PROMESA EN LAS TIERRAS ALTAS
by SEREDAR
Summary: La pequeña Serena Tsukino rescató a un caballero malherido del que se enamoró para siempre hace ya diez años. Ahora, convertida en una hermosa y hábil curandera, se reencuentra de nuevo con Darién Chiba. Sin embargo, Darién está comprometido con otra...
1. ARGUMENTO

PROMESA EN LAS TIERRAS ALTAS

_Hola esta adaptación fue adaptada para mi amiga _CHRISTYDECHIBA_**, **__la cual fue utilizada por ella como base para su historia Cuestión de Honor,____espero que disfruten _

_***gracias a todos los que han leído mis adaptaciones***_

PROMESA EN LAS TIERRAS ALTAS

**Autora: **Hannah Howell

Adaptada a los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecientes a Naoko Takeuchi

Protagonistas: Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino

La pequeña Serena Tsukino rescató a un caballero malherido del que se enamoró para siempre hace ya diez años. Ahora, convertida en una hermosa y hábil curandera, se reencuentra de nuevo con Darién Chiba. Sin embargo, Darién está comprometido con otra mujer que ha conseguido cegarle de forma despiadada. Así pues, Serena deberá luchar contra el destino para conseguir el amor de un hombre al que no puede renunciar.

Darién es incapaz de ver que es sólo un títere que forma parte de una inteligente y diabólica trampa de la que Serena trata desesperadamente de salvarle. No obstante, cuando comprenda la desinteresada devoción de Serena, quizá sea demasiado tarde para conseguir el amor ideal.


	2. PROLOGO

Prólogo

Escocia, 1446

—¡Cara culo!

—¡Boñiga!

Darién Chiba casi se echó a reír cuando las airadas voces infantiles interrumpieron su lento y resignado descenso hacia la inconsciencia. Parecía una broma cruel del destino que se desangrara en medio de los agudos gritos de unos chiquillos que se estaban tirando pullas. Aquel sonido le llenó de una insoportable melancolía. Le traía recuerdos de todas las veces que se había peleado con sus hermanos, al tiempo que era dolorosamente consciente de que jamás volvería a verles.

—¡Feo, más que feo!

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, yo digo que tú también lo eres, ¡y además necio!

Al sonido de un diminuto puño golpeando un cuerpo infantil le siguió de inmediato el fragor de una pelea de niños. Más voces juveniles cortaron el frío y húmedo aire de la mañana mientras los demás niños animaban a sus respectivos favoritos. Daba la impresión de que había una auténtica horda de chiquillos al otro lado del matorral tras el cual se ocultaba; Darién rezó para que se quedaran donde estaban y que ninguno de ellos lo cruzara y se viera implicado de forma inocente en su desesperada situación. Tras oír una vez más el latido de su corazón, soltó una maldición al ver que sus oraciones no habían sido escuchadas.

Unos enormes ojos celestes y una tupida mata de pelo rizado rubio fue lo primero que vio cuando una niña flaca y bajita traspasó la espesura del matorral y se sentó a su lado. Aunque era una chiquilla encantadora, Darién deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se fuera muy lejos de allí. No pensaba que sus enemigos aún estuvieran siguiéndole la pista, pero podía estar equivocado, con lo que aquella niña angelical podría ser pisoteada, herida o incluso acabar muerta.

—Vete, pequeña —le ordenó Darién, con una voz que parecía un tembloroso y ronco suspiro—. Vuelve con tus amigos y llévatelos a todos de aquí, deprisa.

—Estás sangrando —dijo la niña tras haberle examinado.

Darién abrió ligeramente los ojos cuando ella empezó a acariciarle la frente con su suave manita; para ser tan sólo una chiquilla tenía una voz sorprendentemente grave y sensual. _Mucha voz para una niña, _pensó.

—Sí —admitió él—, muy pronto estaré muerto, y eso es algo que no deberían ver esos preciosos ojazos celestes.

—No, no vas a morir. Mi madre puede curar cualquier herida, ya verás. Me llamo Serena Tsukino.

—Y yo Darién Chiba. —Se sorprendió al encontrar las fuerzas para estrechar la diminuta mano que ella le tendía—. Pero no debes hablarle de mí a tu madre.

—Necesitas a mi madre para dejar de sangrar.

—Pequeña, estoy sangrando porque alguien está empeñado en matarme.

—¿Por qué?

—Dicen que soy un asesino.

—¿Y lo eres?

—No.

—Entonces mi madre puede ayudarte.

Darién deseaba con desesperación que aquella niña fuera en busca de su madre para que curara sus heridas. No quería morir. Ciertamente, no quería morir por un crimen que no había cometido, al menos no antes de que pudiera limpiar aquella negra mancha que empañaba su nombre. Pensó que todo era muy injusto y luego hizo una mueca de dolor. Se dio cuenta de que él también parecía un niño.

—¡Oh, pobre muchacho! —Murmuró la chiquilla—. Te duele. Necesitas un poco de tranquilidad; diré a mis amigos que se callen. —Y, antes de que él pudiera decir nada, la niña se puso en pie, se dirigió hacia un extremo del matorral y sacó la mitad de su cuerpo a través de él—. ¡Cerrad el pico! ¡Todos! —Gritó Serena con una voz asombrosamente fuerte y llena de autoridad—. Aquí hay un pobre muchacho que necesita un poco de tranquilidad. Seiya, ve a buscar a Artemis, a mi padre o a quien sea; este muchacho está herido y hay que socorrerle.

Lo único que Darién fue capaz de decir cuando la niña regresó junto a él fue:

—No soy un muchacho. Soy un hombre, un hombre al que están persiguiendo.

En voz baja, soltó una maldición al ver que otros niños trataban de pasar al otro lado del matorral.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó Serena mientras volvía a acariciarle la frente con su diminuta mano.

—Diecisiete...

Darién se preguntaba cómo una mano tan pequeña como aquella podía tener un efecto tan balsámico.

—Hoy cumplo nueve años, por eso nos hemos reunido tantos Tsukino. Y tú _eres _un muchacho. Mi padre dice que todo aquel que tiene menos de veintiún años es un muchacho o una muchacha, y que algunos lo siguen siendo aunque sean tan altos y grandes como él. Eso es lo que le dijo a mi primo Cordell cuando cumplió los dieciséis y presumía de ser un hombre hecho y derecho.

—Sí —asintió un niño de ojos de color ámbar que era incluso más bajo que Serena. Ella se sentó a su lado—. El tío Apolo dice que un muchacho debe ganar su propio dinero, tener esposa e hijos y hacer honor a esas dos obligaciones antes de poder presumir de ser un hombre. ¿Por qué está sangrando, Serena?

—Porque tiene un montón de heridas, Amy.

Serena sonrió un momento cuando los otros niños se rieron tontamente.

—Ya veo. ¿Y cómo se ha lastimado?

—Alguien está intentando que pague por un crimen que no ha cometido.

—Pequeña... —Darién miró a su alrededor y se quedó observando a un asombroso grupo formado por once hermosos niños y luego miró fijamente a Serena —. Dije que era inocente, aunque no puedes estar segura de que te haya dicho la verdad.

—Sí, eres inocente —dijo Serena con firmeza.

—Nadie puede mentirle a Serena —dijo un muchacho alto y esbelto que se había puesto en cuclillas, a la izquierda de Darién —. Soy Haruca, su hermano, y si me permites que lo diga, es algo muy molesto.

Darién casi sonrió, pero acto seguido se quedó mirando fijamente al muchacho, que debía ser un poco mayor que Serena.

—Entonces también sabrá que no miento cuando digo que sólo traigo complicaciones, muchas complicaciones, y que deberían dejarme a merced de mi destino. Todos deberíais iros a casa antes de que el peligro que me acecha llame a vuestra puerta.

El muchacho abrió la boca para hablar, pero volvió a cerrarla rápidamente. Darién siguió la mirada que, con los ojos muy abiertos, el muchacho dirigió a su hermana y luego, a su vez, también se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos. Serena se había sentado y estaba muy erguida, con sus bonitos ojos totalmente fijos en su pobre hermano; en su cara se dibujó una mirada adulta y muy severa. Darién podía comprender perfectamente la reticencia del muchacho a enfrentarse a esa mirada.

—Haruca, ¿por qué tú y los demás no tratáis de encontrar algo con lo que improvisar una litera? —dijo Serena —. Ah, y antes de que salgas corriendo para hacer lo que te he dicho, dame esa bota de vino que le quitaste a Artemis.

—Ni hablar —empezó a protestar el muchacho. Luego, tras soltar una maldición, le dio la bota a Serena antes de que él y los demás se fueran.

—No hay nada malo en que un muchacho quiera probar el vino, pequeña —dijo Darién.

—Lo sé. Artemis llena su bota con un poderoso brebaje, pero creo que tú vas a sacarle más provecho que Haruca; él puede comprobar la resistencia de sus entrañas en cualquier otro momento.

Serena demostró ser sorprendentemente fuerte cuando deslizó uno de sus delicados brazos alrededor de los hombros de Darién y le ayudó a incorporarse lo suficiente para poder beber. Sin embargo, no fue tan sólo la sorpresa lo que le hizo toser un poco mientras tomaba un trago: el vino no le quemó la garganta mientras lo tragaba pero sí le proporcionó calor por todo el cuerpo.

—Amy, ve a buscar un poco de agua —ordenó Serena. Entonces, en cuanto su primo se hubo ido, se quedó mirando a las dos muchachas que quedaban—. Mina, Lita, dadme uno de vuestros delantales para que pueda vendarle las heridas; vamos, me hace falta un buen trozo de tela.

—¿Y por qué no utilizas el tuyo? —refunfuñó una de las niñas, de pelo rubio—. Luego me van a regañar.

—No lo harán si es para detener la hemorragia de este muchacho, Mina.

Mientras las dos niñas forcejeaban para hacer trizas sus delantales, Darién se quedó mirando a Serena.

—Pequeña, ésta no es tarea para unas niñas...

—Bueno, no va a ser divertido, pero no podemos saber cuánto tiempo le llevará conseguir ayuda a Seiya, de modo que, si podemos, es mejor que intentemos detener esta hemorragia. Mi madre es curandera y sé algunas cosas. Toma, bebe un poco más de vino.

—Esto no es vino —murmuró Darién, y luego bebió otro trago. Serena sonrió y él pensó, un poco aturdido, que dentro de unos años sería una mujer muy hermosa.

—Lo sé, todos dicen lo mismo. Pero resulta que el padre de la mujer de Artemis era un borracho con muy mal carácter, y ella se pone muy beata cuando piensa que su hombre bebe _uisgebeatha_1, de modo que él lo esconde en su bota de vino. Aunque todos sabemos que Artemis nunca será un borracho, porque no tiene esa debilidad, de vez en cuando le gusta tomarse un buen trago y beber con sus amigos, por lo que todos ignoramos su mentirijilla. Creo que su mujer también está al corriente de todo, pero esa mentirijilla la ayuda a reprimir su mal genio con su pobre esposo.

—Si tienes en tu poder la bota de vino de Artemis, entonces él no puede andar muy lejos. Yo no dejaría a tantos niños merodeando solos por ahí. Dime, pequeña, ¿dónde está Artemis?

—Ah, bueno, me temo que fuimos un poco malos con el pobre hombre: burlamos su vigilancia. Sí, creo que fuimos muy malos, porque hace mucho que salimos de Donncoill; puede que mi padre nos esté buscando. Eso significa que el viejo Artemis no tardará mucho en escuchar una pregunta a la que teme muchísimo.

—¿Dónde están, Artemis?

Artemis se estremeció y trató de mantenerse firme ante los gritos del señor de Donncoill y sus dos hermanos, que le miraban con reprobación. Apolo parecía estar dispuesto a golpearle hasta dejarle sin sentido, y Neflyte y Kenji, sus hermanos, ansiosos por sujetarle mientras lo hacía. En aquel momento, Artemis deseó con todas sus fuerzas no haber perdido, además de los niños, su bota, porque le habría venido muy bien un buen trago.

—No lo sé —contestó Artemis y, apresuradamente, retrocedió ante la palpable ira de los hermanos Tsukino—. Estaban conmigo y al momento siguiente habían desaparecido. Les he estado buscando durante casi una hora.

—¿Has perdido de vista a los niños durante una hora?

Antes de que Artemis tuviera tiempo de pensar una respuesta a esa pregunta susurrada en voz baja, el joven Seiya se acercó corriendo y agarró a su padre, Neflyte, por el brazo, al tiempo que decía:

—Debéis venir conmigo, padre.

Neflyte agarró a su hijo por sus delgados hombros.

—¿Les ha ocurrido algo a los demás?

—No, están todos bien. —El muchacho se quedó mirando al pálido Artemis—. Sentimos habernos escapado.

—Ahora eso no importa, hijo. ¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó Neflyte.

—Yo os acompaño —Seiya se dispuso a conducir a los hombres hasta donde se encontraban Serena y los demás—. Serena ha encontrado a un muchacho que estaba sangrando y me ha enviado en busca de ayuda.

Neflyte echó una rápida mirada a sus dos hermanos, que tenían el ceño fruncido. Había muchas razones por las que un hombre podía estar herido en un remoto rincón de las tierras de los Tsukino, y muy pocas de ellas podían ser buenas. Neflyte le dijo a su hijo que se diera prisa cuando Artemis cogió las riendas de sus caballos y les siguió.

—Siento haberte hecho daño, Darién —dijo Serena mientras humedecía un trocito de la tela de lino y le secaba el sudor de la frente—, pero creo que he conseguido cortar un poco la hemorragia.

—Sí, has hecho un excelente trabajo —dijo él, haciendo un esfuerzo.

—Mi madre tendrá que coserte las heridas del costado y de la pierna.

—Muchacha, nunca podré agradecerte bastante lo que has hecho, pero ¿por qué no me haces caso y te vas? No estoy seguro de que haya conseguido escapar de los hombres que me perseguían y me afligiría mucho que salieras herida si llegaran a encontrarme aquí. Te podrían hacer daño a ti y a los demás.

—Ya hice caso de tu advertencia, por eso Amy, Lita y Mina están vigilando.

—Eres una muchacha muy testaruda.

—Así es, y es algo por lo que me han regañado más de una vez. Necesitas ayuda y yo voy a proporcionártela.

—Pero me persiguen...

—Sí, lo sé. A mi tía Ikuko, la madre de Amy, también la estaban persiguiendo y la ayudamos. La habían acusado injustamente de asesinato; así pues, sabemos que el hecho de alguien diga que has cometido un crimen e intente hacerte pagar por ello no significa que sea verdad.

Antes de que Darién pudiera recuperarse de la sorpresa después de escuchar esa revelación y continuar la discusión, Amy apareció a su lado y anunció:

—Ya vienen nuestros padres.

El muchacho apenas había terminado de hablar cuando Darién se encontró mirando fijamente a tres hombres armados y de rostro austero. De forma instintiva, trató de coger su espada, pero sólo fue para comprobar que no la tenía. Interiormente, Darién hizo una mueca cuando el muchacho que acompañaba a esos hombres entregó su espada a un caballero alto y con ojos de color ámbar. Sabía que no le quedaban fuerzas para defenderse y que podría haber cometido un gran error al amenazar con su espada a unos hombres que tal vez podrían ayudarle. Sin embargo, no le gustaba haber sido desarmado por un chiquillo. Como si quisiera añadir más leña al fuego, su pequeña salvadora de ojos celestes había cogido el cuchillo que él ocultaba en el interior de una de sus botas para entregárselo a uno de los hombres, alto, de anchas espaldas y pelo y ojos castaños; luego siguió humedeciéndole la frente con mucha delicadeza.

Apolo Tsukino bajó la vista y se quedó mirando a su hija.

—Te escabulliste de la vigilancia de Artemis...

—Sí, es verdad —contestó ella, mientras le devolvía tranquilamente la bota de vino a un Artemis enfurruñado.

—Sabes muy bien que no deberías hacer eso.

—Sí, me temo que en algunas ocasiones me dejo llevar por el impulso...

—Muy bien, pero la próxima vez que vuelvas a dejarte llevar por el impulso, recuerda que vas a recibir un duro castigo. —Apolo miró a su alrededor y tan solo vio a cuatro niños—. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Haciendo una litera para este muchacho —contestó Serena.

—No pretenderás que me lo lleve a Donncoill, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Estás llenando mis tierras con una enorme colección de heridos y lisiados, muchacha.

—No es un lisiado, sólo está herido.

Apolo bajó la vista y se quedó mirando fijamente al joven al que su hija atendía con tanta ternura; el pelo tupido y de un color negro oscuro y unos ojos de un azul muy oscuro daban atractivo a su rostro, de rasgos bien esculpidos e inmaculados. Era alto y su cuerpo era joven y esbelto, aunque prometía convertirse en el de un hombre muy fuerte. Si tenía que guiarse por su aspecto, Apolo sospechaba que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo el mundo acogería de buen grado a aquel joven y le consideraría un amigo. Puede que Serena tuviera tan sólo nueve años, pero Apolo no podía evitar preguntarse, en esta ocasión, si su hija no estaría yendo un poco más allá de su habitual tendencia a arrullar a cualquier criatura herida contra su pecho. La juventud de aquel muchacho hizo que Apolo se decidiera a prestarle ayuda sin cuestionárselo, aunque se obligó a ser prudente.

—Soy sir Apolo Tsukino, señor de Donncoill, y estos son mis hermanos, sir Neflyte y sir Kenji —dijo, señalando con la cabeza en primer lugar al hombre que estaba a su izquierda y luego al de su derecha—. ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho? ¿Por qué te estás desangrando en este remoto rincón de mis tierras? —preguntó Apolo, sin demostrar un ápice de compasión.

—Me llamo Darién Chiba, señor, y llegué aquí mientras trataba de reunirme con los míos en el sur —respondió Darién.

—¿Dónde está tu caballo?

—Huyó cuando me desmayé y caí al suelo.

—¿Quiénes y por qué te han herido?

—Me persiguen los parientes de un hombre al que me acusan de haber matado.

Darién suspiró cuando los tres hombres agarraron sus espadas y le observaron con renovado recelo.

—¿Y lo hiciste?

—No.

—¿Y por qué debería creerte? —preguntó Apolo, a pesar de que había relajado un poco la tensión de su cuerpo.

—Sólo puedo daros mi palabra de honor. —Darién esperaba que alguien decidiera pronto su destino porque no estaba seguro de poder seguir consciente mucho más tiempo—. Soy inocente.

—Acaban de llegar los muchachos con la litera —anunció Neflyte.

—Bien, veamos si es lo bastante resistente —dijo Apolo—. Puede que tengamos que llevar al muchacho a Donncoill. —Y, mirando a Darién, le preguntó—: ¿Y a quién dicen que has matado?

—A un Metalia.

A Darién no le sorprendió ver que tanto Apolo como Kenji dieron un brinco al tiempo que ambos se ponían en alerta.

—A un Metalia, ¿eh? ¿Te quedan fuerzas para contarnos lo ocurrido?

—Lo intentaré. Yo cortejaba a una joven, aunque su familia decidió que debía casarse con un Metalia porque tenía más tierras y riquezas que ofrecerle. Sin embargo, yo no me resigné y di rienda suelta a mi lengua, clamando en voz muy alta mi rabia y mis celos. Así pues, cuando aquel hombre apareció muerto, degollado, seis meses después de la boda, todos los ojos se volvieron hacia mí. Yo no lo hice, pero no pude probar que estaba en otro lugar cuando fue asesinado ni hay otros sospechosos a quienes acusar. De modo que me fui, y he estado huyendo durante los últimos dos meses.

—¿Y los Metalia te están persiguiendo?

—Algunos de ellos. Es una de las ramas menos prominentes del clan, aunque ninguno de ellos me recibiría con los brazos abiertos ni me prestaría ayuda.

—Me obligas a tomar una difícil decisión, muchacho. ¿Te creo y me arriesgo a despertar la ira del poderoso clan de los Metalia dejándote vivir, o te dejo morir o te entrego a ellos, cuando puede que seas inocente? Me exiges que corra un gran peligro a cambio de tu palabra.

—Él no os exige nada..., pero yo sí —dijo Serena —. Además, tenéis otra cosa a su favor, padre.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué?

—Desde el momento en que le vi ha tratado de que me alejara de él, abandonándole a su suerte; no ha dejado de advertirme que podría estar en peligro.

—Pero tú eres una niña muy testaruda.

—Sí, lo soy.

Apolo le sonrió a su hija y luego se movió, permaneciendo de pie frente a Darién.

—Vamos, Kenji, echadnos una mano. Acostaremos a este necio en la litera y le llevaremos su agujereado esqueleto a Selene para que le cure.

—¿Estáis seguro, Apolo? —preguntó Kenji mientras se movía para ayudar a colocar a Darién.

—No del todo, pero ¿qué clase de asesino o fugitivo rechazaría la ayuda que le ofrecen sólo porque teme que una estúpida chiquilla resulte herida?

—No soy estúpida —murmuró Serena mientras seguía a su padre.

Kenji y Apolo intercambiaron una sonrisa y acto seguido el primero dijo:

—Nadie, que yo sepa. Sí, estoy de acuerdo con vos. Sólo espero que el muchacho se ponga bien y se marche lejos de Donncoill antes de que el clan de los Metalia se entere de lo que hemos hecho. Sé que suena cobarde, pero...

—Así es. No es un pariente, ni siquiera un amigo o el hijo de algún conocido. —Apolo bajó la vista y se quedó mirando a Darién mientras él y Kenji le acostaban en la litera—. Ahora te van a curar las heridas, muchacho, y, si Dios quiere, te pondrás bien, pero luego tendrás que seguir tu camino, ¿entendido? —le dijo mientras escrutaba el ceniciento rostro del joven, empapado en sudor.

—Sí, señor.

—Bien. Ya has visto lo que debo proteger —dijo Apolo, lanzando una rápida mirada a los niños—. Nosotros, los Tsukino, somos un clan pequeño, y aún llamando a nuestros aliados seguiría siendo pequeño..., demasiado para enfrentarnos a la ira de los Metalia.

Apolo hizo un gesto a Artemis para que atara la camilla a su caballo.

—No creo que nadie, salvo el rey, pudiera reunir suficientes aliados para librar esa batalla.

—Y puede que ni siquiera él lo consiguiera. Te has granjeado un enemigo muy poderoso.

—Bueno, siempre he creído que uno debe esforzarse por aspirar a lo mejor en cualquier situación —susurró Darién, y acto seguido perdió el conocimiento.

—No está muerto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Serena en voz baja y temblorosa, mientras acariciaba la pálida mejilla de Darién.

—No, pequeña. —Apolo agarró a su hija y, después de que sus hermanos y Artemis hubieron subido a los niños a sus caballos, cogió las riendas del suyo y emprendió el camino de regreso a Donncoill—. El pobre muchacho se ha desmayado. Creo que se pondrá bien; debe ser muy fuerte si ha sido capaz de mantenerse despierto y hablar con coherencia durante tanto tiempo.

—Y cuando se haya recuperado, ¿le diréis que se vaya?

—Debo hacerlo, pequeña. Me gustaría poder alzar la espada para defender a tu pobre muchacho malherido, porque estoy convencido de que es inocente, pero habría que pagar un precio muy alto, cariño. Es algo que incluso podría enfrentarnos a nuestro rey.

—Lo sé. —Serena pasó sus bracitos en torno al cuello de su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Debéis elegir entre todos nosotros y un muchacho al que no conocéis de nada y con el que no tenéis vínculo alguno. Me parece que, en todo este lío, lo mejor es que él siga su camino. Es el único que sabrá dónde buscar la verdad que le devuelva su libertad.

Darién se quedó de pie en las escaleras del castillo de Donncoill mientras le traían su caballo ensillado. Los Tsukino le habían cuidado y dado cobijo durante dos meses mientras recuperaba fuerzas. Sentía un profundo pesar al pensar que debía marcharse, y no sólo porque debería enfrentarse a la persecución de los Metalia una vez más, sino porque nunca se había sentido tan contento y animado. Él y sus hermanos estaban muy unidos, pero en su hogar nunca había sido tan feliz. En parte, lo que le había hecho aunar esfuerzos con sus hermanos había sido la desdicha que demasiado a menudo había oscurecido los salones de su castillo con unas sombras provocadas por unos padres que se odiaban mutuamente y por demasiadas intrigas mortales.

Darién notó cómo se tensaba su columna vertebral. No podía ocultarse en Donncoill; debía limpiar su nombre. Volviendo la cabeza hacia lady Selene, se inclinó con gracia; a continuación agarró su diminuta mano con la suya y depositó un beso en sus nudillos. Mientras se enderezaba para despedirse de ella y agradecerle una vez más sus cuidados, ante su rostro apareció una manita sucia.

—Serena, mi amor, nunca debes pedirle a un hombre que te bese en la mano —dijo Selene, reprimiendo una sonrisa y acercándose un poco más a su hija—. Y además creo que antes deberías pensar en lavártela un poco.

—Volverá —dijo Apolo mientras pasaba un brazo en torno a los delicados hombros de su esposa y se quedaba mirando a Serena mientras salía corriendo— Tendréis que interpretar el papel de caballero para ella.

—No me importa. Es lo menos que puedo hacer —respondió Darién —. Habría servido de alimento a los cuervos si no llega a encontrarme. A decir verdad, nunca he llegado a entender cómo lo hizo.

Darién dio una cariñosa palmada a Canterbury, el perro tuerto de Serena, cuando éste se sentó junto a su pierna.

—Nuestra Serena tiene un verdadero don para encontrar a gente herida y que está en apuros —contestó Selene.

Darién sonrió.

—Y se supone que vos debéis curarles a todos.

—Así es. —Selene se echó a reír—. Es una suerte para nosotras que siempre haya sabido que no todas las heridas pueden curarse. Ah, ahí viene... —Selene se mordió el labio para disimular la risa tonta—... con la mano limpia como los chorros del oro.

Serena se colocó frente a Darién y le tendió la mano. Él tuvo que reprimir las ganas de volverse hacia Apolo y Selene, porque los esfuerzos que ambos hacían por no echarse a reír eran evidentes y hubieran arruinado la compostura que tanto le costaba mantener. La pequeña Serena aún iba un poco sucia; tenía algunas manchas en la cara y en su vestido, pero se había limpiado tan a conciencia la mano que le ofrecía que su color era un poco rosado. Obediente, Darién cogió su manita con la suya y rozó los nudillos con los labios. Tras unos instantes más reiterando su gratitud, salió corriendo preparado para luchar y recuperar su buen nombre.

Apolo levantó a su hija, cuyo rostro rebosaba solemnidad, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Es un muchacho muy fuerte; no le pasará nada.

—Sí, sólo estoy triste porque me temo que tendrá que librar esa batalla durante mucho tiempo.

1 En gaélico escocés, whisky. _(N. del T.)_


	3. CAPITULO 1

Capítulo 1

_**Escocia, diez años después**_

—Mi padre os perseguirá. Sí, y también lo harán mis tíos, mis primos y todos los hombres de mi clan; todos os perseguirán como una jauría de lobos hambrientos y rabiosos y os harán pedazos. Y yo escupiré sobre vuestro cuerpo despedazado antes de irme y dejar que os devoren las aves de carroña.

Sir Darién Chiba se detuvo tan repentinamente ante la pesada puerta de los aposentos privados de sir Rubeus Darkness que sintió que se la agarrotaban los músculos. No fue la fría amenaza de un cruel castigo lo que le había hecho detenerse, sino la voz de quien la había proferido. Aquella voz sensual y ronca, demasiado grave para ser la de una mujer, le trajo a la memoria un viejo recuerdo..., un recuerdo de casi diez años atrás, un recuerdo que pensaba que había borrado por completo de su mente.

Entonces, las dudas le asaltaron. No había razón alguna por la que la pequeña Tsukino estuviera en el castillo de sir Rubeus. Además, él no había tenido ninguna relación con los Tsukino desde que le habían ayudado de forma tan gentil; ninguna relación salvo cuando les mandó una carta informándoles de que había conseguido recuperar su buen nombre y una preciosa yegua como regalo. No podía creer que la chiquilla que le había salvado la vida hubiera dejado de vivir una vida tranquila en Donncoill. Puede que su recuerdo no fuera del todo certero. Pero ¿cómo habría podido ir a parar a manos de sir Rubeus? ¿Y por qué?

—Bueno, al menos sabemos que uno de vuestros despreciables primos no volverá a acosarnos —dijo sir Rubeus, arrastrando las palabras—. Ese impertinente y apuesto joven que salía a montar a caballo con vos seguramente está sirviendo de alimento a los cuervos mientras estamos hablando.

—No, Seiya no está muerto.

En esas palabras había un dolor tan profundo, mezclado con una ferviente esperanza, que Darién casi pudo sentirlos y soltó una maldición. Era difícil recordar después de los años que habían transcurrido, pero el nombre de Seiya le sonó familiar. El nombre y aquella voz —una voz que le trajo un claro recuerdo de una diminuta mano, muy limpia, que le era ofrecida para besarla— le hicieron entrar finalmente en acción. No estaba seguro de lo que podría hacer, pero tenía que averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo. Estaba claro que aquella no era una visita de cortesía y eso quizá significara que la hija pequeña de los Tsukino estaba en peligro.

Durante la semana transcurrida desde que acompañara a su prima Hotaru a Duncaillie para que se desposara con Taiki, el sobrino de sir Rubeus, Darién se había esforzado para aprenderse de memoria hasta el más oscuro recoveco de aquel castillo. Sir Rubeus no le caía bien y no se fiaba de él. Después de que se anunciara el compromiso de su prima, había sido casi el único en verbalizar su disconformidad; no quería que su familia se emparentara a través del matrimonio con un hombre sobre el que había oído muy pocas cosas buenas.

Después de cerciorarse de que nadie podía verle, Darién entró en la estancia contigua a la de sir Rubeus. En la puerta que comunicaba los dos aposentos no había guardias. Puede que sir Rubeus fuera demasiado arrogante como para pensar que alguien se atrevería a espiarle o simplemente le daba igual. Darién se pegó al muro que había junto a la puerta y la abrió con mucho cuidado; inspeccionando rápidamente la estancia en la que se encontraba, tomó nota de los rincones en los que podría ocultarse en caso de que alguien se diera cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Durante los dos largos años que había estado evitando la ira del clan de los Metalia, algo que había aprendido, y muy bien, era a esconderse, a emplear las sombras y el más mínimo refugio para hacerse invisible. Respirando profundamente con la intención de tranquilizarse, echó un vistazo al interior de la estancia.

—Ese inexperto joven ya no nos importunará más.

—¿Inexperto? —El desprecio que transmitía aquella voz ronca hizo que Darién se estremeciera—. Incluso el más imberbe de mis hermanos o mis primos ha estado con más mujeres de las que vos tendréis jamás.

Cuando sir Rubeus se levantó de la pesada silla de roble de un salto y se dirigió hacia su víctima, Darién tuvo que apretar con fuerza los puños a fin de no cometer una imprudencia; para su alivio, sir Rubeus se paró frente a la mujer y levantó la mano, aunque no llegó a propinarle el golpe que tenía intención de darle. Darién sabía que habría perdido los estribos si sir Rubeus hubiera golpeado a la esbelta mujer que se enfrentaba a él con tanta serenidad.

Aunque sus ojos no le negaban lo que estaban viendo, eso es lo que Darién trató de hacer durante varios minutos. Era difícil de creer que Serena Tsukino estuviera en los aposentos de sir Rubeus, sola e indefensa, lejos de su acogedor hogar en Donncoill. Darién no sabía muy bien si se alegraba de ver que el paso de los años le había dado la razón: decididamente, Serena se había convertido en una mujer de una desarmante belleza.

Un pelo abundante, salvaje y despeinado le caía por su esbelta espalda en tupidos rizos hasta detenerse en sus hermosas piernas. Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y Darién no pudo evitar una sonrisa: aquellas manos no parecían ser mucho más grandes de lo que eran el día que ella le había secado la frente, cuando él, tirado en el suelo, se desangraba en las tierras de su padre. Su figura era casi demasiado esbelta, demasiado delicada, aunque también lo bastante femenina como para despertar deseo. La tensión de los brazos atados a la espalda dejaba ver claramente la perfección de sus pequeños pechos. Tenía una cintura tentadoramente estrecha y unas caderas de elegantes y redondeadas formas. El rostro de Serena aún parecía estar inundado por su tupido cabello y sus enormes y brillantes ojos azules. Había una inocencia infantil en su dulce rostro con forma de corazón, desde la diminuta y recta nariz hasta la barbilla ligeramente puntiaguda; sin embargo, las largas y gruesas pestañas que bordeaban sus enormes ojos y la suavidad de su boca daban fe de que ya era toda una mujer. Serena era un palpitante amasijo de contradicciones. La muchacha estaba tan cerca de la puerta que Darién pensó que con sólo extender un poco la mano podría tocarla y se sorprendió al comprobar el gran esfuerzo que le costó no hacerlo.

Entonces, Serena habló con su voz sonora, grave y profunda, y todos sus rasgos infantiles y su aparente inocencia se esfumaron; se transformó en una mujer fascinante y sensual, desde su pelo salvaje y despeinado hasta los diminutos pies protegidos por unas botas. Darién se sintió invadido por la lujuria. Cualquier hombre que la hubiera visto o la hubiera oído hablar tendría que haberse reprimido para no derribar a patadas las pesadas puertas de Donncoill y llegar hasta ella. Si su corazón no perteneciera ya al de otra mujer, Darién sabía que la tentación habría sido muy grande. Se preguntaba si sir Rubeus se habría rendido a sus encantos.

—¿Qué? ¿Vaciláis a la hora de pegar a una muchacha? —Serena se burlaba del ceñudo sir Rubeus con un tono de voz lleno de desprecio—. Hace mucho tiempo que pienso que nada de lo que pudierais hacer me sorprendería, pero tal vez estaba equivocada.

—Estáis pidiendo a gritos que os peguen —respondió sir Rubeus, con una voz temblorosa que daba fe de que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no perder el control.

—Pero vos seguís ahí como un montón de apestoso estiércol.

Darién puso su cuerpo en tensión cuando sir Rubeus agarró con una de sus enormes manos el largo y esbelto cuello de Serena y, con frialdad y arrastrando las palabras, dijo:

—¿De modo que ése es vuestro juego, verdad? Tratáis de pincharme para que me deje llevar por la ira. No, mi encantadora zorra de ojos celestes, aquí no seréis vos quien pinche.

Tres de los cinco hombres que había en la estancia se rieron entre dientes.

—¿Vais a forzarme, verdad? Cuando introduzcáis esa diminuta y triste cosita dentro de mí, será mejor que sepáis que será la última vez; en cuanto la sienta, podéis olvidaros de ella...

La mano de sir Rubeus apretó con más fuerza el cuello de Serena; Darién podía ver cómo sus venas se hinchaban. Agarró su espada con la mano, aunque sabía que era una locura intervenir. Serena no dijo nada ni se movió, aunque mantuvo su mirada fija en el enrojecido rostro de sir Rubeus. Darién vio que Serena apretaba las manos que tenía atadas a la espalda hasta que los nudillos se volvieron de color blanco; no pudo sino admirar su valentía, aunque pensó que era una temeridad que siguiera pinchando a aquel hombre como lo estaba haciendo. No podía entender qué esperaba conseguir de sir Rubeus, salvo una muerte rápida. Finalmente, cuando Darién decidió que iba a tener que pasar a la acción, sir Rubeus la soltó. Serena jadeó una vez y se tambaleó levemente, aunque debía sentir mucho dolor y necesitaba respirar.

—Puede que para algunos sea forzar a una mujer, pero para mí sólo se trata de acostarme con mi esposa —dijo sir Rubeus.

—Ya os he dicho que no —replicó ella, con una voz más débil y áspera—. Seguir discutiendo sobre lo mismo podría resultar tedioso.

—A mí no me rechaza nadie.

—Pues yo ya lo hice y seguiré haciéndolo.

—Pues no diréis nada más al respecto —dijo, haciendo una señal a los dos hombres que la flanqueaban—. Encerradla en la torre oeste. —Sir Rubeus posó bruscamente sus gruesos dedos en la boca de Serena y los apartó enseguida, antes de que ella pudiera hincarle los dientes, cuyo chasquido resonó por toda la estancia—. He hecho que dispongan un aposento especialmente para vos.

—Me siento humillada por vuestra generosidad.

—¿Humillada? Ciertamente sois una muchacha muy orgullosa, pero dentro de poco veréis como os sentís muy humillada.

Darién empujó con mucho cuidado la puerta hasta donde se atrevió, deteniéndose justo antes de que se cerrara del todo. Al cabo de un momento se encontró de nuevo en el pasillo, ocultándose en las sombras que proyectaban las antorchas para poder seguir a Serena y a los guardias. Sólo uno de los miembros de la comitiva se dio la vuelta y fue Serena, que se quedó observando las sombras que ocultaban a Darién mientras fruncía brevemente los labios; luego, los guardias la arrastraron. Darién no sabía si le había visto, pero, en el caso de que hubiera sido así, tuvo la perspicacia de no decir nada. Siguió a su presa hasta la puerta del aposento de la torre, mientras trataba de trazar un buen plan.

Serena dio un ligero traspié cuando uno de los guardias la empujó bruscamente para que entrara en su aposento, aunque enseguida recuperó el equilibrio. Cuando el otro guardia cortó las cuerdas que sujetaban sus muñecas, dio un suspiro de alivio y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de frotárselas, mostrando así cuánto le dolían cuando empezaron a sangrarle de nuevo. Después de que la pesada puerta se cerró detrás de los dos hombres y oyó que pasaban el cerrojo, Serena empezó a frotarse las magulladas y doloridas muñecas y echó un rápido pero minucioso vistazo al sitio donde se encontraba.

—Parece que la única forma de salir de aquí es cayendo en la imperdonable tentación de arrojarme por la ventana y poner fin a mi desdichada existencia —murmuró mientras se sentaba en la enorme cama que presidía la estancia. Serena frunció el ceño y saltó una y otra vez sobre el colchón—. Es de plumas. Está claro que el bastardo quiere estar cómodo mientras me deshonra...

Agotada, preocupada por la suerte que habría corrido Seiya y muerta de miedo, Serena se hizo un ovillo en la cama. Durante un momento reprimió las ganas de llorar porque no quería ser débil; sin embargo, cuando empezaron a caerle las lágrimas, se encogió de hombros. Estaba sola, y un buen llanto podría ayudarla a mitigar su desgracia y a mantener las fuerzas.

Tras lo que temía que fuera un llanto interminable y humillante, Serena se dejó caer pesadamente de espaldas en la cama y se quedó mirando al techo. Se sentía vacía, como si un médico le hubiera aplicado sanguijuelas en todo el cuerpo, unas sanguijuelas que, en lugar de la sangre, le habían succionado todas sus emociones. Iba a costarle recuperar las fuerzas y el ingenio, dos cosas que le harían mucha falta en los días que se avecinaban.

Pensó en Seiya y sintió que podría seguir llorando en el caso de que aún le quedara alguna lágrima. La última imagen que tenía de su primo era la de su cuerpo ensangrentado, tendido junto a los de los dos soldados que le acompañaban. Una sola mirada había bastado a Serena para saber que los dos guardias habían muerto, aunque no podía estar segura de que Seiya hubiera corrido la misma suerte. Y no quería estarlo. Quería aferrarse a la esperanza, por pequeña que fuera, de que su primo seguía con vida. Serena no podía evitar pensar en el dolor que sufrirían su tío Neflyte y su tía Ikuko por la pérdida de su hijo. Aunque en su fuero interno se decía que ella no había sido la responsable, sabía que nunca podría liberarse del sentimiento de culpa, ya que había sido su rechazado pretendiente quien había provocado la tragedia. Le parecía terriblemente injusto que los escalofriantes recuerdos y pesadillas de los tres últimos y largos años fueran arrinconados por la imagen del asesinato de su primo: era como si una vieja pesadilla fuera reemplazada por otra completamente nueva.

Serena cerró los ojos y decidió que era una buena idea darle un merecido descanso a su cuerpo. Le haría falta para enfrentarse a lo que le esperaba. Aunque no dudaba de que su familia pondría todos los medios a su alcance para ir en su busca, también era consciente de que tal vez no llegaran a tiempo de evitar que sir Rubeus llevara a cabo todo lo que se proponía. Eso sólo estaba en sus manos.

Cuando empezaba a sentirse vencida por el sueño, oyó un ruido al otro lado de la puerta. Tal vez era alguien que le traía un poco de agua y comida o algún cretino al que habían enviado para que se asegurara de que seguía allí. Serena reprimió las ganas de echar un vistazo. Sentía mucho dolor y estaba demasiado cansada para moverse. A decir verdad, estaba demasiado cansada incluso para abrir los ojos. Entonces, alguien tocó su brazo y ella tensó su cuerpo; de repente se olvidó de su cansancio, alarmada, aunque no se sintiera realmente amenazada por la persona que, ahora sí, sabía que estaba junto a su cama.

Con cautela, Serena abrió los ojos lo bastante para ver a su visitante a través del velo de sus pestañas, todavía húmedas. Era un hombre muy guapo. Su largo y musculoso cuerpo estaba inclinado sobre el suyo, en una postura extrañamente protectora. Unas claras líneas esculpían su perfecto rostro. Tenía la frente alta y ancha, los pómulos marcados, la nariz recta, una firme y atractiva mandíbula y una hermosa boca en un rostro que debía dejar fácilmente sin aliento a cualquier mujer. Su cremosa piel era casi demasiado blanca y tersa para ser la de un hombre, aunque muchas mujeres la habrían envidiado, y el sano calor que desprendía invitaba a acariciarla. Era el complemento perfecto para su tupido pelo de color azabache. Pero fueron los ojos lo que realmente llamó la atención de Serena. Ahí estaban, bajo dos cejas perfectamente arqueadas y bordeados por unas largas y gruesas pestañas; tenían el color azul y cristalino de unas aguas profundas, un color que ella sólo había visto una vez en su vida. Esos ojos habrían llenado los sueños de muchas jóvenes doncellas y los de muchas otras mujeres que habían dejado de serlo hacía mucho tiempo.

—Darién —susurró Serena, sonriendo tímidamente al ver que él abría sus hermosos ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Os acordáis de mí? —preguntó él en voz baja, un poco nervioso por la cálida mirada de esos preciosos ojos celestes y la leve y tentadora sonrisa de bienvenida que ella le dedicó.

—Oh, vos no os acordáis de mí. Sólo estabais andando de puntillas por los aposentos de Duncaillie para ver si había alguien dispuesto a complaceros. Estoy desolada.

Darién se irguió y se puso las manos en las caderas. La broma que ella le había gastado le había sacado mejor y más rápidamente de su desconcierto de lo que lo habría hecho un buen bofetón en la mejilla. De cerca era incluso más hermosa y, por un momento, al mirarla a sus enormes y soñolientos ojos, sintió la urgente necesidad de meterse en esa cama con ella. La forma en que había susurrado su nombre, con aquella voz tan bonita y sensual, le había llegado hasta lo más profundo, despertando su firmemente controlada lujuria, que exigía ser satisfecha en ese mismo momento. El sentimiento aún no se había aplacado, aunque estaba luchando para conseguir que dejara de hervirle la sangre.

—Claro que os recuerdo —dijo él—. Habéis crecido y tenéis la lengua más larga, pero está claro que sois Serena ..., mi pequeña y manchada salvadora. Despacio, Serena se incorporó y acto seguido se arrodilló en la cama, frente a Darién . Algunos de los sueños no precisamente inocentes que había tenido con él asaltaron su mente y luchó por ahuyentarlos. Había venido a rescatarla. Serena sonrió por dentro mientras pensaba que no era muy oportuno decirle que le había amado y deseado durante diez largos años. Que ella supiera, era un hombre casado con uno o dos hijos. Al pensar en eso, se obligó a concentrarse en su rescate.

—¿Y habéis venido hasta aquí para salvarme? —preguntó ella.

—Así es.

Serena sonrió y de pronto decidió convertir al menos uno de sus pequeños sueños en un auténtico recuerdo. Darién podría pensar simplemente que lo que iba a hacer era tan sólo un impulsivo gesto de alivio y gratitud... o tratar de que fuera eso lo que pensara. Se acercó un poco más a él, se inclinó y le dio un beso; sus labios eran tan suaves y deliciosos como siempre había imaginado. Si estaba casado, ese beso robado no sería más que un leve desliz.

Y entonces sucedió. Su madre ya se lo había advertido. Serena deseó haberla escuchado con más atención, pero era demasiado joven para sentirse cómoda oyendo palabras como _deseo _y _pasión _en boca de su madre.

Él se estremeció ligeramente y ella también, aunque no estaba segura de dónde terminaba el escalofrío de Darién y dónde empezaba el suyo. Él tensó su cuerpo y ella sintió un ligero dolor en el estómago. Percibía el calor de Darién y casi era capaz de oler su deseo. Él la agarró por los hombros y la besó con todas sus fuerzas; ansiosa, Serena abrió la boca para dejarse invadir por su lengua. Mientras él acariciaba el interior de su boca, ella sintió como si le estuviera acariciando el alma. Quería que se echara en la cama con ella y dejarse envolver por el esbelto cuerpo de Darién. Mientras esta idea cruzaba su mente, inundada por la pasión, de pronto se dio cuenta de que él sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza y se alejaba de ella. Serena luchó desesperadamente contra el deseo de agarrarse a él y detener su retirada.

Darién se quedó mirando fijamente a la joven que estaba arrodillada delante de él. Se enfrentó al deseo de negar enérgicamente con la cabeza en un intento de despejar su enturbiada mente. No era fácil apagar el fuego de su sangre mientras contemplaba esos enormes ojos celestes, porque estaba convencido de que en ellos podía ver la pasión. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que Serena era una mujer de alta cuna —a quien debía la vida— y que él no era libre. Había acudido a rescatarla, no a abusar de ella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, aclarándose apresuradamente la garganta para tratar de no hablar con voz ronca.

—¿Y por qué no? —replicó ella—. ¿Estáis casado?

—No, pero...

Serena no quería oír el resto, no cuando su corazón seguía latiendo ferozmente y él aún podía ser suyo.

—Ha sido una reacción impulsiva, nacida de mi alegría al veros aquí y saber que seguíais con vida. Sé que mis padres empezarán a buscarme enseguida, pero creo que su ayuda hubiera llegado demasiado tarde.

—Si no nos ponemos pronto en marcha, mi ayuda habrá sido en vano.

—Vos tenéis un plan, ¿verdad, mi valeroso caballero?

Ella había tomado buena nota de que aún no la había soltado y que con sus fuertes manos, de dedos muy largos, acariciaba la parte superior de sus brazos ligera pero elocuentemente.

—Así es. Ésa es la razón por la que he tardado casi una hora en llegar hasta vos —contestó él.

—¿Una hora? —murmuró Serena, incapaz de disimular su sorpresa.

—He tenido que ocuparme de unos asuntos que facilitarán nuestra huida antes de llegar hasta aquí.

—No pretendía criticaros, sir Darién. Simplemente me he sentido algo decepcionada al ver que he pasado tanto tiempo compadeciéndome a mí misma. Nunca pensé que fuera tan débil. —Serena frunció el ceño al ver que él se reía entre dientes—. ¿Os parece divertida mi desesperación?

—En absoluto, muchacha, aunque sí el hecho de que os consideréis débil. —La cogió de la mano y la arrastró hasta la cama—. Nunca habéis sido débil. No, ni siquiera cuando erais una traviesa niña de nueve años.

Serena se sonrojó ligeramente, complacida por sus comentarios, aunque los hubiera hecho en broma.

—¿Cuál es vuestro plan?

—Os pondréis esta capa y saldremos de aquí.

Darién le tendió una larga y pesada capa que había colocado encima de la cama antes de despertarla.

—¿Éste es vuestro plan? —le preguntó ella, mientras se ponía la capa.

—Muchas veces, lo mejor es lo más simple —dijo él, abriendo la puerta y arrastrando al guardia hacia el interior de la habitación, que seguía inconsciente.

Serena le observó mientras ataba y amordazaba al guardia; acto seguido lo metió en la cama y lo cubrió de modo que las sábanas sólo dejaran ver un mechón de pelo rubio.

—No creo que se dejen engañar durante mucho tiempo —dijo ella.

—El suficiente para que podamos salir de aquí.

—¿Estáis diciendo en serio que pretendéis salir de aquí conmigo?

Darién le puso la capucha de la capa, echándola hacia delante hasta cubrir su pelo y dejar su rostro en las sombras.

—Si alguien me pregunta adonde voy diré simplemente que llevo a mi prima Hotaru a dar un paseo.

—¿De verdad tenéis una prima llamada Hotaru?

—Sí, y está aquí. Es la prometida de Taiki, el sobrino de sir Rubeus. La acompañé hasta aquí para los esponsales. Ella está en sus aposentos y sólo sale para cenar en el gran salón. La próxima comida no será hasta dentro de unas horas, de modo que este ardid debería funcionar.

Mientras la sacaba de la habitación y cerraba y atrancaba la puerta, ella le preguntó:

—¿No sería mejor huir sigilosamente, protegidos por las sombras? Quizá conozcáis algún pasadizo por el que escapar...

—Eso estaría muy bien, pero entonces no podríamos llegar hasta mi caballo.

Serena iba a decir algo, pero de repente cerró la boca. El plan de Darién corría el riesgo de fracasar, pero ella no tenía ninguno. También llevaba razón al pensar que lo mejor era coger su caballo: andando no llegarían demasiado lejos.

—¿Cogemos también el caballo de vuestra prima? ¿O mejor el mío?

—Me temo que mi prima no tiene caballo. —Darién hizo una mueca—. Es una muchacha muy tímida y nunca cabalga sola; sólo monta en carro o en una silla con alguien más. Y es algo que aquí saben todos. Si de repente vieran a Hotaru montando a caballo, despertaría sus sospechas, y también resultaría sospechoso que cogiéramos el vuestro. Me temo que tendremos que compartir un único caballo.

—Es mejor ir a caballo que andando. Es más rápido.

—Sí, y ahora debo pediros que guardéis silencio.

—¿Acaso vuestra prima Hotaru tampoco habla?

Él sonrió ligeramente.

—No mucho, aunque ella y Taiki parecen tener mucho que decirse cuando no tratan de esconderse de sir Rubeus. No, creo que debéis permanecer en silencio a causa de vuestra voz.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi voz?

—Es demasiado característica —contestó él, aunque por la expresión de su rostro se dio cuenta de que no le había comprendido—. Confiad en mí —añadió, mientras le cubría más el rostro con la capucha.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, reprimiendo las ganas de hablar con él. Agarró con sus dedos los de Darién, disfrutando del sencillo gesto de cogerle de la mano mientras recorrían los pasillos de Duncaillie. Era lo único bueno de aquel paseo por la torre del castillo, pensó Serena mientras, preocupada, se le ocurrió que podían descubrirles en cualquier momento. Al aproximarse a los establos, siguiendo el muro del castillo, se le hizo tal nudo en el estómago que acabó doliéndole. Esperó en las sombras, cerca de la puerta de los establos, mientras Darién iba en busca de su caballo. Se quedó asombrada al ver la tranquilidad con la que habló con los hombres que estaban allí, como si no pasara nada. Era evidente que, desde que le había visto por última vez, había desarrollado algunas interesantes habilidades.

Darién la sentó en la silla y se colocó detrás de ella, mientras seguía bromeando como si nada con los hombres. Serena tuvo que reprimir el deseo de golpearle y de decirle que se fueran. Cuando finalmente dejaron atrás los muros del castillo, ella se apretó contra él, exhausta y aliviada. Aún no estaban a salvo y quizá no lo estarían hasta dentro de un buen rato, aunque al menos ya no se hallaba bajo la estricta vigilancia de sir Rubeus.

—¿Adónde nos dirigimos ahora? —preguntó ella.

Consciente de que era muy agradable tenerle tan cerca, se puso más cómoda y se recostó contra su ancho torso.

—Teniendo en cuenta que sir Rubeus puede que piense que vais a volver a Donncoill, creo que simplemente nos dirigiremos hacia dónde tenía pensado ir una vez que se hubiera celebrado la boda.

—Puede que sir Rubeus también piense que trataréis de llevarme de vuelta con mi clan.

—Sí, o con mis hombres, que viven al sur y al este de aquí, lo que le da dos o tres opciones a la hora de buscarnos. No tiene ni idea de hacia dónde me dirijo realmente. Iba a quedarme hasta la boda de mi prima y luego pensaba partir, aunque no le dije a nadie adónde me dirigiría una vez concluida la celebración, ni siquiera a la pequeña Hotaru.

—Buena idea, pero ¿cómo podré volver junto a los míos? Allí es donde me sentiré segura y donde encontraré los medios para detener a sir Rubeus y hacerle pagar por haberme raptado, haber matado a dos miembros del clan Tsukino y haber herido a Seiya.

Darién se dio cuenta de que ella aún se negaba a aceptar la posibilidad de que su primo estuviera muerto. Era evidente que los lazos existentes entre los Tsukino eran muy estrechos; probablemente lo mejor sería que ella afrontara la dura realidad de que su primo estaba muerto o que pronto lo estaría, porque era posible que el derramamiento pusiera fin a lo que sir Rubeus había empezado; sin embargo, él no se sintió con ánimo para arrebatarle sus esperanzas.

—La corte del rey está muy cerca del lugar al que me dirijo. Allí quizás encontremos a alguien que pueda ponerse en contacto con vuestra familia. Si es necesario, os dejaré con la guardia del rey. Vuestra gente no ha hecho nada que pueda perjudicar vuestra estancia junto al rey, ¿verdad?

—No. En realidad es casi como estar con mi padre.

—Puesto que por el bien del caballo debemos viajar despacio, tardaremos unas dos semanas en llegar. Si la suerte no nos es propicia y sir Rubeus sigue nuestro rastro, podría llevarnos incluso más tiempo. ¿Seréis capaz de soportar un viaje tan largo y peligroso?

Darién frunció levemente el ceño mientras examinaba la delicadeza de la mujer que estaba con él.

—Claro que sí; soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

Serena suspiró al ver que él no contestaba; sus dudas eran tan grandes que ella casi pudo sentirlas. Sabía que era pequeña y de aspecto delicado, pero era fuerte. Sir Darién Chiba iba a tener que aprender que no siempre se pueden emitir juicios basados únicamente en el aspecto de una persona.

Mirando aquellas manos fuertes y de largos dedos que sostenían las riendas, Serena se preguntó una vez más si él estaría comprometido o enamorado de alguien. Necesitaba información, saber si era libre. Por la noche, cuando se detuvieron, ella juró que obtendría esa información. Entonces decidiría qué hacer: si estaba casado o comprometido, las siguientes semanas serían un tormento mientras trataba de ocultar e incluso de acabar con cualquier sentimiento que tuviera hacia aquel hombre. No obstante, si era libre, tenía dos semanas para intentar que se enamorara de ella. Eso también podía resultar una tortura y dejarle el corazón hecho trizas. El destino había sido bastante generoso con ella al concederle un tiempo junto al hombre que adoraba desde hacía mucho, aunque era obvio que también había decidido hacerle pagar muy caro ese regalo. Todo cuanto podía hacer era rezar por que tuviera lo necesario para llevarse su premio.


	4. CAPITULO 2

Capítulo 2

—¿Cuatro maridos?

Mientras hablaba, Serena miraba a Darién al mismo tiempo que limpiaba el caballo con un manojo de hierba. Le había costado lo suyo, pero al final le había sacado un nombre de mujer... Beryl . Se le partió el corazón cuando él le habló del amor que sentía por aquella mujer y de los estrechos lazos que les unían. Luego, cuando le siguió contando cosas sobre ella, el dolor de Serena empezó a transformarse en confusión y finalmente en ira contra Beryl e incluso contra Darién a causa de su ciega devoción. Los cuatro maridos de Beryl eran un tema del que, obviamente, él no quería hablar largo y tendido, aunque ella estaba decidida a sacarle toda la información que pudiera.

—Sí —respondió Darién casi con un gruñido mientras encendía una hoguera.

—¿Cuatro maridos _muertos_?

—Sí.

—Casada en cuatro ocasiones y en cuatro ocasiones viuda.

—Sí.

—Qué matrimonios tan breves... —murmuró ella, moviéndose de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente se sentó junto al fuego, frente a él—. Qué lástima de maridos...

Darién levantó un momento los ojos de la harina de avena que estaba mezclando para mirarla un momento. Sabía lo que estaba pensando; muchos otros habían pensado lo mismo que ella. Cuatro maridos y todos muertos, en extrañas circunstancias y muy rápidamente: el que más tiempo duró ni siquiera llegó a los dos años de matrimonio. Aunque se avergonzaba de ello, él mismo se había hecho preguntas y había dudado, aunque muy pronto ahuyentó su deslealtad. Beryl no necesitaba que sospecharan de ella, sino apoyo y compasión.

—Sí, todos eran débiles o se comportaron como unos necios imprudentes —dijo él bruscamente, ofreciéndole un poco de pan.

_O estaban tan ciegos como tú, _pensó Serena mientras comía un bocado de pan.

—¿No tuvieron hijos?

—No.

—Así pues, cuatro maridos débiles o imprudentes y, por lo visto, estériles. A menos que lo sea Beryl ... Quizá no pueda tener hijos...

Serena esperaba sinceramente que Beryl fuera estéril porque, aunque en realidad no creía en las semillas de maldad, un niño criado por aquella mujer podría convertirse fácilmente en alguien tan retorcido como su madre.

A Darién también le parecía extraño que Beryl hubiera compartido lecho con cuatro hombres —cinco si se incluía a sí mismo— y nunca se hubiera quedado encinta, aunque no iba a admitirlo. Lo que quería era decirle a Serena que se callara y dejara de poner el dedo en la llaga. Estaba haciendo un gran trabajo metiéndose con Beryl , mucho mejor que cualquier otro. Algunos la habían acusado abiertamente y le habían dicho que estaba loco por no querer ver la verdad. Serena lo había hecho paso a paso, con paciencia, educada pero insistentemente, arrancándole las respuestas. Estaba reviviendo todas sus dudas y él lo odiaba.

—Quién sabe... —murmuró él.

—Es verdad, quién sabe... En fin, puesto que no tiene herederos, ahora debe ser una mujer bastante rica. La riqueza puede ser un consuelo.

En su voz había un evidente tono sarcástico, aunque él hizo lo posible por ignorarlo mientras le daba un poco de harina de avena y queso.

—No es pobre y posee algunas tierras, aunque no las heredó.

—Por supuesto que no —murmuró Serena mientras aceptaba el rústico bol de madera con harina de avena—. Sin duda alguna, habría algunos otros miembros varones en la familia de su último marido que sacarían provecho. En especial tratándose de tierras...

—Lo quieren todo... Son ellos quienes han difundido esas crueles mentiras acerca de Beryl , tratando de que una lamentable tragedia pareciera un crimen.

—Ya veo. ¿Encontraron alguna vez al asesino del hombre a quien os acusaron de matar?

—En cuanto supe que ya no me perseguían, me temo que dejé de pensar en ello; supongo que debieron dar con él, o de lo contrario aún seguiría huyendo.

—O estaríais muerto. Al final debieron escuchar a Beryl proclamando vuestra inocencia.

Serena le miró de cerca mientras hablaba. Suspiró por dentro cuando vio que fue incapaz de buscar su mirada. Era triste y a la vez exasperante. Desde buen principio, Darién se había negado a admitir la verdad con respecto a su amada Beryl . Era evidente que sabía que ella había hecho muy poco para ayudarle, aunque él había encontrado alguna razón para explicar esa traición. No iba a resultar fácil conseguir que abriera los ojos. Serena temía que él ignorara la verdad o que viniera justificándola desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya no fuera capaz de admitirla aunque la tuviera ante sus narices. Para él, Beryl era como la virgen María, una hermosa víctima, un espíritu torturado a quien los suyos habían utilizado en su propio beneficio. Serena tenía ganas de vomitar.

Lo que la dejaba perpleja era cómo Beryl conseguía que Darién estuviera tan unido a ella. Sin duda, él era apuesto y posiblemente muy buen amante. Al menos era muy bueno besando. No obstante, el hecho de que Beryl hubiera hecho todo lo posible por mantenerlo junto a ella durante diez largos años hacía pensar en alguna rara forma de fidelidad o afecto, y Serena se negaba a creer que Darién significara algo para Beryl .

Lo que Beryl le había hecho a Darién y por qué él lo había permitido era algo que descubriría más adelante, decidió, enfadada. Ahora lo importante era que ella amaba y deseaba a un hombre con un alma y un corazón esclavizados por otra mujer. Serena no sabía qué hacer —si es que podía hacer algo— al respecto. Darién la deseaba, sobre eso no cabía duda. Ella había sentido su deseo y lo había saboreado. Aunque había sido emocionante, sus ansias, sin embargo, no significaban demasiado; en los hombres, el deseo se despertaba de forma muy fácil, superficial y, en algunas ocasiones, demasiado efímera.

Aún así, reflexionaba mientras le ayudaba a limpiar tras aquella exigua cena, ella era capaz de aprovechar aquel deseo. Estaba claro que Darién tenía dudas con respecto a su amada Beryl . Serena sospechaba que ella era su primer amor y tal vez la primera mujer con la que se había acostado, y ninguna otra había sido capaz de romper ese vínculo. Tal vez a él no se le hubiera presentado nunca la oportunidad para intentarlo...

También cabía la posibilidad de que él rechazara los intentos de otras mujeres por captar y mantener su interés. En fin, reflexionaba mientras extendía una manta para dormir, a ella siempre le habían gustado los desafíos de verdad. En cualquier caso, no estaba muy segura de tener otra elección. Su cuerpo le deseaba, y lo mismo le ocurría a su corazón. De alguna manera, parecía un pecado no tratar de conseguirlo, aunque era consciente de que al intentarlo se saltaría un montón de normas.

No, pensaba mientras se hacía un ovillo en la manta y observaba a Darién cubriendo el fuego, no iba a conseguir a aquel hombre con palabras amables, cálidas miradas y tiernos coqueteos. Tendría que ser descarada, dejando de lado todos los límites y dudas de una virgen. Darién se sentía unido a otra mujer, y para romper aquel vínculo Serena sabía que debería dárselo todo. Era una apuesta muy arriesgada, porque, si perdía, habría hecho trizas su orgullo, renunciado a su castidad y expuesto su corazón a un sufrimiento que tal vez fuera eterno. Pero entonces pensó en lo que podría obtener si ganaba, y sonrió.

—¿Por qué sonreís? —le preguntó Darién mientras él también se hacía un ovillo en su manta y le dedicaba una media sonrisa torcida.

Seducirle iba a ser muy difícil si se mantenía siempre a más de medio metro de distancia, pensó mientras le contestaba:

—No estaba sonriendo. Era una ligera expresión de regocijo.

Darién se echó a reír.

—¿Y qué es lo que os regocija?

Puesto que no podía decirle la verdad, se encogió de hombros.

—Soy libre.

—Por ahora.

—¿Teméis que sir Rubeus nos dé alcance?

—Un poco. Tenemos posibilidades de escapar de él, pero prefiero ser precavido. Todos estos años huyendo de los Metalia me han enseñado a serlo.

—Supongo que eso es prudente —dijo ella, y a continuación suspiró—. Odio la idea de estar mirando constantemente por encima de mi hombro.

—Confieso que ésa no es forma de ir por la vida, pero al menos sigo estando vivo. Después de todo, si uno está mirando siempre a través de sus omóplatos, resulta difícil que le claven un cuchillo ahí.

—Bonito pensamiento para enfrentarse a la noche.

Darién se rió entre dientes.

—Disculpadme. No dejéis que eso enturbie vuestros sueños —añadió él, en un tono bastante más serio—. Yo nunca lo hice.

—Con los Metalia tratando de acabar con vos, me pregunto si fuisteis capaz de dormir alguna vez —dijo ella, estremeciéndose al pensar en el peligro que él había corrido tiempo atrás.

—Bueno, no dormí mucho hasta poco antes de cumplir veintiún años; estaba tan acostumbrado a huir de todos los Metalia que no fue hasta un tiempo después de que decidieran que era inocente que pude dejar de hacerlo.

Darién se preguntaba por qué hablaba tan abiertamente de todo lo que había sufrido mientras le estuvieron persiguiendo y llegó a la conclusión de que era la dulce intimidad de la noche lo que le hacía ser tan sincero.

—Probablemente fuera para bien. —Serena cerró los ojos, esperando que eso calmaría la tentación que sentía de extender la mano y tocarle, incrementando así la intimidad que compartían con algo más que palabras—. Puede que a los Metalia les llevara un tiempo enterarse de que ya no se os buscaba por asesinato; las buenas noticias nunca viajan tan deprisa ni llegan tan lejos como las malas.

—Así es. Y ahora descansad, Serena. Mañana al amanecer debemos emprender el camino de nuevo.

Serena sólo susurró un confuso sonido de aprobación. Estaba cansada, pero sabía que le costaría conciliar el sueño. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Sí deseaba, sin embargo, que Darién se callara. Su sonora y profunda voz viajaba a través de las sombras para acariciarla y despertaba su deseo de sentirse acariciada por él. Aunque tenía planeado seducir a aquel hombre o, al menos, tentarle para que fuera él quien lo hiciera, aquella no era la noche indicada para iniciar ese juego. Ambos estaban demasiado cansados y algo inquietos por la persecución y también por estar juntos. Después de todo, ella ya no era la niña a la que había conocido tanto tiempo atrás ni él aquel joven flacucho al que perseguían y que le había robado el corazón. El instinto le dijo que él era su compañero y su amante, pero ella dudaba que él sintiera lo mismo. Teniendo en cuenta que ella era virgen, necesitaba algo de tiempo para aceptar su decisión de poner en juego su castidad.

Darién se obligó a dar la espalda a la figura menuda que se había acurrucado a poca distancia de él. Hasta entonces nunca se había sentido tan tentado por una mujer, salvo por Beryl . Para su disgusto, reconoció que habían pasado años —en el caso de que alguna vez hubiera ocurrido— desde que Beryl desatara su lujuria con la rapidez y el arrebato con los que lo había hecho Serena. Se dijo que debía ser la abstinencia lo que había provocado una reacción como aquella. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que se había acostado con Beryl o con otra mujer. Tal vez si cedía momentáneamente a su deseo mitigaría la intensidad de éste.

Soltó una maldición en voz baja. A menudo pasaban meses, incluso un año o más sin poder aliviar su deseo. Las pocas ocasiones en que había cedido, simplemente se había acostado con alguien una vez, a veces incluso más de una, y se le había pasado. Si hubiera sido otra la que ahora le provocaba aquel dolor en la entrepierna, habría hecho lo mismo, pero tratándose de Serena no podía hacerlo. Le debía demasiado a aquella mujer y a los Tsukino para tratarla de forma tan desalmada. Sin duda alguna, ella era virgen y él no quería arrebatarle aquel trofeo sólo para satisfacer un deseo, por muy fuerte que fuera. Muy pronto volvería a ver de nuevo a su Beryl y ella atendería todas sus necesidades.

Era la soledad, se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de sentir la suave caricia del sueño. Cuando estaba lejos de Beryl , se apoderaba a menudo de él. Esa soledad era especialmente profunda cuando ella le llamaba para que fuera a verla, como había hecho hacía unos días; cuando cabalgaba para estar con ella, se sentía lleno de esperanza y deseo, aunque también notaba un nudo en el estómago. A menudo había llegado demasiado tarde y sólo había estado una o dos noches con ella antes de que se casara sin piedad alguna con otro hombre. Esta vez ganaría la carrera, se juró, y por fin Beryl sería sólo suya. Y entonces ya no se sentiría turbado al contemplar aquel revoltoso pelo dorado y aquellos preciosos ojos celestes.

_Seiya se echó a reír y Serena se rió con él. Ella se dio la vuelta para compartir la broma con Zoycite , uno de los caballeros de su tío Neflyte, y éste jadeó. Sus duras facciones se retorcieron en una escalofriante mezcla de dolor y sorpresa. Cuando ella trató de agarrarle, la sangre empezó a salir de su boca y el hombre resbaló del caballo. Serena se volvió hacia Seiya y gritó cuando vio que a su primo le alcanzaba una flecha en la espalda, haciéndole balancearse violentamente en su montura hasta que cayó al suelo. Ella empezó a desmontar, siendo sólo ligeramente consciente del grito mortal de su otro guardia y del ruido de unos caballos que se aproximaban a gran velocidad. Tenía que ayudar a Seiya. Estaba totalmente inmóvil, con la cara contra el polvo, mientras una mancha de sangre oscurecía rápidamente la parte trasera de su camisa. Cuando sintió que la agarraban por detrás y que tiraban de ella, obligándola a montar boca abajo, con el estómago contra la silla, dejó escapar un grito de furia._

—¡Soltadme, bastardos! ¡Tengo que ayudar a Seiya! —exclamó, luchando con fuerza contra unas manos que intentaban detenerla.

—Calmaos, Serena .

—¡Seiya! ¡Tengo que ayudar a Seiya! —prosiguió, echándose a llorar—. Hay mucha sangre...

—Chisss, Serena. Silencio, silencio... No es más que una pesadilla, un oscuro recuerdo que ha venido a entorpecer la paz de vuestro sueño.

Serena se fue tranquilizando poco a poco, consciente de que las manos que la habían acariciado y calmado no la sujetaban con brusquedad. Tampoco la habían hecho montar a caballo. La voz profunda que la había rescatado del frío horror de su recuerdo era una voz amable y compasiva, y no aquella otra, áspera y burlona, que le había dicho que su primo estaba muerto y se había convertido en pasto de animales carroñeros. Fue un momento antes de que fuera totalmente consciente de dónde estaba y de quién la sujetaba, aunque no sabía si revelar que había recuperado el juicio.

Estar echada allí, entre los fuertes brazos de Darién, resultaba muy placentero. Era agradable y seguro, aunque tentador. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de Seiya tirado en el suelo, totalmente inmóvil, empapado en sangre, había llenado de pena su corazón y se echó a llorar. Podía sentir la compasión de Darién, su sincera necesidad de mitigar su dolor y su tristeza. Al cabo de un momento, sonrió ligeramente contra su ancho torso. Ella también sintió el deseo de Darién. Estaba allí, justo debajo de aquellos sentimientos más caballerosos, luchando contra los límites que trataba de imponerse. Ella se frotó el rostro contra su garganta y notó cómo recobraba silenciosamente el aliento; entonces fue consciente de que su deseo se acrecentaba cada vez más.

Darién cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para calmarse cuando notó que Serena se abrazaba más a él. El tacto de sus suaves curvas contra su cuerpo le hizo hervir la sangre y se sintió casi incapaz de controlarse. Había sido un error acercarse tanto a ella, aunque él sabía que nunca podría haber ignorado su angustia.

—¿Estáis mejor? —preguntó él, que no se sorprendió demasiado al escuchar un ronco tono de deseo en su propia voz, que esperaba que ella no percibiera.

—Sí.

Serena le rodeó con los brazos, apretándose más contra él al ver que intentaba escabullirse.

—¿Seiya y vos estabais muy unidos?

Darién rezó para que aquella conversación le ayudara a ahuyentar las apasionadas fantasías que llenaban su mente.

—Así es. A decir verdad, si tuviera que elegir a uno de los mocosos Tsukino como favorito, ése sería Seiya. Sin duda alguna, es el más guapo de todos. Me niego a creer que esté muerto. —Serena dejó escapar un suspiro—. En realidad, casi prefiero volver a vivir mi vieja pesadilla que seguir viendo a Seiya tendido en el suelo con una flecha clavada en la espalda.

—¿Habéis tenido más pesadillas que hayan turbado vuestro sueño?

—Sí. Se trata de una prima. —Serena se estremeció y él la estrechó un poco más fuerte—. Molly, la primera hija de mi tío Kenji. Hace tres años, ella y yo fuimos capturadas por un enemigo de mi tío. Ese hombre y dos de sus secuaces pegaron y forzaron a Molly y me obligaron a presenciarlo. Yo iba a seguir su mismo camino, pero Kenji, mi padre y mi tío Neflyte nos rescataron. Cuando tío Kenji vio lo que aquellos hombres le habían hecho a su pequeña, su venganza fue rápida y brutal.

—¿Y qué fue de Molly?

—Ingresó en un convento. Creo que pronto va a tomar sus votos.

—Pero ¿tiene auténtica vocación o tan solo se está escondiendo?

—Creo que tiene vocación. Siempre fue buena y mucho más piadosa que cualquiera de nosotras. Nos apenó mucho que se marchara, aunque está cerca de Donncoill y la visitamos siempre que podemos; pero está claro que es feliz. Aunque, ¿quién puede decir a ciencia cierta si se trata de vocación o si está allí porque se siente a salvo, o quizá por ambas cosas a la vez? Sus padres lo han aceptado; están contentos porque sigue con vida y ya no la atormentan las pesadillas.

—Pero a vos todavía os atormentan, ¿verdad?

—No. No hasta ahora...

—Siempre que pienso en Donncoill me siento tranquilo y feliz. Es triste ver que incluso un lugar seguro como ése puede ser golpeado por la tragedia. Y más triste aún es que vos fuerais testigo de todo ello.

—Bueno, con tantos Tsukino en el lugar, habría sido un milagro que a alguno de ellos no le hubiera ocurrido algo.

Darién esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Sí, son muchos Tsukino. —De pronto tuvo el deseo de besar su pelo y, en voz baja, dijo—: Rezo para que vuestro primo esté bien y logre sobrevivir.

—Gracias —repuso ella en voz igualmente baja—. Si alguien es capaz de superar una desgracia, ése es Seiya.

—Ahora que ya os habéis calmado un poco, debería volver a mi lecho.

Serena se agarró a él un poco más fuerte para impedir que se fuera; necesitaba que se quedara a su lado. Se le ocurrió que Darién podía utilizar la noche, la separación de sus lechos, para combatir el deseo que sentía por ella. Puede que todas las noches ella perdiera lo conseguido durante el día. No había muchos motivos para obligarle a quedarse a su lado por la noche, al menos hasta que no fueran amantes. Un miedo persistente tras haber sufrido una pesadilla podría servir. Aunque se sentía un poco culpable por utilizar la compasión de Darién de esa manera, decidió que la batalla que iba a emprender justificaba ciertos subterfugios. Aunque no fuera capaz de conquistar su corazón, quizá pudiera mitigar la asfixiante influencia que Beryl ejercía sobre él, y eso sólo podía ser bueno.

—¿No podríais quedaros a mi lado? —le preguntó ella, satisfecha por el ligero tono de duda en su voz.

Claro que podía, aunque no debía hacerlo y no podía decirle por qué.

—No sería correcto —susurró, enfadado por haber puesto una excusa tan poco convincente.

—Creo que lo correcto dejó de tener sentido cuando lord Rubeus me agarró para hacerme desmontar de mi caballo. Lo que ocurre es que tengo miedo de volver a sufrir esa pesadilla si me quedo sola...

—¿Y qué pasa cuando sufrís una pesadilla en casa?

—Alguien suele quedarse conmigo. Tengo una cama muy grande.

Darién no quería saberlo. En su mente ya iban cobrando vida imágenes de una Serena especialmente sensual, desnuda, echada en una cama enorme, tratando de tocarle mientras él, frente a ella, presionaba su rostro contra el rizado vello que tenía entre sus suaves y blancos muslos... Negó con la cabeza, intentando pensar en otra cosa, en cualquier cosa en la que no apareciera la imagen de Serena desnuda y ardiente de deseo.

El problema es que no había forma de negarse a lo que le había pedido. Había sido testigo del asesinato de su primo y de dos guardias, la habían raptado y amenazado con forzarla y la habían encerrado en una torre. No le sorprendía que tuviera miedo de quedarse sola. Darién sospechaba que estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de sus seres queridos, de gente a la que podía acudir enseguida cuando tenía problemas. Ahora sólo le tenía a él, y él sólo parecía ser capaz de pensar con su entrepierna.

Aquella muchacha le había salvado la vida, se recordó. Él pertenecía a otra mujer con la que, si Dios quería, iba a reunirse pronto y con la que acabaría casándose: esas dos cosas deberían bastarle para controlar su deseo. Lo único que deseaba Serena era sentirse a salvo. Él era un hombre hecho y derecho; debería ser capaz de tumbarse a su lado y no sentir deseo alguno.

—De acuerdo, me quedaré junto a vos. Sólo dejad que vaya a buscar mi lecho —dijo él, esperando que su voz no delatara su reticencia.

Serena le soltó, mirándole fijamente mientras colocaba la manta junto a la suya y preparaba el lecho; estaba tan tenso cuando se tendió junto a ella que le sorprendió que su cuerpo no crujiera. Puede que no fuera fácil seducir a un hombre tan concentrado en comportarse. Ella se volvió hacia su lado, dándole la espalda; luego tendió la mano hacia atrás, cogió la suya y colocó su brazo en torno a su pecho. Darién estaba tan rígido que era como abrazar a una roca, pensó ella, sonriendo ligeramente. Sin embargo, la fuerza de su resistencia no hacía sino demostrar lo fuerte que era su deseo, y eso le dio esperanzas.

—Gracias, Darién —dijo ella, retorciéndose hacia atrás hasta que estuvo acurrucada contra él—. Ahora me siento a salvo.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Serena se contuvo para no reír. La voz de Darién sonó como si se estuviera atragantando con algo. La parte de su cuerpo que se movía nerviosamente contra su espalda le daba a entender que era el deseo lo que estrangulaba su voz. Estaba claro que era imposible luchar durante mucho tiempo con un deseo tan intenso. Ella no podía hacerlo; en ese momento ya debía refrenar la necesidad de echarse en sus brazos, besarle y sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. Serena cerró los ojos, esperando que la imaginación de Darién fuera tan salvaje y fértil como la suya. Después de todo, si ella iba a sufrir y a quedarse en vela, era justo que él también lo hiciera.

—Felices sueños, Darién —dijo ella, hablando apenas en un susurro.

Darién maldijo interiormente. Aquella voz suave y susurrante era como una caricia. No había pensado que su deseo pudiera ser más intenso de lo que ya era, y no le gustó comprobar que se había equivocado. Aquella mujer era peligrosa, sobre todo porque ella parecía no saberlo. A Darién le sorprendió que Apolo Tsukino permitiera que su hija cruzara los protectores muros de Donncoill; sin embargo, pensó que tal vez un padre no viera lo tentadora que podía resultar su hija para un hombre.

—Felices sueños, Serena —contestó Darién, en un susurro.

Consciente del deseo que sentía, Serena pensó que sus sueños no serían tranquilos, aunque sí ciertamente muy interesantes.

Pasó un rato antes de que Darién fuera consciente de que Serena estaba durmiendo. Trató de apartarse, pero ella simplemente seguía sus movimientos con su diminuto cuerpo, apretándose contra el suyo incluso con más fuerza que antes; su proporcionado trasero se frotaba contra su dolorida entrepierna y le hacía estremecerse.

En una aldea que estaba apenas a un día a caballo había una taberna donde una doncella ofrecía sus servicios a cambio de una pequeña suma de dinero. Antes nunca había hecho caso a sus sonrisas, pero tal vez ahora debiera hacerlo. Una buena cabalgada podría satisfacer un deseo largamente reprimido, y entonces le resultaría más fácil resistirse a la tentación que suponía Serena.

Aunque consideró la posibilidad de acostarse con la doncella, sabía que era una idea estúpida. Una pérdida de tiempo y dinero. Esos remedios desesperados siempre le habían fallado, dejándole vacío e insatisfecho. Estaba obsesionado con un único deseo; una vez se fijaba en una mujer, ninguna otra era capaz de aplacarlo. Darién sabía que podría pasarse un mes en la cama con la más experimentada meretriz de Escocia, pero, en cuanto volviera a ver a Serena, estaría de nuevo en el mismo estado de desesperación en el que se encontraba en aquel momento.

Lo que más le atormentaba era que, a pesar de estar pensando en Beryl , de la que estaba ya muy cerca y sabía que le esperaba, no conseguía calmar su ardor. Ni siquiera era capaz de imaginársela mentalmente con claridad. Porque allí estaba Serena, entrometiéndose, con sus ojos celestes surgiendo del rostro de Beryl hasta que ésta desaparecía por completo y sólo quedaba ella. Y el hecho de recordar que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto a Beryl por última vez tampoco ayudaba mucho a calmar su turbado espíritu. Beryl era la mujer a la que había amado y honrado durante casi la mitad de su vida, y no debería ser desterrada tan fácilmente de sus pensamientos por aquella diminuta muchacha de ojos celestes, a pesar de que tuviera una voz capaz de fundir las piedras.

Serena se retorció contra su cuerpo de forma lenta y sugerente. Darién gimió y dejó escapar un suspiro. Iba a ser una noche muy larga. Si se comportaba como un caballero, mantenía sus manos alejadas de Serena y seguía honrando el vínculo que le unía a Beryl , deberían acabar santificándole.


	5. CAPITULO 3

Capítulo 3

El calor recorría las venas de Serena mientras empezaba a despertarse. Llegaba hasta ella desde unos suaves labios que rozaban tentadoramente los suyos. No le hacía falta abrir los ojos, ni siquiera despertarse del todo, para saber quién la estaba abrazando ni quién la besaba. La asustó un poco saber que Darién ya era una parte muy importante de su vida, aunque lo aceptó. Luego murmuró su nombre y rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

—¿Tan acostumbrada estáis a que os besen cuando despertáis, ángel mío, que no os asustáis? —le preguntó Darién, mientras le mordisqueaba delicadamente el labio inferior.

Era una pregunta ofensiva, pero Serena decidió ignorar sus implicaciones. Teniendo en cuenta que había aceptado de buen grado aquel beso y sé lo había devuelto estando medio dormida, no debía sorprenderle que él le preguntara por su inocencia. No podía decirle que le conocía por su aroma, por el olor de su deseo o por el hecho de que su corazón ya le consideraba su compañero; él podría pensar que estaba loca o que trataba de atraparle, y saldría huyendo a toda velocidad en dirección contraria. A muy temprana edad había descubierto que los hombres no eran muy buenos a la hora de admitir sus sentimientos, hablar sobre ellos o comprenderlos.

—Sabía que se trataba de vos. —Serena enroscó sus dedos en su tupido pelo y presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo con más fuerza—. Después de todo, teniendo en cuenta que me dormí estando junto a vos, no resulta demasiado sorprendente que me haya despertado a vuestro lado.

—Alguien podría haberme degollado durante la noche y haber ocupado mi lugar.

—Creo que me habría dado cuenta de ello.

Él sonrió durante un momento y luego le dio un beso; un beso que llevó a otro beso más intenso. Darién se dijo que los besos no significaban nada..., sólo eran una frivolidad: se olvidaban con la misma facilidad con la que se robaban. Y estaba claro que Serena pensaba lo mismo.

Sin embargo, eso no explicaba cómo le hacía sentirse ella. La sangre corría frenéticamente por sus venas. Quería entrar en su cuerpo y quedarse allí. Nunca un beso había despertado antes su deseo tan rápidamente ni con tanta avidez. Estaba en peligro, pensó, aunque era incapaz de encontrar la voluntad para librarse de él. La necesitaba y no podía fingir ante sí mismo que era debido a un largo período de abstinencia.

Serena se pegó a él, saboreando su creciente deseo y dejándose arrebatar por él. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el primer roce de sus labios en el cuello. Una pequeña parte de ella tenía miedo de la fuerza de la pasión que había surgido entre ellos, de su ferocidad, aunque sofocó ese miedo de forma implacable. Aquello era lo que deseaba, lo que necesitaba, lo que su corazón había anhelado antes, incluso, de que fuera lo bastante mayor para comprenderlo.

Cuando ella notó la palma de su mano, cálida y ligeramente callosa, sobre sus pechos, se dio cuenta de que él se las había ingeniado para desnudarla a medias sin que apenas lo hubiera notado. Ningún hombre había tocado hasta entonces aquella parte de su cuerpo, y le pareció extraño aunque al mismo tiempo hermoso. Él restregó el pulgar por uno de sus pezones, y la sensación que la recorrió por dentro fue tan repentina y poderosa que la hizo estremecerse y abandonarse. Cuando ella le miró a la cara, se dio cuenta de que había conseguido romper el hechizo que compartían y soltó interiormente una maldición.

Darién se alejó de ella y se tambaleó. Movió las manos ligeramente, mientras el dolor que sentía en la entrepierna le empujaba a continuar. Se quedó mirando fijamente a la pequeña Serena con una mezcla de asombro y consternación, mientras ella se abrochaba tranquilamente el corpiño.

—¡Dios! —rezongó él—. ¿Qué me habéis hecho?

—¿Yo? —Serena se levantó y empezó a enrollar su manta—. Creo que dormía profundamente cuando empezó todo.

No iba a dejar que le echara la culpa por la locura que se había adueñado de ellos ni aceptaría ninguna otra explicación. Él la deseaba. Negarlo, excusarse o ignorarlo, como era evidente que trataba de hacer, no funcionaría. Ella no se lo permitiría.

—Bueno, creo que no tan profundamente... —Él se pasó los dedos por el pelo mientras trataba de aclarar su mente—. Sois una muchacha de alta cuna, virgen; una mujer a quien debo mucho. Sería un error por mi parte tratar de aprovecharme de esta situación.

—Os preocupáis demasiado. ¿Acaso me habéis oído gritar?

—Deberíais haberlo hecho.

Serena se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a encender una hoguera.

—Tal vez. Y puede que sea virgen y de alta cuna, pero no soy ninguna niña: tengo casi veinte años, y a mi edad muchas mujeres ya se han desposado. Creo que soy lo bastante mayor para preocuparme por mi castidad.

—No parecéis muy preocupada por ella.

—Ese comentario demuestra muy poco tacto de vuestra parte.

—No os entiendo. —Darién frunció el ceño y se frotó la barbilla con la mano—. Y, a propósito, ¿qué queréis decir con que _puede _que seáis virgen?

Es tan típico de un hombre haber escuchado eso y poco más, pensó ella, enfadada.

—Sólo ha sido un error a la hora de elegir las palabras. ¿Por qué estáis tan disgustado?

En realidad, Darién no lo sabía, pero enseguida dio con una respuesta adecuada.

—Porque no soy libre para cortejar a nadie.

—¿Cortejar, verdad? —murmuró Serena, considerando brevemente la posibilidad de arrojarle a la cabeza el pequeño tazón metálico que tenía en las manos—. ¿Hasta qué punto no sois libre? Dijisteis que no estabais prometido y que no os habíais desposado, luego sois libre.

—Es cierto, puede que no esté prometido ni me haya desposado, pero he intercambiado votos con una mujer. Lo hicimos cuando yo no era más que un muchacho; ella es un año más joven que yo. Esos votos aún nos mantienen unidos.

—¡Qué honorable y qué conmovedor!

Serena decidió que había llegado el momento de alejarse de él antes de que perdiera los estribos. Le dio el tazón, muy orgullosa de sí misma por no habérselo estampado contra la cabeza, y se refugió bajo la sombra de unos árboles cercanos. Necesitaba un momento para calmarse. Aún podía sentir sus besos y sus caricias; necesitaba librarse de las emociones que había despertado en su interior. Los últimos vestigios de la arrebatadora pasión que habían compartido brevemente debían ser conquistados antes de que ella le oyera hablar de votos o de que pusiera alguna otra excusa.

Tras haber hecho sus necesidades y haberse dado un baño en las frías aguas del pequeño arroyo que descubrió a su regreso, Serena se sentía mejor. Había recuperado su determinación. Le había resultado decepcionante constatar que Darién no iba a ser fácil de conquistar. Sería un hueso duro de roer, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que le había hecho una suerte de promesa a esa maldita Beryl y que él era un hombre demasiado honrado para olvidarse de ella con facilidad. Bueno, ella también podía hacer una promesa: iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que él renegara de la suya.

Darién se puso a tiritar cuando el agua fría que se echó en la cara se coló en el interior de su camisa. No era lo mismo que un baño caliente, pero le sirvió para aliviar un poco su apremiante deseo. Aún un poco aturdido, se acercó al fuego para preparar unas gachas de cereales con las que saciar el hambre. De todas formas, las tareas cotidianas no bastaban para que dejara de pensar.

No entendía lo que acababa de ocurrir. Aunque no le había sido del todo fiel a Beryl , había tenido pocas aventuras y quedaban lejos en el tiempo. Había caído ocasionalmente en la tentación con mujeres con las que se había acostado durante los ataques de celos que había sufrido cada vez que Beryl se había casado y las pocas ocasiones en las que su deseo había sido tan grande que no había podido ignorarlo. No obstante, en ninguno de esos intervalos había perdido el control ni se había sentido culpable. Ni siquiera había pensado en Beryl hasta que, de repente, Serena había tensado su cuerpo bajo sus caricias y había recuperado la conciencia. Por otra parte, ninguna de las otras mujeres con las que había estado era la virginal hija de un noble.

Decidió que era una locura total. Bastaba con la voz de Serena para excitarse. Seguía sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios y no dejaba de preguntarse si el resto de su cuerpo sería también así de suave. Aún notaba un hormigueo en la mano debido al tacto de su sedoso pecho, con su pezón duro y tentador. Sería capaz de dejarse inundar de buen grado por su sabor y su tacto, y eso le atormentaba profundamente.

Todo aquello debía ser fruto de un período de abstinencia demasiado largo. Darién ni siquiera quería considerar otra opción. La respuesta era sencilla. Se detendrían en la próxima aldea para hacerse con algunas provisiones, él daría con esa doncella, se acostaría con ella y acabaría de una vez por todas con aquella locura. Entonces, Serena y él podrían seguir su camino y empezar a comportarse como dos personas sensatas.

Su plan sólo tenía un inconveniente: ¿cómo se escabulliría para saciar su apremiante deseo sin que Serena sospechara adonde había ido? Entonces la vio regresar del bosque. El mero hecho de contemplar su grácil figura le puso enfermo. Darién decidió que no tenía por qué darle ninguna explicación. Su única preocupación era devolverla a su familia sana y salva. Si por casualidad descubría lo que estaba haciendo en la aldea, peor para ella.

—Al menos podríais fingir que estáis de buen humor —dijo Serena, sentándose junto al fuego y sirviéndose un poco de pan y queso, a la espera de que las gachas de cereales estuvieran listas.

—No suelo empezar el día tratando de forzar a jóvenes virginales con las que tengo contraída una gran deuda —respondió él, arrastrando las palabras—. Os pido perdón si parezco estar un poco trastornado a causa de mi comportamiento.

—Darién, tengo siete hermanos y más primos de los que cualquier persona sensata desearía. ¿De veras pensáis que podríais forzarme sin derramar aunque fuera una gota de vuestra sangre?

—Soy bastante más alto y fuerte que vos.

—Como la mayoría de hombres, razón por la cual me educaron como a cualquiera de ellos. No me enseñaron sólo cómo herir a un hombre, sino a no dejar que me sujetaran fácilmente y a emplear las más diversas artimañas para deshacer un nudo. Si los hombres que nos atacaron a Molly y a mí no hubieran sido tan numerosos y no la hubieran sujetado mientras yo estaba distraída, es posible que incluso hubiera podido evitar todo aquel horror. Por desgracia, nadie le había enseñado a Molly lo que me habían enseñado a mí. Ella nunca lo quiso, y además era mucho más femenina que yo.

—A mí no me habéis hecho nada.

—No, no os lo he hecho, ¿verdad? —dijo, en voz baja y tranquila, aguantando su mirada.

Serena fue consciente del momento en que él comprendió el significado que se ocultaba detrás de sus palabras. Su expresión era una intrigante mezcla de deseo, estupor e inquietud. Un momento después, estaba enfadado. La mezcla de inquietud y deseo le dejó claro que, a pesar suyo, la deseaba; el estupor era fácil de entender, ya que dudaba que se hubiera encontrado con muchas muchachas vírgenes y de alta cuna que le hubieran deseado de una forma tan sincera. Finalmente, no estaba segura de por qué se había enfadado. ¿Acaso le molestaba su descaro o estaba enojado porque ella le había dejado claro que no haría nada para ayudarle a resistir la tentación?

—Estáis loca.

—No me había dado cuenta de que la sinceridad es algo que la gente tiene en tan poca estima que ahora se considera un síntoma de locura —murmuró ella.

—Comed.

Serena comió, tras decidir que no valía la pena pincharle. Puede que la ira le proporcionara la fuerza que le hacía falta. Le habría gustado seguir hablando, pero ya había dejado claro lo que deseaba. Por ahora bastaba con eso.

Terminaron el exiguo desayuno en silencio y levantaron juntos el campamento. Cuando, mientras se balanceaba, montada detrás de Darién en su caballo, el silencio seguía reinando entre ellos, Serena decidió que él se había enfadado de verdad. Al parecer, iba a sufrir un pequeño castigo por ser tan descarada y haber despertado su deseo. Decididamente, Darién iba a ser un hueso muy duro de roer.

—¿Es que acaso piensa que soy estúpida? —murmuró Serena mientras contemplaba la puerta de la posada en la que se había metido Darién.

Mientras estaban comprando provisiones, Darién se escabulló un momento para hablar con uno de los mercaderes, un hombre rechoncho a quien arrastró lo bastante lejos de ella para evitar cualquier posibilidad de que pudiera escuchar lo que decían. Lo único que pudo oír fueron las palabras taberna, Ann y muchacha experimentada. Esas palabras, sumadas a la expresión pícara, divertida y cómplice del mercader, proporcionaron a Serena más información de la que realmente quería obtener. Darién estaba buscando una meretriz.

Eso le dolió y la puso furiosa. La mera idea de Darién besando y acariciando a otra mujer le revolvió el estómago a causa de los celos y despertó en ella un instinto violento. Allí estaba ella, lista y preparada... o al menos dispuesta a aprender a estarlo si Darién se dignaba a darle una oportunidad. También le daba miedo que un buen revolcón con esa Ann consiguiera proporcionar a Darién las fuerzas necesarias para ignorarla.

Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de entrar en la posada y dejar que Darién viera lo furiosa que estaba, pero entonces oyó el alboroto procedente del interior. Seguramente estaba llena de hombres, muchos de ellos borrachos, como daba a entender el jolgorio que se escuchaba. Si entraba, tal vez se vería metida en un lío antes de que pudiera dar con Darién.

Entonces pensó que tenía que haber una puerta de acceso a la cocina que le permitiría deslizarse en el interior de la posada sin que nadie la viera y así encontrar a Darién. Aunque tenía la sospecha de que sería como si le rasgaran el corazón con un cuchillo sin afilar si le sorprendía con otra mujer, no iba a quedarse allí esperando hasta que él apareciera subiéndose las calzas. Es posible que si conseguía avergonzarle o le pillaba en una situación embarazosa, él tal vez desechara la idea de que podía combatir la pasión que ardía entre ambos en brazos de otra mujer. Le deprimía pensar que tendría que vivir aquello en todas las tabernas y posadas que encontraran hasta llegar a la corte.

Prepararse para aquella desagradable situación era inútil, de modo que Serena sólo respiró profundamente y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del edificio. Estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando chocó con una mujer joven de generoso busto que salía corriendo del retrete y se dirigía hacia la misma puerta que ella. Serena se quedó mirando a la mujer y maldijo por dentro; si ella no era capaz de entretenerla, era evidente que Darién no la rechazaría.

—¿Eres Ann? —le preguntó, moviéndose para cortar el paso de la mujer hacia la puerta.

—Sí. ¿Os conozco? —Ann entrecerró sus ojos azules y, con gesto impaciente, se apartó un mechón de pelo dorado que caía sobre su bonito rostro—. Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme aquí hablando; el viejo Alan me ha dicho que hay un caballero joven y guapo que ha preguntado por mí.

—Lo sé, y si le atiendes haré lo posible para que nadie más quiera volver a estar contigo.

Serena sintió una punzada de culpabilidad cuando su dura y fría amenaza hizo que aquella mujer palideciera; había abierto tanto los ojos que debían dolerle. No era precisamente Ann quien merecía convertirse en víctima del dolor y la ira de Serena. y, teniendo en cuenta que ella y Darién no había intercambiado votos, suponía que él tampoco. Por otro lado, era insultante que Darién hubiera rechazado lo que ella le había ofrecido y ahora acudiera a otra mujer. Serena suponía que, llegado el caso, eso era algo que justificaría su ira.

—¿Sois su esposa?

Ann miró subrepticiamente a su alrededor, buscando sin duda alguna una forma de escapar.

—Tengo intención de serlo. Él ha acudido a ti porque me desea y le parece que «sería deshonroso acostarse con una virgen».

Ann hizo una mueca y acto seguido, se mostró un poco triste.

—He conocido a unos cuantos así. Me hablan con dulzura y luego gritan el nombre de la mujer que verdaderamente aman cuando la lujuria se apodera de ellos y les hace cerrar los ojos.

—Eso es terrible. —Serena negó con la cabeza—. Los hombres pueden ser tan cerdos... Mi primo Seiya...

—¿Seiya? ¿No os estaréis refiriendo a sir Seiya Tsukino, el hijo de sir Neflyte y lady Ikuko?

—¿Conoces a mi primo?

Serena pensó que Seiya tal vez estuviera siendo demasiado generoso con sus favores.

—Oh, nunca ha estado conmigo. —Ann suspiró de una forma que dio a entender que lo lamentaba y luego su rostro se iluminó—. Pero vos podríais contarme algunas cosas acerca de ese gentil y apuesto caballero, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí, es posible... —farfulló Serena, tratando de concentrarse al oír hablar de Seiya en un tono tan reverente.

—Esperad. Voy a buscar cerveza para las dos; podemos sentarnos en aquel banco.

Serena seguía aún muy sorprendida por la reacción que había tenido la mujer al oír el nombre de Seiya para impedirle que se marchara y entrara en la posada. Soltó una maldición al darse cuenta de que podía ser una estratagema. Justo cuando pensaba que la había engañado, Ann apareció de nuevo portando una bandeja con pan, queso y dos jarras de cerveza. Serena negó con la cabeza y siguió a Ann hasta el banco. Había tratado de impedir la cita de Darién y le parecía poco conveniente pensar en cómo lo había conseguido.

—Le he echado una ojeada a vuestro hombre —dijo Ann, sentándose—. Ya veo por qué sois tan posesiva...

Tras tomar un sorbo de cerveza, Serena admitió:

—Tengo que serlo. Es un hueso duro de roer y sólo dispongo de dos semanas para convencerle. Él cree estar enamorado y unido a otra mujer. Nos dirigimos hacia donde está ella.

—¿Y aún así quiere estar conmigo?

—Sé que eso no dice mucho acerca de él, pero lady Beryl no se merece fidelidad y yo todavía no me he ganado el derecho a exigirla.

—¿Lady Beryl Metalia? —Ann murmuró una maldición cuando Serena afirmó con la cabeza—. Cuando una ve a una mujer así, me pregunto con qué derecho se atreven a llamarme puta.

—Cierto. _Chisss... _¿Conoces a la gente de Escocia? —Preguntó Serena, riéndose sin hacer ruido—. Soy Serena Tsukino, de Donncoill.

—Ah, la hija de la curandera. He oído decir que empezáis a ser tan conocida como ella por vuestras aptitudes.

—Gracias. Discúlpame, pero, _¿cómo _sabes tantas cosas?

—La taberna y la posada están en un camino muy concurrido que conduce hasta la corte. Oigo un montón de cosas, sobre todo porque muchos hombres suelen soltar la lengua frente a una prostituta de taberna. Es cierto que otras no prestan mucha atención, pero yo sí. Nunca sabes cuándo podrá serte útil una información. He ganado dinero con ello, no lo niego. Prefiero llenar mi bolsa de monedas así, porque de esta forma puedo elegir con qué hombres me acuesto por dinero.

—Estaba pensando que debes tener un amo muy indulgente y comprensivo.

—Oh, el viejo Alan no es mi amo; es mi primo. Soy dueña de una pequeña parte de todo esto. Aunque no es suficiente para mantener llena mi bolsa, no debo humillarme por medio penique todos los días. —Ann le dedicó a Serena un guiño decididamente malicioso—. De vez en cuando me gusta darme un buen revolcón. Decidí muy pronto que, además de sacarme un par de monedas, podía pasarlo bien. Por cierto, ¿estáis muy unida a ese apuesto caballero, sir Seiya? He oído rumores de que tal vez haya muerto.

Serena tomó un largo trago de cerveza para tratar de calmar el malestar que sintió al comprobar que el rumor sobre la muerte de Seiya ya se estaba propagando.

—No creo que haya muerto, aunque yo misma le vi caer al suelo con una flecha clavada en la espalda...

—Oh, al apuesto muchacho debieron atacarle cobardemente a traición...

Tras asentir con la cabeza, Serena frunció el ceño.

—Dime, ¿a qué se debe que mi primo sea tan popular y se hable tanto de él?

—Milady, es un muchacho realmente muy apuesto. En cuanto le ven, todas las mujeres, jóvenes o viejas, le desean. Además, emana dulzura y bondad. Cierto es que no suele acostarse con mujeres como yo, aunque tampoco nos desprecia. Sabido es también que, si sabe que una mujer ejerce la prostitución para dar de comer a sus hijos, sir Seiya es muy generoso. —Ann dejó escapar un resoplido de disgusto mientras mordía un pedazo de pan—. Petzite, una mugrienta puta que trabaja en una posada que hay en la aldea de al lado, pide prestados los hijos a su hermana y se las arregla para cruzarse en el camino de sir Seiya.

—Sin duda voy a advertirle sobre ello. —Serena se quedó mirando de cerca a Ann y pudo ver el ingenio que se escondía tras los ojos de aquella mujer—. También hablaré con los hombres de mi padre sobre tu habilidad para conseguir información; esas cosas pueden resultar muy útiles y bien valen una o dos monedas.

—¿Podríais contarme algo acerca de sir Seiya? Me gustaría escuchar un par de historias sobre él que sólo yo conozca.

Ann hizo una mueca de dolor y se rascó el brazo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó Serena , cogiendo la mano de Ann y subiéndole la manga del vestido—. Un sarpullido muy feo... ¿Lo tienes por todo el cuerpo?

—Sólo en los brazos y un poco en el pecho. Va y viene... No es nada.

Serena lo examinó de cerca y colocó su bolsa encima de la mesa.

—¿No te lo habrá contagiado alguien?

—No. Como os he dicho, elijo a los hombres con sumo cuidado. Esto solía pasarme cuando era niña, antes de haberme acostado con nadie.

—Ah. —Serena sacó un ungüento—. Esto se debe a algo que has comido o tocado y que tu cuerpo rechaza; mira bien lo que comes y comprueba cuándo aparece el sarpullido, así sabrás enseguida qué es lo que lo provoca. Si no se trata de la comida, será algo que tocas todos los días. Sólo debes estar atenta a cuándo aparece y desaparece y recordar lo que has hecho en ese momento o, mejor aún, un poco antes. Y ahora, mientras preparo un ungüento para esas manchas, te contaré alguna historia acerca de Seiya.

Y, con una sonrisa en los labios, Serena empezó a relatarle algunos divertidos lances sobre su primo.

Fue mientras extendía un poco de ungüento en los brazos de Ann cuando Serena se dio cuenta de que Darién la estaba observando. Ann echó un vistazo a la puerta de la cocina y luego le dirigió una mirada burlona a Serena. Se quedó mirando a Darién y tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a reír. Estaba de pie, junto a la puerta trasera de la posada, mirándola con cara de enfado y consternación, con las manos en las caderas. Serena se preguntó si tendría la osadía de llevar a cabo sus planes y casi quiso desafiarle a que lo hiciera. Ella sabía que no serviría de nada y que incluso haría más difícil el viaje, pero le dolía tener que discutir con él. Serena volvió a prestar atención a Ann y le recomendó que estuviera pendiente de todo, en especial de determinados alimentos que sabía que también habían causado problemas a otra gente.

Darién soltó una maldición y se mesó el cabello mientras observaba a Serena charlando amigablemente con la doncella con la que pretendía acostarse. Después de que aquel tal Alan le asegurara que Ann se reuniría enseguida con él, Darién se sentó a tomar su cerveza y a convencerse, una vez más, de que aquello era lo que quería y le hacía falta. Se sintió más animado tras haber visto fugazmente a la voluptuosa y rubia doncella. Estaba seguro de que no tendría ningún problema en acostarse con ella. Cuando la mujer se fue y no regresó, Darién empezó a perder la paciencia. No podía dejar que Serena le aguardara durante horas. Ignorando las airadas protestas del viejo Alan, Darién decidió ir en busca de Ann, pero lo último que esperaba era encontrarla en compañía de la mujer que tanto le había atormentado. Aquello era capaz de hacer que un hombre hecho y derecho se pusiera a gritar y a golpearse la cabeza contra el muro hasta que cesara su confusión.

Durante un breve instante, Darién estuvo contemplando la posibilidad de agarrar a la pechugona de Ann por el brazo y llevársela a rastras. E incluso se imaginó diciéndole con arrogancia a Serena que le aguardara. Si no le bastaba con una o dos horas, ella podría quedarse en una habitación y ya la vería por la mañana. Se lo tendría bien merecido por atreverse a inmiscuirse en los asuntos de un hombre, y él estaba convencido de que eso era lo que había hecho. Serena incluso podría pensar que era un auténtico desaire y de esa forma no volvería a dedicarle aquellas miradas de deseo que le hacían hervir la sangre y perder el juicio.

Darién suspiró y se dejó caer en el suelo. Podría no hacerlo. Había sido lo bastante torpe como para dejarla esperando fuera, farfullando una poco convincente excusa sobre que necesitaba tomarse una cerveza y que una taberna no era lugar para una dama. Darién había visto por su expresión que Serena no había creído ni una palabra de lo que había dicho. La discreción no había aliviado su extraño sentimiento de culpa ni su indecisión. Y tampoco creía que lo hiciera la sinceridad. Sin embargo, a pesar del agudo dolor que sentía en la entrepierna, no quería discutir sobre su derecho a acostarse con la doncella de una taberna.

Resignándose a tener que lidiar con una constante aunque nunca saciada lujuria, Darién se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Serena. Ya encontraría otras doncellas a lo largo del camino que le quedaba por recorrer hasta la corte. Sin embargo, ahora que había conseguido calmarse para pensar con claridad, tuvo que admitir que había sido una imprudencia dejar sola a Serena. Aunque no había ni rastro de sir Rubeus, eso no significaba que no les estuviera siguiendo los pasos. Dos y es posible que hasta tres hombres habían muerto por culpa del deseo que sir Rubeus sentía por Serena y Darién dudaba que aquel hombre se hubiera dado por vencido.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Darién, echando un breve vistazo al sarpullido que Serena estaba curándole a la doncella con tanto esmero y preguntándose si, en realidad, su intromisión no le habría salvado a él.

—¿Ya os habéis tomado la cerveza? —le preguntó Serena con dulzura mientras colocaba el frasco de ungüento en la mano de Ann y recogía el resto de sus cosas.

—Sí.

Darién no se tragó en absoluto su pose de dulce inocencia.

—Bueno, yo estoy lista para partir si vos también lo estáis —dijo ella, aunque Darién ya estaba alejándose—. _Chiist, _me parece que durante un tiempo no va a resultar una compañía demasiado agradable —añadió, en un murmullo, y luego sonrió torciendo la boca cuando Ann se echó a reír.

—Es verdad —le respondió Ann—, pero así será más fácil que se eche en vuestros brazos, milady. Creo que nunca había visto a un hombre tan tenso o que ardiera en tanto deseo por una joven.

—Primero deberá pasársele el enfado. Hablaré a los hombres de mi familia del buen ojo y oído que tenéis, Ann, y creo que muy pronto veréis a alguno de ellos.

—Mandadme a sir Seiya.

—¡Serena ! —gritó Darién.

A pesar de que negó con la cabeza y murmuró algo sobre cómo dominar a los hombres, haciendo que Ann se echara a reír de nuevo, Serena se apresuró para seguir a Darién. Había conseguido lo que se había propuesto y Darién no había entregado algo que ella consideraba suyo. Lo único que esperaba era encontrar una forma más fácil y menos dolorosa de hacer que Darién viera lo que ella había conseguido: eran una pareja. Ahora bien, si para eso debía detener o ahuyentar a todas las meretrices y a las mujeres poco virtuosas con las que pudieran cruzarse durante su viaje a la corte y garantizar la fidelidad de Darién hasta que fuera consciente de la verdad, lo haría. Teniendo en cuenta que Beryl ya era una fuerza muy importante que debía derrotar, no necesitaba más obstáculos.


	6. CAPITULO 4

Capítulo 4

Serena puso los ojos en blanco cuando un Darién de rostro serio salió de caza; luego, se levantó el vestido. Durante dos días había soportado el extraño humor de Darién y ya estaba harta de él. Por la mañana se despertaba en sus brazos, con el ardor y el deseo a punto de estallar. Él la besaba y acariciaba con sus fuertes manos y su cuerpo dispuesto a gozar, y luego tocaba una parte de él que hasta entonces no había tocado. Ella estaba un poco asustada por el poder de las sensaciones que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Eso bastaba para que él negara con la cabeza y aclarara sus pensamientos; entonces huía de ella con una rapidez que resultaba insultante y el resto del día se mantenía lo más lejos posible. Le sorprendía que aún le permitiera acurrucarse contra él por la noche para ahuyentar sus pesadillas.

Aquello no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo, pensó Serena mientras sacaba un trozo de jabón de su bolsa. En su cuerpo ya no había ninguna parte que él no hubiera tocado. Todo lo que ella debía hacer era controlar sus reacciones ante esos íntimos toqueteos, templarlas, al menos hasta que no quedara ninguna otra posibilidad de echarse atrás. Si Darién seguía provocando su ardor para luego frenarse no sería él quien trataría de acostarse con alguien en la siguiente aldea en la que pararan. Lo que hacía que Darién se echara atrás era su virginidad y ella empezaba a pensar que tal vez debería encontrar a alguien que le librara de ella. O hacía eso o se sumiría en una locura nacida de su permanente y dolorosa frustración.

El arroyuelo junto al que habían acampado discurría lentamente a través de los páramos y el bosque que conducían hasta la siguiente aldea. Serena lo siguió hasta que encontró un lugar seguro donde los arbustos y los árboles la protegían de miradas indiscretas, aunque al mismo tiempo le permitían ver si la acechaba algún peligro. Lo más probable es que el agua estuviera fría, pero necesitaba desesperadamente darse un baño y lavar la mayor parte de su ropa.

Tras echar un último vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba sola, se despojó de su vestido. El sol de verano era cálido y hermoso, pero le bastó con meter un pie en el agua para darse cuenta de que el baño no resultaría agradable. Serena cogió el jabón y una de sus medias para usarla a modo de trapo y se zambulló en el arroyo. Apretó los dientes, que empezaron a castañetearle a medida que el agua fría mojaba su cálida piel. Mantuvo los dientes apretados para evitar el temblor. Mientras se lavaba el pelo y se frotaba pensó que nunca había tomado un baño tan rápido como aquél.

Una vez fuera de las frías aguas, Serena se secó el pelo con sus ropas para que dejara de chorrear y frotó su cuerpo enérgicamente para reactivar la circulación de la sangre. Mientras se ponía la camisola, se arrodilló junto al arroyo para lavar la ropa, dejando que el sol terminara de secar y calentar su cuerpo. Cuando necesitara volver a ponerse el vestido, éste ya se habría secado y, si tenía cuidado, no quedaría demasiado arrugado.

Al día siguiente llegarían a otra aldea, pensó Serena, y luego soltó una maldición. Lo más probable es que hubiera una posada o una taberna, con otra servicial doncella a la que tendría que amenazar. Ayer había comprobado que ni siquiera hacía falta una aldea, que bastaba con una casa con una viuda lujuriosa. Aquella mujer había necesitado ver la hoja de un cuchillo para mantener su sonrisa de bienvenida y su mirada alejada de Darién. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un juego extraño: él mostraba su interés, ella ahuyentaba al objeto de su interés y luego seguían su camino. Serena sabía que él era consciente de lo que decía o hacía con aquellas mujeres, y aunque era evidente que no le gustaba, nunca comentaban el asunto.

Aquel juego también resultaba hiriente. Allí estaba ella, ardiente y dispuesta, vergonzosamente ansiosa por compartir su pasión, pero Darién seguía apartándola de él. Aunque ella comprendía lo que él hacía y por qué, cuando obsequiaba a aquellas mujeres con una cálida sonrisa, le resultaba doloroso. Serena sabía que, por el momento, su mayor miedo era que él entregara su pasión a cualquier mujer antes de que ella hubiera tenido tiempo de disfrutarla.

Darién inspeccionó atentamente los alrededores del campamento y dejó en el suelo los dos conejos que había cazado. Serena no estaba, pero no fue eso lo que le asustó. Había muchas razones por las que podía haber abandonado el campamento y, además, su bolsa también había desaparecido.

¿Se habría marchado de verdad, pensando que estaría mejor sola? Si lo había hecho, Darién no iba a culparla por ello. Viajar en compañía de un hombre que intentaba abusar de ella todas las mañanas y que luego le respondía con brusquedad o que la ignoraba durante todo el día era algo que debía volverla loca. Desde luego, era lo que le estaba ocurriendo a él. También era posible que Serena se hubiera hartado de verle ir detrás de todas las mujeres con las que se cruzaban.

Ser presa de la lujuria y no ser capaz de saciarla con la mujer que se la provocaba le estaba convirtiendo en una bestia ciega y obsesa ante una tabernera, una lechera, una viuda..., ante cualquier mujer salvo ante una virgen de exquisita educación que no tenía ni una palabra amable para él. Aquella conducta debía haber hecho que Serena le aborreciera. En realidad, sus ansias por acostarse con cualquier mujer probablemente le habían hecho creer que la pasión que le había confesado sentir por ella era tan sólo mera lujuria. Era posible que incluso se avergonzara de sí misma por haberle respondido como lo había hecho.

No obstante, nada de aquello era importante, o al menos no tanto como el hecho de que sir Rubeus iba tras ellos y que estaba dispuesto a matar para conseguir a Serena. No se trataba únicamente de su castidad o de la amenaza de un matrimonio forzoso con un hombre al que ella detestaba. En cuanto sir Rubeus se casara con ella y la obligara a acostarse con él en contra de su voluntad, los Tsukino reunirían a sus hombres para enfrentarse a él. Quizá ya lo estuvieran haciendo. La familia de Serena y sus aliados estarían en peligro mientras lucharan para rescatarla y vengarla, tanto a ella como a los hombres que sir Rubeus había asesinado. Darién sabía hasta qué punto algo así destrozaría a Serena y, teniendo en cuenta lo que él les debía a ella y a su familia, tenía que hacer cuanto estuviera en sus manos para evitarlo. Eso significaba mantener a Serena a salvo y junto a él hasta que sir Rubeus se rindiera o acabara muerto.

Darién comprobó mentalmente que todas sus armas estuvieran donde debían estar mientras localizaba las huellas de Serena y las seguía en dirección al bosque. No estaba seguro de lo que podía hacer si ella había decidido abandonarle. Es posible que una disculpa por su comportamiento ayudara, aunque no sería fácil. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Que habitualmente no se dejaba llevar por sus instintos? ¿Que en él no era normal comportarse como un maldito cerdo, haciendo que una dama de alta alcurnia le esperara en la puerta de una taberna mientras él aliviaba el dolor que sentía en la entrepierna con cualquier mujer que estuviera dispuesta a acostarse con él?

Pero ¿qué les ocurría a todas esas mujeres?, se preguntaba Darién. Primero le sonreían y contoneaban sus caderas con descaro y al cabo de un instante parecían asustadas y hechas de hielo. Serena hacía algo para que aquellas mujeres renunciaran a sus calurosas bienvenidas. Darién no quería pensar que Serena se dedicaba a amenazarlas. Aquella viuda, al llegar, se había mostrado tan ansiosa que casi le había arrancado las calzas antes de que él pudiera darle las gracias; luego, cuando volvió tras ausentarse un momento para hacer sus necesidades, se encontró con una completa negativa. La expresión inocente de Serena habría sido convincente si no hubiera sido porque, por su aspecto, parecía que la viuda temiera ser asesinada en su solitario lecho. Era posible que Serena también le debiera una disculpa. Por muy censurables que pudieran ser sus actos, ella no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en ellos.

Cuando por fin vio a Serena, se paró en seco y respiró varias veces lenta y profundamente para aplacar un instintivo ataque de ira. Había salido en su busca porque estaba preocupado mientras ella estaba tomando el sol junto a la orilla del río. Echando un rápido vistazo a toda la ropa que colgaba cuidadosamente de las ramas de un árbol, Darién se dio cuenta de que no había planeado huir sino que sólo había ido a lavar sus vestidos. Al recordar el miedo anterior se sintió molesto, ya que no había necesidad para ello.

Mientras se acercaba a Serena, la intención de regañarla por su temeridad y su desconsideración se esfumó. Se había echado boca arriba, con su hermoso y tupido pelo rodeando su rostro para que se secara al sol. Su grácil figura la cubría tan sólo un fino camisón de lino que apenas le llegaba hasta las rodillas. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por controlarse, Darién recorrió con los ojos sus pechos y luego bajó hasta la estrecha cintura; se detuvo un momento para observar con ansia la sombra apenas visible que había entre sus largas y delgadas piernas. Incluso sus pies eran bonitos, pensó medio aturdido, mientras se arrodillaba a su lado en silencio.

Serena abrió lentamente los ojos y le sonrió. Entonces, Darién fue consciente de que ya no podía más.

—Parecéis una hermosa ninfa surgida de las frías profundidades del río para honrar al sol con su presencia.

El corazón de Serena dio un alarmante brinco ante aquel halago y, tratando de atenuar el poder de aquellas palabras, dijo:

—Esto apenas es un arroyo.

Darién sonrió mientras se desabrochaba la espada, la dejaba en el suelo y se quitaba las botas.

—¿Acaso menospreciáis el primer poema que este pobre hombre ha recitado en toda su vida?

—No —susurró Serena, suplicando para que no le diera otra lección sobre el tortuoso arte de despertar su deseos para luego dejarla insatisfecha cuando ella le acogiera en sus brazos—. ¿Eso era lo que parecía?

—Sí, pero creo que puede que vos seáis la pócima capaz de hacer que este pobre hombre pronuncie unas palabras tan bonitas como las de cualquier trovador.

Darién la besó y ella le abrazó de inmediato, preguntándose si esta vez podría estrecharle hasta que ambos perdieran la razón. La besó lenta y profundamente, aunque su beso escondía una fuerte carga de desesperación. Si en esta ocasión la soltaba enseguida, ella estaba segura de que se daría la vuelta y se echaría a llorar.

—Mi dulce Serena —murmuró él junto a su garganta, mientras le desabrochaba el camisón—, deberíais obligarme a detenerme.

—¿Por qué? Aparentemente siempre sois vos quien lo controláis todo.

—No, esta vez no.

—¿Estáis seguro?

Darién se puso en cuclillas sobre ella mientras hacía resbalar el fino camisón por sus hombros y tiraba de él hasta la cintura. La imagen de sus pechos desnudos y de sus rosados pezones, duros y apetitosos, le dejaron casi sin aliento. La piel de Serena era suave e inmaculada; para probar un anticipo de su sabor, Darién le lamió los labios. Cuando cogió sus pechos con las manos y le acarició ligeramente los arrugados pezones con los pulgares, Darién se estremeció, mientras a ella se le nublaban los ojos por el deseo.

—¡Oh, sí, mi bella dama de ojos celestes! Esta vez sólo vos podéis detener esto...

Al ver la avidez con la que él contemplaba sus pechos mientras seguía acariciándole los doloridos pezones, Serena ensartó los dedos en su pelo y le obligó a acercar su rostro.

—Entonces esta vez nada nos detendrá.

Darién rezongó, resignado y complacido al mismo tiempo, mientras recorría con la lengua uno de sus duros pezones y ella le acariciaba las orejas mientras dejaba escapar un sordo gemido de placer. La piel de Serena sabía tan dulce como él había imaginado; cuando se introdujo aquel duro pezón en la boca para chuparlo, ella gritó y se agarró a él, que sintió su reacción en lo más profundo de su ser y se preguntó si tendría fuerzas para ir despacio.

Serena estaba casi al límite de la desesperación por acariciarle y liberarle de la ropa que escondía la piel de Darién de sus manos y sus labios. Maldijo sus dedos, que demostraron ser extrañamente torpes cuando trataron de desabrocharle el jubón. Serena dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y de aliento cuando Darién hizo un alto en la deliciosa acometida de sus pechos para ayudarla.

Con tantos varones en su familia, Serena estaba familiarizada con el aspecto del cuerpo masculino. Cuando Darién se despojó de la última pieza de ropa, ella le examinó con los ojos totalmente abiertos por la admiración: estaba delgado pero era puro músculo. Tenía las espaldas anchas, el estómago plano y duro, las caderas bien torneadas y unas piernas largas y bien formadas... Todo le llamaba la atención y despertaba su admiración. Su piel era lisa y brillante, de un sano tono cremoso y ligeramente dorado que estaba suplicándole que la acariciara. Justo debajo de su ombligo comenzaba una estrecha línea de vello de color negro, que florecía alrededor de sus impresionantes atributos y espolvoreaba sus poderosas piernas. No era de extrañar que Beryl se aferrara a él de forma tan tenaz, pensó Serena, moviéndose a fin de que él pudiera terminar de quitarle el camisón.

—Sois muy hermoso —susurró Serena, alargando el brazo para acariciarle el pecho y el estómago con los dedos.

—Qué muchacha más extraña —le respondió él, en un tono maravillado que hizo que sus palabras sonaran muy cariñosas—. Vos sí que sois hermosa.

Mientras bajaba la mirada para contemplar la esbelta belleza que se exhibía ante sus ojos, Darién se preguntaba por qué no se le había echado encima aún, tal y como le exigían todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. Serena tenía una cintura tan estrecha que no le sorprendió comprobar que casi podía abarcarla con las manos. A pesar de su esbelta constitución, sus caderas eran muy femeninas. Tenía unas piernas sorprendentemente largas, y el espacio que se extendía entre sus muslos estaba pidiendo un hombre a gritos. Su piel seguía siendo preciosa hasta en sus adorables piececitos. A Darién no le extrañó comprobar que le temblaba ligeramente la mano mientras la extendía para acariciar con dulzura el ordenado valle de rizos de oro que decoraban sus secretos de mujer.

Muy despacio, Darién se colocó sobre ella, experimentando el mismo escalofrío que sintió Serena cuando sus pieles se rozaron. El placer recorrió con tanto fuerza su cuerpo que Darién apoyó su frente contra la de Serena mientras refrenaba la urgente necesidad de poseerla.

—¡Oh, oh! —exclamó ella—. ¡Es algo increíble!

—¡Oh, señora, hay veces que las palabras no bastan! ¡Simplemente no existe alguna para describir tanto placer!

Darién deslizó una mano entre sus muslos y, tras recibir unas cuantas caricias con aquellos largos dedos, Serena dudó que fuera capaz de hallar palabra alguna, incluso para describir la cosa más simple. Él la besó, empujando la lengua dentro de su boca al mismo tiempo que introducía un dedo en el interior de su cuerpo. Serena sintió un escalofrío y arqueó su cuerpo al notar el contacto de su mano.

—Darién —dijo ella, con una voz tan ronca y profunda que no estaba segura de que se entendiera lo que decía—. Me muero de deseo.

—Sí, mi ángel, lo sé —susurró él junto a su cuello.

—Entonces, ¿a qué esperáis?

Serena podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se tensaba por dentro mientras él continuaba acariciándola de forma tan íntima.

—Tenéis que prepararos; va a ser vuestra primera vez.

—Jesús —dijo ella, jadeando, mientras sentía cómo una intensa sensación recorría todo su cuerpo—. ¿Y cuándo voy a estar preparada?

Entonces, de pronto, una serie de oleadas de placer total y absoluto sucedieron a aquella sensación. Serena se agarró frenéticamente a Darién, tratando alternativamente de alejarse de su mano y de arquearse sobre ella, intentando huir del arrebato de su pasión y al mismo tiempo de contribuir a ella. Aún seguía estando aturdida y jadeando a causa de todo lo que sentía cuando percibió que Darién le levantó las temblorosas piernas y se las colocó alrededor de su cintura. Agarrándose con fuerza a sus brazos, ella trató de recuperar los sentidos y concentrarse en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Serena buscó la mirada de Darién con la suya y pudo descubrir la pasión en ella, así como una intensidad y un deseo que no llegaba a comprender del todo.

—Ahora, muchacha; ahora ya estáis preparada —dijo él, y, apretando los dientes, se desplomó sobre ella, empujando sin piedad hasta desvirgarla.

Darién sintió una especie de cosquilleo en el fondo de su mente, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Había escuchado el grito de dolor de Serena y notó cómo, por un momento, su delicado cuerpo intentó retroceder. Darién tuvo que recurrir hasta la última pizca de voluntad que poseía para mantenerla inmóvil. Luego se quedó mirándola y frunció el ceño al ver que estaba un poco pálida y que las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos; aquella prueba del dolor que le había causado le ayudó a controlarse.

—Os he hecho daño —le dijo, acariciándole dulcemente los pechos y rezando para ser capaz de despertar de nuevo la pasión que había matado al poseerla de una forma tan brutal.

—No me duele mucho... —respondió ella, respirando despacio y profundamente y obligándose a calmarse.

Le había dolido bastante más de lo que esperaba, aunque no quería admitirlo. Él la había poseído de forma rápida e implacable, destruyendo bruscamente su virginidad. Serena no estaba segura de que hubiera sido mejor que si lo hubiera hecho más despacio, y, puesto que una queja podría confundirse fácilmente con una crítica, decidió no decir nada. Lo que le pareció curioso fue la expresión de asombro y luego de confusión que cruzó el rostro de Darién cuando él la acometió y acto seguido fue consciente del dolor que le había provocado. Era como si nunca hasta entonces se hubiera acostado con una virgen.

Tras decidir que aquel no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas, Serena se concentró para tratar de calmarse, consciente de que era la forma más segura de mitigar el malestar que sentía. Levantó un poco las piernas y comprobó que aquello la ayudaba a soportar mejor la invasión de su cuerpo. Los dulces besos con los que él cubría sus pechos volvieron a despertar su deseo, y eso también la ayudó. Suspirando con un placer cada vez mayor mientras empezaba a disfrutar del contacto de sus cuerpos, Serena pasó las manos alrededor de la fuerte espalda de Darién.

—El dolor ha cesado —dijo ella, apretándole las duras nalgas mientras sentía cómo todo él se estremecía.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró él, empezando a moverse de nuevo.

El poco dolor que aún sentía fue remitiendo poco a poco a medida que Serena notaba sus embestidas. El hecho de ser consciente de que dos personas no podían estar físicamente más unidas de lo que lo estaban ellos no hizo más que acrecentar su recién reavivado deseo. Ayudándose con sus manos y su cuerpo, Serena trató de que él la penetrara aún más adentro. Los movimientos de Darién se hicieron más intensos y sus embestidas más violentas y exigentes. Serena los acogía con avidez. Entonces Darién deslizó una mano entre los dos, acariciándola allí donde sus cuerpos se unían. El contacto con uno de sus dedos hizo que ella tensara todo su cuerpo, expectante, y un segundo contacto la hizo explotar.

Darién sintió cómo ella arqueaba su cuerpo y gritaba mientras alcanzaba el éxtasis. Disfrutó de cada uno de los enfebrecidos movimientos de su diminuto cuerpo y luego fue él mismo quien acabó perdiendo el control. La forma en que Serena se estremecía por dentro, los convulsos espasmos de ardiente sudor empapando su cuerpo le arrastraron junto a ella hasta las más altas cimas de la pasión. Él grito su nombre y se sumergió más en ella, estremeciéndose mientras su semilla explotaba en el interior de su cuerpo. _Imprudente, _le susurraba una voz dentro de su cabeza, pero dejó que aquella voz, la del sentido común, fuera ahogada por el placer embriagador que experimentaba mientras se dejaba caer, saciado y feliz, en los delicados brazos de Serena.

La fresca brisa que notó en las posaderas hizo que Darién recuperara la conciencia. Mientras se liberaba de aquel íntimo abrazo, luchó por ocultar lo consternado que se sentía por Serena. Le había hecho daño, y ella no merecía pagar las consecuencias de sus contradictorias emociones. Rozó los labios de Serena con los suyos, arrancó un jirón de tela de su jubón y se acercó al arroyo para humedecerlo.

Tras limpiarse la sangre de Serena de la ingle, Darién enjuagó el trozo de tela y regresó a su lado. Ignorando su rubor y sus murmullos de protesta, la limpió también a ella. La vocecita que había oído al desflorar a Serena se hizo escuchar de nuevo, exigiendo su atención. La primera vez que se acostó con Beryl no hubo ninguna entrada que forzar ni se derramó sangre alguna en sus muslos ni en los de ella. Beryl hizo una ligera mueca de dolor y lloriqueó un poco, pero ahora sabía que su pequeña muestra de aflicción había sido falsa. Le había jurado que era virgen y que le entregaba su inocencia por amor, un regalo que su marido no se merecía. Pero Beryl le había mentido. Le había mirado fijamente a los ojos y le había mentido; alguien la había poseído antes que él.

Incapaz de decidir lo que sentía o pensaba con respecto a aquella revelación, Darién la apartó de su mente y le sonrió a Serena. Ella _sí _era virgen y requería toda su atención y su destreza para atravesar aquel embarazoso momento sin vergüenza, confusión y sin herir sus sentimientos ni hacerle promesas que no fuera capaz de cumplir, pensó para sí.

—Vamos, ángel mío, empieza a refrescar —dijo Darién mientras le tendía sus ropas y luego recogía las suyas.

—Sí, es verdad —murmuró ella, empezando a vestirse, y no lo dijo refiriéndose a la leve caricia de la brisa nocturna.

Algo había cambiado, pensó Serena, observando atentamente a Darién mientras se vestía. Hacía un momento estaba entre sus brazos, saciado y feliz, y ella no tenía duda de que se sentía satisfecho; luego, sin embargo, había empezado a alejarse de ella. Lo que ahora veía era poco más que una educada máscara. Darién se esforzaba al máximo para que se vistieran y regresaran al campamento sin hablar de nada importante y sin avergonzarse ni mostrar sentimiento alguno.

Había una parte de ella que quería gritarle. Estaba segura de que Darién se había entregado en cuerpo y alma mientras habían escalado las más altas cumbres de la pasión. Aún así, el muro que él había alzado entre los dos le hacía dudar de sus sentimientos. No le exigía promesas ni palabras de amor, aunque se moría por oírlas. Sin embargo, él podría demostrarle algo más que aquella fría amabilidad que le dispensaba. Incluso se habría conformado con algunos vanos halagos. Ella se sentía irrevocablemente distinta. Les había ocurrido algo maravilloso, pero, a tenor de los sentimientos que él estaba mostrando ahora, ella simplemente podría haberse rascado la rodilla.

No le resultó fácil, pero Serena reprimió sus desenfrenadas emociones. Igualó el aire de cordial tranquilidad de Darién, intercalándola con inofensivas bromas mientras recogía la ropa limpia y le seguía de vuelta hacia el campamento. Ahora, la forma más rápida de perderlo sería siendo demasiado insistente. Serena sabía que debía ser paciente y comprensiva. Incluso tendría que tragarse parte de su orgullo. Y sabía que probablemente sería una de las cosas más difíciles que jamás había hecho.

Darién frunció el ceño mientras contemplaba cómo la esbelta figura de Serena, envuelta en una manta, se inclinaba sobre el fuego. No le había pedido nada, no había llorado ni le había obligado a hablar de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Debería estar encantado de que estuviera tan tranquila y se mostrara tan increíblemente razonable, pero no era así. Acababa de perder su inocencia junto a la orilla de un río en brazos de un hombre que no le hablaba de amor ni le prometía que la desposaría, y se comportaba como si estuviera acostumbrada a tener un amante. Decidió que si se sentía inquieto por aquello era porque le resultaba confuso. Serena le confundía.

La pasión que acababa de compartir con ella le hacía sentirse confuso. Había sido la mejor, la más dulce y la más salvaje que nunca había experimentado, mejor de la que había disfrutado nunca con Beryl . Eso no sólo le consternaba, sino que le asustaba. Peor aún: no había saciado su deseo de Serena. A pesar de haberla poseído por completo unas horas antes, se moría por volverle a hacer el amor de nuevo.

Además, también se sentía culpable. Culpable por haber traicionado a Beryl , por haber gozado tanto haciendo el amor con Serena y por estar deseando hacerlo de nuevo una y otra vez, hasta caer rendido. Y culpable también por haberle arrebatado la virginidad cuando era consciente de que no podía ofrecerle más que una breve aventura. Lo peor era el sentimiento de culpa por haber perdido totalmente el control y haber depositado su semilla en su interior, algo que raras veces le había ocurrido con Beryl . Tenía la estremecedora sensación de que si volvía a hacer el amor con Serena le ocurriría otra vez. Ella le volvía loco y Darién no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Mientras se dirigía hacia su rústico lecho, Darién pensó en alejarse de ella, pero dejó escapar un suspiro: no era capaz de hacerlo. Serena aún tenía pesadillas y necesitaba el consuelo de alguien que estuviera a su lado. Después de haber hecho el amor no había razón alguna para guardar las distancias; si ahora dormían separados, sabía que se sentiría herida en sus sentimientos y él no podía permitir que eso ocurriera.

Cuando se acostó a su lado, ella se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó junto a él. Darién sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba de inmediato, excitado, y maldijo interiormente. Lo ocurrido podía achacarlo a un irreflexivo momento de ciega pasión, pero si seguía haciendo el amor con Serena sería como prometerle en silencio más de lo que podía ofrecerle. Ella empezó a acariciarle el pecho, pero él la detuvo de inmediato, cogiéndole la mano con la suya. Al menos esa noche podía alejarla de él con una buena razón..., una razón que no resultaba insultante ni hiriente para ella y que tenía que ver con su propia confusión emocional.

—No, muchacha —dijo él, depositando un beso en su frente—. Os duele y necesitáis descansar.

—Sí, me escuece un poco —respondió ella—. Creo que debería haberme sentado un rato en el agua para calmar el dolor.

—Sí, seguro que poner vuestras partes pudendas en remojo es una buena cura.

A Serena le dio la risa tonta, no sólo por lo que había dicho, sino al vislumbrar un atisbo del viejo Darién, que se había deslizado a través de la extraña valla protectora que él había levantado entre ambos.

—¿Estáis arrepentido, verdad?

Darién dejó escapar un suspiro y le acarició el pelo con los dedos mientras buscaba una manera de ser sincero y amable al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, pero no porque fuerais vos. Os deseaba; sois la muchacha más dulce con la que jamás me he acostado, pero no debería haberlo hecho. Debería haber resistido la tentación, porque no puedo daros más que esto.

Aquello le dolió, pero Serena se dijo que debía ser sensata. Un asalto a orillas de un río no bastaba para destruir la influencia que Beryl ejercía sobre él.

—No creo haberos pedido que me dierais nada más.

—Pues deberíais. Una muchacha de alta cuna como vos debería ser más exigente. Deberíais haber guardado ese regalo para vuestro esposo.

—Tengo casi veinte años y hasta ahora no he conocido a ningún hombre al que quiera por esposo o amante. Vos habéis encendido mi deseo. Quizás haya decidido que, a pesar de que digáis que no podéis ofrecerme más que una breve aventura amorosa, ya haya esperado bastante ese «algo más» al que os referís. Sólo he decidido tomar lo que quería.

—Una imprudencia así puede tener graves consecuencias para una muchacha como vos.

—Ése es un problema al que debo enfrentarme yo, no vos.

—Serena...

Ella rozó los labios de Darién con los suyos, deteniendo sus palabras.

—Basta ya. Tengo el juicio y la voluntad para decirle no a un hombre, y con vos no he querido hacerlo. Aceptadlo sin más y olvidaos de vuestro sentimiento de culpa. Soy una mujer adulta; no soy una chiquilla a la que debáis proteger o por la que debáis decidir. Olvidadlo, Darién . Si hablamos demasiado de ello puede que digamos cosas que ni uno ni otro deseamos oír. —Serena se acomodó entre sus brazos—. Descansad; es lo que yo estoy intentando hacer.

Darién levantó la vista hacia las estrellas y deseó ser capaz de ver las cosas tan claras. Serena le ofrecía pasión sin ataduras y a él le costaba aceptarla. De todas formas, el instinto le decía que las cosas no eran así de simples.


	7. CAPITULO 5

Capítulo 5

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Darién, Serena soltó una maldición y echó un vistazo a la habitación en busca de algo que poder arrojar. La noche antes, cuando se quedó dormida entre sus brazos, pensó que todo estaba arreglado y que había conseguido acabar con sus preocupaciones. Lo que Darién no sabía es que ella le había mentido al decirle que le había ofrecido su pasión a cambio de nada. Pero aquella mañana, cuando Serena abrió los ojos, Darién se había fabricado una armadura emocional extraordinariamente dura. Había decidido que debía protegerla de sí misma, de sus pasiones y de él. Durante todo el día había sido amable, cortés y distante. Y ahora, el _coup de grâce: _en la posada había pedido habitaciones separadas.

Tras decidir que era demasiado tarde para desquitarse lanzando algún objeto contra la puerta, puesto que Darién ya estaba demasiado lejos para oírlo, Serena se tumbó en la cama. Ahora que había perdido la virginidad, pensó que él no sentiría necesidad de reprimir su deseo. A través de la pasión que compartían, ella había tratado de llegar hasta su corazón para destruir la influencia que ejercía Beryl sobre él. Sin embargo, eso sería imposible si Darién tenía intención de envolverse en un manto de caballerosidad. El hecho de que él pensara que debía protegerla de su error de juicio también resultaba extremadamente ofensivo; era una tendencia muy habitual y muy molesta entre los hombres.

Un golpe seco en la puerta recordó a Serena que había pedido un baño. Dejó pasar a las doncellas y esperó con impaciencia a que llenaran la tina. En cuanto se hubieron retirado, puso el pestillo y se desnudó. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que había disfrutado de un lujo como aquél y sospechaba que volvería a pasar otro tanto hasta que pudiera volver a hacerlo. Dejó escapar un suspiro de placer mientras sumergía su cuerpo en el agua caliente y sentía que el suave perfume de las hierbas que había esparcido a toda prisa en el agua impregnaba de inmediato su piel. No había nada como zambullirse en un baño caliente para ayudar a pensar. Tenía que haber una solución para su problema con Darién y antes de que el agua se enfriara intentaría dar con ella.

Darién se sumergió en el agua caliente de su baño y rezó para que le ayudara a relajar la tensión de su cuerpo. Una de las doncellas que le había traído el agua le había dedicado una dulce sonrisa de bienvenida, pero él no se la devolvió. Ahora era incapaz de saciar su deseo en brazos de otra mujer. Su lujuria iba dirigida a Serena, y aquel momento de indescriptible pasión que habían compartido no hacía más que empeorar las cosas.

—En nombre de Dios, ¿qué pasará cuando por fin me reúna con Beryl ? —le preguntó a su rodilla, y luego hizo una mueca. Estaba hablando solo—. No, me preocupo por nada. Todo irá bien cuando vuelva a ver a Beryl .

Darién empezó a frotarse. Durante la noche había decidido que no podía volver a lanzarse de nuevo en brazos de Serena. Desgraciadamente, el recuerdo del placer que había experimentado hacía flaquear su resolución constantemente. El hecho de que ella deseara ser su amante, compartir su pasión sin ataduras y no pedirle nada a cambio salvo que él hiciera lo mismo hacía que la tentación fuera casi imposible de resistir. Había resultado muy duro mantener su decisión de comportarse como un caballero al sentir su pequeño cuerpo contra su espalda mientras estuvieron cabalgando durante todo el día.

—Necesito otro caballo.

Después de pensar un momento en el poco dinero que le quedaba, no estaba seguro de que pudiera permitirse otro caballo, y mucho menos tan bueno como el suyo. Teniendo en cuenta que en algún momento podrían tener que huir de sir Rubeus, un segundo caballo les resultaría muy útil. Serena era bajita, pero aún así el peso de su cuerpo aminoraría la velocidad de su caballo si se veían obligados a cabalgar una distancia muy larga. En el caso de que fuera posible conseguir otro caballo, Darién pensó que su utilidad no evitaría que Serena se planteara por qué no se le había ocurrido antes. Lo que estaba claro es que no podía decirle que lo había hecho debido a que si continuaba sintiendo la presión de sus pechos contra su espalda, se vería obligado a poseerla antes de que fuera capaz de parpadear.

Decidido, Darién terminó de bañarse a toda prisa. Con un poco de suerte podría comprar un caballo decente sin vaciar del todo su bolsa y regresar a tiempo de reunirse con Serena para cenar. Y con un poco más de suerte, pensó, podría cumplir con su misión y aún le quedaría suficiente dinero para pagar la cena.

Serena frunció el ceño mientras olía el frasquito de perfume que sostenía la tendera; era un dulce y agradable aroma de lavanda, uno de sus preferidos. El suyo había sido una de las numerosas víctimas de su secuestro, junto con los preciosos vestidos que tenía intención de llevar para la boda de su amiga. Una vez estuviera de nuevo a salvo, le mandaría a Mimet un bonito regalo y una larguísima carta explicándoselo todo.

—¿Os parece demasiado fuerte, milady?

—No, me encanta. En realidad, es mi favorito. —Serena esbozó una leve sonrisa—. Había pensado probar algo distinto, algo que resultara irresistible para un hombre.

—Ah, un hombre. —La tendera cogió uno de los frascos que Serena había probado, dudó un momento y lo volvió a dejar en su sitio—. Muchas damas dicen que este perfume atrae a los hombres y despierta en ellos la pasión.

Serena lo olió de nuevo y luego dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Creo que no me conviene, a pesar de que huele muy bien —dijo, volviendo a coger el perfume de lavanda—. Creo que seguiré usando el que combina mejor con mi propio olor.

—Buena decisión. ¿Deseáis también algún jabón?

—Sí. —Serena contó cuidadosamente el dinero que tenía para sus compras, sonriendo un poco nerviosa cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer la examinaba con mucha atención—. ¿Hay algún problema?

—Bueno, no sé cómo deciros esto, pero si lo que deseáis es atraer a un hombre, puedo que tenga algo para vos.

—No temáis ofenderme; estoy en medio de una dura batalla para conquistar el corazón de un hombre y tendré en consideración cualquier arma. —Serena se quedó boquiabierta cuando la mujer extendió un precioso corpiño sobre la mesa de madera—. Es precioso.

Serena abrió unos ojos como platos al deslizar sus dedos por la suave tela y comprobar lo fina que era; no debía cubrir demasiado. Al examinarla más de cerca se dio cuenta de que casi toda la pieza estaba hecha de encaje: era más grueso en los lugares justos a fin de ocultar la punta de los senos, aunque el resto era de una tela muy fina; lo único que la ataba al cuerpo eran unos delicados lazos en la parte superior de las mangas. Sin duda alguna, era una prenda muy sensual; Serena no estaba segura de ser lo bastante atrevida para lucirla o, en el caso de que lo fuera, de tener suficientes monedas para poder comprarla.

—Un excelente arma, sin duda —dijo Serena —, pero demasiado costosa para mí. —Cuando la mujer le dijo el precio, ella hizo una mueca de dolor, porque eso la dejaría con apenas dinero para pagar una cerveza—. Tal vez podríamos hacer algún canje por parte del precio. Decidme, señora, ¿soléis sufrir achaques? Soy curandera; he aprendido muchas cosas de mi madre, lady Selene Tsukino.

—Oh, sí, he oído hablar de ella. Incluso los Metalia trataron de conseguir sus servicios. Tengo problemas con las manos —le dijo la mujer, extendiéndolas para que Serena les echara un vistazo—. De vez en cuando me duelen mucho y eso entorpece mi labor.

—Ah, eso es muy molesto. —Serena depositó sobre la mesa la bolsa donde guardaba las hierbas y buscó un ungüento que estaba convencida de que ayudaría a aquella mujer—. Esto no va a curaros, señora, pero sí puede aliviaros el dolor. No dejéis que se os enfríen las manos y tratad de no mojároslas cuando el aire sea frío. —Serena le tendió un frasquito con el ungüento—. Frotaos ligeramente las manos con esto cuando os duelan. —Sacó un trozo de pergamino y un carboncillo con la punta muy afilada y escribió la fórmula del ungüento—. Con esto podréis preparar más cuando lo necesitéis; será mejor que lo copiéis con una buena tinta en cuanto podáis, ya que esto podría borrarse fácilmente. ¿Sabéis leer?

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, admitiendo tímidamente que sabía lo suficiente para entender las fórmulas de los perfumes y jabones. Serena y la tendera siguieron negociando durante un rato más. Cuando Serena abandonó la minúscula tienda, se llevó el corpiño por la mitad de su precio y algunos consejos sobre qué les gustaba a los hombres. Por lo visto, cuando las mujeres se enteraban de que estaba luchando por conquistar el corazón de un hombre, no sólo justificaban algo que en otras circunstancias les habría sorprendido, sino que además se mostraban ansiosas por aconsejarla. Serena supuso que pensaban que era algo muy romántico.

Cerca de la posada vio a una mujer que vendía lazos; aunque ya había comprado dos, Serena se detuvo para examinar lo que ofrecía aquella vendedora. Detrás de las faldas de la mujer se escondía una niña de enormes ojos. Las dos tenían un aspecto harapiento y parecían hambrientas. En cuanto habló con la niña, Serena supo que allí se dejaría algunas monedas más. Al final, tras comprar dos lazos que no necesitaba por un precio bastante más alto que el que le pedía aquella mujer, se dispuso a regresar a la posada, aunque se encontró con tres corpulentos hombres que le cortaban el paso y que la observaban de una forma que la hizo estremecerse.

—Si me excusáis, caballeros —dijo ella amablemente, tratando de rodearles; sin embargo, los tres se movieron para cortarle de nuevo el camino.

—Sois una muchacha muy hermosa —dijo el más siniestro de los tres.

—Gracias, sois muy gentil. Y ahora, si me dejáis paso...

—Y estáis sola.

—Hay un hombre esperándome en la posada...

—¿De veras? Ningún hombre dejaría sola a una muchacha tan bonita; al parecer, vais por ahí sin protección.

Sin que le vieran, Serena se ajustó la bolsa para tener las manos libres. Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de vencer a aquellos tres fornidos hombres, pero, en caso de que la atacaran, podría tratar de evitar que la capturaran y salir corriendo en busca de ayuda. También podría gritar y armar un alboroto con la esperanza de que alguien la auxiliara. Puesto que no sabía si Darién seguía en la posada, no podía contar con que acudiera en su ayuda.

—Me aseguraré de que le llegue vuestro consejo —contestó Serena —. Sir Darién os estará muy agradecido —añadió, haciendo hincapié en la palabra _sir, _aunque sólo el más bajo de aquellos tres hombres pareció haberse percatado de ello.

Todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa para que Serena pudiera reaccionar. Dos de los hombres se lanzaron sobre ella y el tercero, que al oír el nombre de Darién había fruncido el ceño, dudó y luego se dio la vuelta y se fue, ignorando las pullas de sus compañeros. Serena se las arregló para lanzar un par de gritos que hubieran taladrado el tímpano a cualquiera antes de que el más siniestro de los tres le tapara la boca con su mugrienta mano. Serena luchó con fiereza y pudo escuchar algunos gruñidos de dolor y varias maldiciones, pero aún así empezaron a arrastrarla.

Luego, de repente, se dio cuenta de que no la agarraban; los dos hombres no sólo la habían soltado, sino que la empujaron con tal brusquedad que acabó tirada en el suelo. Mientras daba un traspié, vio que la gente la miraba; era evidente que habían presenciado lo ocurrido, pero nadie se había movido para echarle una mano. Tras mirarles con desprecio, se dio la vuelta y vio a Darién entre ella y sus atacantes, apuntando con su espada al estómago del más siniestro de ellos; parecía dudar si matar a aquellos hombres y estos parecían desesperadamente arrepentidos de no haber seguido los pasos de su compañero, al que tanto habían insultado por su cobardía. Serena esperaba con tensión lo que iba a ocurrir, debatiéndose entre el deseo de que aquellos hombres pagaran cara la brutalidad con que la habían tratado y la esperanza de no tener que presenciar cómo Darién mataba a dos hombres desarmados y totalmente aterrados.

Darién se quedó mirando fijamente a los dos hombres a los que se había enfrentado; les veía tan aterrorizados que estaba seguro de que se habían orinado encima. Cuando les vio arrastrar a Serena mientras ésta se debatía ferozmente, se le despertó una rápida y ciega ira. Al desenfundar su espada, su único pensamiento fue el de darles muerte. Los dos hombres debieron ver en su rostro que tenía intención de matarles, porque no sólo soltaron de inmediato a Serena , sino que la empujaron. Sin embargo, no habían sido lo bastante rápidos para huir, y Darién les había inmovilizado entre él y la pared de la tienda de un tonelero. Tras comprobar que Serena estaba ilesa, su ira remitió un poco y fue consciente de que se estaba enfrentando a dos auténticos cobardes. Ni siquiera habían intentado sacar los cuchillos que veía sobresalir de sus botas. Aunque pensaba que los hombres que maltrataban a una mujer merecían morir, fue incapaz de darles muerte al verlos allí, temblando.

—¿Estáis herida, Serena ? —preguntó Darién.

—No, estoy bien, Darién —respondió ella.

—Quitadles los cuchillos. —Darién presionó con la espada el estómago del más siniestro de los dos hombres—. No intentéis nada, porque soy capaz de matar a este hombre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

En la voz de Darién había tanta frialdad que incluso Serena se estremeció mientras les arrebataba los cuchillos de aquellos hombres.

—Ya los tengo, Darién.

—Marchaos —les dijo a los dos—. Debería despellejaros como los canallas que sois, pero no tengo estómago para matar a dos hombres tan aterrorizados que incluso se han meado encima. Pero escuchadme bien: no quiero volver a veros jamás. Iros.

Los dos hombres se alejaron. Serena se quedó asombrada al ver lo rápido que corrían. Dejó escapar un chillido de sorpresa cuando Darién la agarró bruscamente por el brazo y empezó a arrastrarla hacia la posada; al mirarle a la cara se dio cuenta de que ahora su ira iba dirigida a ella.

—¡No puedo creer que fuerais tan insensata para salir sola! —estalló Darién.

—Aún no es de noche y no me alejé del pueblo —protestó ella.

—Pues ya habéis comprobado lo seguro que es.

—No había razón para que no lo fuera. Sólo fui a comprar unos lazos; es algo que hacen a diario cientos de muchachas. Entonces, tres idiotas me arrinconaron y empezaron a decir estupideces sobre que una chica como yo no debería ir sola por ahí. Os ruego que me digáis cuál es el problema. ¿Cómo osáis gritarme sólo porque unos cretinos han tratado de arrebatarme algo que no les han ofrecido y a lo que no tienen derecho?

Darién entró en la taberna, echó un rápido vistazo para asegurarse de que podía dejarla sola un momento y luego se quedó mirándola fijamente. Serena se había puesto roja de rabia; él pensó que había motivos para esa rabia y que tenía razón al decirle que no merecía su ira. No había hecho nada malo. Sencillamente no era consciente de lo que era capaz de provocar en un hombre con aquel cuerpo y una voz tan sensual como la suya. De todas formas, no era algo que él pudiera explicarle con facilidad. Sin embargo, sir Rubeus seguía siendo una amenaza, y decidió utilizar eso para hacerle comprender el peligro que suponía andar sola por ahí.

—¿Qué habría ocurrido si se hubiera tratado de los hombres de sir Rubeus?

Serena se mordió el labio inferior, consternada al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado por completo de la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos.

—No pensé que lo fueran.

—No, pero podrían haberlo sido. Y la próxima vez puede que lo sean. No he visto ni rastro de sir Rubeus, pero estoy seguro de que os está buscando. Ya ha matado en una ocasión para conseguiros, y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para recuperaros.

—Si es que me encuentra —dijo ella, sintiendo la obligación de protestar—. Y eso no va a resultar fácil.

—Cierto, pero tampoco es imposible, y parecéis ser la única que lo ha olvidado. —Darién echó un vistazo a los hombres de la taberna y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que todos estaban mirando a Serena —. Bien, es evidente que no se os puede dejar sola. Está claro que el destino no quiere que me desvíe ni un centímetro del camino que me ha marcado —farfulló Darién —. Esperad aquí.

Tras dedicar una fiera mirada a todos los hombres de la taberna para advertirles que se mantuvieran alejados de Serena, Darién fue en busca del posadero.

El incidente con los perdonavidas de la aldea había demostrado a Darién que no podía dejar sola a Serena, que no podía olvidarse de la tentación que representaba y al mismo tiempo protegerla. Darién se sintió mal al decirle al posadero que ahora quería compartir la habitación con su _esposa. _Evidentemente, a una parte de él le complacía la perspectiva de compartir una cama con Serena y aquella gloriosa pasión que tan fácilmente se encendía entre ambos, pero otra parte se sentía mal a causa de su flaqueza. Finalmente se estaba aprovechando de Serena para saciar su deseo carnal con ella mientras reservaba todo lo demás para otra. A pesar de que aparentemente parecía aceptar los hechos, sabía que ella se merecía mucho más.

No fue hasta que estuvo de vuelta en su habitación y vio que un Darién de rostro serio metía sus cosas en ella que Serena comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo: ya no se alojarían en habitaciones separadas. Serena se aseó para la cena que iban a compartir dentro de un rato y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por disimular el deleite que sentía ante la nueva situación. Disculpó sin problema alguno que Darién luciera en su rostro la expresión de quien van a enviar a la horca. Ningún hombre estaría contento al ver arruinados todos sus esforzados intentos por comportarse como un caballero. Recordar el deseo que había despertado en él y la pasión que con tanta facilidad había igualado la suya hacía que soportar su mal humor resultara más fácil. Después de todo, él no estaría tan disgustado si confiara en que era capaz de resistirse a ella.

La cena fue extremadamente tensa. Darién respondía con tanta frialdad a sus intentos por mantener una conversación que al final Serena se dio por vencida. Empezaba a pensar que la noche no iba a convertirse en el maravilloso y apasionado momento que ella esperaba. Sin duda alguna, un hombre que estuviera de tan mal humor como Darién difícilmente podría ser alguien capaz de sentir amor.

Tratando de convencerse de que aún tenía una oportunidad de seguir adelante con su plan, Serena se disculpó y se dirigió a la habitación que iban a compartir. Se aseó, se puso su atrevido corpiño y se aplicó su nuevo perfume allí donde lo consideró apropiado. Luego, haciendo caso a su instinto, que le decía que no sería prudente aparecer vestida de forma tan osada ante Darién hasta que se olvidara un poco del mal humor que le abrumaba, Serena se envolvió en una manta. Rezando para que Darién no se quedara en la taberna bebiendo hasta emborracharse, se acurrucó en una silla que había junto al fuego y esperó.

Cuando Darién se reunió finalmente con ella, no parecía estar borracho ni de tan mal humor como lo había dejado un rato antes. Sin embargo, sí mostró una expresión de disgusto al ver que Serena aún seguía despierta. Tras dedicarle una sonrisa ausente, se sentó en la punta de la cama y se sacó las botas. Serena decidió que no tenía nada que perder si intentaba averiguar qué era lo que le preocupaba.

—Tenéis el aspecto de alguien que ha perdido a un ser querido —dijo ella, moviéndose hasta situarse frente a él.

Darién se dio cuenta de que iba descalza y suspiró. Tenía unos pies pequeños y muy bonitos. Serena no poseía ninguna de las cualidades que apreciaban los poetas y los trovadores: no era pelirroja ni tenía los ojos verdes, y no era dulce, modesta ni retraída; tampoco tenía un cuerpo exuberante, aunque era esbelto y tenía todas las curvas que un hombre podía desear. Aún así, él creía que era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto jamás, tanto por su rostro y su cuerpo como por su espíritu. Pensaba que muchos hombres le perdonarían que la deseara tanto y probablemente pensarían que estaba completamente loco por su reticencia a tomar lo que ella le ofrecía tan abiertamente.

—He descubierto que no soy un hombre tan honorable como creía —dijo Darién, cruzando finalmente su mirada con la de Serena.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque no habéis mantenido vuestros votos? —le preguntó ella.

Darién ni siquiera había pensado en eso, pero, como no le apetecía admitirlo, simplemente ignoró la pregunta.

—Me he dejado llevar por la lujuria. Me he acostado con una muchacha virgen y, ¡Dios mío!, quiero volver a hacerlo. Aún así, no soy un hombre libre. Voy a reunirme con una mujer a la que estoy unido desde hace diez años y esta vez quizá pueda salvarla de los maltratos que ha sufrido a manos de su familia. Después de todos estos años, puede que sea capaz de cumplir la promesa que le hice en una ocasión y desposarla.

Darién vaciló y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Serena rogó para que dejara de hablar de Beryl ; sentía la tentación de gritarle para que abriera sus malditos ojos y viera de verdad con qué clase de mujer estaba malgastando su vida.

—Como ya os he dicho anteriormente, os preocupáis demasiado.

—Ángel mío, yo os deseo. No hay una parte de mí que no muera por vos. Y ahora que soy consciente de lo que podemos compartir juntos, ese deseo es cada vez más fuerte. Y eso no está bien: yo no puedo ofreceros más que mi pasión, y vos os merecéis más. Si me dejo llevar por ese deseo, me estaré aprovechando de vos para aliviarlo, ya que no puedo daros más. Esto debe terminar, Serena, porque no está bien. Y, aún así, me avergüenza confesar que estoy ansioso por seguir adelante.

—¡Oh, mi pobre Darién ! ¡Cómo os complace atormentaros! Ya os he dicho que os deseo y que me muero por vos. Vos me habéis dicho la verdad: no podéis ofrecerme nada salvo vuestra pasión. Yo prefiero pensar en lo que compartimos como en algo agradable y maravilloso. Si vos preferís pensar que ello significa que os estáis aprovechando de mí, pues adelante, aprovechaos de mí.

Entonces, Serena dejó caer la manta; Darién la vio deslizarse por su cuerpo y enrollarse en torno a sus pies. Él levantó de nuevo los ojos hacia ella y respiró tan bruscamente que estuvo casi a punto de ahogarse. Aquel corpiño lo ocultaba y mostraba todo al mismo tiempo; era tan fino que Darién podía ver el contorno del esbelto cuerpo de Serena, aunque unos lazos colocados con mucho ingenio mantenían ciertas partes íntimas escondidas casi con modestia. Darién apartó los ojos de su cuerpo y la miró a la cara justo en el momento en que ella sonrió. Aquella sonrisa era una sensual invitación que le hizo hervir la sangre, aunque en ella también se adivinaba una pizca de picardía. Serena sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo con él. El hecho de que Serena supiera también lo que él era capaz de hacer con ella le impedía sentirse herida en su orgullo.

—¿De dónde habéis sacado eso? —preguntó Darién mientras se despojaba a toda prisa de su jubón y su camisa.

—De una tienda de la aldea. ¿Os gusta?

—Eso ha sido creado por el mismísimo diablo para tentar a un hombre y desatar su lujuria.

—Espero que así sea, porque he pagado un precio bastante alto por él.

—¡Qué maléfica sois! —murmuró él con voz temblorosa, echándose a reír mientras terminaba de desnudarse.

La forma en que Serena se quedó mirándole fijamente no hizo sentirse vanidoso a Darién, sino intimidado por su deseo. Ella no trató de demostrar lo mucho que le gustaba. Darién pensó que ésa era la manera en que le miraba Beryl y frunció el ceño, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que no era verdad. Con su mirada, Beryl siempre parecía estar examinándole, como si le comparara con otro. Esa idea le perturbó tanto que la ahuyentó enseguida y dedicó de nuevo toda su atención a Serena. A pesar de que no podía ofrecerle un futuro, se prometió que mientras estuvieran juntos él sería sólo suyo en cuerpo y alma.

—En mis sueños nunca fui capaz de imaginar a alguien tan apuesto como vos —dijo Serena, alargando el brazo para acariciarle con osadía su dura verga.

—¿Habéis soñado conmigo?

Darién se apretó las caderas con los puños, tratando de controlar la sensación de placer que experimentó tras sentir el contacto de su mano.

—Oh, sí. Vos erais mi caballero. Yo os encontraba: estabais herido y os perseguían unos hombres que querían mataros por un crimen que no habíais cometido; erais un muchacho muy apuesto. Luego, antes de partir, me besabais la mano. —Serena dio un paso hacia él para poder acariciarle mejor, deleitándose en el placer que él sentía al notar su contacto—. Al principio eran sueños dulces e inocentes sobre heroicos rescates, pero luego, cuando crecí, aprendí algunas cosas sobre los hombres y las mujeres. Entonces, esos sueños ya no eran tan dulces, sino muy ardientes. Muy, muy ardientes.

La ronca voz de Serena le acariciaba casi tanto como sus largos y finos dedos. La idea de haber sido el hombre de sus sueños durante años resultaba embriagadora. Eso podía significar que no era el mero deseo lo que había hecho caer a Serena en sus brazos, sino que sus sentimientos era bastante más profundos de lo que ella era capaz de admitir. Eso explicaría muchas cosas. Y también podía significar que sería muy desconsiderado por su parte vivir un breve romance con ella y luego abandonarla una vez se hubiera reunido de nuevo con Beryl .

Darién estaba a punto de preguntarle sin rodeos qué era lo que sentía por él cuando, de repente, Serena se arrodilló delante de él y recorrió con la lengua su asta en toda su longitud. Darién se tambaleó al sentir el inmenso placer que recorría todo su cuerpo; luego tiró de los lazos del corpiño de Serena y vio cómo la prenda se deslizaba por su cuerpo. Con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros, Darién luchó por contener lo bastante su pasión para disfrutar de la forma en que ella le acariciaba con la boca. Serena atendía las roncas peticiones de Darién de tan buena gana que la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas.

Finalmente, consciente de que ya no podía aguantar más, Darién la obligó a ponerse de pie y casi la lanzó sobre la cama. A pesar de la acuciante necesidad de poseerla que sentía, Darién retrocedió para asegurarse de que ella estaba lista. Cuando pasó los dedos por el vello que cubría la parte donde se unían sus dos muslos y descubrió que estaba húmeda, invitándole a penetrarla, Darién perdió el poco control que le quedaba y, dando un grito sofocado, se sumergió en su cuerpo. La poseyó de forma frenética y salvaje, y cuando ella gritó de placer, él se unió a ella.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que Darién fuera capaz de recordar el arrebato con el que habían hecho el amor; entonces, levantando con mucho cuidado los antebrazos, se quedó mirando a Serena fijamente. La leve sonrisa que esbozaba en su rostro ligeramente sonrojado era la de una mujer totalmente satisfecha. Darién no creía que ella supiera lo maravillosa que era.

—¿Os ha dolido, muchacha? —se vio obligado a preguntarle.

—No —contestó ella, y luego sonrió—. Pero la cabecera de esta cama era un poco dura.

Darién se echó a reír mientras se liberaba de la intimidad de su abrazo. Después de que ambos se hubieron limpiado, él se reunió de nuevo en la cama con ella, tumbándose de espaldas y atrayéndola hacia él hasta que consiguió echarse sobre su cuerpo. Ahora estaba metido del todo en aquello, pero Darién decidió que ya se preocuparía por ello más adelante.

Serena notó de nuevo que su verga dura presionaba su cuerpo y abrió unos ojos como platos.

—¿Otra vez?

—Oh, ángel mío, ahora que hemos empezado a disfrutar de esta aventura, os aseguro que será la más salvaje, apasionada y agotadora de cuantas he vivido.

A Serena le pareció perfecto, porque eso significaba que Darién no volvería a apartarla de él. Y era posible que, bajo toda esa pasión, él tal vez encontrara la chispa del amor. Y si no era así, si ella perdía su apuesta y no conquistaba su corazón, le quedarían un montón de bonitos recuerdos una vez hubiera cesado su dolor.


	8. CAPITULO 6

Capítulo 6

Mientras esperaba a que Darién terminara de preparar los caballos, Serena se dirigió hacia la entrada del cálido establo, que despedía un intenso olor, para respirar algo de aire fresco. Le había preocupado un poco descubrir que Darién había comprado un caballo para ella, pero se había prometido no ser demasiado imprudente; estaba claro que necesitaban otro y no podía poner en peligro sus vidas sólo porque le gustaba que fuera pegada a él. Como Darién ya no intentaba ahuyentarla, ella ya no se veía obligada a aprovechar la más mínima oportunidad de estar junto a él.

Aunque sólo habían transcurrido dos días desde que había dado comienzo su aventura, no cabía duda de que Darién estaba cumpliendo su promesa de que ésta iba a ser salvaje, apasionada y agotadora. Si seguían dedicando tanto tiempo a la pasión y tan poco a viajar, no llegarían a la corte antes del día de San Miguel. A Serena le parecía bien, porque Beryl estaría allí esperando a Darién, y no encontraba razón alguna para impedir que él no tuviera prisa en reunirse con su amada.

De repente, un extraño chillido de miedo y dolor captó su atención. Serena salió afuera para echar un vistazo. Cuando volvió a escuchar aquel chillido, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un gato, y acto seguido escuchó las risas de unos niños.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, encaminó sus pasos hacia el lugar de donde procedían aquellos sonidos, un callejón que había al otro lado del tosco y embarrado camino.

Serena esperaba encontrarse con un grupo de niños torturando a algún pobre animal, pero se quedó conmocionada ante la crueldad de lo que vio: al final del callejón, entre una carnicería y una pequeña tienda de velas, cuatro muchachos habían arrinconado a un enorme gato. Por turnos, pinchaban al animal con unos palos afilados, riéndose a mandíbula batiente cuando éste aullaba y trataba de defenderse. El gato tenía el pelo tan manchado de sangre que ni siquiera el barro era capaz de disimularlo; lo estaban torturando hasta la muerte y les parecía divertido que luchara por seguir con vida.

Serena se dirigió decidida hacia el muchacho que tenía más cerca, le tiró de las orejas y cogió su palo después de que lo dejara caer: a continuación, se vio enfrentándose a cuatro muchachos que la miraban con el ceño fruncido y que, aún siendo menores que ella, eran bastante más altos. Y estaban enfadados.

—¿Qué clase de hombres sois para torturar a un pobre animal hasta matarlo? —les preguntó, poniendo cara de desprecio.

—Sólo es un gato —refunfuñó el muchacho a quien había arrebatado el palo, que se quedó mirándola mientras se frotaba las orejas.

—Es mucho más débil que vosotros y le habéis tendido una trampa. Sólo se trata de un gato, y vosotros sois cuatro. Eso es de cobardes.

—¿Acaso es vuestro? —le preguntó el más bajito de todos, que ya había soltado el palo.

—No, pero eso no significa que vaya a dejaros seguir con vuestro macabro juego —respondió Serena .

—¿Creéis que podéis detenernos? —preguntó el más alto—. Nosotros somos cuatro y vos estáis sola, muchacha.

La arrogancia de aquel muchacho instó a Serena a darle un bofetón. No tendría más de catorce años, porque la barba apenas se insinuaba en su alargado rostro. La sarcástica manera en que había pronunciado la palabra _muchacha _y el desprecio que exhibía en su rostro le dejaron claro que tenía una pobre opinión de las mujeres. Serena sospechaba que su padre, si es que lo tenía, debía ser algún cerdo asqueroso. La forma en que le miraban sus tres compañeros le dio a entender que le consideraban el cabecilla del grupo y le admiraban por su fuerza y porque parecía mayor que ellos. Aquello aún dio a Serena más ganas de ponerlo en su sitio, porque al final acabaría echando a perder a los demás. Tras echar un vistazo al pobre gato, se preguntó si no lo habría conseguido ya.

—Tengo siete hermanos y un montón de primos —dijo Serena , tratando de mantener firme la voz y mirándole fijamente a los ojos—. No me das miedo, _muchacho. _Alguien que necesita a tres amigos para torturar a un pobre gato es un cobarde, un gusano que necesita el dolor de quienes son más débiles y pequeños que él para sentirse importante.

—¡Zorra! —gruñó el muchacho, lanzándose sobre ella.

Serena dejó que se acercara y, justo en el momento en que iba a alcanzarla, se hizo a un lado. El muchacho pasó de largo y Serena le golpeó en el trasero. Soltando maldiciones con sorprendente fluidez, se tendió boca abajo en el suelo; el palo estaba junto a su mano, pero Serena , dándole una patada, se lo quitó enseguida de su alcance. Cuando el muchacho se puso en pie, tambaleándose, Serena le miró fijamente, con los puños apretados y a punto de golpear. Durante un momento él la miró sorprendido y luego sonrió sarcásticamente, convencido de que gozaba de toda la ventaja. Evidentemente, no había prestado atención a Serena cuando ésta le había mencionado a sus hermanos y sus primos; no tenía problema en enfrentarse a un muchacho, incluso a uno que fuera un poco más alto que ella. Recordando lo que la había llamado justo antes de lanzarse sobre ella, Serena decidió que incluso podría ser divertido.

—Debéis estar loca —se burló el muchacho, levantando los puños—. Dentro de poco ya no seréis tan hermosa...

El muchacho tenía unos puños bastante más grandes que los suyos, pero aún así Serena no estaba preocupada. Un joven como aquél no debía tener técnica, porque simplemente no habría tenido tiempo de aprenderla. Sin duda, ella era mucho más rápida. El muchacho la miraba fijamente a los ojos, convencido de su superioridad. Serena, que sabía cómo evitar aquellos puños, sonrió. Y tampoco tenía reparo en burlarse de él.

El muchacho se balanceó, ignorando las leves protestas de sus amigos, quienes, evidentemente, pensaban que no debía pelear con una dama. Serena le esquivó y le golpeó con fuerza en el estómago. Los otros tres muchachos enmudecieron. Su contrincante soltó una maldición y volvió a mecerse, pero Serena le esquivó y se movió para propinarle un puñetazo en la nariz. El muchacho soltó un alarido y con una mano se tapó la nariz chorreante de sangre. Serena alargó la mano, le agarró el dedo meñique y empezó a retorcérselo hacia atrás. Durante un breve instante, Serena pensó que aguantaría hasta que se le rompiera, pero luego el muchacho se rindió, obedeciéndole cuando le obligó a arrodillarse. Al tratar de agarrarse a ella con la otra mano, Serena le cogió el otro dedo meñique, aunque no tuvo que retorcérselo demasiado antes de que el muchacho se quedara quieto. Ahora tenía completamente a su merced a aquel pequeño bravucón. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en lo que iba a decirle, algo que realmente pudiera poner un poco de cordura en la cabeza de aquel muchacho.

—¿Necesitáis ayuda, ángel mío? —dijo, arrastrando las palabras, una voz que le resultaba muy familiar.

Cuando Darién había visto que Serena se alejaba de la puerta del establo, soltó una maldición. Tras llegar a un acuerdo con el propietario del caballo, salió corriendo tras ella. Pensaba que le había hecho comprender el peligro que corría. Cuando salió del establo, todo lo que alcanzó a ver de Serena fue un destello de su falda mientras desparecía por un callejón situado al otro lado del camino. La irreflexión de Serena iba a acabar matándole, pensó muy enfadado mientras la perseguía, deteniéndose sólo para asegurarse de que en el callejón no había nadie que pudiera tenderles una emboscada.

Darién llegó justo a tiempo de ver cómo Serena golpeaba al muchacho en el trasero. Aunque permaneció oculto entre las sombras, estaba listo para moverse de inmediato. Darién, al igual que los otros muchachos, se quedó boquiabierto cuando Serena se dispuso a enfrentarse con el pequeño matón que la había insultado. El muchacho tenía razón: Serena estaba loca. El muchacho era más joven que ella, pero era más alto y fuerte. Además, pensó Darién, las jóvenes enfadadas y bien educadas no deberían meterse en peleas.

Cuando Darién se acercó un poco más, tratando de detener inmediatamente aquella insensatez, el muchacho lanzó su primer puñetazo. Darién se paró, impresionado por la rapidez con que lo había esquivado Serena. Quienquiera que le hubiese enseñado, lo había hecho bien. Aunque era demasiado bajita y delicada para intercambiar puñetazos, era muy buena esquivándolos y luego golpeando rápido y con fuerza antes de saltar para esquivar de nuevo. Darién se quedó pasmado al ver cómo Serena había conseguido que el muchacho acabara de rodillas.

_Y todo por un gato, _se dijo Darién, a quien le bastó echar un vistazo al animal para deducir que Serena había sorprendido a los muchachos mientras le estaban torturando. Sólo ella podía considerar que aquello era algo que merecía una pelea. Darién salió de las sombras y casi sonrió al ver cómo los amigos del adversario de Serena la miraban horrorizados. Una cosa que le pareció muy extraña fue que el gato no hubiera salido corriendo. Se había quedado allí, sentado, observando a Serena con sus enormes ojos café. Cuando ella acabó con el pequeño matón, Darién habría jurado que el gato estaba sonriendo; luego se dijo que no fuera tan tonto: sólo había sido una ilusión provocada por la luz del callejón. Entonces Darién dedicó toda su atención a Serena y habló para que supiera que estaba allí.

Serena estuvo a punto de soltar una maldición al ver a Darién, aunque hizo un esfuerzo por comportarse como si el hecho de que una joven educada le diera una paliza a un muchacho fuera algo normal.

—No, gracias, sir Darién. Creo que todo está bajo control.

—Oh, sí, eso creo. Habéis tenido muchas peleas con vuestros hermanos y vuestros primos, ¿verdad?

Serena decidió que Darién no esperaba que le respondiera a aquella simpleza, de modo que dedicó su atención al muchacho.

—Eres un muchacho despreciable —le regañó—. No creo que seas lo bastante juicioso para entenderme, pero intenta prestar atención: esta clase de comportamiento no te honra. Al torturar a los que son más débiles que tú lo que haces es despreciarte a ti mismo; tal vez deberías repetir y recordar algunos viejos pero sabios refranes: haz amigos en vez de enemigos y vivirás muchos años; cazarás más moscas con miel que con vinagre; el honor que se pierde se va para siempre; haz con los demás lo que te gustaría que hicieran contigo...

—¡Basta ya! —gritó el muchacho.

—Torturar con refranes —murmuró Darién —. Una extraña pero indudablemente eficaz forma de tortura.

Serena decidió que, en cuanto terminara con aquel muchacho, le daría un puñetazo a Darién .

—Muchacho, si sólo consigues ser popular siendo pendenciero, si tu fuerza sólo consiste en atormentar a los más débiles, te aseguro que te arrepentirás de verdad. Te verás constantemente desafiado y un buen día alguien más alto y fuerte que tú te hará pagar toda tu crueldad con la suya. —Serena soltó al muchacho y le miró mientras se levantaba—. Si consigues adeptos a través del miedo, cuando alguien más fuerte, rápido y cruel que tú te convierta en su prisionero, ninguno de tus seguidores saldrá en tu defensa. Y ahora vete antes de que se me ocurran más consejos con los que seguir atormentándote.

Serena ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar si aquellos muchachos hacían lo que les había dicho y se volvió hacia el gato. Y allí estaba Darién, cubriéndole las espaldas. Murmurando palabras de cariño, Serena se acercó lentamente al animal herido. Resultaba muy extraño que estuviera allí sentado, aparentemente sin miedo alguno, observándola. Rezó para que el hecho de que el animal se hubiera quedado allí tranquilamente se debiera a que éste confiaba en ella y no a que hubiera dejado de defenderse porque estaba a punto de morir.

Darién vigiló a los cuatro muchachos hasta que se aseguró de que se habían ido y no tenían intención de vengarse. Luego, se volvió hacia Serena.

—No deberíais acercaros tanto. Puede que se haya vuelto loco por culpa del dolor y os ataque.

—Es sólo un gato —dijo ella, hablando en voz baja y tranquila, mientras acercaba una mano al felino con la palma hacia arriba para que el animal la examinara y la oliera si lo deseaba—. Tal vez me arañe un poco, pero eso no va a matarme. No es un perro.

—Ese animal es casi tan grande como un perro. Quizás debería acabar con su sufrimiento.

—Está muy mal, pero no creo que tanto como para que acaben con él.

Serena le dedicó una breve sonrisa a Darién cuando el gato le lamió los dedos y luego metió su enorme cabeza bajo la palma de su mano para que pudiera rascarle las maltrechas orejas.

—¿Qué es ese ruido?

—Es el gato, está ronroneando. —Serena sacó un trapo de su bolsa de hierbas y frotó suavemente al gato con él antes de cogerlo—. ¡Oh, mi pobre y triste gatito! Ponte cómodo, voy a curar todas tus heridas —murmuró, mientras se ponía de pie con el gato en brazos.

—Por favor, Serena, decidme que no vais a quedaros con este animal. —Darién dejó escapar un suspiro cuando ella se quedó mirándole fijamente esperando que la comprendiera—. Sólo es un gato, Serena.

—Yo le gusto. Tengo que llevármelo a algún sitio donde pueda limpiarle y ocuparme de sus heridas; el pobre tiene un montón. ¿Vamos a quedarnos en la posada?

—Sí, he mandado al mozo de cuadras para que nos reserve una habitación. —Darién volvió a suspirar cuando vio que Serena no pensaba soltar al estúpido gato y le dio un leve codazo para que empezara a caminar delante de él por el callejón—. No se va a quedar, sobre todo si pensáis limpiarlo.

Serena permitió que Darién la escoltara hasta la posada. Sabía que él no comprendería por qué tenía que quedarse con el gato. Era consciente de que se le partiría el corazón si tenía que renunciar al animal, y éste parecía haber decidido que ella le pertenecía. El gato debería haber salido corriendo en cuanto los muchachos se enfrentaron a ella, pero no lo había hecho. Se había quedado allí, tranquilamente sentado, observándola mientras daba una lección a sus torturadores y esperando que lo recogiera.

En cuanto entraron en la posada, dos hombres saludaron a Darién. Aquel inesperado recibimiento asustó a Serena, que notó cómo Darién, a su lado, se ponía tenso. El gato también se puso en tensión, apretándose contra su pecho. Serena pensaba que tendría que pasar mucho tiempo hasta que el gato aceptara a los hombres; la experiencia que había vivido en el callejón, y seguro que también en otros lugares, le habían enseñado que no se podía confiar fácilmente en ellos.

—¡Darién , viejo amigo! ¡Nos alegramos de veros! —dijo un hombre alto y rubio mientras golpeaba suavemente a Darién en la espalda.

—Sí —asintió el otro hombre, gordo, más bajo y mucho más siniestro—. Pensábamos que no os veríamos hasta llegar a la corte. —Tras estrecharle enérgicamente la mano a Darién, se volvió hacia Serena y sonrió—. Presentadnos, Darién.

Darién se alegró de ver a sus amigos; eran buena gente. Había luchado al lado de sir Andrew Furuhatay sir Yaten Kouen diversas ocasiones. No obstante, no le gustaba tener que presentarles a Serena. Se habían quedado mirándola con mucho interés y parecían demasiado complacidos al hacerlo. A regañadientes, hizo las presentaciones y frunció el ceño cuando, como estaba sosteniendo el gato, Serena ofreció su mejilla a sus dos amigos para que la saludaran con un beso.

—No sabía que os habíais desposado, Darién —dijo sir Andrew, apartándose distraídamente del rostro un mechón de su rubio pelo.

—O que estabais prometido —añadió sir Yaten mientras extendía con cautela una mano ligeramente regordeta para acariciar al gato, abriendo del todo sus ojos de color esmeralda al escuchar el sonoro ronroneo que dejó escapar el animal.

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro —intervino Serena, sonrojándose un poco pero decidida a decirles la verdad, aunque sólo fuera para evitar que Darién lo hiciera de una manera que podía resultar un poco brusca o dolorosa para ella—. Viajamos juntos a la corte.

Serena se quedó un poco sorprendida al ver la expresión de profunda decepción que mostraron los rostros de aquellos dos hombres.

—Esperad aquí —les dijo Darién —. Voy a ver qué pasa con vuestra habitación, Serena.

—Aún va detrás de esa maldita zorra de Beryl —espetó Yaten después de que Darién se hubiera ido.

Un poco asombrada por el enojo que se adivinaba en la por otra parte afable voz de sir Yaten , Serena dijo, en voz baja:

—Me temo que sí. De todas formas, de momento he conseguido reducir considerablemente su marcha. —Cuando ambos hombres se quedaron mirándola y sonrieron con evidente aprobación, ella les devolvió la sonrisa—. Por ahora parece haber olvidado la urgente necesidad de reunirse con ella antes de que vuelva a casarse otra vez.

—¿Creéis que Beryl simplemente ha sido maltratada y que ha tenido mala suerte? —le preguntó Andrew .

—Pienso que es una mujer despiadada y una asesina que ha enterrado a cuatro desdichados maridos y que está jugando con Darién como si fuera una niña mimada y presumida. Creo que podría haber mantenido a los Metalia alejados de él diez años atrás, pero no se molestó en hacerlo o quizá quiso protegerse a sí misma.

—Ah, veo que conocéis a esa mujer, entonces —dijo Andrew, arrastrando las palabras. Sonrió cuando a Serena le entró la risita tonta, pero acto seguido dejó escapar un suspiro—. Cuando le vimos con vos, una muchacha de alta cuna, pensamos que...

Andrew dejó de hablar y se puso un poco colorado al darse cuenta de que no podía continuar sin decir algo falto de tacto o incluso ofensivo.

—Darién os explicará por qué estoy aquí, viajando en su compañía. En cuanto a lo demás, os ruego que paséis por alto mis pecados. Lo que intento es arrebatárselo a Beryl , aunque no dispongo de mucho tiempo para hacerlo. La virtud y la modestia no son los que conseguirán vencer a esa mujer o acabar con la influencia que ejerce sobre él. La batalla que estoy librando es muy dura y os ruego que consideréis mis pecados como armas y tácticas necesarias.

Serena esperó con cierta tensión la reacción a sus palabras y dejó escapar un enorme suspiro de alivio cuando ambos sonrieron ligeramente.

—Una muchacha muy lista —murmuró Andrew —. ¿Creéis que vais a ganar?

—Creo que sí, aunque resulta difícil decirlo —respondió Serena —. He conseguido debilitar su influencia, de eso estoy segura, pero ella le tiene desde hace diez años o más y le ha clavado bien sus garras. Puede que las pocas semanas de que dispongo no basten para arrancárselas.

—Si no os elige a vos, milady, merece que le den una paliza que no olvide en toda su vida.

—Si no me elige, os doy permiso para que lo hagáis.

Darién frunció el ceño cuando volvió y vio que sus amigos se estaban riendo a gusto con Serena.

—Un muchacho os está esperando en las escaleras para mostraros vuestra habitación —le dijo a Serena —. ¿Creéis que podréis curar al gato para que sea capaz de volver a arreglárselas por su cuenta?

—Oh, sí, claro que puedo curarle —dijo ella, negándose a responder a su insinuación de que debería deshacerse del animal—. ¿Os veré a ambos para la cena? —preguntó a los amigos de Darién, y cuando los dos asintieron con la cabeza, se retiró para dirigirse a su habitación.

—Creo que piensa quedarse con ese gato, Darién —dijo Yaten , mirando a Serena mientras seguía a un niño por las escaleras.

—Yo también lo creo —dijo Darién, suspirando con resignación.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

Darién les llevó hasta una mesa, pidió cerveza para los tres y les contó toda la historia. Se sintió un poco aliviado cuando vio que a sus amigos les parecían divertidos y asombrosos los actos de Serena. Sin embargo, fue consciente del momento en que la afable conversación empezó a volverse seria; pudo verlo en la expresión de sus amigos, aunque no supo cómo evitarlo. Les relató, lo más rápidamente que pudo, lo que le había ocurrido a Serena y el peligro que corría, aunque se dio cuenta de que eso tampoco bastaba para desviar su atención.

—Deberíais desposar a esa muchacha —dijo Andrew con su habitual brusquedad—. De lo contrario, la habréis deshonrado.

—Creo que sería incapaz de empañar el honor de Serena —dijo Darién —. Y no puedo casarme con ella, aunque sería una buena esposa. No soy un hombre libre. —Como de costumbre, ignoró las maldiciones que sus amigos soltaron entre dientes—. Es algo que le he dejado muy claro a Serena, pero ella dice que no le importa.

—Y vos le creéis. ¿Creéis que una dama que ha sido casta durante casi veinte años lo echaría todo a perder por la bonita sonrisa de un hombre que está detrás de otra mujer sólo por una cuestión de lujuria?

—No —admitió Darién a regañadientes—, aunque me llevó mi tiempo aceptarlo; estaba demasiado confuso para pensar con claridad. No soy el villano de esta historia. Es verdad que soy débil, demasiado para resistirme a la tentación, pero me presionó mucho. Puede que ella tenga un aspecto angelical, pero es una muchacha muy resuelta cuando decide que quiere algo. —Darién se sonrojó un poco al ver las miradas de regocijo que le dirigían sus dos amigos—. Decidme, si una muchacha así se os ofreciera abiertamente, ¿cuánto tiempo pensáis que seríais capaces de resistir?

—Un soplo —dijo Andrew, y Yaten asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, y ahora viene el motivo por el cual os hemos estado buscando: tenemos que haceros una advertencia —dijo Yaten —. Y ahora sabemos a qué se debe.

—¿Una advertencia sobre qué? —preguntó Darién .

—Un tal sir Rubeus os anda pisando los talones. Os está buscando a vos y a la muchacha. Afirma que la habéis raptado y que está prometida en matrimonio.

—Eso es falso. Como os dije, Serena se negó a acostarse con sir Rubeus y él la raptó para obligarla a hacerlo.

Yaten asintió con la cabeza.

—Sabíamos que debía haber un buen motivo para que desaparecierais con esa muchacha.

—Esperaba que nos habríamos quitado de encima a ese hombre y que no sería capaz de saber hacia donde nos dirigíamos. Había muchas opciones que considerar.

—Se ha quejado enérgicamente de la ineptitud de sus hombres y de lo mucho que han tardado en dar con vuestro rastro. Pero ahora ya lo han hecho, y Serena y vos sois esa clase de pareja que la gente recuerda con mucha claridad.

Darién soltó una maldición, apuró su cerveza y pidió otra.

—Supongo que ha llegado el momento de empezar a correr y de tomar un camino sinuoso; me llevará muchos días, pero poca gente nos verá. Eso hará que nuestro rastro sea menos claro y tal vez le haga perder tiempo a sir Rubeus. —Darién miró hacia las escaleras—. Serena se quedará decepcionada. Y también sorprendida. No creo que comprenda ni sea consciente de hasta qué punto la desea ese hombre.

—No, no creo que sea consciente de ello —murmuró Andrew, y Darién tuvo la clara sensación de que su amigo no se estaba refiriendo a sir Rubeus.

Serena acariciaba al gato mientras éste se bebía a lengüetazos la leche que le había puesto; con mucha rapidez y eficacia, también había dado buena cuenta de un platito de restos de pollo. A pesar de su tamaño, estaba muy hambriento. Serena pensó que se merecía una recompensa después de haber dejado que le limpiara todo el barro y la sangre que tenía pegados a su tupido pelo negro y curarle las heridas. Aunque el animal había encorvado el lomo en señal de protesta, también le había permitido que se lo lavara con unas hierbas para quitarle las pulgas.

No estaba segura de por qué se sentía obligada a quedarse con el gato. No era bonito, era enorme, tenía una cabeza muy ancha y estaba lleno de cicatrices, pero aún así, de alguna extraña manera, se sentía ligada a aquel animal. La forma en que le había dejado hacer todo lo que quiso con él le hizo preguntarse si sentiría lo mismo que ella o si sería lo bastante listo para saber cuándo se cruzaba con alguien de buen corazón. A Darién no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia.

—Voy a llamarte _Luna_ —dijo Serena, y le dio la risita tonta cuando el gato le dedicó una ligera mirada de contrariedad mientras se acababa la leche—. Si te gusta más otro nombre, será mejor que lo digas ahora, aunque no creo que lo hagas.

_Luna_ empezó a lavarse la cara.

—Ahora debo ausentarme un rato —dijo mientras enjuagaba el cuenco donde había vertido la leche y lo llenaba de agua—. Ahí está la caja con arena que la amable doncella ha traído para ti. Debes curarte antes de que puedas salir a hacer tus cosas. Aunque cuando volvamos a ponernos en marcha no tendrás una caja con arena. Espero que te guste viajar.

El gato se dirigió hacia la cama, saltó sobre ella y se puso cómodo.

—Disfruta de la cama mientras puedas. Cuando Darién y yo nos metamos bajo las sábanas ya no será un lugar tan tranquilo para dormir.

Serena acarició de nuevo al gato, sonriendo al oír sus ensordecedores ronroneos, y salió para reunirse con Darién y sus amigos. Era reconfortante saber que los amigos de Darién no veían con la misma venda en los ojos con que lo hacía él. A pesar de que Serena se estaba comportando con desvergüenza, ambos estaban más que dispuestos a pasarlo por alto si eso servía para liberar a su amigo de las garras de Beryl . Serena no podía sino admirar la fidelidad de Darién, la forma en que creía en Beryl cuando, aparentemente, a nadie a quien él conociera le caía bien o confiaba en aquella mujer. No obstante, Serena tenía la sensación de que, ahora, gran parte de esa fidelidad se debía a pura obstinación. Cuanto más la desaprobaban los demás, con más fuerza se aferraba Darién a sus convicciones. Si tenía oportunidad de hacerlo, Serena trataría de informar a sus amigos de sus sospechas. Tal vez si cesaban las duras críticas contra Beryl , Darién dejaría de defenderla constantemente y empezaría a ver lo mismo que el resto de la gente.

Mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde se habían sentado Darién y sus amigos, los tres se volvieron para mirarla. Algo en la expresión de sus rostros le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió el espinazo. Tenían un aspecto muy lúgubre y parecían un poco intranquilos. Serena se sentó apresuradamente en el asiento que le señaló Darién y luego le agarró la mano mientras él volvía a acomodarse de nuevo a su lado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Serena.

—Mi ángel, ¿por qué pensáis que algo va mal?

Darién sabía que iba a tener que contarle lo de sir Rubeus, pero se resistía a hacerlo.

—Es la sensación que he tenido en cuanto he llegado.

—Ah. Y, hablando de sensaciones, ¿cómo está el gato?

El hecho de que Darién pusiera tanto empeño en distraerla la puso aún más nerviosa; sin embargo, como se presentó una doncella para poner la comida en la mesa, decidió que le dejaría insistir un poco más.

—Está muy bien. He decidido llamarle _Luna_.

—No creo que le haga falta un nombre para vagar por las calles de este pueblo. —Serena ignoró de nuevo su suposición, que llevaba implícita de forma sutil la orden de abandonar al gato.

—Le he limpiado, he curado todas sus heridas y le he dado un poco de leche y restos de pollo. También le he aplicado un emplasto de hierbas para matar las pulgas que pudiera tener y ahora huele muy bien. Le he dejado durmiendo en la cama.

—¿No pensáis abandonarlo, verdad?

Serena le dedicó a Darién una sonrisa que fue casi como una disculpa.

—No, no puedo hacerlo.

—Debemos viajar rápido; será peligroso.

—Creo que estará bien dentro de una bolsa holgada; es un animal muy complaciente.

—Ese gato sabe que ha tenido una gran suerte —dijo Andrew, con una ligera sonrisa—. Tiene buen ojo para dar con gente de buen corazón.

Serena hizo una mueca y luego se rió entre dientes.

—Eso mismo pensé yo. —Probó los trozos de carne que había en el plato que tenía delante y decidió que la comida estaba razonablemente apetitosa—. Para ser un gato, dejó que le limpiara sin protestar, y era como si se estuviera dejando porque sabía que después de hacerlo le trataría bien. —Serena se volvió hacia Darién en el momento en que la doncella se alejó de la mesa—. Y bien, ¿qué ocurre?

—¿Seguro que no queréis esperar a que hayamos comido? —preguntó Darién.

—Sois tan reacio a contármelo, sea lo que sea, que estoy empezando a ponerme muy nerviosa. Y eso no me ayudará a que me siente bien la cena.

—Sir Rubeus ha descubierto nuestro rastro.

Era duro, pero Serena se contuvo para no soltar una maldición demasiado gorda. No sólo estaba consternada ante el empeño de sir Rubeus, sino porque eso significaba que, a partir de ese momento, como había dicho, el viaje sería rápido y peligroso. Iba a ser difícil mantener un romance o tratar de conquistar el corazón de Darién mientras corrían para salvar su vida y la de Darién, pensó Serena de inmediato.

—Entonces puede que haya llegado el momento de que cada uno siga su camino —dijo ella tranquilamente.

—No seáis necia.

No había más que hablar, decidió Serena, mientras Darién y sus amigos discutían lo que había que hacer para mantenerla fuera del alcance de sir Rubeus. Habían hecho de su causa la suya y ahora no había forma de disuadirles. Serena no quería que nadie arriesgara su vida por ella, pero sabía que ninguno de aquellos hombres le haría caso. Lo único que podía hacer era prometerse a sí misma que haría todo cuanto estuviera en su mano para mantener a Darién a salvo. Si tenía que decidir entre salvarle la vida a Darién y dejar que sir Rubeus se la llevara con él, se decidiría por la última opción sin dudarlo un instante.


	9. CAPITULO 7

Capítulo 7

—No puedo creer que un amigo mío pueda estar tan ciego —refunfuñó Yaten , sentándose junto al fuego.

Apartando la mirada del lugar por el que Darién había desaparecido, internándose en el bosque, y, obviamente, de tan mal humor como Yaten , Serena dejó escapar un suspiro. Acariciaba distraídamente a _Luna_, que se había acurrucado torpemente en su regazo. Estaba claro que Yaten y Darién habían intercambiado duras palabras, y Serena sospechaba que su tensa conversación tenía que ver con ella, con Beryl o con ambas.

Durante tres días, los amigos de Darién habían cabalgado con ellos. Era bueno contar con la protección adicional de dos expertos espadachines. En general, resultaban una compañía de lo más agradable. No obstante, no había ni rastro de sir Rubeus, y Serena empezaba a pensar que sería mejor que Andrew y Yaten se marcharan. Darién y ella no tenían intimidad, nunca estaban a solas, y si él sufría tanto como ella a causa de aquella situación, no era de extrañar que se calentaran los ánimos con tanta facilidad.

El otro problema era que Andrew y Yaten parecían no poder resistirse a mencionar a Beryl . Serena sabía que su intención era buena y que estaban tratando de poner a Darién de su parte, pero sus interferencias estaban resultando desastrosas. Eran incapaces de ocultar lo que sentían por Beryl , y eso no hacía más que reafirmar en Darién la creencia de que todo el mundo odiaba a esa mujer. En realidad, el mero hecho de mencionarle a Beryl no era de ayuda, aunque sólo fuera porque le recordaba que iba a reunirse con ella cuando se encontró metido en aquel lío con sir Rubeus y_ además le arrastré hasta mi cama, _pensó Serena soltando otro suspiro.

—Yaten —empezó Serena, mirando a Andrew para asegurarse de que también la escuchaba—, os dais cuenta de que cada vez que mostráis vuestro desprecio por Beryl lo único que conseguís es aumentar en Darién la necesidad de defenderla, ¿verdad? —Serena asintió con la cabeza cuando Yaten hizo una mueca—. Evidentemente, hay mucha gente que ha tratado de hablar con Darién y hacerle ver quién es esa mujer en realidad, pero eso no ha dado resultado, ¿no es así? A decir verdad, creo que ahora es su testarudez lo que hace que este juego siga adelante. Creedme cuando os digo que es mejor darle la razón a un terco que se aferra con todas sus fuerzas a una idea, por absurda que sea, que decirle que es un insensato y que está en un error. Reconozco los síntomas, porque de vez en cuando los he tenido yo misma. Y además, por supuesto, no debemos olvidar que se trata de un hombre. —Serena ignoró las miradas de recelo que le dirigieron Yaten y Andrew —. La mayoría de los hombres se dejarían cortar un dedo antes que admitir que están equivocados.

Andrew se echó a reír.

—¡Vamos, no hay para tanto!

—¡Oh, sí, ya lo creo! Incluso cuando, al final, un hombre se da cuenta de que se había equivocado, es capaz de seguir manteniendo su error hasta que encuentra una manera de cambiar su punto de vista sin reconocer realmente que estaba en un equívoco.

Serena les sonrió a ambos, que se reían incluso al tratar de discutir su opinión.

—Pero, muchacha, pensé que intentabais que Darién se diera cuenta de que está equivocado —dijo Yaten en cuanto dejó de reírse.

—Bueno, así es, pero nunca le diría directamente que se equivoca; no lo haría a menos que ya no pudiera conseguir nada callándomelo. El propósito de mi plan es conseguir que ya no desee a Beryl . Pensé que tal vez sería más fácil lograr que renunciara a una vieja promesa que admitir que se había equivocado.

—¿Nos os preocupa que si llega a la corte e Beryl aún es libre la despose, tal y como le había jurado?

Serena sintió como si le clavaran un puñal en el corazón con el mero hecho de mencionar esa posibilidad, pero, con mucha calma, contestó:

—Un poco, pero no creo que eso vaya a ocurrir. —Levantando una mano para detener las protestas de Andrew, añadió—: Oh, puede que se lo pida, pero Beryl no querrá casarse con él. Si estamos en lo cierto respecto a ella, Beryl ha tenido muchas ocasiones para desposar a Darién. Creo que al final de esta macabra sucesión de maridos asesinados hay algún premio y no es Darién quien lo tiene.

—Jesús —murmuró Andrew —. Nunca lo había pensado. Y es algo que sí tienen los Metalia, por eso se ha casado con ellos.

—¿Y por qué pensáis que lo ha hecho?

—Creo que quería su dinero o que está loca.

—Si estuviera loca, creo que Darién ya estaría muerto, porque sus víctimas son todas hombres que se han acostado con ella. Sin embargo, ahora eso no importa. Me gustaría que tratarais de no mencionar a esa mujer, os lo ruego; es un gran obstáculo. Me conviene que Darién piense lo menos posible en ella.

—Me parece razonable —admitió Andrew, y Yaten asintió con la cabeza. Luego, Andrew miró preocupado a Serena mientras se ponía de pie, sosteniendo en sus brazos a _Luna_, que seguía durmiendo—. Espero que no estéis pensando en darme esa cosa.

—_Luna_ _no _es una cosa. —Serena ignoró el ceño fruncido de Andrew y soltó una maldición en voz baja mientras colocaba a _Luna_ en su regazo—. Necesita calor, y él también os lo proporcionará a vos —dijo, observando cómo el gato se acurrucaba dejando escapar un profundo suspiro y luego empezaba a ronronear—. Le gustáis.

—Qué bien. Ahora mi vida tiene sentido.

Serena se echó a reír, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue en busca de Darién. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas estar cerca de él cuando había alguna posibilidad de que estuviera pensando en Beryl , pero por otra parte era un buen momento para recordarle que estaba allí. Sabía que no podía permitir quedarse a un lado porque Beryl ocupara los pensamientos de Darién, en especial cuando, por ahora, no podía sustituir a esa mujer en los brazos de Darién. Disponía de tan poco tiempo para hacerse un hueco en su corazón y en su mente que no podía perder ni un momento.

Le encontró cerca del campamento, apoyado contra un árbol torcido y con la vista fija en los páramos. Era evidente que la había oído acercarse, porque levantó la mano, aunque ni siquiera se dio la vuelta. Serena agarró aquella mano con la suya y luego dejó escapar un leve chillido de sorpresa cuando Darién la atrajo rápidamente hacia él.

—Pensé que podía venir para ver en qué sitio os gusta enfurruñaros —dijo Serena.

Darién bajó los ojos hacia ella, frunciendo los labios para sonreír, cuando vio la pícara expresión de su rostro.

—¡Mala! No estoy enfurruñado.

—Claro que no.

—Sólo creí que sería mejor venir hasta aquí para pensar que darle un puñetazo en la nariz a un buen amigo.

—Oh, por su puesto, infinitamente mejor.

—¿Habéis venido sola?

—Sí. Evidentemente, Yaten sabe cómo proteger su nariz, y cuando salí a buscaros, _Luna_ aún estaba medio dormido, de modo que lo dejé en el regazo de Andrew —Serena sonrió cuando Darién se echó a reír—. A _Luna_ le gusta Andrew.

—Andrew debe sentirse muy afortunado. Puede que nos hagan falta sus espadas —murmuró él.

Serena sonrió, apoyada en su pecho. Igual que había hecho en diversas ocasiones a lo largo de los tres últimos días, Darién se estaba convenciendo de que sería una imprudencia rechazar la ayuda de sus amigos. Serena podía sentir el deseo en él, y eso despertó también el suyo, aunque en realidad nunca se había apagado del todo. Puede que Darién hubiera abandonado el campamento por algún comentario acerca de Beryl , pero ahora era en ella en quien estaba pensando; la deseaba tan ardientemente que no podía dejar de acariciarla.

—¡Maldito sir Rubeus! —dijo Darién con voz ronca, mientras deslizaba sus manos por sus nalgas y la atraía más hacia él.

—Ahora no está aquí —susurró ella, poniéndose de puntillas para besarle en la parte inferior del mentón.

—Cierto.

Darién se frotó lentamente contra su cuerpo, preguntándose por qué se estaba torturando de aquella manera.

—Ni tampoco vuestros amigos.

Darién le cogió la barbilla con la mano y levantó su rostro hasta el suyo. Sus ojos brillaban con el mismo deseo que le atenazaba a él y que por las noches apenas le dejaba dormir; casi podía sentirlo palpitar en su diminuto cuerpo. La pasión que Serena era capaz de despertar en él era un río salvaje fluyendo por sus venas, y sabía que ella la compartía con él. En el pasado, unos pocos encuentros amorosos bastaban para saciar su lujuria con cualquier otra mujer salvo con Beryl . Con Serena, cada vez que le hacía el amor aumentaba el deseo que sentía por ella. Tres días sin tocarla habían supuesto una auténtica tortura.

Darién miró a su alrededor. Serena tenía razón: estaban completamente solos. Pensó que no había peligro, aunque le dominaba hasta tal punto la lujuria que no le sorprendería que ésta dificultara su visión. Miró de nuevo a Serena justo en el momento en que ella se humedecía los labios con la lengua. Darién soltó un gemido y la besó.

_Una conflagración, _pensó Serena, aturdida, mientras la pasión que Darién y ella habían luchado por reprimir cobraba vida. Serena sentía las manos de Darién por todo su cuerpo mientras ella, febrilmente, trataba de corresponder a todas sus caricias. Serena rogó que no apareciera nadie, porque dudaba que fueran capaces de prestar atención a una interrupción. Tenían demasiadas ganas de devorarse mutuamente y su desesperación les impedía ser prudentes.

De repente, Serena se encontró con la espalda apoyada contra un árbol. Darién le arrancó el vestido y empezó a lamerle los pechos. Serena protestó cuando dejó de experimentar la calidez de sus labios y tensó ligeramente su cuerpo cuando Darién se arrodilló frente a ella. De repente, vio que ya no tenía puestos los finos calzones de lino que llevaba debajo de la falda para protegerse por tener que montar a horcajadas y de la fría brisa que a veces sentía bajo sus enaguas. Serena murmuró otra protesta al levantarse las faldas, porque se sentía demasiado desnuda. Entonces él colocó sus labios allí donde confluían sus muslos y ella casi gritó. Con un rápido movimiento de la lengua, Darién consiguió acabar con su resistencia. Serena ensartó sus dedos en el tupido pelo de Darién, aunque no estaba segura de si lo hacía para mantenerle allí o para deslizarle hacia arriba.

Mientras Serena sentía cómo el placer recorría todo su cuerpo y pronunciaba su nombre, Darién se levantó. Rodeándola con un brazo para sostenerla, Darién pasó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. La besó y, mientras le introducía la lengua en la boca, la penetró. Tras unas pocas embestidas, ella empezó a gritar, deseando que él alcanzara el éxtasis al mismo tiempo que ella; Darién empujó para penetrarla hasta el fondo, alcanzando las cunas del placer un segundo después. Ella se pegó a su cuerpo mientras Darién se desplomaba, apretándola con fuerza contra el árbol. Poco a poco dejaron de estremecerse de placer, dejando de jadear hasta volver a respirar con normalidad.

—Sois capaz llevar a un hombre a la locura, ángel mío —dijo Darién en voz baja, besándola Tiernamente en la boca antes de sacarle la verga y ayudarla a bajar hasta el suelo.

—Una locura muy agradable —murmuró ella, poniéndose muy colorada mientras se anudaba los calzones y limpiaba la falda.

Al ver que ella se había ruborizado y que había cierto nerviosismo en sus movimientos, Darién se vistió enseguida. Se movió para situarse frente a ella, obligándola a que dejara de arreglarse el corpiño tomando sus manos entre las suyas. Luego esperó pacientemente a que ella le mirara, sonriéndole cuando por fin le miró a los ojos a través de sus largas pestañas.

—No hemos hecho nada que haya que lamentar, ¿verdad? —preguntó él, besándola en la punta de la nariz.

—A veces encuentro mi lascivia un poco inquietante —contestó ella en voz baja—. Quiero decir... hacer..., bueno, _esto _a plena luz del día.

—Pues bien que habéis disfrutado...

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—He oído decir que los hombres gozan cuando las mujeres disfrutan, y debo admitir que a mí también me ha gustado.

—Ya me había parecido que os gustaba. Que yo os hiciera disfrutar, quiero decir...

—Oh, sí —admitió ella, aunque incapaz de mirarle mientras lo hacía—. Lo que ocurre es que me pone nerviosa que me miréis cuando estoy desnuda. Supongo que tardaré un poco en acostumbrarme.

—Me gusta miraros. Sois muy hermosa Húmeda —murmuró él contra su mejilla mientras le daba un beso—. Ardiente. Y deliciosa.

Volviéndose a sonrojar de nuevo, aunque excitada por sus palabras, Serena levantó los ojos hacia él con la intención de regañarle por hablar con aquel descaro. Sin embargo, por encima del hombro de Darién vio algo que la atemorizó y le obligó a tensar su cuerpo: cinco hombres armados se dirigían a toda prisa hacia el páramo. Serena parpadeó, en un vano intento por hacer desaparecer aquella visión, pero aún seguían allí.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —gritó horrorizada al darse cuenta del peligro que corría Darién .

—Bueno, no creo que fuera tan perverso.

Darién se preguntaba por qué estaría tan conmocionada por algo con lo que era evidente que había disfrutado mucho.

—¡No, tonto, no me refiero a eso! —Serena se liberó de su abrazo y señaló a los hombres, que estaban preocupantemente cerca—. ¡Mirad hacia allí! ¿Son los hombres de sir Rubeus?

—Probablemente. —Darién desenfundó su espada, cogió a Serena con la mano que le había quedado libre y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el campamento—. De todas formas, no creo que el quién o el por qué importen demasiado ahora mismo.

Serena, esforzándose por seguir los pasos de Darién y levantándose la falda con una mano, sabía que él tenía razón. Lo único que importaba en aquel momento era que cinco hombres se acercaban rápidamente y que las espadas que blandían en la mano anunciaban sus aviesas intenciones. Darién tenía su espada a punto en caso de que alguno de aquellos hombres se acercara demasiado, aunque lo cierto es que no tenía demasiadas posibilidades de desbaratar su ataque sin la ayuda de Yaten y Andrew. Había llegado el momento de ver si su presencia valía el precio de toda la frustración que Darién y ella habían sufrido durante tres días.

—¡Andrew ! ¡Yaten ! ¡Nos atacan! —bramó Darién, mientras uno de los hombres que le pisaban los talones soltaba una maldición.

Serena estuvo a punto de gritar cuando un largo cuchillo se clavó en un árbol que había delante de ellos; detrás, alguien había tratado de evitar que Darién alertara a sus amigos. Serena no necesitaba una prueba tan escalofriante como aquella de que sus problemas pondrían en peligro a Darién y a cualquiera que la ayudara. Sabía que aquellos hombres no le darían la oportunidad de rendirse por las buenas para salvar la vida a Darién, Jeditey Andrew. Serena rezó para que Darién y sus amigos fueran buenos guerreros..., buenos de verdad.

Al llegar al campamento, Serena vio que Andrew y Yaten estaban preparados para enfrentarse a sus atacantes. Darién casi la arrojó a la otra punta del campamento. Serena sabía que lo que ahora debía hacer era sentarse y rezar en silencio, completamente al margen de la pelea, y no distraer a los hombres que intentaban defenderla. Aquello siempre la había mortificado. Era una de las razones por las que había tratado de aprender a luchar hasta donde le había resultado posible. Sin embargo, con la espada tuvo que acabar reconociendo que le faltaba la fuerza necesaria para aguantar un largo enfrentamiento. También era consciente de que si se decidía a pelear porque necesitaba demostrarse algo a sí misma, lo único que conseguiría era que mataran a sus amigos en un soplo.

El agudo entrechocar de las espadas que empezó a oírse en cuanto los atacantes llegaron al campamento hizo estremecerse a Serena. Se puso en cuclillas en el extremo más alejado, empuñando su cuchillo; _Luna_ se había escondido detrás de ella. Darién y sus amigos habían sido rodeados por aquellos hombres, a quienes desafiaban con dagas y espadas. Con mucho cuidado, Serena retrocedió un poco hacia la maleza; si uno de los cinco hombres que se enfrentaban a Darién y a sus dos amigos decidían echar un vistazo a su alrededor, no quería que la descubrieran.

Uno de los atacantes gritó, se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó al suelo, a pocos metros de ella. Serena observó las heridas que tenía en el pecho y el estómago y tuvo una arcada. Rezó para que la herida del pecho le hubiera matado o para que lo hiciera muy pronto; la que tenía en el estómago hizo que aquel hombre se retorciera de dolor durante un buen rato. Cuando dejó de emitir sonidos y de moverse, Serena rezó una breve oración por su alma y volvió a centrar toda su atención en la pelea.

Sus aguerridos defensores no estaban ilesos, pero, tras examinarles concienzudamente, Serena decidió que de momento no había motivo de alarma. Otro de los atacantes se desplomó y los tres restantes retrocedieron un poco. Un leve chasquido de los arbustos que había tras ella llamó su atención, pero, absorta como estaba observando a Darién, se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia. Distraídamente, pensó que lo más probable era que _Luna_ estuviera explorando el terreno, y luego hizo una mueca de dolor cuando a Yaten le hicieron un pequeño corte en un brazo.

Justo cuando Darién mató al hombre con el que se enfrentaba, Serena sintió que la agarraban por detrás. Pensó que _Luna_ no era un gato demasiado bueno vigilando; entonces, tuvo el buen juicio de guardar su daga en un bolsillo que había en los pliegues de su falda. El hombre pasó los brazos en torno a su cuerpo, levantándola un poco del suelo, y dio unos pasos en dirección a los hombres que seguían luchando.

—Será mejor que os detengáis —dijo el hombre que agarraba a Serena.

Cuando el hombre habló, Yaten mató al atacante con el que se enfrentaba. El único de los atacantes que seguía con vida se quedó quieto y se dirigió tambaleándose hacia el hombre que tenía agarrada a Serena, que vio la consternación en los rostros de Darién, Andrew y Yaten antes de que ésta se convirtiera en una fría y dura expresión de rabia. Por suerte no quedaban suficientes hombres para acabar con Darién y sus amigos. Los dos que ahora agarraban a Serena sólo querían huir y lo único que debían hacer para evitar que les siguieran era robar los caballos. El hecho de que en aquella ocasión nadie hubiera muerto mientras trataba de defenderla casi le bastó a Serena para enfrentarse a su cautiverio con calma y resignación. Casi. Serena golpeó con la punta de sus tacones la espinilla de su captor y se regodeó con las maldiciones que soltó.

—¡Deteneos, pequeña zorra! —rezongó el hombre.

—¡Soltadme!

Serena consiguió doblar lo bastante los brazos para clavárselos en las costillas de aquel hombre.

—Os lo advierto —gruñó el hombre, estrechando más su abrazo hasta hacerle daño.

—No podéis matarme. A sir Rubeus no le gustaría.

—No, no puedo hacerlo, pero os prometo que os lo puedo hacer pasar muy mal.

Aquello era verdad, y Serena no estaba segura de tener las fuerzas necesarias para luchar y hacerles cumplir aquella promesa. Al menos había confirmado que eran los esbirros de sir Rubeus. Cuando fue consciente de la situación, le costó asimilar que cuatro hombres acababan de morir porque sir Rubeus quería tenerla con él. Para ser sinceros, dudaba que esos hombres realmente quisieran morir por aquel motivo, aunque tenían que obedecer a su señor. Era evidente que sir Rubeus no sentía respeto por la vida. Para ella, ser manoseada por aquel hombre era lo mismo que someterse a una tortura.

—Soltad a la muchacha —ordenó Darién, luchando por reprimir la rabia que sentía al ver la brusquedad con la que aquel hombre agarraba a Serena.

—¿Después de todo lo que me ha costado atraparla? —El captor de Serena se echó a reír, lleno de ira y desdén—. No. Sir Rubeus quiere a esta pequeña zorra y a vos os quiere ver muerto, pero tendrá que esperar para conseguir ese regalo.

—Si se la entregáis a ese bastardo, os perseguiré hasta dar con vos. No disfrutaréis de otro momento de paz hasta que os atraviese con mi espada. Ése será mi único objetivo en la vida.

—¿De veras? Y si no se la entrego a sir Rubeus disfrutaré mucho antes de la paz cuando sea él quien me atraviese con su espada.

—Eso bastará para que todos los Tsukino y sus caballeros se presenten ante vuestra puerta exigiendo vuestra sangre. Estáis sembrando la semilla de una larga y sangrienta disputa con esta descabellada acción.

—No se presentarán ante mis puertas. Entregaré a esta joven a sir Rubeus, recogeré mi recompensa y me iré. Estáis escupiendo contra el viento, muchacho. Habéis perdido. Aceptadlo.

Darién maldijo por dentro. Aquel hombre era un mercenario; alguien así no era fiel a ningún clan. Para él, una disputa familiar significaría más oportunidades de ganarse unas monedas con su espada. Asimismo, estaba claro que no le importaba en absoluto que capturar a Serena hubiera costado la vida de cuatro hombres. Eso sólo quería decir que su parte de la recompensa sería mayor. Y también que no le importaba matar al hombre que le obligara a soltar a Serena.

—Ahora —prosiguió el hombre—, vos y vuestros amigos vais a soltar las espadas. Will las recogerá y luego se llevará vuestros caballos.

—No les matéis —dijo Serena, deseando que sus palabras sonaran más como una orden que como lo que eran en realidad, una súplica.

—Su muerte no vale ni una moneda. Sir Rubeus quiere que mate a vuestro amante y le destripe, pero hasta ahora no me ha ofrecido nada por hacerlo.

A pesar de que Darién había soltado su espada y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo, trató de pensar en alguna forma de detener todo aquello. Si aquel hombre desaparecía llevándose a Serena, los caballos y sus espadas, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran darle alcance; el tiempo suficiente para que sir Rubeus hiciera daño a Serena y la encerrara tras los muros de su fortaleza, donde resultaría imposible rescatarla por segunda vez. Al ver en los ojos de Serena que ella también era consciente de todo, Darién sintió la urgente necesidad de suplicarle que le perdonara.

Will hizo ademán de acercarse para recoger las espadas cuando algo cayó desde un árbol justo encima del mercenario y aterrizó sobre su cabeza. Pasó un segundo antes de que Darién se diera cuenta de que se trataba de _Luna_. El mercenario gritó y soltó a Serena, que tuvo el buen juicio de alejarse de él. Darién no estaba seguro de si el gato se movía de un lado a otro tratando de atacar al mercenario o si simplemente quería escapar. Deseando que el animal no se hubiera hecho mucho daño, Darién salió corriendo para recuperar su espada.

Aún maltrecha tras haber sido lanzada al suelo, Serena sólo hizo una pausa en su atropellada huida cuando pensó que se había alejado bastante de su captor y luego echó un vistazo para ver qué era lo que le había hecho gritar. Se quedó boquiabierta, incapaz de creer que la masa de pelo negro que bufaba y arañaba la cabeza de aquel hombre fuera su gato; la sangre resbalaba por el rostro de aquel hombre. Aturdida, Serena se preguntó si no debería volver a considerar su opinión sobre que un gato no era capaz de hacer daño a nadie. Serena gritó para pedir ayuda cuando por fin el hombre pudo sacarse a _Luna_ de encima y, haciendo caso omiso de los arañazos que sus afiladas uñas le estaban haciendo en brazos y manos, lo arrojó todo lo lejos que pudo para salir huyendo. Si Darién no se hubiera cruzado en su camino para enfrentarse a Will, ella, imprudentemente, sabía que habría salido corriendo hacia donde estaba su gato, que ahora se encontraba en el extremo más alejado del campamento, tendido en el suelo. Sin embargo, en vez de eso se quedó rezando para que Darién saliera vencedor y _Luna_ sólo hubiera sufrido un golpe.

Darién dio muerte a Will mientras Andrew y Yaten acababan de recoger sus espadas. Entonces, los tres se volvieron hacia el hombre que, durante un momento, había agarrado a Serena. A pesar de que Darién sospechaba que gran parte de la sangre que resbalaba por su rostro se debía a los arañazos que había sufrido en el cuero cabelludo, su rostro aún resultaba terriblemente salvaje. Probablemente tenía alguna herida en uno o ambos ojos. Cuando el hombre bajó la espada, Darién maldijo. No quería luchar con alguien que seguramente no podía ver bien. En realidad, ahora que Serena estaba a salvo, ya no quería seguir peleando. En el suelo yacían cinco hombres muertos y no deseaba que fueran seis.

—Levantaos —dijo Darién, mientras el mercenario se frotaba el rostro con la manga, en un vano intento por limpiarse la sangre.

—¿Está muerto? —preguntó el hombre.

—¿Qué?

Por el rabillo del ojo, Darién vio que Serena empezaba a acercarse; con un movimiento de la mano, le ordenó que se detuviera.

—Esa bestia infernal, ¿está muerta?

—¿El gato? —Resultaba difícil de entender cómo o por qué el mercenario, cuando estaba enfrentándose a tres hombres armados y a una muerte segura, se preocupaba por la suerte que había corrido el gato—. No volverá a saltar sobre vos, si eso es lo que os preocupa. Creo que lo que deberíais considerar realmente es que hay tres espadas que os están apuntando y que ninguno de nosotros tiene los ojos cubiertos de sangre.

El mercenario se quedó mirándoles fijamente un largo instante y Darién se preguntó si no estaría esperando que se aclarara su visión o su ingenio. Entonces, de repente, el hombre arrojó su espada y su daga. Darién y sus amigos esquivaron las armas, que aterrizaron en el suelo, justo donde había estado Darién un momento antes. El hombre no perdió ni un segundo y salió huyendo, despareciendo entre las sombras de los árboles.

—¿Vamos tras él? —preguntó Andrew.

—No. —Darién limpió su espada con el jubón de Will y volvió a enfundarla, asqueado al comprobar el desolador precio que se había pagado por la lujuria que Serena despertaba en sir Rubeus—. Da igual.

—Podría hablar con sir Rubeus y hacer que siguiera nuestra pista.

—Es posible, aunque eso supondría que sir Rubeus iba a castigarle muy en serio por haber fracasado. Además, se está desangrando, va desarmado y, según creo, a pie, por lo que me temo que tardaría un poco en reunirse con sir Rubeus en caso de que pensara hacerlo. —Darién miró fijamente a sus amigos y sonrió torciendo la boca—, Y ninguno de nosotros está en condiciones de perseguir a nadie.

—Sí, eso es cierto —dijo Andrew, haciendo una mueca de dolor y levantándose la camisa para poder examinarse un corte que tenía en el lado derecho.

—Por Dios, Andrew, eso casi me revuelve las tripas —murmuró Yaten , negando la cabeza—. Será mejor que Serena le eche un vistazo.

Darién examinó el lugar donde había visto a Serena por última vez, pero no estaba allí. Entonces la vio corriendo hacia el campamento, justo detrás de ellos. Sus pasos se hacían un poco temblorosos a medida que se aproximaba al cuerpo de _Luna_, arrastrándose casi hasta el gato. Sus dos amigos siguieron la dirección de su mirada y dejaron escapar un suspiro.

Poco después, Darién se rió de ello, pero entonces estaba demasiado preocupado por Serena y muy cansado para hacerlo. Aún así, estuvo a punto de sonreír al ver a sus dos amigos incapaces de moverse mientras intercambiaban miradas de inquietud. Ambos estaban muy acostumbrados a luchar y acababan de enfrentarse y matar a cinco hombres; los dos tenían heridas de las que salían algunos hilillos de sangre. Aún así, se mostraban vacilantes, con miedo a enfrentarse a una mujer escuálida y de ojos celestes que quizás estuviera a punto de descubrir que su horrible gato había muerto. Darién respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y miró fijamente a Serena, apenas consciente de que sus dos amigos avanzaban detrás de él arrastrando los pies.

Serena se arrodilló junto a su gato. Era imposible decir si respiraba, pero ella sabía que eso no significaba que estuviera muerto. No veía rastro de sangre ni nada torcido o roto. Tras apretar con fuerza las manos un instante, extendió una, vacilando. Sentía la presencia de los tres hombres detrás de ella, tensos y en estado de alerta, y la emocionó que se preocuparan, aunque probablemente lo hicieran más por ella que por el animal. Respirando profundamente, aterrada por la posibilidad de que el cuerpo que yacía bajo su mano estuviera frío, Serena acarició al gato.


	10. CAPITULO 8

Capítulo 8

_Luna_ ronroneó.

Serena sintió que le escocían los ojos por las lágrimas mientras examinaba minuciosamente a su gato para ver si había sufrido alguna herida. Los tres profundos suspiros de alivio que escuchó tras ella casi la obligaron a sonreír y luego encajó las tres palmaditas que le dieron en la cabeza antes de que decidieran moverse. Cuando _Luna_ se puso en pie y sacudió la cabeza, ladeándose ligeramente, Serena se sentó en el suelo y le convenció para que se acomodara en su regazo.

Mientras acariciaba al gato, empleando distraídamente las manos para volver a comprobar si tenía alguna herida, Serena vio cómo Darién y sus amigos se llevaban los cadáveres del campamento. En el fondo de su corazón se sentía triste por la muerte de aquellos hombres, aunque no mucho, porque sin duda habrían matado a Darién, Andrew y Yaten sin contemplaciones. Lo que no acertaba a comprender era por qué sir Rubeus había enviado a unos hombres con órdenes de matar o morir sólo porque quería acostarse con ella. Él no obtendría placer alguno haciéndolo, ya que ella no le deseaba y se lo había dejado muy claro. Además, sir Darién debería saber que ella dedicaría cada instante de su vida a luchar para librarse de él.

Cuando Darién y sus amigos se sentaron alrededor de la hoguera, Serena se dio cuenta de que había que curar sus heridas. Dejó a _Luna_ junto al fuego, sobre una manta que Andrew extendió rápidamente en el suelo; acto seguido, cogió la bolsa de las hierbas. Durante lo que se le antojaron horas, Serena les estuvo limpiando las heridas, tanto las leves, a las que sólo había que aplicar un ungüento, como las más graves, que debían coserse. Cansada y deprimida emocionalmente, Serena cogió a _Luna_ y se sentó al lado de Darién, colocándose el gato en el regazo.

—¿Está herida? —quiso saber Darién, preguntándose por qué Serena tenía los ojos tristes.

—Oh, no. —Ella acarició al gato, dejando que su rítmico ronroneo aliviara un poco su inquietud—. Sólo está agotada.

Darién se echó a reír, y Yaten y Andrew le imitaron.

—Ese gato no hace más que dormir, Serena.

—Le gusta echar una buena cabezada —repuso ella, haciendo sonreír de nuevo a los tres hombres—. Es lo que suelen hacer los gatos. Y puede que como hasta ahora su vida ha sido muy dura no haya sido capaz de disfrutarlo así.

De pronto, al ver que había sangre en las uñas de _Luna_, Serena se estremeció y sacó rápidamente un paño de la bolsa de las hierbas para limpiarla. Le resultó extraño que, tras haber visto morir a cinco hombres y limpiar las heridas a otros tres, le horrorizara descubrir rastros de sangre en su mascota. Tras humedecer el paño con un poco de agua, Serena se apresuró a quitarla.

—Nunca pensé que un gato saliera en auxilio de alguien —dijo Andrew.

—Bueno, en realidad no suelen hacerlo, y en principio no suelen ser demasiado buenos en ello, ¿verdad? —Serena soltó el paño y siguió acariciando al animal—. En una ocasión, una gata ayudó a mi madre; era un animal tan pequeño que ni siquiera maullaba, sólo emitía chillidos. La seguía a todas partes. Antes de dar a luz al más pequeño de mis hermanos, mi madre salió a buscar unas hierbas; se cayó, y le dolía tanto el tobillo que apenas podía andar. Fue entonces cuando el bebé decidió que había llegado el momento de venir al mundo.

Serena vio que los tres hombres la escuchaban con mucha atención y se dio cuenta de que deseaban con todas sus fuerzas olvidarse de las muertes que, como ella, acababan de presenciar.

—Y allí estaba mi madre, sola en medio del bosque, demasiado lejos para gritar y que alguien viniera en su ayuda. Mi madre dice que fue algún extraño ataque de locura lo que le llevó a decirle a aquella gatita que fuera en busca de mi padre. _Ámbar_, que así es como todos llamábamos a la gata porque tenía el pelo y los ojos de ese color, se alejó trotando. Le costó un poco, pero consiguió llegar hasta el gran salón, se subió al regazo de mi padre, le golpeó en la mejilla y luego saltó al suelo, alejándose de nuevo al trote. Él no la siguió, por lo que la gata repitió la acción otra vez, y otra, hasta que mi padre se puso en pie y fue tras ella. Nos dijo que se sintió un poco tonto siguiendo a esa gatita de color amarillento como si se tratara de un perro de caza, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en su forma de comportarse. Ámbar le llevó hasta donde se encontraba mi madre. Durante el resto de su vida fue una gata muy consentida y tiene una lápida muy bien cuidada en un precioso cementerio para mascotas.

—¿Un precioso cementerio para mascotas? —preguntó Yaten .

—Sí, es el sitio donde enterramos a aquellos animales por los que hemos sentido verdadero afecto. Es un lugar consagrado.

Por un instante, mientras daban cuenta de su modesta comida, se contaron historias de cuando eran niños. Por lo menos, según comprobó Serena, eso hicieron Yaten , Andrew y ella. Darién habló más bien poco. Serena se preguntaba si su niñez habría sido así de baldía o si era de esa clase de hombres a quienes les cuesta hablar libremente de cosas tan íntimas como la familia. Esperaba que se tratara de esto último, porque ella no quería pensar que había tenido una infancia triste.

—Creo que deberíamos enviar un mensaje a vuestra familia, Serena —dijo Darién bruscamente.

—Sería maravilloso hacerles saber que estoy bien —dijo ella, e hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente y calmarse—. Y saber cómo está Seiya. Sir Seiya Tsukino —le aclaró a Andrew y Yaten cuando fruncieron ligeramente el ceño—. Mi primo.

—Sir Seiya, por supuesto —murmuró Andrew —. El apuesto y valiente caballero que consigue que incluso las mujeres puras y sensatas se desvanezcan de deseo.

—¿Qué queréis decir?

Andrew se ruborizó, consciente de que había sido crítico y sarcástico respecto a su caballero..., con alguien que tal vez había muerto tratando de protegerla.

—Bueno, sir Seiya Tsukino es merecedor de todos los honores. No le conozco personalmente, sólo le he visto de pasada, pero son muchos los que hablan bien de él. Los trovadores le dedican canciones.

—¿A Seiya? —Serena se echó a reír—. ¡Oh, esperad a que se lo cuente a todos! ¿Los trovadores cantan sobre él? ¿De verdad? —Cuando Andrew asintió con la cabeza, se rió incluso con más ganas—. Oh, perdón, _Luna_ —dijo, cuando el gato le dedicó una mirada de indignación, saltó de su regazo y se repanchigó en el de Andrew —. Me río por todo lo que decís sobre Seiya, como si se tratara de Carlomagno —añadió, negando con la cabeza—. ¡Los trovadores cantando sobre él! ¡Por Dios!

—¿Acaso no es así?

—Bueno, es apuesto, pero ¿por qué no iba a serlo? Sus padres también lo son. Y tiene muy buen corazón. Pero es mi primo; me he criado con él. Le conocí cuando era desgarbado y tenía granos. He tenido que aguantarle a él, a mis hermanos y a mis primos compitiendo para ver quién era capaz de soltar el eructo más fuerte y más largo. Oh, y también en otra clase de concursos sobre ruidos igualmente desagradables de los que me avergonzaría hablar. Le conocí cuando aún tenía edad para protagonizar unas increíbles pataletas que obligaban a su madre a lanzarle un cubo de agua a la cabeza. Me cuesta pensar que las gestas del muchacho que alardeaba de escribir su nombre en la nieve mejor que mi hermano Haruca son cantadas por los trovadores. —Serena se sonrojó cuando los tres hombres sonrieron, dándole a entender que sabían lo que los muchachos solían emplear a modo de pluma y tinta—. Sí, en especial cuando, en ese alarde, empezaban a beber como cosacos agua y cerveza hasta que no orinaban sin parar para averiguar quién de los dos ganaba la apuesta.

Serena se estremeció y vio desvanecerse todo su buen humor cuando de pronto recordó, con todo lujo de detalles, la última vez que vio a Seiya. Darién colocó su mano en la suya, deduciendo fácilmente lo que estaba pensando.

—Como me dijisteis en una ocasión, si alguien es capaz de eludir un destino fatal, ése es él.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Creo que es mejor que enviemos un mensaje a los vuestros. Andrew y Yaten pueden partir y explicarles cómo estáis; también pueden decirles adonde os dirigís para que puedan mandar a alguien que vaya a por vos.

Eso le dolió, pero Serena se dijo con firmeza que no era el momento de preocuparse por el hecho de que Darién aún no fuera capaz de vislumbrar un futuro para ambos.

—Teniendo en cuenta lo que acaba de ocurrir, ¿os parece juicioso mandar a dos experimentados guerreros?

—Sí, Darién —dijo Yaten —. Yo estaba pensando lo mismo.

—He decidido que Serena y yo deberíamos volver a mezclarnos con la gente. Mañana por la mañana podríamos tomar alguno de los caminos principales que conducen hasta la corte; en esta época del año son muchos los que viajan a la corte, ya sea para unirse a ella o para vender sus mercancías a la multitud que se reúne allí. En ese lugar sería imposible sufrir un asalto tan grave como el de anoche. A decir verdad, creo que he cometido un error pensando que sería mejor tomar caminos secundarios y serpenteantes. Incluso con vosotros dos —Darién sonrió brevemente a sus amigos, agradeciéndoles en silencio su ayuda— estábamos demasiado solos.

—Ninguno de los caballeros de Serena podrá reunirse con vosotros para ayudaros hasta que no terminéis vuestro viaje, o incluso después de haberlo hecho.

—No, pero pueden viajar a la corte para encontrarse allí con nosotros. Si por entonces sir Rubeus no ha abandonado o ha muerto, Serena necesitará toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir. Ya hemos comprobado con qué facilidad un señor y sus hombres pueden confundirse entre la multitud en la corte. Y si no logramos llegar a la corte, los Tsukino estarán preparados y armados para acudir en ayuda de Serena.

—Bueno, no suena mucho más peligroso de lo que parecía el otro plan. Me sorprende que aún no hayáis mandado ese mensaje.

—No he encontrado a nadie de quien pudiera fiarme del todo. Ese mensaje podría haber sido interceptado fácilmente por sir Rubeus y llevarle directamente hasta nosotros.

Serena se puso en pie, cansada y todavía molesta por la despreocupación con que Darién se refería a su inminente separación.

—Estoy segura de que no me necesitáis para solventar todo esto. Me voy a acostar.

—Pero, decidme, ángel mío, ¿estáis de acuerdo con mi plan? —preguntó Darién.

—Nunca me habían perseguido hasta ahora, pero a vos sí. Estoy dispuesta a seguir vuestras instrucciones.

Serena desapareció para tener un momento de intimidad y luego extendió su rústico lecho a poca distancia de los tres hombres. Mientras se envolvía con una manta y se acomodaba de espaldas a ellos, podía oírles murmurar sus planes, y eso la tranquilizó. Un instante después notó que _Luna_ se acurrucaba contra su espalda; su sonoro ronroneo y su calor la ayudaron a relajarse.

El profundo cansancio que sentía la ayudaría a dormir, y se alegraba de ello. Su corazón le parecía una pesada y fría piedra en el interior del pecho. Estaba muriendo gente por culpa de un hombre lujurioso que iba tras ella y que no aceptaba una negativa. No podía dejar de sentirse del todo culpable, al preguntarse con aflicción si habría habido algo, lo que fuera, que ella hubiera podido hacer para evitar todo aquello.

Y luego estaba Darién... El amor de su vida, su alma, su corazón, su compañero. El hombre que había sido capaz de adivinar tan fácilmente cuándo había pensado en lo que el destino podría haberle reservado a Seiya y había sido capaz de acariciarla para consolarla y dedicarle unas palabras de aliento. El hombre que había sido capaz de hacerle el amor como si fuera a morir si no era suya y no pudiera sobrevivir ni un momento más sin estrecharla entre sus brazos. El hombre que hablaba con tanta tranquilidad de separarse de ella en cuanto llegaran a la corte.

Sólo le quedaban unos días más junto a Darién. ¿Serían suficientes para ella? Sabía que había conseguido conquistarle en algunas cosas; lo sabía en lo más profundo de su corazón, con una seguridad que no admitía discusión. No obstante, estaba claro que aún no le había conquistado lo bastante para librarle de Beryl . Oh, Serena detestaba tanto a esa mujer que se preguntaba si sería prudente preocuparse un poco menos por lo que estaba planeando Darién y un poco más por lo que ella podía hacer. En su interior sentía el agrio sabor de los celos, pero Serena sabía que lo que sentía por lady Beryl Metalia era, sobre todo, furia. Aquella mujer andaba a paso ligero y con crueldad, destruyendo una vida tras otra, y Serena sabía que, a la mínima oportunidad, también acabaría por destruir la suya.

Respirando lenta y profundamente, Serena hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse y ahuyentar de su mente todas las preocupaciones y preguntas que no eran fáciles de responder. Si dejaba que sus pensamientos siguieran por ese camino, acabaría sintiéndose aún más triste, malhumorada y contrariada. Aquellas emociones no eran las que empujarían a un hombre a enamorarse de ella. Sólo disponía de unos pocos días para obrar ese milagro. Le haría falta tener la mente despejada y estar muy relajada para librar la batalla final y conquistar al hombre que amaba.

Mientras recogía los restos del exiguo desayuno, Serena se quedó mirando atentamente a Andrew y Yaten . Sus movimientos parecían un poco rígidos, aunque, después de examinar sus heridas a la luz del día, decidió que podían emprender el viaje para encontrarse con los suyos sin que supusiera un serio riesgo para su salud. Cuando Darién dejó solos a sus amigos, se acercó corriendo hacia ellos y sonrió a Andrew cuando hizo una pausa en los preparativos para acariciar a _Luna_.

—Serena, si por casualidad este animalito tuviera una camada —dijo Andrew, sonrojándose ligeramente— y alguno de los gatitos resultara ser tan feo como él...

—Me encargaré de que os lo entreguen en cuanto le haya destetado —le prometió ella, y a continuación le entregó un pequeño anillo de plata primorosamente grabado—. Enseñadles esto a los míos para que sepan que os envío yo con mis bendiciones.

—¿Creéis que será necesario?

—No podemos estar seguros de que estén al corriente de todo o que hayan sido informados de lo ocurrido. Puede que sean muy cautos, sobre todo si Seiya ha...

Serena dio un traspié y se detuvo, sintiéndose aún incapaz de verbalizar la posibilidad de que Seiya estuviera muerto. Andrew le dio una palmadita en la espalda en un entrañable aunque algo torpe intento de consolarla y animarla en pronunciar palabra.

—¿Debemos decir algo sobre Darién y vos? Puede que nos hagan algunas preguntas incómodas...

—Puede que las hagan, y aunque en realidad no debería pediros que mintierais, preferiría ser yo quien les hablara de él. Si consigo ganar la partida, entonces podremos celebrar todos juntos que finalmente haya elegido a alguien, que es algo que creo que empiezan a temer que nunca haré. Y si la pierdo —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros—, bueno, entonces lo que les contaré estará bastante lejos de la verdad. Es mejor que no mencionéis todo este lío.

Yaten se acercó y besó a Serena en la mejilla.

—Saldréis vencedora, Serena. Lo que le ofrecéis a nuestro confundido amigo es mucho más de lo que le ha ofrecido y nunca podrá ofrecerle Beryl . Confío en que Darién se dé cuenta de ello. Sólo debéis ser paciente si tarda un poco en darse cuenta.

—Rezaré para que estéis en lo cierto, aunque, como decís, vuestro amigo está un poco confundido.

Darién intentó reprimir sus celos cuando volvió y vio que sus amigos estaban bromeando con Serena, riéndose con ganas. Cuando se hubiera reunido con Beryl , ya no podría estar con ella. Estaba unido a una mujer por una promesa y una larga y turbulenta historia. Con sentimiento de culpa, se admitió que no tenía derecho a compartir nada con Serena, aunque deseaba seguir haciéndolo mientras pudiera. No obstante, después de que su aventura llegara a su fin, ella sería libre para entregarse a otro hombre. Serena no era de esas mujeres que deben vivir solas. Andrew y Yaten eran dos buenos hombres y era evidente que Serena les gustaba; tal vez uno de ellos podría darle lo que necesitaba y merecía.

Aquella idea apenas había acabado de cobrar forma en su cabeza cuando sintió una punzada de furia y rechazo en el estómago. No era capaz de pensar que ella compartiera algo con otro hombre. Si se desposaba con Andrew o Yaten , Darién tendría que verla con alguno de sus dos amigos y oiría hablar de ella. Sabía que eso sería insoportable y le irritó su sentido de la propiedad. Aunque no podía conservarla, resultaba dolorosamente evidente que tampoco quería que fuera de otro. Afortunadamente, cuando se separaran, él podría mantenerse alejado de ella durante un tiempo; es posible que eso le proporcionara el tiempo y la distancia necesarios para librarse de aquel injustificado sentido de la propiedad.

—Vosotros dos, id con cuidado —les dijo Darién a sus amigos, estrechándoles fugazmente la mano antes de montar en sus respectivos caballos y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no obligar a Serena a permanecer junto a él cuando les dio a cada uno un cordial beso de despedida.

—Lo haremos —respondió Andrew —, aunque sois vosotros dos quienes estáis expuestos a un mayor peligro. ¿Estáis convencido de vuestro plan, Darién?

—No, pero, sea como fuere, es un buen plan. Sir Rubeus tardará un tiempo en recuperarse de su derrota. A no ser que deba enfrentarse a Escocia con todo su ejército a sus espaldas, la pérdida de cinco hombres apenas representaba nada para él. El hecho de que se tratara de mercenarios me inclina a pensar que sir Rubeus dejó a la mayoría de sus hombres vigilando sus tierras por si los Tsukino se presentaban con intención de atacar sus dominios. Y aún cabe la posibilidad de que pase mucho tiempo, si es que llega ese momento, antes de que sepa lo que ocurrió aquí anoche. El tiempo suficiente para que Serena y yo lleguemos a la corte. Allí es donde vamos a necesitar ayuda en caso de que sir Rubeus insista, aunque sólo sea porque habría una multitud de gente ansiosa de hacerse con un par de monedas y capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguirlas. Es posible que incluso tenga alguna influencia con el rey y consiga que éste crea su cuento de que se había prometido en matrimonio con Serena. Así pues, enviadme algunos hombres del clan Tsukino.

—Confiad en nosotros —dijo Yaten mientras él y Andrew espoleaban a sus respectivas monturas y desaparecían rápidamente entre la neblina matinal.

—No les pasará nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó Serena.

Volviéndose para mirarla, y casi sonriendo por la forma en que el gato se había sentado junto a ella, como si también estuviera esperando su respuesta, Darién contestó:

—No, son diestros con las armas y muy astutos para cabalgar y ocultarse cuando las circunstancias no son propicias.

—Más vale que sean muy diestros.

—Lo son. De todas formas, sir Rubeus no les busca a ellos.

—No, sólo a mí. —Serena se estremeció y se acurrucó contra Darién cuando la atrajo hacia él—. Por mucho que lo intento, no logro comprender todo esto. Me parece una locura.

—Sir Rubeus os quiere para él. Tal vez piensa que os ama o que sois lo que le hace falta para convertir algún sueño en realidad.

—Él nunca demostró ninguna pasión mientras me cortejaba. No, no demostró pasión alguna hasta que finalmente le dije que no.

—Ángel mío, hay hombres para quienes un no es un gran desafío y otros para quienes es un grave insulto, e incluso los hay para quienes resulta el acicate para una profunda pasión e incluso para el amor. Y también puede que simplemente esté loco.

—Completamente loco.

Serena notó que Darién se inclinaba hacia ella, una prueba fehaciente del deseo removiéndose en su estómago, en una extraña mezcla de necesidad y deseo inconsciente. Era agradable saber que él no podía evitar desearla y que su deseo seguía formando parte de él al punto de que no necesitaba hacer un esfuerzo consciente para salir a flote. Serena pensó irónicamente que resultaría incluso más agradable si aquella necesidad y aquella ansia se concentraran un poco más arriba.

—Ahora estamos solos —dijo él.

Serena levantó los ojos, buscando su mirada, y se dio cuenta de que el mensaje que le estaba enviando su cuerpo había llegado por fin a su cerebro.

—_Luna_ está aquí.

—_Luna_ es un gato muy listo; es capaz de entender que ha llegado el momento de irse a cazar un poco.

Mientras hablaba, Darién se puso a andar; teniendo en cuenta que aún tenía a Serena entre sus brazos, ella se vio obligada a caminar hacia atrás. Se echó a reír por lo bajo cuando dio un traspié y él la izó ligeramente hasta que cargó con ella.

—¿No deberíamos darnos prisa en abandonar este lugar?

—Sí, deberíamos hacerlo —contestó él, deteniéndose frente al rústico lecho de mantas—. Pero aún es temprano y el sitio donde pasaremos la noche está apenas a un día de viaje.

—Estaba pensando de nuevo en las amenazas de sir Rubeus —murmuró Serena mientras él la volvía a dejar en el suelo y empezaba a recoger su ropa.

—Ni siquiera él sería tan cruel para negarnos un par de horas de placer.

—¿Un par de horas?

Darién arrojó la última prenda de ropa de Serena y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

—Bueno, tal vez menos.

Aunque se sonrojó muchísimo, Serena no intentó evitar su mirada; sin embargo, Darién se dio cuenta de que apretaba fuertemente los puños contra las caderas y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Verla le excitaba tanto como tocar su cuerpo o saborearlo; era sedoso y de una cremosa perfección, desde su esbelto cuello hasta la punta de sus delicados pies. Mirar y saber que no tardaría en acariciar y poseer aquella perfección era un anticipo de su entusiasmo. Aunque frente a ellos tuvieran un largo futuro en lugar de tan sólo unos días, dudaba que alguna vez dejara de disfrutar del placer de contemplarla.

Darién respiró profundamente para calmarse un poco mientras se quitaba la ropa. El deseo que sentía por Serena era siempre muy fuerte, pero el hecho de pensar que ella se marcharía pronto y encontraría a otro hombre hacía que fuera incluso más intenso. Por vez primera desde que había conocido a Beryl , desde que había iniciado aquella larga y tormentosa relación, Darién se había encontrado con una mujer a la que lamentaría mucho abandonar. Sentía la necesidad de devorarla para poder tener el mayor número posible de dulces recuerdos. Por vez primera desde que se había prometido con Beryl lamentaba haber hecho aquella promesa y ser incapaz de romperla.

Serena alargó el brazo al mismo tiempo que Darién. Él la ayudó a tumbarse sobre las mantas y se puso en cuclillas sobre ella. Rezó para ser capaz de ir despacio; quería saborear cada delicado y suave centímetro de su piel. Quería besarla por todas partes, empezando por aquella dulce y tentadora boca y recorriendo luego todo su cuerpo hasta sus deliciosos pies, para luego seguir besándola hasta desandar de nuevo todo el camino. Cuando besó de nuevo su boca, Darién admitió ser capaz de reunir la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para recorrer su cuerpo hasta la punta de los pies... una vez más. Mientras le besaba el hueco de la base del cuello y ella le acariciaba las piernas con los pies, ya no estuvo tan seguro de ser capaz de llegar a la altura de sus rodillas.

Serena gritó de placer cuando por fin la juguetona boca de Darién se cerró en torno a sus doloridos pezones; luego, deslizó sus dedos por su tupido pelo y le atrajo más hacia ella mientras frotaba su cuerpo contra el suyo. Darién iba demasiado despacio; Serena era capaz de sentir el férreo control que ejercía sobre su pasión y estaba decidida a romperlo.

—¡Oh, ángel mío! —gimió él, apretándose contra sus costillas—. No estáis ayudándome mucho... Quiero ir despacio...

—Lo sé, pero no estoy segura de que pueda aguantar —contestó ella, con una voz quebrada que no la sorprendió en absoluto, porque el deseo que sentía por Darién la hacía temblar.

Cuando él le besó los dorados rizos que adornaban su sexo, ella sufrió una convulsión al experimentar aquella íntima sensación a la brillante luz del día, aunque sólo por un instante; acto seguido, se dejó llevar por el placer de aquel beso íntimo, dejando atrás su pudor cuando Darién le hizo sentir su lengua. Serena gritó su nombre cuando su pasión alcanzó la cima, pero él no le hizo caso. Tampoco le dio tiempo de recuperar el sentido, sino que volvió a sumirla de nuevo en el éxtasis sin darle tregua. Cuando ella sintió que estaba a punto de alcanzar otra cima de placer, le amenazó con castigarle si no se unía a ella en aquella embriagadora cabalgata.

Darién se echó a reír y, arrodillándose entre las piernas de Serena, la encajó entre sus caderas y la penetró; él gimió y, haciendo rechinar los dientes para detener la urgente necesidad de moverse, permaneció quieto. Ella estaba tan tensa, tan húmeda y dispuesta, tan caliente... Darién sintió que el placer le llegaba hasta los tuétanos. Luego, ella retorció su cuerpo, apretando sus esbeltas piernas contra su cintura y obligándole a empujar hasta donde era capaz de hacerlo. Darién perdió el control y, dejando escapar un leve gruñido, se dispuso a llevarles a ambos a las cumbres que tanto deseaban alcanzar. Un rayo de pura satisfacción iluminó brevemente su ciego deseo cuando coronaron al unísono aquella cima, abandonándose al éxtasis como un solo cuerpo.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que Darién encontró las fuerzas o la voluntad para hacer algo más que permanecer tumbado sobre Serena y jugar distraídamente con sus pechos. A medida que iban acercándose a la corte, Darién se daba cuenta de que el pesar que sentía por tener que separarse de Serena empezaba a ser mayor que su sentimiento de culpa. No quería renunciar a ella, pero debía hacerlo. Puesto que estaba comprometido con otra mujer, Serena sólo podía ser su amante. Darién era consciente de que aquello la destrozaría poco a poco y que incluso destrozaría todo cuanto compartían. No podía tratar a Serena ni a Beryl con esa cruel indiferencia hacia sus respectivos sentimientos.

—Creo que ahora sería mejor que volviéramos a concentrarnos en esquivar a sir Rubeus —dijo él, besándola fugazmente mientras la soltaba.

En cuanto dejó de abrazarla, Serena se sentó y alargó el brazo para recoger sus ropas.

—El mero hecho de oír mencionar su nombre es como recibir un cubo de agua fría; acaba con todo el delicioso calor de este momento.

—Lo sé, pero es mejor eso que arriesgarse a que ese demente os ponga la mano encima.

Serena se estremeció con sólo pensar en esa posibilidad y se dio prisa para terminar de vestirse. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos levantaron el campamento, esforzándose por borrar cualquier rastro de su presencia. _Luna_ regresó justo a tiempo para que le metieran en su bolsa; por su forma de relamerse, Serena dedujo que había encontrado algo que comer.

Darién se quedó mirando distraídamente al gato mientras se limpiaba; al parecer, no le importaba viajar en una bolsa colgada en la parte trasera de una montura.

—Diríase que ha nacido para esto —comentó Darién, negando con la cabeza mientras montaba—. Parece que está muy acostumbrado a viajar.

—Tal vez viajara con alguien y por alguna razón se separara de él —repuso Serena mientras se balanceaba sobre el caballo, tratando de taparse un poco más con la falda—. Aunque pensé que haría falta adiestrarle, veo que no necesita que le enseñen.

—Puede que sea lo bastante listo para hacer lo que haga falta para que os quedéis con él.

Serena se echó a reír por lo bajo y le rascó la cabeza al gato.

—Es posible. Ahora es todo un héroe. Un gatito muy valiente que arriesgó su pescuezo para salvarme —dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa que Darién le había dedicado al escuchar el sonoro ronroneo del animal.

—No es un gatito; es un gato enorme y monstruoso. —Darién extendió el brazo en el poco espacio que separaba sus respectivos caballos y le rascó ligeramente la cabeza al animal—. Y una bestia muy lista que sabe cómo hacerse imprescindible.

Cuando Darién espoleó a su caballo para que empezara a trotar, Serena le siguió. Al igual que Darién, ella pensaba que probablemente aún pasaría un tiempo hasta que sir Rubeus volviera a complicarles la vida, aunque también sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo. El ataque de la noche anterior había estado a punto de costar la vida de Darién y de sus amigos, y, a ella, su libertad. No quería ir a la corte, porque Beryl estaba allí. No obstante, era un lugar más seguro para ambos. Había que escoger entre arriesgarse a perder a Darién ante Beryl o verle morir a manos de sir Rubeus. Y eso, pensó Serena con tristeza, no era forma de elegir. Perder a Darién ante Beryl le partiría el corazón, pero prefería eso a vivir sin él, a vivir sabiendo que sus problemas con un pretendiente rechazado y demente le habían costado la vida a Darién. Era mejor perderle ante Beryl que perderle para siempre en el frío abrazo de la muerte.


	11. CAPITULO 9

Capítulo 9

—¿Está viva?

Andrew y Yaten se quedaron de pie, plantando cara a tres miembros del clan Tsukino que les miraban con el ceño fruncido y tratando de mantener la calma. Estaban cansados, hambrientos y sucios, pero no tenían intención de recordar a sir Apolo Tsukino las normas de hospitalidad hasta que no hubieran contestado satisfactoriamente a las preguntas de éste. A pesar de que sólo había pronunciado aquellas dos palabras en voz baja, parecían haber cortado el cargado ambiente que se respiraba en el salón de Donncoill como si se hubiera tratado de un enfurecido grito. Ni Andrew ni Yaten tenían valor para mirar a la madre de Serena , lady Selene, o a sus dos tías, Ikuko y Diana. Ambos tenían la sensación de que en las miradas de aquellas mujeres había incluso más furia que en las de sus respectivos maridos.

—Sí, Serena está viva —respondió Andrew, mostrando enseguida el anillo que ella le había confiado—. Nos entregó esto; dijo que serviría para presentarnos y obtener vuestro beneplácito.

Andrew estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás cuando sir Apolo se acercó para arrebatarle el anillo.

—¿Apolo? —intervino lady Selene, que se parecía muchísimo a Serena, sobresaltando un poco a Andrew.

Sir Apolo se dirigió hacia su esposa, la rodeó con sus brazos y, con voz ronca, dijo:

—Nuestra pequeña está viva, Selene.

—¿Significa eso que no vamos a poder acabar con el bastardo de sir Rubeus? —preguntó sir Neflyte, con sus ojos de color ámbar llenos de ira.

—Bueno, mientras vosotros decidís cómo y cuándo vais a acabar con ese bastardo —dijo lady Selene mientras se deshacía del abrazo de su esposo—, nosotras nos ocuparemos de estos caballeros.

—Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerles —protestó Apolo, aunque su esposa, Ikuko y Diana ya estaban conduciendo a Andrew y Yaten fuera del salón.

—Podréis hacérselas después de que se hayan dado un baño, hayan descansado un poco y hayan llenado su estómago.

Ya era hora de cenar, aunque Andrew y Yaten no se sentían aún dispuestos a enfrentarse al riguroso interrogatorio al que sabían que iban a someterles los Tsukino. Andrew hizo una mueca cuando les acompañaron hasta la mesa principal, donde les esperaban los tres miembros del clan Tsukino, sus respectivas esposas, sir Seiya y Haruca, el hermano de Serena. Andrew le frunció brevemente el ceño a Yaten cuando éste se las arregló para que fuera él quien se sentara al lado de los Tsukino, esto es, en primera línea de ataque.

—Mi esposa me ha referido lo poco que habéis contado sobre mi hija mientras os dabais un baño y comíais —dijo Apolo, dedicándole una severa mirada a Andrew mientras se servía comida—. Que está viva, que sir Rubeus sigue tras ella, que sir Darién la rescató y que ambos se dirigen a la corte.

—Eso es, señor. —Andrew también se sirvió, complacido al ver la abundancia y la calidad de la comida, aunque no fuera capaz de relajarse lo suficiente para disfrutar de ella—. Ella y Darién estaban bastante seguros hasta que sir Rubeus descubrió hacia dónde se dirigían. Fue entonces cuando sufrimos un feroz ataque que a sir Rubeus le costó cinco de sus mercenarios, luego, Darién decidió viajar por caminos más concurridos y enviarnos para informaros de adonde se dirigían; él cree que si sir Rubeus insiste y no se le presenta la ocasión de matarle, podrían estar en peligro incluso en la corte.

—¿Y sabéis cómo justifica sir Rubeus el hecho de haber raptado a mi hija y de ir tras ella?

—Él ha contado a todo el mundo que quiere escucharle que Serena es su prometida y que Darién se la ha llevado por la fuerza.

Apolo soltó una maldición.

—¡Y que no hubiera ningún Tsukino cerca para refutar esa infame mentira!

—El joven Darién tiene una habilidad especial para ser acusado de crímenes que no ha cometido —dijo lady Selene.

—Sí, así es, milady —repuso Andrew —. Darién también cree que si sir Rubeus consigue hablar con el rey puede que susurre esa mentira en los oídos de su majestad y que éste le dé crédito. Tal vez ésa fuera otra razón por la que decidiera que ahora era más importante ponerse en contacto con los miembros del clan de Serena.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que los Tsukino probablemente no iban a hacer demasiadas preguntas sobre lo que podría haber ocurrido entre Darién y Serena, Andrew se tranquilizó y empezó a disfrutar de la cena.

—Iré a la corte a buscar a Serena —dijo Seiya.

—¡No! —Gritó su madre, Ikuko—. Apenas os habéis recuperado de vuestra herida.

Andrew empezó a comer mientras escuchaba la discusión que vino a continuación. La madre de sir Seiya esgrimió muchos y convincentes argumentos y consiguió que su hijo le hiciera un montón de promesas antes de acceder a regañadientes. Era evidente que Seiya sentía la necesidad de redimirse, porque Serena estaba bajo su protección cuando había sido raptada. Cuando Andrew y Yaten estaban a punto de ir a acostarse se decidió que sir Seiya y un reducido grupo de hombres descansarían y se prepararían a la mañana siguiente para partir al alba hacia la corte. Andrew lamentó que Yaten y él no pudieran acompañarles, pero lo cierto es que ya llegaban con retraso a la cita que tenían con el padre de Yaten . No le sorprendió, sin embargo, que Seiya se les acercara para hablar ante la puerta de los aposentos que les habían designado.

—Hay cosas que no habéis contado antes —dijo Seiya, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, mirando muy de cerca a los dos hombres.

—Creo que hemos contado todo lo que querían saber—replicó Andrew .

—Sí, todo lo que querían saber, aunque no toda la verdad.

—¿Y en qué creéis vos que he mentido?

—Oh, no, no os comportéis como si os estuviera insultando. No estoy hablando de mentiras. Estoy hablando de lo que lo que no se ha dicho, de las verdades que han quedado por revelar.

—Si han quedado cosas por decir, acaso sea porque ése fue el deseo de todos aquellos a quienes concernían —dijo Yaten con mucha calma.

—¿Todos o sólo vuestro amigo Darién ? —preguntó Seiya.

—Todos.

Seiya esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—No logro entender por qué; Serena y yo siempre hemos estado muy unidos. No temáis por vuestro amigo. Sé muy bien lo que mi prima siente por ese necio y lo que es capaz de hacer para conseguir lo que ella considera una perfecta ocasión para cumplir su sueño. Lamentablemente, también sé que su apuesto caballero no es un hombre libre y que esa zorra de lady Beryl Metalia le tiene bien agarrado con su puño asesino. Tengo una ligera idea de lo que voy a descubrir cuando me reúna con mi prima.

Andrew y Yaten se miraron mutuamente durante un momento antes de que el segundo dijera:

—Espero que descubráis que Darién la ha salvado de sir Rubeus y que ese bastardo está muerto. Y también espero que descubráis que Serena ha salvado a nuestro amigo.

—¿Adónde vas, _Luna_? —gritó Serena al ver que su gato saltaba repentinamente de su bolsa.

Darién se colocó junto a Serena cuando ésta se disponía a desmontar.

—Puede que simplemente necesite irse por ahí.

—Oh. —Serena dudó un momento, frunciendo el ceño en dirección al lugar por donde había desaparecido el gato, y luego negó con la cabeza—. No; algo va mal.

—Serena —dijo Darién, sin conseguir reprimir del todo una sonrisa—, sólo es un gato.

—Lo sé, pero mi instinto me dice que debo seguirle.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Darién desmontó cuando ella empezó a perseguir al gato.

—Estúpido animal —murmuró, mientras ataba a los caballos—. Lo más probable es que haya visto algo que pensó que era comida, pero debo ir tras ellos. Serena se ha alejado sola.

Darién fue tras ella, maldiciendo por lo bajo lo impulsiva que era. Aquel era un rasgo muy destacable de su carácter, salvo cuando tenía a un loco pisándole los talones. Darién pensaba que finalmente había comprendido el peligro que corrían. Cuando la alcanzó y vio que se había arrodillado en el suelo, rezó para que no estuviera recogiendo algún otro animal maltrecho.

Serena descubrió a _Luna_ sentado junto a lo que parecían un montón de harapos; al ver que el gato se quedaba mirándolos fijamente, frunció el ceño y luego se dio cuenta de que de aquellos harapos salía un bracito que se movía de un lado a otro al mismo tiempo que se oían unos balbuceos. Pasó un momento hasta que Serena consiguió salir de su asombro y luego se acercó un poco más para observar al bebé. Tras echar un rápido vistazo, vio que no había nada más que los andrajosos pañales en los que estaba envuelto el bebé y que el único ser humano que había en los alrededores era el hombre de ceño fruncido que se dirigía hacia ella.

—¡Oh, pobre cosita! —Gimió Serena mientras le quitaba los harapos al niño y comprobaba que no estaba herido—. Te han abandonado, ¿verdad?

Después de envolver de nuevo al bebé, Serena lo cogió en brazos.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Un niño no! —se quejó Darién cuando llegó a su lado.

—Alguien lo ha dejado aquí, Darién —dijo ella, con voz temblorosa e indignada—. Han abandonado a esta pobre criatura como si se tratara de un fardo de juncos.

—¿Por qué me miráis así? —preguntó él cuando apartó los ojos del niño.

—Estaba esperando que me dijerais que me equivoco o que soy necia, que no soy más que una tonta desconfiada. Que a nadie se le ocurriría abandonar aquí a esta pobre criatura.

Darién suspiró y se mesó el pelo. Serena parecía horrorizada y dolida. Él era capaz de entender que estuviera conmocionada, pero no dolida. Era como si aquel acto cruel hubiera destrozado su corazón, como si experimentara todo el dolor y el rechazo que aquel niño no podía sentir por ser tan pequeño.

—Tal vez su madre o su padre se hayan tenido que ausentar durante un momento.

Aquel era un patético intento de disfrazar la horrible verdad, pero Darién se sintió extrañamente orgulloso de sí mismo cuando Serena le dedicó una enorme sonrisa de gratitud y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Sois un encanto, Darién —le dijo ella, y luego se puso otra vez solemne—. Pero ahora que ya me he recuperado de la impresión, soy consciente de la realidad. Alguien ha abandonado a su bebé, dejándolo aquí para que muriese. ¡Qué crueldad! ¿Por qué no lo habrán llevado a una iglesia? Puede que su vida hubiera sido igual de dura, pero habría sido una vida, al fin y al cabo; mejor eso que ser pasto de alguna alimaña.

—Es raro que alguien abandone a un niño; normalmente suelen ser las niñas las que son abandonadas cuando hay demasiadas bocas que alimentar. —Darién dejó escapar un suspiro—. Serena, no podemos llevarnos al niño con nosotros.

—Bueno, pero tampoco podemos dejarle aquí.

—Oh, no, no he querido decir eso. Lo que ocurre es que estamos huyendo de un asesino, y el bebé no estaría a salvo. No es un gato al que podamos meter en una bolsa y que sabe cuidar de sí mismo.

—Es evidente que deben haberlo traído desde aquella aldea —dijo Serena, señalando con la cabeza hacia unas cuantas casas que había un poco más allá del pequeño promontorio en el que se encontraban.

—Supongo que sí. Puede que sea un bastardo, el inconfesable secreto de alguna muchacha.

—El niño ya ha nacido, Darién. Puede que una muchacha sea capaz de ocultar que lleva en su vientre a un bastardo, pero es casi imposible hacerlo cuando ya ha dado a luz. Los bebés suelen ser muy ruidosos. —Serena volvió a mirar en dirección a la aldea—. Alguien tendrá que saber de dónde ha salido, y, si no es así, es muy probable que haya alguna persona dispuesta a quedarse con un niño que goza de buena salud.

Darién se sintió aliviado al oírle decir que iban a buscar un hogar para el bebé.

—¿Estáis segura de que goza de buena salud?

—Sí, le he examinado; está perfectamente: es regordete, tiene buen color y está tranquilo. Ah, y tiene una preciosa marca de nacimiento en su barriguita; parece una estrella.

Mientras contemplaba los brillantes ojos negros del bebé, Darién empezó a preocuparse. Nadie abandonaba a un niño regordete y sano; aunque fuera injusto, los hijos varones eran mucho más valorados que las niñas. Serena tenía razón al pensar que alguien se quedaría con el bebé, aunque, ¿por qué no lo habían hecho ya?

Ocultando las dudas que le asaltaban, Darién acompañó a Serena hasta el lugar donde habían dejado los caballos y sostuvo al niño mientras ella metía a su gato en la bolsa y montaba; cuando se lo devolvió, pensó que su séquito acababa de aumentar con la presencia de un bebé completamente desvalido y que exigiría muchas atenciones.

Serena frunció el ceño a medida que se acercaban a la aldea. Al principio, todo el mundo le pareció muy cordial; luego, la primera persona que les había saludado, al ver el bebé que llevaban con ellos, se mostró cautelosa y guardó silencio. La gente miraba a Serena como si hubiera cometido algún horrible pecado al llevar a aquel niño hasta su pacífica aldea. Era como si tuvieran miedo del indefenso bebé que llevaba en brazos, aunque eso no tenía sentido. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio temería a un bebé?

Mientras Darién dejaba los caballos, Serena trató de descubrir quién había dado a luz al bebé; sabía que no podía entregárselo a la mujer que había sido capaz de abandonar a su propio hijo, pero quería preguntarle por qué había hecho algo tan espantoso. Después de que algunos aldeanos se le acercaran para echar un vistazo al bebé y se alejaran a toda prisa antes de que pudiera hablar con ellos, Serena arrinconó a una mujer de mediana edad que iba muy bien vestida.

—No os atreváis a salir huyendo —le soltó, evitando sus intentos por rodearla y marcharse—. Sólo quiero que me respondan a unas cuantas preguntas, pero todo el mundo huye de mí como si tuviera la lepra.

—Bueno, ¿y qué esperabais al traer a este niño infernal hasta aquí? —preguntó la mujer, persignándose a toda prisa al ver que el bebé la estaba mirando.

—¿Niño infernal? ¿Qué locura es ésa? No es más que un bebé y estoy buscando a su madre.

—La madre del bebé fue ahorcada y quemada por bruja hace unos días.

—¡Dios mío! —susurró Serena —. Entonces, ¿ha sido algún aldeano quien ha abandonado al niño a su suerte?

—Sí. No podemos quedarnos con un niño así; tiene la marca del diablo.

—¿La pequeña estrella de su barriga?

La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

—La marca del diablo. Su madre se acostó con el diablo, pero pretendía que había sido un noble que se dirigía a la corte quien la había seducido y luego la había abandonado con el bebé; sin embargo, esa mujer estaba loca, y siempre había tenido una lengua muy larga y carecía de principios. Cuando vimos al niño, con el pelo negro y los ojos oscuros, todos comprendimos la verdad. Su madre tenía el pelo rubio, pero no había más que ver lo que había salido de sus entrañas: un bebé tan siniestro como Satán y bendecido por el diablo. Nadie quiso arriesgarse a sufrir una maldición acogiendo a un bastardo, de modo que lo abandonamos en la Yanten .

—Hasta que muriera. Abandonasteis a un bebé en una Yanten para que fuera pasto de las alimañas o para que muriera de hambre o frío.

—Abandonamos al hijo de Satán para que éste se ocupara de él o a la voluntad del Señor.

Serena se moría de ganas de abofetear a aquella mujer.

—Marchaos.

—¿Disculpadme? Habéis sido vos quien me ha obligado a detenerme para ver a ese pequeño demonio, arriesgándome a condenar mi alma, para contestar a vuestras preguntas. Y ahora me decís que me vaya...

—Sí, y si os queda un poco de juicio en la cabeza, cosa que dudo, lo haréis enseguida.

A Serena no le sorprendió que la mujer palideciera y su rostro mostrara una expresión de miedo. Había hablado de forma tan firme y dura, con tanta furia, que incluso ella misma se había estremecido. Mientras estrechaba con fuerza al bebé y le acariciaba su negro y rizado pelo, Serena observó cómo la mujer se alejaba a toda prisa. La maldad y las absurdas supersticiones que habían salido de la boca de aquella mujer habían enfurecido a Serena. Dio gracias a Dios de que el niño que tenía en sus brazos fuera demasiado pequeño para comprender sus odiosas palabras.

Siempre había habido gente que creía en brujas. A causa de su don para sanar, su madre y ella habían sido objeto de habladurías. Sin embargo, hasta entonces Serena nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a unas creencias tan profundas que obligaran a la gente a asesinar brutalmente a uno de los suyos o a abandonar a un bebé en una Yanten hasta que muriera. Serena negó con la cabeza con rabia y disgusto. Nunca dejaría a ese niño en aquella aldea y Darién tendría que entenderlo.

Darién vio que una mujer de edad avanzada se alejaba de Serena casi corriendo; en su redondeada cara tenía la misma expresión que la anciana que había dejado a solas con ella un rato antes. Se quedó mirando a Serena y frunció el ceño. Era difícil de creer que alguien de rostro tan dulce y con un cuerpo tan delicado pudiera hacer o decir algo capaz de asustar a alguien, aunque era evidente que Serena era capaz de hacerlo y lo había hecho.

Mientras se acercaba a ella se dio cuenta de que estaba en tensión, y cuando se colocó a su lado pudo comprobar que Serena temblaba. Preocupado, la rodeó con el brazo y examinó su pálido rostro. Cuando la mirada de Serena se cruzó con la suya, se dio cuenta de que estaba furiosa y vio que aún tenía al bebé en sus brazos.

—¿No habéis descubierto quién es su madre? —preguntó Darién.

—Oh, sí, pero he tenido que obligar a alguien a hablar conmigo.

—Sí, lo he visto. Y es evidente que no ha sido una conversación agradable. No era la madre, ¿verdad?

—No, probablemente esa mujer fue de los prendieron la hoguera que colocaron debajo de la que sí lo era. Al parecer, su madre fue juzgada, condenada y quemada por bruja hace unos días; supongo que debería estar agradecida de que fueran lo bastante clementes para ahorcarla antes. Espero que ya estuviera muerta o casi para que no se enterara de nada cuando empezó. Luego abandonaron al niño en la Yanten .

—Dios mío. —Darién se quedó mirando al bebé y suspiró—. ¿Qué les haría pensar que era una bruja?

—Oh, un montón de cosas. Por la forma en que la describió esa horrible mujer, debía ser hermosa, con el pelo muy rubio. Además, por lo que parece también cometió el pecado de tener una lengua muy larga. Esa mujer me dijo que la joven afirmaba haber sido seducida por un noble que se dirigía a la corte; sin embargo, también me dijo que estaba loca y que era una indecente, por lo que las guardianas de la moral de la aldea no le creyeron. Y luego dio a luz a este bebé de pelo oscuro y con esa marca de nacimiento; ésa es la prueba de que se acostó con el diablo. Tuvo que morir para que las mujeres virtuosas de esta aldea pudieran seguir siéndolo. Y, una vez hubo muerto la bruja, este engendro del diablo fue abandonado a su suerte en la Yanten , para que también acabara muerto. Y yo, imprudente de mí, he vuelto a traerlo hasta aquí, poniendo en peligro las almas puras e inocentes de las gentes de esta aldea.

Darién alargó la mano y acarició cariñosamente los negros rizos del bebé.

—Entonces, deduzco que hay que añadir uno más a nuestro grupo.

—Aunque alguien quisiera quedárselo, nunca lo dejaría aquí, Darién. No podría hacerlo.

—No, por supuesto que no. Vamos, he conseguido una habitación en la posada.

—Puede que no dejen que nos quedemos si llevamos con nosotros a este maléfico bebé; tal vez teman que se les corte la leche en las jarras.

—Teniendo en cuenta vuestro humor, no creo que se atrevan a rechazarnos —contestó Darién arrastrando las palabras, mientras la cogía por el brazo y se encaminaba hacia la posada, situada en un lugar pensado claramente para todos aquellos que iban o venían de la corte.

A pesar de que el posadero, su mujer y las doncellas no les rechazaron, se persignaban siempre que estaban cerca del bebé. Serena tenía que morderse la lengua cada vez que lo hacían para no amenazarles con romperles los dedos. Cuando Darién y ella se instalaron en su habitación, Serena dio de comer al bebé un poco de harina de avena con leche de cabra que les había traído una aterrorizada doncella. Serena intentó atender las necesidades del niño mientras trataba de serenarse, y no sólo porque su humor pudiera asustar al bebé; estaba tan furiosa que empezaba a dolerle la cabeza y a sentir el estómago revuelto. No tenía a nadie con quien desahogarse, de modo que tendría que conseguirlo.

Darién estaba sentado frente a un minúsculo fuego, tomando sorbos de cerveza mientras vigilaba a Serena de cerca. Aquel asunto la había alterado profundamente. No pensaba que se debiera al hecho de que no supiera que se cometían injusticias como aquella porque siempre había estado muy protegida. Se debía, según creía Darién, al hecho de saber que la madre del bebé había sido asesinada y a haber tenido que escuchar a aquella mujer justificando con tanta frialdad el intento de matar al bebé. Teniendo en cuenta que tanto su madre como ella eran curanderas, es posible que hubieran tenido que enfrentarse a amenazas como ésas de vez en cuando, lo cual convertía en algo personal aquella escalofriante y triste historia. Afortunadamente, Serena y su madre no habían tenido que enfrentarse a esos prejuicios y supersticiones hasta pagar con la muerte.

Darién miró de nuevo al bebé mientras Serena lo limpiaba y le cambiaba los pañales. La madre del niño había dicho que el padre era un noble que se dirigía a la corte. Aunque eso incluía a varios centenares de hombres, Darién dudaba de que hubiera muchos que fueran tan canallas. Así pues, el noble podía ser en realidad algún modesto aprendiz con portes de caballero y mucha labia.

A regañadientes, Darién decidió que tratar de encontrar al padre sería absurdo. Recordaría todos los hechos importantes sobre el origen del bebé, el momento aproximado de su concepción y una descripción más detallada de la madre. Con eso y el negrísimo pelo del bebé, habría bastante. Siempre que se cruzara con un hombre que se pareciera al niño, le contaría la historia. Si el padre estaba vivo, acabaría por dar con él. Y si no, pensó Darién mientras observaba a Serena abrazando al niño y murmurándole tonterías, el bebé habrá encontrado un refugio seguro y lleno de cariño.

—¿Os dijo la mujer cómo se llamaba el niño? —preguntó Darién.

—No, aunque la que lo trajo al mundo debió darle algún nombre para que pudieran bautizarle —contestó Serena, y luego suspiró—. Si es que llegaron a bautizarle; la animadversión contra la madre puede que fuera muy fuerte.

—Eso no es difícil saberlo. —Darién apuró su cerveza y se puso en pie—. Hoy aún nos queda tiempo para hacerlo.

—Puede que sea mejor dejar las cosas como están y no recordar a esos dementes que el bebé sigue con vida y está aquí con nosotros.

—Ángel mío, ¿de veras creéis que esa loca a la que habéis amenazado se ha escondido debajo de su cama, temblando y sin decir nada? Puede que esté temblando, pero seguro que ha hablado.

—¿Y quién os ha dicho que la he amenazado?

—Su rostro hablaba por ella. Era el mismo que el de aquella viuda ardiente. —Darién sonrió cuando ella se sonrojó, negándose a mirarle—. Y vos, con esa carita tan dulce. —Se rió entre dientes cuando ella le dedicó una mirada feroz—. Creo que deberíais descansar mientras yo salgo y hago algunas preguntas. —Darién le dio un beso en la frente—. Estáis un poquito pálida.

—Supongo que sí —respondió Serena mientras se recostaba en la cama, dejando al niño a un lado mientras _Luna_ se acurrucaba en el otro—. Ha sido la rabia; tenía tanta que me ha dado dolor de cabeza y me ha revuelto el estómago. Y cada infame palabra de esa mujer no hacía sino empeorarlo todo. Me dieron ganas de arrancarle la lengua por decir cosas tan horribles de un pobre bebé.

—Sois una aguerrida defensora de los desvalidos, amor mío. Resulta extraño cómo _Luna_ encontró al bebé y lo unido que ya parece sentirse a él.

—Bueno, creo que ya hemos tenido pruebas suficientes de que _Luna_ no es un gato cualquiera.

—Así es. —Darién le apartó unos cuantos mechones de pelo de la cara con la mano y volvió a besarla—. Descansad —añadió, guiñándole el ojo—. Os conviene, porque pienso aprovechar la oportunidad de teneros de nuevo en una cama decente.

—He aquí un pensamiento que me provocará dulces sueños... ¿Qué es lo que queréis averiguar y cómo pensáis hacerlo?

—Tenemos que saber cómo se llama el niño y si fue bautizado. Quiero averiguar el nombre de la madre y cómo era. También sería de ayuda saber cuándo nació, porque eso nos aclararía el momento de su concepción y la época en que su padre pasó por aquí.

—¿Entonces creéis que habría que buscar al padre?

—No es necesario. El niño ya tiene un hogar, ¿verdad?

—Sí —repuso Serena, acariciando ligeramente el pelo del bebé.

—Sin embargo, deberíamos mantener un ojo abierto para localizar al padre, un ojo muy prudente; el bebé ya ha sufrido bastante, y por suerte es demasiado pequeño para ser consciente de ello. Sin embargo, tiene un padre, y puede que sea un buen hombre. Puede que haya alguna buena razón por la que nunca volviera aquí. Lo único que quiero es descubrir la verdad, y si vemos a alguien que podría ser el padre del niño, ya decidiremos si debemos o no contarle la historia.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Comprendo. Y si el niño se hace mayor y aún no ha dado con su padre, puede que quiera ir en su busca él mismo. Entonces tendremos algo que pueda ayudarle a encontrarlo. Mi tío Kenji fue abandonado a su suerte en una Yanten poco después de nacer; tenía trece años cuando se enteró de toda la verdad acerca de su nacimiento y ya era un muchacho antes de irse a vivir con los parientes de su madre. —Serena sonrió al ver la reacción de sorpresa de Darién —. Aunque no tiene la misma sangre, se educó como un Tsukino hasta que se supo la verdad. Y decidió seguir siendo un Tsukino. Y este bebé también lo será, a menos que él decida otra cosa. Iros. Yo voy a descansar, porque también quiero aprovechar la oportunidad de teneros otra vez en una cama.

Darién se echó a reír y le dio un beso antes de irse. Serena suspiró y cerró los ojos. Se preguntaba si Darién sería consciente de las veces que había hablado en plural cuando había comentado que debían estar alerta para dar con el padre del bebé. Sin embargo, Serena tampoco quiso depositar demasiadas esperanzas en lo que podía ser un mero lapsus. De todas formas, eso también podía significar que una parte de Darién ya les veía y consideraba como a una pareja y que tal vez había un futuro para los dos a pesar de lady Beryl . Si aquello era cierto, Serena rezaría para que aquella parte de Darién se espabilara y se adueñara de él por completo, ya que lady Beryl no andaba demasiado lejos.

Serena frotó suavemente la espalda al bebé mientras esperaba que el sueño se apoderada de ella. Sería fantástico que el niño tuviera un padre ahí fuera, en algún lugar, que le acogiera, le quisiera y se preocupara de que viviera una buena vida. No obstante, Serena pensó que sería muy extraño que un bastardo tuviera todo aquello. Le complacía que Darién ni siquiera hubiera sugerido que había que encontrar a toda costa al padre. Una decisión precipitada podía dar pie a errores y a malos entendidos. Y si en un futuro el padre del niño llegaba a aparecer, Serena querría estar muy segura de que era un buen hombre antes de confiarle la vida del muchacho.

Justo cuando empezaba a quedarse dormida, Serena tuvo la sensación de que la estaban observando. La sensación fue tan fuerte que, tras darle un vuelco el corazón, le devolvió repentinamente la conciencia. Abrió los ojos muy despacio y por primera vez en su vida casi se desmayó. De pie, junto a la cama y sonriendo con frialdad, estaba sir Rubeus Darkness.


	12. CAPITULO 10

Capítulo 10

Después de haber hablado con algunos aldeanos, Darién comprendía aún más el enfado de Serena. Oír cómo la gente escupía tantas barbaridades acerca de un bebé de sólo unos meses le hizo subir la bilis hasta la garganta. La madre del niño se llamaba Esmeralda Seaton y era evidente que no se había esforzado mucho en ganarse el amor y la admiración de la gente de la aldea. Bella y vanidosa, se había acostado con lo que para muchos eran demasiados hombres. Puede que fueran sólo una o dos personas quienes creyeran que era una bruja y estuvieran realmente convencidas de que la prueba de que había yacido con el diablo era que un bebé de piel tan oscura hubiera nacido de una mujer rubia. Sin embargo, lo que sí había decidido la mayoría de la gente es que era una buena forma de deshacerse de alguien que no les había gustado, al menos de entrada.

En cuanto tuvieron a la mujer atada a la pira, Darién sospechaba que un buen número de aldeanos empezó a creer los rumores de brujería, y, en su arrebato de miedo y odio, trataron de librarse también del bebé. Obviamente, es lo que declararían después de haber matado a la mujer. Quemar a una bruja era un acto de justicia, pero asesinar a una mujer que les caía mal de una forma tan brutal sólo porque era propensa a abrirse de piernas y a no cerrar la boca, o porque la gente no la quería allí, era otra cosa. La muerte de Esmeralda había sido un error, pero al menos tenía una explicación.

No obstante, para el intento de asesinato de un bebé de pocos meses no había explicación alguna. Un niño tan pequeño era incapaz de hacer daño a nadie. Algunos necios habían llegado a utilizar el buen carácter del bebé como prueba de su diabólico origen. El joven sacerdote de la aldea había aprobado el asesinato de Esmeralda, y Darién tenían fundadas sospechas de que aquel loco había codiciado a la joven; de todas formas, no estaba de acuerdo con lo que habían hecho con el niño. Desgraciadamente, era un cobarde y no había tenido agallas para enfrentarse a la gente del pueblo.

Sólo una persona había visto al noble a quien Esmeralda atribuía la paternidad del niño. Un hombre de piel tan oscura como la del bebé, alto y de aspecto amenazador. Por supuesto, el aldeano que le había visto era un pobre infeliz al que el intimidante desconocido había sorprendido en la cama con Esmeralda. Aquel hombre se sentía abrumado por el sentimiento de culpa, porque no estaba en la aldea cuando Esmeralda fue acusada y luego ejecutada, y su mujer había sido una de las que había exigido con más ahínco la sangre de Esmeralda. Darién sospechaba que en aquellos momentos la vida de aquel hombre debía ser un verdadero infierno.

Darién entró en la posada y frunció el entrecejo. De las escaleras llegaba un gran alboroto y al pie de las mismas se había reunido un pequeño grupo de curiosos. Al recordar el recibimiento que le habían dispensado a Serena, Darién temió de repente que todo aquel alboroto procediera de su habitación. Empujando a los entrometidos para que se apartaran, subió las escaleras a toda prisa.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —preguntó, dirigiéndose al posadero, su esposa y las dos doncellas que estaban junto a la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Serena.

—Unasuki vino para dar de comer al bebé —contestó el posadero— y esa bestia no dejó que le tocara.

Darién se quedó mirando a la regordeta doncella, que sollozaba por lo bajo y se frotaba con la mano un brazo arañado.

—¿Y por qué vino a atender al niño?

—Estaba llorando, y vuestra esposa no lo hacía callar. Al parecer os ha abandonado.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Darién cuando se abrió paso hasta la habitación. _Luna_ estaba en la cama, junto al bebé, que lloriqueaba. Tenía el pelo erizado, las orejas hacia atrás y no paraba de soltar largos y potentes bufidos. No había rastro de Serena.

Por un momento, Darién temió que el posadero tuviera razón y que Serena le hubiese abandonado. Luego negó con la cabeza, desechando aquella idea absurda y desleal. Serena nunca abandonaría al niño ni al gato. Y sus cosas aún estaban en la habitación. La cama estaba desordenada y había un taburete volcado. Darién se asomó a la ventana, que estaba abierta de par en par; miró abajo, pero no vio nada, de modo que la cerró. Mientras él había salido en busca de explicaciones, sir Rubeus se había llevado a Serena.

—¿Alguien ha visto quién se ha llevado a mi esposa? ¿O estabais todos demasiado ocupados intentando proteger vuestras afligidas almas de un bebé para daros cuenta de que uno de los huéspedes había sido raptado?

Darién se acercó cautelosamente a _Luna_, que seguía estando muy alterado.

—No hemos visto a nadie —dijo con brusquedad el posadero, mientras su rolliza esposa asentía enérgicamente con la cabeza—. Ella os ha abandonado.

—No, alguien se la ha llevado. —Acariciando delicadamente al gato, Darién por fin logró calmarse—. Serena nunca abandonaría al niño ni al gato. Y aunque pueda juzgarla equivocadamente y fuera capaz de hacerlo, nunca dejaría sus cosas aquí. Además, hay señales de pelea. Unasuki, ¿estáis lista para atender al bebé?

—Sí, señor —contestó la doncella—, pero el gato no deja que me acerque a él.

—Ahora sí. Estaba asustado por lo ocurrido. Adelante, Unasuki.

—Al gato no le gusto, señor.

—Os juro que no os hará nada. Ahora está tranquilo; en cuanto os presente, sabrá que no sois un peligro.

Pasó un rato antes de que Darién lograra convencer a Unasuki para que acariciara a _Luna_; aunque se moría por salir en busca de Serena, sabía que primero debía ocuparse del bebé. Tras algunos intentos más, consiguió que Unasuki tocara al bebé; luego, la muchacha se relajó cuando _Luna_ se tendió para observarla. Con las caricias, el bebé se tranquilizó y Darién se puso en pie, dejándole más sitio a la doncella para que atendiera al niño.

—¿No teméis a este enorme y monstruoso demonio, verdad? —le preguntó Darién a Unasuki mientras ésta le cambiaba diligentemente los pañales al bebé.

—Sólo es un bebé —repuso Unasuki en voz baja, dirigiendo una inquieta mirada a las tres personas que seguían acechando junto a la puerta—. Es horrible lo que intentaron hacer con él, pero fui demasiado cobarde como para intentar detenerles.

—No era mucho lo que una muchacha podía hacer frente a una multitud sedienta de sangre. ¿Cuándo ha empezado a llorar?

—Hace una hora, puede que menos.

—Entonces debió ser cuando se llevaron a Serena. Quiero que os quedéis con el niño.

—No os iréis dejando aquí a este hijo del diablo —dijo el posadero, que pronunció la última palabra chillando cuando Darién le agarró por el jubón y le levantó ligeramente del suelo.

—Ya estoy harto de esta estúpida historia. Se trata de un niño. Un niño pequeño. —Darién soltó al bajito y rechoncho posadero con tanta brusquedad que éste fue a parar encima de su mujer, que casi se cayó al suelo—. Unasuki se quedará aquí cuidando del bebé; si le ocurriera algo, os perseguiré y os sacaré las tripas.

—¿Y qué pasa si no regresáis? —preguntó el posadero, aunque con un tono de voz más respetuoso—. No vamos a quedarnos con él.

—No pienso dejarle con vos ni abandonarle en esta casa de locos. —Darién lanzó varias monedas sobre la mesita que había junto a la cama, contento de haberse tragado su orgullo y haberle pedido un pequeño préstamo a Andrew —. Si mi esposa o yo no regresamos, haced llegar el bebé y el gato a sir Apolo Tsukino y lady Selene, en Donncoill. Decidles que el deseo de Serena era que acogieran al niño. —Darién se dirigió hacia ellos, obligando a retroceder hasta el descansillo a los tres que estaban junto a la puerta, que cerró detrás de él—. Estoy seguro de que tenéis cosas que hacer. Espero que Unasuki tenga todo lo que necesita.

En cuanto se fueron, Darién salió de la posada y fue a ver qué encontraba bajo la ventana de Serena. Era fácil deducir que la habían sacado de la habitación por allí. Darién no pudo descubrir nada que delatara que Serena había pasado por ese lugar salvo la marca de unas huellas que se alejaban de la ventana, que eran más profundas que las que conducían hasta ella, lo que probaba que el hombre se había ido llevando algo en brazos, y que ese algo era Serena . Darién fue a buscar su caballo, rezando para que sir Rubeus hubiera dejado un rastro así de claro y que la luz del atardecer durara lo bastante para que pudiera seguirlo hasta el lugar donde hubiera decidido acampar esa noche.

—No puedo creer que amenazarais a un bebé —dijo Serena mientras sir Rubeus la obligaba a bajar de su caballo y la hacía entrar en una diminuta cabaña—. ¡Y a un gato!

Lo que Serena no podía llegar a creer era que después de que ella y Darién hubieran huido, luchado y matado, sir Rubeus simplemente se hubiera introducido en su habitación a través de la ventana y se la hubiera llevado. Estaba allí, tumbada, demasiado aturdida ante la sorpresa y muy cansada para poder hacer nada excepto quedarse boquiabierta al ver cómo aquel hombre amenazaba con un cuchillo al bebé y a _Luna_, que no paraba de bufar. El estupor de Serena propició que sir Rubeus le propinara un limpio puñetazo en la mandíbula que la dejó sin conocimiento. Se lo había puesto muy fácil, pensó Serena furiosa mientras se frotaba su dolorida mandíbula.

—Ha funcionado, porque aquí estáis —repuso sir Rubeus con frialdad mientras encendía un fuego en la diminuta chimenea.

—Darién vendrá a rescatarme —dijo ella, en un tono de voz que sonó mucho más convencido de lo que realmente estaba.

—Olvidaos de él. Ardo en deseos de acabar con ese bastardo.

—¿Y por qué ibais a hacer algo así?

—Porque vos sois mía. —Sir Rubeus se levantó y le dedicó una mirada llena de odio—. A mí no hay mujer que me rechace. ¿En verdad creíais que os dejaría escapar como a un perro callejero sin vengarme de tamaño insulto?

—¿Qué insulto? Me pedisteis que os desposara y yo os dije que no, y si no recuerdo mal lo hice con mucha educación y amabilidad.

—¿Y quién os creéis que sois para rechazarme? Tenéis casi veinte años, aún no habéis contraído matrimonio, pertenecéis a un clan muy pequeño y vuestra dote es muy escasa. Vuestra madre no es más que una puta; es todo un honor que os haya pedido en matrimonio.

—Dejad de hablar así de mi madre si no queréis que os saque las tripas como el cerdo que sois.

A Serena no le sorprendió que su frío insulto mereciera una brutal bofetada que la hizo caerse de espaldas. Siempre había sabido que aquel hombre era cruel. Sería mejor morderse la lengua, aunque no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo. Resultaba difícil creer que todas aquellas muertes y enfrentamientos se hubieran producido porque aquel hombre era demasiado vanidoso para aceptar una negativa. Teniendo en cuenta todos los insultos que había proferido acerca de ella y su familia, no dejaba de preguntarse por qué quería desposarla.

Darién ya debía haber descubierto que había desaparecido, se dijo Serena mientras pensaba cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Sólo esperaba que no creyera que le había abandonado. Asimismo, esperaba que Darién dedujera que se la habían llevado a la fuerza y quién lo había hecho. La cuestión era, ¿saldría en su busca? Y, en caso de que lo hiciera, ¿habría dejado sir Rubeus un rastro lo bastante claro para que lo siguiera? Serena se dijo que no fuera idiota: Darién haría todo lo posible para salvarla; había jurado que se ocuparía de ella. Desgraciadamente, sabía muy bien lo tenaz que era Darién respecto a sus juramentos. Ahora sólo le quedaba rezar para que no resultara muerto tratando de mantener el que le había hecho a ella.

—Supongo que el joven Darién os ha hecho suya —dijo sir Rubeus, con una voz que casi sonó agradable—. Aunque parece dedicar todo su tiempo a ir tras esa zorra de lady Beryl , vos sois demasiado dulce para resistirse a la tentación. Así pues, decidme, ¿os ha deshonrado?

A pesar de un tono de voz que parecía casi amigable, el instinto le dijo a Serena que la verdad enfurecería a aquel hombre. Estaba tenso y expectante; había reprimido alguna de sus emociones, y Serena sospechaba que se trataba de ira.

Poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose la falda con la mano, Serena contestó, con arrogancia:

—No creo que ésa sea una pregunta que un caballero deba hacerle a una dama.

—Oh, sois muy lista, muchacha. —Sir Rubeus sonrió brevemente, pero su mirada seguía siendo dura y fría—. Sois capaz de adivinar lo que piensa y siente la gente, ¿no es así? Ese es el motivo por el que quiero que seáis mía. Una cualidad como ésa sería de incalculable valor para un hombre que, como yo, va en busca del poder.

—No puedo adivinar esas cosas —protestó ella—, aunque percibo cuándo alguien experimenta una fuerte emoción. Y mucha gente podría hacerlo también si prestara un poco de atención.

—¿Qué más da si se trata de un don o de tener buen ojo para captar algo? Por ejemplo, ahora sabéis que estoy muy, muy pero que muy enojado.

—Eso no requiere ninguna cualidad; se huele a la legua.

Serena maldijo interiormente cuando la leve sonrisa de sir Rubeus le dejó claro que sus palabras no habían sino confirmado su opinión. En cierto modo, él tenía razón. Ella era capaz de captar muchas cosas sobre la gente y en muy raras ocasiones conseguían engañarla. No estaba segura de por qué motivo podía captar esas cosas ni por qué era tan sensible a los sentimientos de los demás, por ocultos que fueran, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había aceptado aquella extraña habilidad. No obstante, no permitiría que sir Rubeus la utilizara para sus sucias artimañas.

—¿Y por qué creéis que estoy enojado? —preguntó él, casi distraídamente—. ¿Es posible que lo esté porque mi prometida se ha paseado alegremente por ahí en compañía de sir Darién Chiba? ¿Un Chiba, amor mío? ¿Uno de esos Chiba? —Sir Rubeus negó con la cabeza—. Unos granujas y unos ladrones, del primero al último. Y ese Chiba en particular debe ser el más penoso de todos. Teniendo en cuenta que está bajo el hechizo de lady Beryl , dudo mucho que su verga sea capaz de izarse para satisfacer a otra mujer.

—No sabría deciros. —Era evidente que sir Rubeus no se había tragado su pose de altiva inocencia, pero Serena decidió que ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de estrategia.

—Por supuesto que no, pero sí tratasteis de comprobarlo, ¿verdad? Después de todo, sir Darién ha sido el aguerrido caballero de vuestros virginales sueños, el apuesto joven en quien pensabais en plena noche y que os hacía humedecer de deseo.

—¡Qué grosero sois! Me horroriza vuestra falta de buenas maneras.

Lo que realmente horrorizaba a Serena era que él conocía incluso ese oscuro y pequeño secreto, que ella había deseado a Darién durante años. Eran muy pocos quienes estaban al corriente de esos sueños. Era evidente que en Donncoill había gente a la que sonsacar fácilmente cualquier clase de información. Seguramente habría sido alguna de sus doncellas, a la que alguien habría seducido y hecho creer que se trataba de amor. Serena podía comprenderlo, pero en cuanto pudiera advertiría a su familia que en Donncoill había gente desleal dispuesta a sacar a relucir los secretos del clan. Y, teniendo en cuenta que esta vez se trataba de uno de sus secretos más celosamente guardados, es probable que se tratara de alguien muy próximo a ella, lo cual la hizo sentirse triste y furiosa al mismo tiempo.

—Vos y yo haremos buena pareja. —Sir Rubeus se acercó a ella—. Vos tenéis una gran agudeza, muchacha, sólo tengo que enseñaros algunas cosas.

Serena trató de permanecer fuera de su alcance sin mirarle, como si se alejara de él.

—Oh, sí, cosas como mentir, matar, robar y sonreír con dulzura mientras clavo un cuchillo en las costillas de un hombre.

—Sí, creo que vais a ser una experta.

La tranquila réplica a su insulto asustó tanto a Serena que se dejó caer sobre un taburete. Al cabo de un instante, sir Rubeus estaba junto a ella. Aquel hombre era bastante más listo de lo que imaginaba. Había descubierto la forma en que ella utilizaba su tendencia a montar en cólera contra él y, desenmarañando la red, había conseguido volver ese juego en su contra.

Serena se cayó al suelo con tanta violencia que casi le costaba respirar. A pesar de todo, se enfrentó a sir Rubeus para impedirle que la inmovilizara por completo. También tuvo que luchar para no flaquear al pensar que sólo podía retrasar ese momento y que nunca conseguiría vencerle.

—¡Soltadme, loco! —dijo ella bruscamente, negándose a que él supiera lo asustada que estaba.

—Vais a darme lo que ya le habéis dado a Chiba —dijo él, abofeteándola con fuerza cuando ella consiguió soltarse y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza—. Esta vez no os vais a escapar, de modo que, ¿por qué no os sentáis de nuevo y disfrutáis?

—¿Disfrutar de un abuso? ¡Sois un demente! Si lo hacéis, será tanta la gente dispuesta a mataros que no seréis capaz de encontrar un hoyo lo bastante profundo en toda Escocia donde esconderos. Y seré yo quien encabece a toda esa gente.

Mientras le maldecía y amenazaba, Serena seguía peleando con él con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, no conseguía que sus ardides funcionaran del todo. Colocó una pierna entre las suyas y levantó la rodilla, pero sir Rubeus se movió a tiempo, recibiendo el golpe en la pierna y no en la ingle. Luego trató de meterle los dedos en los ojos, pero él volvió la cabeza y sólo consiguió acertarle en la mejilla. A Serena le quedó pronto claro que sir Rubeus no era un novato a la hora de forzar a una mujer. Empezaba a dudar de que hubiera alguna artimaña o movimiento que él no conociera y al que no pudiera anticiparse para contrarrestarlo.

Serena trató de concentrarse en la pelea, ignorando el hecho de que él, implacable, le iba arrancando la ropa.

—Darién os hará pedazos y se los dará de comer a los cuervos.

—Darién no será capaz de acercarse ni a diez yardas de este lugar. Afuera tengo a cuatro hombres ansiosos por acabar con él. —Finalmente, sir Rubeus consiguió abrirle el corpiño, dejándole tan sólo un fino camisón de lino para proteger sus pechos—. ¡Oh, qué hermosos son! Vais a ser una excelente montura.

Cuando él empezó a inclinarse sobre su pecho, hubo un momento en que la cabeza de sir Rubeus estuvo muy cerca de la suya, y Serena aprovechó esa oportunidad al vuelo, golpeando la cabeza del hombre con la suya. Sir Rubeus soltó un alarido y dejó de sujetarla lo suficiente para que ella pudiera empujarle. Aturdida a causa del golpe, que le había dolido a ella tanto como a él, Serena no pudo levantarse, por lo que tuvo que alejarse de él a gatas; cuando sintió que sir Rubeus la agarraba por la falda y desgarraba la tela, soltó una maldición.

Serena se dio la vuelta y le dio una patada en la cara, apartándole una vez más. En esta ocasión se las arregló para ponerse nuevamente en pie, aunque apenas pudo dar unos pasos antes de que él volviera a lanzarla al suelo. Exhausta y mareada, esta vez no pudo impedirle que la inmovilizara con firmeza bajo su cuerpo. La sonrisa triunfal de sir Rubeus le dio a entender que se sabía vencedor mientras ella ardía en deseos de abofetearle.

Aún tenía una pequeña posibilidad de escapar, se dijo Serena en un intento por contener las oleadas de derrota y desesperación que amenazaban con inundar por completo su corazón y su mente. Él se vería obligado a moverse un poco a fin de colocarse correctamente y era posible que incluso tuviera que dejar de apretarle con tanta fuerza las muñecas y las piernas, por lo que tal vez entonces podría pelear de nuevo. Sin embargo, en el momento en que ella trató de cambiar de postura, él le propinó una fuerte bofetada. Acto seguido, mientras ella trataba nuevamente de moverse, él empezó a arrancarle la falda y las enaguas y volvió a abofetearla. Cuando ella se recuperó del golpe sólo llevaba puesto el camisón y las medias. Se dio cuenta de que sir Rubeus tenía intención de que continuara aturdida hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para defenderse.

Serena se puso a rezar. Rezó suplicando otra oportunidad para huir; una oportunidad que acabara con éxito. Rezó pidiendo que, si no conseguía evitar ser forzada a manos de sir Rubeus, no le doliera demasiado y que las cicatrices que le quedaran tanto en su mente como en su corazón no fueran tan profundas que le hicieran aborrecer el mero contacto de un hombre. Rezó pidiendo que sir Rubeus hubiera mentido cuando le habló de los cuatro hombres que esperaban afuera para acabar con Darién .

Darién se quedó observando la pequeña cabaña mientras se ponía en cuclillas entre los arbustos. Estaba tan absorto siguiendo el rastro de sir Rubeus que casi se había dado de narices con la puerta. El ruido de un sonoro estornudo cortando el aire fue lo que le detuvo, dándole tiempo de atar a su caballo y arrastrarse hasta un lugar apartado desde donde podía espiar la cabaña.

Aunque lo que deseaba era salir corriendo hacia la casa y rescatar a Serena, Darién se obligó a esperar. Sir Rubeus no había ido muy lejos después de raptar a Serena. Estaban apenas a una milla de la aldea, aunque habrían podido seguir cabalgando durante varias horas más. Darién tenía la sospecha de que sir Rubeus se había detenido allí porque no podía esperar ni un minuto más para poseer a Serena. Pensar en que aquel hombre podía tocarla estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el control. Darién quería hacer algo; algo más que estar agachado en las sombras, observando a los cuatro hombres armados que se interponían entre Serena y él. Esperó, recordándose sin parar que si ahora tomaba una decisión precipitada podría morir, lo que dejaría a Serena completamente a merced de sir Rubeus.

Darién se puso en tensión cuando uno de los hombres se acercó hasta la zona boscosa que había justo a su izquierda. Sin hacer ruido, le siguió y le sorprendió mientras estaba orinando frente a un árbol; situándose detrás de él, le tapó la boca con la mano mientras le clavaba un cuchillo en las costillas. Al dejar resbalar el cuerpo hasta el suelo no sintió satisfacción. Matar así le resultaba muy desagradable, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido que a veces no quedaba otro remedio. Pensar que ese hombre no habría dudado en hacer lo mismo que él mitigó su sentimiento de culpa, así como el hecho de saber que había estado vigilando mientras forzaban a Serena. Por unas cuantas monedas, aquel hombre se había convertido en cómplice de la destrucción de una mujer.

Tras volver a su escondrijo, Darién esperó otra oportunidad. Tres guardias aún seguían siendo demasiados para enfrentarse a ellos abiertamente. Bastaría con que uno fuera lo bastante imprudente para ir en busca de su compañero; antes ya había acabado con dos hombres con una espada y una daga.

La espera se volvió insoportable; Darién trataba de encontrar formas de reducir rápidamente a tres hombres y llegar con vida hasta la cabaña cuando, tras charlar brevemente con sus compañeros, otro guardia se adentró en el bosque. Darién le sorprendió cuando se inclinó sobre el cadáver del primer guardia y dejó caer el suyo junto al que acababa de descubrir.

Mientras se acercaba de nuevo hasta la cabaña sin hacer ruido, amparándose en las profundas sombras del crepúsculo, empuñó la espada y el cuchillo. Aunque nunca pensó que daría las gracias por todos aquellos años ocultándose y huyendo de los Metalia, tuvo que reconocer que había aprendido muchas cosas. Aquellas duras lecciones sobre cómo moverse con sigilo eran ahora de gran valor. Darién odiaba matar, pero se alegraba de haber aprendido a hacerlo deprisa y en silencio.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca para ver a los dos guardias que quedaban habría sonreído si no se hubiera visto obligado a matarlos. Estaban de pie, comentando sin lugar a dudas qué podría haberles ocurrido a los otros dos y tratando de decidir cuál sería la mejor manera de protegerse. Iban a ponérselo muy fácil.

Respirando profundamente para calmarse un poco, Darién se dirigió hacia la cabaña a grandes zancadas. En cuanto los dos hombres le vieron, Darién sacó su cuchillo y se lo clavó en la garganta a uno de ellos. El otro estaba listo para enfrentarse a él, empuñando la espada y preparado para atacar en cuanto se le acercó. Darién soltó una maldición cuando sus espadas entrechocaron. Aquel no iba a ser un duelo silencioso. Lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que fuera rápido, lo bastante rápido para que, a pesar de que sir Rubeus escuchara el ruido, no tuviera tiempo de huir o preparar una buena defensa.

—Ah, de modo que habéis recuperado de nuevo la conciencia. Estupendo.

Serena parpadeó y se quedó mirando fijamente a sir Rubeus. Evidentemente, la había golpeado muchas veces y con demasiada fuerza; estaba tan aturdida por el dolor que no sabía con seguridad cuándo ni por qué había perdido el conocimiento.

Su mente se despejó enseguida al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en el suelo y que no podía mover las manos ni los pies. Sintió fluir hielo por sus venas al contemplarse a sí misma: tenía las muñecas y los tobillos atados a los cuatro rústicos postes de una enorme cama. Pero lo que más la horrorizó fue ver que estaba desnuda. Ya no tendría otra oportunidad de escapar. Se encogió por dentro cuando sir Rubeus alargó la mano para acariciarle con los dedos la curva de un pecho.

Aquello iba a destrozarla, se dijo Serena. Luchar hasta el final y a pesar de todo perder, que la tomaran en contra de su voluntad no le parecía tan horrible como aquello. Al menos habría tenido el consuelo de saber que había luchado contra su destino y que tal vez le había ocasionado algún daño a quien la había forzado. Estaba completamente indefensa, dispuesta a someterse a lo que recordaba a algún antiguo sacrificio humano. Sir Rubeus no la había golpeado, lo que significaba que sería del todo consciente de su degradación. De pronto se sintió absolutamente aterrada, pero hizo un esfuerzo por disimularlo para no proporcionarle a sir Rubeus esa satisfacción.

—Sí, es muy triste. Al parecer he recuperado la conciencia, aunque debéis perdonarme, porque creí que estaba en la peor de mis pesadillas —contestó Serena , satisfecha por la fría calma de su voz.

—A pesar de que estáis desnuda e indefensa seguís escupiéndome —dijo sir Rubeus, con un atisbo de regocijo en su expresión—. Engendraremos unos hijos preciosos, hombres dignos de gobernar Escocia.

—Creo que el trono ya tiene rey y que ya reina una dinastía.

—En cuanto nazca, nuestro primer hijo empezará a destruirla. ¿Sabéis a quién pertenece esta casa?

Serena tardó un momento en comprenderle; el cambio de tema había sido muy brusco.

—No. ¿Acaso debería saberlo?

—Vos os hicisteis cargo del bebé, ¿no es así?

Sir Rubeus se sentó en un extremo de la cama y se sacó las botas.

—No es posible que seáis el noble que sedujo a esa joven y que la abandonó con su hijo. —Serena se aferró desesperadamente al tema de conversación; necesitaba alguna distracción, porque sabía exactamente con qué intenciones se estaba quitando la ropa sir Rubeus—. Vuestra piel no es lo bastante oscura.

—No, yo no la dejé encinta. —dijo, riéndose entre dientes—. Dijo que la habían seducido, ¿verdad? Es probable que los aldeanos la mataran por el simple hecho de haber contado una mentira como ésa y, lo que es peor, porque fueron lo bastante necios para creérsela. No, esa muchacha nació siendo puta. La mayoría de los hombres de la región y muchos de los que viajaban con regularidad a la corte sabían quién era. —Echó un vistazo a la diminuta cabaña con un gesto de aprobación mientras se desabrochaba el acolchado jubón—. Era lo bastante hermosa para apañárselas sola.

—Aunque no lo bastante para que alguno de los que disfrutó de sus favores impidiera su asesinato.

—Por supuesto que no. Era una puta y tenía muy mal carácter. Puede que no fuera realmente una bruja, pero sin duda alguna se había ganado acabar en la horca. ¿Pensáis que ese pequeño demonio de ojos oscuros es el único bebé que tuvo? No, ella no quería hijos, pero era increíblemente fértil. En cuanto sabía que los llevaba dentro, se deshacía de ellos, y cuando era demasiado tarde para hacerlo sin correr ningún peligro, daba a luz y luego los abandonaba. Mató a dos, tal vez más. Están enterrados ahí fuera, en la parte trasera de esta acogedora cabaña junto con un par de hombres que la sacaron de quicio. No, no se trata del padre —añadió, contestando a la pregunta que Serena no había hecho pero que fue incapaz de disimular—. Mi prima era una mujer dura.

—Por supuesto, debería haberlo adivinado por lo mucho que os parecéis. Qué charla más agradable, como si fuéramos dos viejos amigos. Tal vez deberíais desatarme para que pueda ir a buscar una cerveza que compartir.

Sir Rubeus se echó a reír mientras lanzaba su jubón y empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa. Entonces, de repente, se puso en tensión.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

Serena también lo había oído. El nítido sonido de dos espadas entrechocando interrumpió la calma, justo al otro lado de la puerta de la cabaña. Algo estaba ocurriendo afuera; puede que los guardias que sir Rubeus había apostado allí estuvieran discutiendo. Sin embargo, ella prefería pensar que se trataba de Darién. Serena se echó a reír por lo bajo cuando sir Rubeus se puso a gatear para ir en busca de su espada, mientras alguien golpeaba con tanza fuerza la puerta que acabó echándola abajo.

—Ah, sir Rubeus, me temo que la muerte acaba de llamar a vuestra puerta.


	13. CAPITULO 11

Capítulo 11

Lo que los ojos de Darién vieron al derribar la puerta de la cabaña estuvo a punto de hacerle rugir de furia. Lo que le impidió actuar con precipitación y a ciegas, poniendo en peligro a Serena y a sí mismo con la temeridad de su ira, fue la propia Serena. Sus casi joviales palabras estuvieron a punto de hacerle reír. Y, además, le sonreía. Estaba desnuda, atada a la cama y cubierta de cardenales, pero sonriente.

—No sabría decir quién está más loco, muchacha, si vos o yo —dijo Darién, dedicando casi toda su atención a un furioso sir Rubeus, quien, según pudo comprobar con alivio, aún no se había desnudado del todo.

—Sí, por supuesto. Yo no voy por ahí echando abajo las puertas de la gente —repuso Serena, casi mareada por lo aliviada que se sentía al ver que él seguía con vida y dispuesto a poner punto final a la demencia de sir Rubeus—. Supongo que no tendréis tiempo de soltarme antes de enfrentaros a ese loco.

—Si consigo acercarme a vos mientras deslumbro a este loco con mi destreza y agilidad, veré lo que puedo hacer.

—Gracias. Bien, entonces proceded. Matadle.

—Una muchacha sedienta de sangre.

—Ahora que ya os habéis saludado —terció sir Rubeus—, quizás podamos ocuparnos de cómo voy a daros muerte, Chiba.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿De veras creéis que podéis hacerlo mejor que vuestros patanes a sueldo?

—Habéis acabado con todos, ¿verdad? —Sir Rubeus negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua—. Vuestro amante es bastante sanguinario, ¿no os parece, Serena?

—No os permito que me habléis con esa familiaridad —respondió ella.

—Sois muy descarada para ser una muchacha desnuda que está atada a una cama —murmuró sir Rubeus, y luego le sonrió a Darién casi con dulzura—. Os habréis dado cuenta de que está desnuda, ¿verdad? Una muchacha con una piel muy suave y delicada. Muy delicada; le salen cardenales con demasiada facilidad. Ah, pero sabe muy bien, tanto como la miel.

No costaba demasiado adivinar cuál era el juego de sir Rubeus. Darién hizo un esfuerzo por contener la furia que despertaban en su interior las palabras de aquel hombre. Debía enfrentarse a él de forma lógica y con frialdad. Tal vez podía permitirse alguna emoción, porque quizás le ayudara a seguir adelante a pesar del dolor y a matar en caso de que fuera necesario. También le convenía ser un poco precavido y no arriesgar la vida. Pero nada de rabia. La rabia le hacía ser imprudente, ciego ante todo salvo la necesidad de herir o matar. La rabia era capaz de arrebatar su destreza a un hombre.

Darién sabía muy bien todo eso y se repetía las lecciones que había aprendido una y otra vez. Pero no le fue de mucha ayuda. Cada emponzoñada palabra que salía de la boca de sir Rubeus alimentaba su ira. El mero hecho de pensar en aquel hombre contemplando la belleza de Serena despertaba su deseo de matarle. Pensar que la podía haber tocado y saboreado su delicada piel le revolvía por dentro, despertando en él la necesidad de hacerle pedazos muy despacio.

Serena vio la batalla que estaba librando Darién. Su ira iba ganando, y eso era justo lo que quería sir Rubeus. Una parte de ella se estremecía al comprobar que Darién era capaz de ponerse tan furioso al pensar que otro hombre podía haberla tocado, pero había presenciado muchas lecciones sobre el arte de luchar para saber el riesgo que suponían las emociones descontroladas. La mente clara y el corazón frío, decía siempre Seiya, y él comprendía muy bien el valor de esas palabras, porque había luchado mucho tiempo y muy duro para aprender esa lección. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de contrarrestar el veneno de sir Rubeus; tenía que romper el ardid que estaba empleando aquel hombre.

—Oh, tranquilizaos, sir Rubeus —le dijo Serena, con un tono de genuina irritación—. Alardeáis de falsas conquistas como si fuerais el muchacho inexperto que se mea en la cama cuando se acuesta por primera vez con una mujer.

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de sir Rubeus hizo que Darién casi se echara a reír. Seguía estando furioso, pero las ácidas y hasta cierto punto ordinarias palabras de Serena le habían devuelto la conciencia. No le sería de mucha ayuda si se hacía matar en un arranque de celos. Aquella era su oportunidad de acabar con la amenaza que la perseguía y no podía fallarle.

Sir Rubeus se abalanzó sobre él, pero Darién esquivó fácilmente le embestida. Acto seguido se vio tan inmerso en la pelea que no le dio tiempo a pensar en los insultos que sir Rubeus profería contra Serena; en un momento del enfrentamiento pudo cortar una de las cuerdas de la muñeca que la ataban a la cama y luego, esperando que pudiera soltarse sin su ayuda, empujó a sir Rubeus con todas sus fuerzas hasta que consiguió que se alejara del lecho.

Ignorando el dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo, Serena trató de desatarse las cuerdas de la otra mano. Hizo un esfuerzo por combatir la necesidad de ver cómo peleaban y comprobar que Darién no estaba herido. El sonido metálico de las espadas, los rugidos y las maldiciones que proferían llenaban preocupantemente el ambiente mientras ella terminaba de soltarse. Le dolían los brazos y las piernas y notaba cómo le latían los cardenales; tenía las muñecas y los tobillos magullados a causa de los fuertes nudos, pero aún así trató de no pensar en ello. Cuando finalmente consiguió liberarse del todo, encontró su camisón en el suelo, donde sir Rubeus lo había tirado, y volvió a ponérselo. Sentada en la cama, observó a los dos hombres, cuyas fuerzas parecían estar equiparadas, mientras se preguntaba qué podía hacer para ayudar a Darién.

Serena se llevó las manos a la boca para sofocar un grito cuando la espada de sir Rubeus hirió a Darién en el brazo derecho; era una herida poco profunda, que iba desde el hombro hasta casi el codo, aunque sangraba bastante. Serena sabía hasta qué punto la pérdida de sangre podía menguar las fuerzas de un hombre; aunque no debilitara por completo a Darién, muy pronto le quitaría fuerzas en el brazo con el que blandía su espada, otorgando a sir Rubeus una ventaja fatal.

Mientras por la mente de Serena se cruzaba este pensamiento, Darién se cambió la espada de mano y siguió luchando aparentemente con la misma destreza que antes. Serena casi se echó a reír al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de sir Rubeus, empapado en sudor. No obstante, sabía que aún era demasiado pronto para dejar de preocuparse, porque la herida de Darién no había dejado de sangrar.

Empezaban a dolerle los ojos de ver a Darién tan concentrado, parpadeando tan sólo lo indispensable por miedo a que algo se le escapara. Luego vio lo que se había temido: un ligero temblor en los pasos de Darién y una ligera merma en la habilidad que había demostrado hasta entonces. Sir Rubeus también se había dado cuenta, porque estaba sonriendo. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada para ayudar a Darién, sir Rubeus le hirió en la pierna. Serena ahogó un grito en la garganta cuando Darién se tambaleó y cayó al suelo. Sir Rubeus se acercó a él enseguida, ansioso por asestarle el golpe mortal, pero Darién rodó hacia un lado. Sir Rubeus soltó una maldición y se lanzó de nuevo sobre él, pensando que se había rendido, ya que reposaba sobre un costado, luchando sin duda alguna para evitar una nueva embestida. Eso resultó ser un error: sir Rubeus levantó su espada para asestarle el golpe de gracia y entonces Darién se movió con tanta rapidez que incluso Serena jadeó; a continuación se dio la vuelta hacia atrás y se sentó con un rápido y certero movimiento, hundiendo profundamente su espada en el pecho de sir Rubeus.

Serena se sintió como si todo se hubiera detenido al mismo tiempo que su respiración. Durante un horripilante momento, sir Rubeus permaneció en pie, con su espada aún en alto, dispuesto para atacar, mirando con incredulidad la que atravesaba su cuerpo; luego, la espada le resbaló de las manos, ya sin fuerzas, y cayó al suelo. Darién apenas tuvo tiempo de extraer la espada de su cuerpo y acompañó a sir Rubeus en su caída.

—Darién —gritó Serena , corriendo hacia él mientras se desplomaba en el suelo.

Cuando Serena se arrodilló a su lado, Darién le cogió la mano. A pesar de que estaba marcado y débil a causa de toda la sangre que había perdido, y cada vez más consciente del lacerante dolor de sus heridas, sólo había una cosa que le preocupara; todo lo demás podía esperar hasta que escuchara de los labios de Serena lo que necesitaba oír.

—¿He llegado demasiado tarde? —preguntó Darién .

—No —contestó ella—. A pesar de estar despatarrada como un salmón destripado, sir Rubeus sólo llegó a sobarme ligeramente. Fue bastante desagradable, pero lo superaré. Estaba demasiado ocupado relamiéndose y luego se le fue la mano golpeándome; estando inconsciente no le llamaba la atención.

—Gracias a Dios. —Darién cerró los ojos—. Creo que ahora voy a descansar.

—¿Seréis capaz de llegar a la cama antes de perder el conocimiento?

—Ayudadme. —Darién apenas pudo reprimir un gemido cuando ella pasó el brazo alrededor de su cuerpo y le ayudó a incorporarse—. Y he dicho descansar.

—Por supuesto. —Tambaleándose ligeramente bajo el peso de su cuerpo, Serena le condujo hasta el lecho y casi se cayó encima de él cuando se desplomó en la cama—. Así; ahora vos debéis _descansar _mientras yo me ocupo de estas heridas.

No fue hasta que abrió los ojos y vio a Serena colocándole un trapo de lino sobre la herida limpia y cosida de la pierna que Darién se dio cuenta de que se había desmayado. Tomó nota del hecho que estaba desnudo y limpio y también de que tenía un vendaje en el brazo. Era evidente que había estado inconsciente durante mucho más tiempo del que había creído. Cuando echó un rápido vistazo a la estancia, descubrió el cadáver de sir Rubeus cubierto con una manta.

—Ah, estupendo —murmuró—. Le vencí.

Mientras le tapaba con una manta limpia, Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Me ha costado mucho conseguir que no perdierais sangre, Darién; estoy pensando que lo que pretendéis es averiguar cuánta hay en el interior de vuestro cuerpo derramándola toda por el suelo.

Darién sonrió ligeramente y levantó la mano izquierda para acariciarle suavemente un cardenal que tenía en la mejilla.

—Habéis luchado con valentía, ¿verdad, ángel mío?

—Por supuesto. —Serena dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se sentaba en un extremo de la cama—. Pensaba que no podría vencerle, pero aún así me enfrenté a él. Por eso siguió golpeándome; en una ocasión lo hizo demasiado fuerte y cuando recuperé el sentido pude ver que se había aprovechado de mi desmayo. Cuando me vi desnuda y atada —añadió, estremeciéndose— me sentí completamente indefensa. Me di cuenta de que, aunque me había resignado a ser forzada, gran parte de mi calma se debía al hecho de que me estaba enfrentando a él. No comprendía por qué, pero sabía que si me forzaba estando tan indefensa, eso podría destruirme. Él me negó toda posibilidad de calmarme haciendo que el hecho de deshonrarme resultara complicado.

—Tal vez peleando hasta el amargo final os sintierais como si no hubierais perdido del todo vuestra honra; eso era algo que él nunca os podría haber arrebatado, Serena, por muchas veces que os hubiera forzado. —Darién le devolvió una sonrisa algo temblorosa—. ¿Os llegó a explicar por qué quería hacerlo?

—Todo fue porque le rechacé. Según él, me había hecho el mayor de los honores pidiéndome en matrimonio, y a cambio yo le escupí en la cara. Me dijo que yo era una pobre elección y, evidentemente, él pensaba que el sacrificio que había hecho con sólo pensar en desposarme merecía mi más humilde gratitud. Mi rechazo era un insulto que no podía tolerar. También creía que yo tenía un don especial.

—¿Un don?

—Sí. —Serena hizo una mueca—. Es un don que heredé de mi madre, aunque ella afirma que el mío es mucho mayor que el suyo. Ha servido a mi familia para evitar algunas trampas. En ocasiones me ayuda en mi trabajo como curandera, porque a pesar de que el dolor no sea una emoción, a veces puedo adivinar dónde se encuentra. Puede ser una forma de mirar, un olor, una sensación en la piel, algo que me dice que, aún cuando esa persona esté luchando con todo lo que tiene a su alcance, no podrá vencer y va a morir muy pronto. Trato de que sea algo que no llegue a saber mucha gente, pero sir Rubeus sabía casi todo lo que soy capaz de hacer y lo quería para él, usarlo en beneficio propio para alcanzar riqueza y poder.

Darién asintió con la cabeza.

—Soy consciente de lo que podría hacer alguien con eso. —Darién hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse, pero Serena le obligó a tumbarse de nuevo, y la facilidad con que lo hizo resultaba alarmante—. Debemos regresar a la aldea; dejé al bebé, al gato y todas nuestras pertenencias allí. Y también vuestro caballo.

—¿A qué distancia estamos de la aldea? —preguntó Serena mientras se levantaba para prepararle una pócima para dormir.

—A una milla, acaso menos. Me sorprendió mucho que sir Rubeus decidiera quedarse tan cerca.

—Entonces iré yo y me encargaré de todo.

—No, no podemos quedarnos aquí. A menos que... ¿Mató sir Rubeus al pobre diablo que vivía en esta cabaña?

—No, fue la gente de la aldea. Es la casa de la bruja.

—Se llamaba Esmeralda Seaton. Y ahora probablemente la casa pertenezca al bebé.

—Sí, y vamos a quedarnos en ella hasta que hayáis recuperado fuerzas suficientes para proseguir el viaje. —Serena deslizó un brazo alrededor de su espada para ayudarle a incorporarse lo bastante para tomarse la poción que le había preparado—. Sir Rubeus Darkness acampó aquí; de ese modo estaba más cómodo mientras cometía sus crímenes. Al parecer, Esmeralda era su prima.

—No era una buena mujer, muchacha, aunque no merecía la muerte que tuvo.

—Bueno, no estoy segura de que no la mereciera. Sir Rubeus me contó que aquí hay enterrados tres cuerpos, y seguramente el bebé iba a convertirse en otro más. Su madre consiguió deshacerse de varios bebés y, si ya era demasiado tarde para eso, los mataba antes de que nadie pudiera verlos. Sir Rubeus también me dio a entender que había un par de hombres enterrados aquí; por alguna razón, ella quería que este niño sobreviviera. Bebeos esto, Darién .

—¿Qué es este infecto brebaje?

—Algo que aliviará vuestro dolor.

Darién se lo bebió, haciendo una mueca al comprobar su amargo sabor.

—Conservó al bebé para atormentar a su padre y no le bautizó porque, como le dijo al sacerdote, muchos bebés mueren y ella quería que el padre supiera que su hijo había muerto sin nombre y en pecado.

Mientras ayudaba a Darién a ponerse más cómodo, Serena se estremeció al oír sus palabras.

—No, no era una buena mujer, ni hablar.

—¿Vais a contárselo a los aldeanos?

—Odio darles un motivo para pensar que lo que hicieron fue justo, pero sí, voy a contárselo. Si junto a esta cabaña hay dos hombres enterrados, puede que tengan una familia que esté preocupada por lo que les ocurrió y que ansíen saber cuál fue su destino, para bien o para mal.

Darién empezó a sentirse muy aturdido.

—¿Este brebaje no era sólo para el dolor, verdad?

—No, os hará dormir durante un rato —contestó ella, sonriendo ligeramente cuando él se quedó dormido casi de inmediato; acto seguido, empezó a vestirse a toda prisa.

Serena decidió que lo primero que debía hacer era librarse de los cadáveres. Con la manta que había usado para cubrir a sir Rubeus, arrastró hasta el bosque primero a él y luego a los dos guardias. A pesar de todo lo que habían querido hacerle, lamentó no tener fuerza suficiente para darles sepultura. Si la historia de los cuerpos enterrados junto a la casa de Esmeralda Seaton traía a algunos aldeanos hasta allí para investigar, haría que se ocuparan de ello.

Mientras buscaba el caballo de Darién, encontró a los otros dos guardias y suspiró. Sus problemas habían manchado las manos de Darién con un montón de sangre. Trató de consolarse pensando que había sido en defensa propia, que había sido una batalla para salvar su vida y su honor. Los guardias eran mercenarios de la peor ralea, esa clase de hombres a los que sólo les importaba el dinero; nadie con un poco de honor habría obedecido a sir Rubeus. Serena estaba contenta de que hubiera contratado a esos hombres en vez de arrastrar a los de su propio clan.

La cabalgada hasta la aldea le exigió todo su coraje. Era ya casi de noche y le pareció que el peligro acechaba detrás de cualquier sombra. Cuando entró en la posada, casi sonrió al ver que el posadero y su mujer se quedaban mirándola boquiabiertos. Era consciente de que tenía un aspecto horrible con el vestido hecho jirones y la cara llena de cardenales, pero les refirió con tranquilidad todo lo ocurrido y subió a su habitación para recoger al bebé, a _Luna_ y todas sus pertenencias.

—Oh, milady —gritó Unasuki cuando Serena entró en la habitación—. ¿Qué os ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está vuestro apuesto caballero?

—Me temo que es una historia larga y complicada, Unasuki. Me raptaron y sir Darién vino a rescatarme. Tiene varias heridas, de modo que debo recoger al niño, al gato y todos mis enseres. —Serena sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia la cama, donde _Luna_ reclamaba su atención con un sonoro ronroneo—. Eres un gato muy bueno —le dijo, acariciándole la cabeza—. Trataste de proteger al bebé, ¿verdad?

—Así es. — Unasuki le mostró a Serena los arañazos en el brazo—. Y también trató de protegerle de mí.

—Lo siento.

—No, en realidad no quería hacerme daño, y vuestro caballero le calmó enseguida.

—Debes tener muy buen corazón por haber cuidado del bebé como lo has hecho.

—Es sólo un niño, ¿no? Negro como un demonio, es cierto, pero es sólo un niño. Lo que hicieron no estuvo bien.

—Así es. Empiezo a pensar que su madre pagó un precio demasiado alto con la muerte. Es una lástima que todo se hiciera por razones equivocadas. ¿Podríais ir en busca del sacerdote, Unasuki? Tengo algunas cosas que decirle.

Cuando Unasuki estuvo de vuelta con el joven clérigo, Serena ya había preparado todas sus cosas y estaba a punto de irse. Mientras le contaba todo lo que sabía sobre Esmeralda Seaton y lo que les había ocurrido a Darién y a ella, le dio miedo que el sacerdote se desmayara. Era evidente que nunca había pensado que tendría que lidiar en esa aldea con unos hechos tan horribles. El clérigo le dijo que iría a la cabaña por la mañana con algunos hombres y tal vez con un representante del señor que detentaba la propiedad de la mayor parte de las tierras de la región. Luego le pidió que bautizara al bebé, a quien puso por nombre Alexander, nombrando a sus primos Seiya y Molly como padrinos. Serena le dio las gracias a Unasuki, le entregó unas monedas al sacerdote y regresó a la cabaña, tratando de vencer el agotamiento a cada paso que daba.

—¿Dónde habéis estado? —preguntó Darién cuando ella entró en la cabaña con Alexander y el gato.

Serena parpadeó y se quedó mirando fijamente a Darién, que se las había arreglado para incorporarse y estaba pensando en levantarse de la cama.

—No habéis dormido nada —dijo ella, soltando a _Luna_ y entregándole el bebé a Darién —. Dejadme que me ocupe de nuestras cosas y de los caballos antes de que empecéis a regañarme.

Mareado y débil tras el esfuerzo que había hecho por incorporarse, Darién tenía miedo de que se le cayera el bebé. Con cautela, volvió a recostarse de nuevo, apoyando al niño contra su pecho. Cuando _Luna_ saltó sobre la cama para tenderse a ronronear junto a él, sonrió. Era extraño, pero, a pesar del dolor de las heridas, estaba contento, como si ahora todo fuera como debía ser y pudiera descansar.

En cuanto terminó de deshacer el equipaje, ocuparse de los caballos, colocar a Alexander en su cama y examinarle las heridas a Darién, Serena se quitó el fino camisón que llevaba y se tendió en la cama junto a él. Tenía la sensación de que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Estaba satisfecha porque, a pesar de los cardenales y las marcas que le habían dejado las cuerdas, no tenía heridas graves. Además, estaba demasiada cansada para hacerlo. Cogiendo de la mano a Darién, le contó todo lo que había hecho en la aldea.

—Alexander. Bonito nombre —dijo Darién mientras soltaba la mano de Serena y deslizaba lentamente un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella para que se acurrucara a su lado—. Pobre muchacha —añadió, dándole un beso en la frente—. Y también pobre de mí. Tenía unos planes maravillosos para esta noche...

Ella se echó a reír por lo bajo y luego bostezó.

—Y yo también. Aunque no me doliera todo el cuerpo, estoy demasiado cansada.

—Y yo me desangraría encima de vos.

—Así es. —Serena le besó en el pecho y luego frotó su mejilla contra su cálida piel, disfrutando del hecho de saber que seguía vivo y a su lado—. Todo ha terminado.

Darién apoyó la mejilla contra su pelo.

—Sí, ahora estáis a salvo.

—¿No creéis que el heredero de sir Rubeus o sus hombres vayan a clamar venganza?

—No. Su heredero es el hombre con el que probablemente mi prima Hotaru ya se haya casado. Parecía un muchacho juicioso. Y, aunque no estuve allí mucho tiempo, no tuve la sensación de que los hombres de sir Rubeus vayan a llorar demasiado ante su tumba. Para ellos no era ningún secreto lo que había hecho con vos y lo que pretendía; no les sorprenderá que haya resultado muerto a causa de ello. Y ahora descansad, ángel mío; seguramente mañana tengáis mucho que hacer y puede que yo no os sea de gran ayuda.

—Deberíais ser capaz de hablar sin dificultad. Si alguien busca respuesta a algunas preguntas, os lo enviaré a vos.

—Me parece razonable. ¿Le vais a hablar a Alexander de su madre cuando sea lo bastante mayor para preguntar por ella?

Serena suspiró.

—No lo creo. No es la clase de historia que alguien desearía escuchar sobre su madre. De todas formas, aquí todo el mundo sabe la verdad, de modo que, ¿de qué servirá esconderla? Creo que estoy demasiado cansada para preocuparme por eso ahora. Que durmáis bien, Darién.

—Que durmáis bien, ángel mío.

Darién se quedó mirando el techo, sonriendo débilmente al ver lo rápido que Serena se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos. Desde que se había encontrado con ella, su vida había sido muy complicada. Cuando la vio desnuda e indefensa, atada a la cama, fue consciente de lo que había intentado sir Rubeus o de lo que le había hecho, y su ira había estado a punto de cegarle. No sólo se había visto profundamente implicado en los problemas de Serena, sino también con ella misma. Darién ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar en el fondo de su corazón; no era libre para hacerlo. A pesar de todo, sabía que le dolería mucho cuando Serena le dejara.

Una parte de él deseaba romper su promesa y correr al lado de Serena. Apenas era capaz de recordar los sentimientos que, años ha, le habían llevado a prometerse con Beryl . Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. Sus padres se habían esforzado sin parar por manchar su nombre, y esa mancha se había extendido entre sus hijos. Habían jugado, se habían prostituido, habían tenido hijos y los habían abandonado, convirtiéndose casi en mendigos, y todo el mundo les consideraba mentirosos y embusteros. Hacía mucho tiempo que Darién había decidido demostrarle a todo el mundo que no todos los miembros de su familia carecían de honor y había hecho todo lo posible para que sus hermanos comprendieran lo que significaba mantener la palabra. Él le había dado su palabra a Beryl , había prometido amarla y honrarla, y ella esperaba que la mantuviera. No podía fallarle. Y tampoco podía fallarse a sí mismo. A pesar de que estaba muy confundido respecto a lo que sentía en aquel momento, estaba seguro de algo: le había hecho una promesa a Beryl y no la rompería. Lo único que podía hacer era rezar para no destruirles manteniendo su palabra.

Transcurrió más de un día hasta que todo estuvo en orden. Había momentos en que Serena sentía la urgente necesidad de decirle a todo el mundo que se fuera, pero sabía que los crímenes de Esmeralda Seaton debían ser probados, y eso es lo que hizo la historia que Darién y ella contaron sobre cómo había muerto sir Rubeus. En el huerto de la casa de Esmeralda Seaton se hallaron enterrados los cuerpos de dos hombres y tres bebés. Serena sintió que se le partía el corazón por todos ellos, pero sobre todo por el pequeño Alexander. Algún día descubriría la verdad acerca de su madre, y era algo muy difícil de aceptar para cualquiera. Tendría que asegurarse de que ese niño se sintiera muy querido. Eso podría amortiguar el golpe y que le resultara más fácil entender que los pecados de su madre sólo le pertenecían a ella, que él no tenía culpa de nada y que no debía cargar con ello.

Un vasallo del señor de aquellas tierras redactó los documentos para demostrar que a partir de entonces la casa sería propiedad de Alexander. No era gran cosa, pero era más de lo que poseía cualquier otro bastardo. Serena trató de averiguar el nombre del padre pero no obtuvo información. El vasallo no le dijo quién había comprado la casa y las tierras para Esmeralda Seaton, porque no quería revelar el secreto. Serena consiguió que el hombre se comprometiera a que si alguna vez creía estar en disposición de decirle el nombre, enviara esa información a Donncoill. Serena se planteó la posibilidad de contarle que tal vez aquel hombre tuviera un hijo, pero decidió que debía reunirse y conocer a cualquiera que reclamara al niño. La madre de Alexander le había dejado a su hijo un montón de cosas por resolver y Serena no tenía intención de dejar que nadie se llevara al niño sin su aprobación y la certeza de que iban a quererle.

Pasaron cinco días hasta que, por fin, Darién y ella pudieron estar de nuevo a solas. Aunque no habían hecho el amor, Serena tenía la sensación de que estaban más unidos que antes. Cuando ya no tuvieron que atender a los aldeanos, al vasallo del dueño de las tierras y al sacerdote, hablaron. Finalmente, Serena pudo saber más cosas sobre Darién y su pasado. Aunque el nombre de Beryl salía de vez en cuando a colación, sólo era parte de una historia acerca de algo más, y se mencionaba y olvidaba muy deprisa.

El sexto día, cuando Serena fue a por agua y regresó, encontrándose a Darién totalmente vestido y levantado, supo que el tiempo juntos en la cabaña estaba llegando a su fin. Darién se tambaleaba y tenía que agarrarse a la columna de la cama para no caerse, pero ella sabía que insistiría en que había recuperado fuerzas suficientes para recorrer las pocas millas que restaban para llegar a la corte del rey y, por ende, para encontrarse con Beryl . Por un momento intentó convencerse de que Darién quería llegar cuanto antes a la corte porque allí era donde le había dicho a su familia que podía reunirse con ella, pero Serena no estaba muy segura de ello. Había esperado que el permanecería en la cabaña hasta que se hubiera recuperado del todo para hacer el amor al menos una vez más antes de afrontar el problema de Beryl , pero era evidente que eso no iba a ocurrir.

—Vais a caeros de bruces —le dijo ella mientras colocaba el cubo de agua sobre la mesa.

—No estoy tan débil. —Darién hizo una mueca al sentarse de nuevo en la cama—. Puedo montar a caballo. Ya no nos queda mucho.

—¿Por qué no esperamos un par de días más? Esa herida de la pierna es muy profunda y habéis perdido mucha sangre. Sí, de acuerdo, habéis recuperado fuerzas, pero si ahora cabalgáis acabaréis por perderlas.

—Pues ya descansaré cuando lleguemos. —Darién suspiró y se atusó el pelo—. Yaten y Andrew seguramente ya habrán hecho llegar el mensaje a vuestra familia, y puede que ya hayan salido en vuestra búsqueda. Si no estáis en la corte, tal y como dijimos, es posible que se dirijan hacia las tierras de sir Rubeus sedientos de sangre; debéis estar allí cuando vayan a por vos o podría producirse el enfrentamiento que hemos evitado. Y vos no queréis tal cosa, ¿verdad?

—No, por supuesto que no. Así pues, ¿partimos mañana por la mañana?

—Sí. Al amanecer.

Esa noche, cuando se metió en la cama y se tumbó junto a Darién, Serena se pegó a él, haciendo un esfuerzo por combatir sus miedos. Le amaba tanto que no podía creer que él no pudiera corresponderla. Una pasión tan arrebatadora como la que compartían sólo podía ser fruto del amor. Serena rezó para que Darién se alejara por fin de Beryl , aunque no estaba segura de ello.

Durante las conversaciones que habían mantenido, Serena se había enterado de algo muy inquietante: los padres de Darién no eran más que unos embaucadores, ladrones y farsantes. Sintió lástima por él y sus hermanos, abandonados y deshonrados por sus tristemente célebres progenitores, aunque era evidente que había conseguido sobrevivir a una infancia tan dura. Lo que más le preocupó fue ver que Darién parecía haber asumido por completo la misión de restituir el honor de su familia.

Todos los hombres buenos daban un gran valor al honor, pero para Darién tenía tanta importancia que ni siquiera se planteaba la posibilidad de faltar a su palabra. No era sólo su integridad lo que necesitaba preservar a toda costa, sino también la de sus hermanos. Para sus padres, el honor de su familia no era más que una broma, y Darién estaba firmemente decidido a cambiar eso. Para él, cualquier flaqueza equivalía a seguir el mismo camino que sus padres, y eso era algo que no haría nunca. Para Darién no existía el gris, todo era blanco o negro. Uno debía mantener su palabra y, por ende, su honor, o romper ambas cosas.

Lo cual significaba, pensó Serena mientras reprimía las ganas de llorar, que la promesa que le había hecho a Beryl era como si la hubiera esculpido en una roca.


	14. CAPITULO 12

Capítulo 12

—Os advertí que era una locura montar a caballo tan pronto —le regañó Serena mientras ayudaba a recostarse en la cama a un pálido y sudoroso Darién.

Apenas habían conseguido llegar a la posada donde Darién solía quedarse cuando viajaba a la corte. A cada paso que dieron durante las dos últimas millas Serena había esperado que Darién se cayera del caballo y acabara de bruces en el suelo. Se había mordido la lengua tantas veces para no quejarse y mostrar su inquietud que se sorprendió de que aún siguiera en su boca. Lo único que había sido capaz de hacer era estar atenta para evitar que sus heridas siguieran sangrando.

—Puede que no haya sido lo más inteligente que he hecho en mi vida —reconoció Darién, sonriendo ligeramente mientras Serena refunfuñaba y le quitaba la ropa—. Podéis regañarme con voz clara, Serena; ya soy lo bastante mayor para soportarlo.

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras le cambiaba los vendajes, lavándole las heridas y aplicándole un ungüento antes de volver a cubrírselas de nuevo con trapos de lino limpios. Cuando terminó, Darién tenía los ojos cerrados, pero ya tenía más color. Le cubrió con las mantas, molesta por su tozudez aunque profundamente aliviada porque no había sufrido daño alguno.

Serena deshizo el equipaje y luego se ocupó del pequeño Alexander. Sabía que en parte se había enfadado con Darién porque no estaba segura de por qué había puesto en peligro su salud por llegar a la corte. Él afirmaba que era para que se reuniera con su familia y asegurarse de que no tuvieran motivo alguno para enfrentarse al clan de sir Rubeus. Y, aún así, allí era adonde se dirigía él cuando ambos unieron sus fuerzas, corriendo para reunirse con Beryl . Serena sabía que ella había retrasado su viaje y le había hecho dudar, aunque no estaba segura de haber impedido que regresara junto a esa mujer.

Cuando Darién se quedó dormido después de comer lo que le sirvió la doncella, Serena se dio un baño y, aunque abandonada, se sintió un poco mejor. Cuando se acostó en la cama, junto a él, murmuró su nombre mientras Darién deslizaba un brazo alrededor de su cuerpo y la atraía hacia él. Luego, dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, volvió a quedarse quieto. _Me busca en sueños, _pensó ella, tratando de encontrar en eso un rayo de esperanza.

Darién hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la cegadora luz del sol le dio en los ojos. Tardó un momento en acostumbrarse a la luz, pero luego miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en la posada donde tantas veces se había alojado. Serena llevaba un hermoso vestido verde y estaba terminando de hacerse las intrincadas trenzas de su peinado. Alexander estaba en la cuna que se habían llevado de la cabaña, balbuceando mientras jugaba con sus pies. _Luna_ estaba echado al sol, de espaldas, a los pies de la cama, enorme y desafiante. Darién sonrió. Formaban un grupo curioso, aunque verlos le ponía contento.

—Ah, ya estáis despierto —dijo Serena, sonriéndole mientras se acercaba a la cama.

—No, dejadme que intente incorporarme sin ayuda. —Darién sintió algunas punzadas mientras lo hacía, pero se sentía con más fuerzas de las que había tenido en muchos días—. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?

—Bueno, os quedasteis dormido poco después de que llegáramos. Luego, ayer os despertasteis para comer y vino un mozo para ayudaros con vuestras necesidades. Y luego estuvisteis durmiendo durante toda la noche. Ahora es mediodía; hace dos días que estamos aquí.

—¡Dios mío! —Exclamó Darién , negando con la cabeza—. No me extraña que me esté muriendo de hambre.

—El mozo debería venir dentro de poco con algo de comida, y, si lo deseáis, os puede ayudar a asearos.

—Sí, eso sería estupendo. —Darién frunció el ceño cuando ella se puso la capa—. ¿Adónde vais?

—A la corte. No creo que éste sea el mejor sitio para dejar un mensaje a los míos, ¿no os parece?

—Oh, sí. —Darién se regañó por sentirse como si ella le estuviera abandonando y se mostrara ansiosa por hacerlo—. Aseguraos de que los hombres con quienes habléis se queden unos días por aquí. Mejor que sea alguien que conozca a vuestra familia. —Frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en Serena moviéndose entre todos aquellos vigorosos cortesanos—. Tal vez deberíais esperar hasta que yo pueda acompañaros.

Serena se echó a reír por lo bajo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Estaré bien. Si lo deseáis, el mozo puede cuidar de Alexander, aunque pronto debería quedarse dormido y no pienso estar fuera mucho tiempo.

Cuando Serena salía, entró Richard, el hijo menor del posadero, quien llevaba una enorme bandeja con comida. Darién dejó de lado sus preocupaciones para satisfacer sus necesidades, llenar el estómago y luego asearse lo mejor que pudo sin meterse en una tina. Cuando terminó, sólo se sintió un poco cansado y eso le complació. Sin duda, un largo e ininterrumpido sueño era lo que necesitaba. Con la ayuda de Richard, dio varios paseos por la habitación hasta que se dio cuenta de que, en lugar de andar, lo que hacía era apoyarse en el muchacho.

Después de secarse el sudor que le había provocado tanto ejercicio, Darién se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, cansado pero satisfecho. Tendrían que pasar algunos días antes de que pudiera andar muy lejos, porque aún debía recuperar fuerzas, aunque se estaba reponiendo muy deprisa. Tras un breve descanso, decidió que ya estaba lo bastante recuperado para hacer una cosa. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que Serena y él habían hecho el amor por última vez, y la deseaba. La herida del brazo estaba lo bastante bien para que Serena pudiera quitarle los puntos que le había dado; ella había dicho que eran para intentar reducir el tamaño de la cicatriz que tenía. Lo que podía provocarle algún fastidio era la pierna, pero entonces Darién sonrió: Serena podría encargarse de la mayor parte del trabajo.

Cuando Richard ya se iba, Darién se quedó mirando su pelo rojo y de pronto, bruscamente, recordó por qué había planeado dirigirse a ese lugar. _Beryl _Suspiró y le pidió al muchacho que le trajera una pluma, tinta y un pergamino. Unos momentos después había escrito un corto mensaje para Beryl y mandó al muchacho para que se lo entregara. Luego se tumbó en la cama, mirando al techo y preguntándose por qué se sentía como si acabara de traicionar a Serena.

Serena frunció el entrecejo mientras se abría paso entre la multitud que parecía estar por todas partes frente a las puertas del Castillo, los salones y los aposentos de la corte. Cuando empezaba a pensar que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y que entre todo aquel montón de mendigos elegantemente ataviados no había nadie a quien pudiera dejar un mensaje, vio a su primo Samuel. Abriéndose paso con mucho esfuerzo entre el gentío, suspiró aliviada tras conseguir alcanzarle cuando ya estaba a punto de partir en compañía de otros dos hombres.

—¡Samuel! —gritó, dando un traspié y agarrándose a su brazo.

—¡Por los clavos de Cristo! —Samuel se echó a reír mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en cada mejilla—. Había oído cosas muy preocupantes acerca de vos..., tan preocupantes que pensaba ir enseguida a Donncoill para enterarme de qué ocurría. —Su primo miró a sus dos compañeros—. No voy a ir con vosotros, muchachos; puede que nos veamos más tarde.

Tras observar cómo se alejaban los dos hombres, Serena se quedó mirando a su apuesto primo y sonrió débilmente.

—No me habéis presentado a vuestros amigos, Samuel. —Serena sonrió más abiertamente cuando él se ruborizó un poco y la miró con cierta intranquilidad—. ¿Dos amigos lujuriosos?

Samuel suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Son dos buenos amigos y confiaría en ellos para que me defendieran en una pelea.

—Aunque no les tenéis tanta confianza como para dejar que estén cerca de una mujer de la familia. —Serena se echó a reír cuando él asintió a regañadientes, pero se puso seria cuando, abrazándose, le preguntó—: ¿Tenéis alguna noticia de Seiya?

—Bueno, he oído rumores de que ha muerto, lo que ha provocado el llanto de muchas mujeres; pero, si queréis saber mi opinión, yo no lo creo.

—Yo tampoco quiero creerlo, pero vi cómo le herían con una flecha. —Serena resumió a Samuel sus tribulaciones con sir Rubeus y le agradeció su caluroso abrazo.

—Todo el mundo sabe que estoy aquí, Serena. Si Seiya estuviera muerto o hubiera desaparecido, habría oído algo.

—Tampoco habíais oído nada acerca de mí.

—Ah, bueno, sospecho que es porque sabían exactamente lo que os había ocurrido y, aunque puede que pensaran que aún estabais con sir Rubeus, supondrían que seguíais con vida. En cuanto se hubiera decidido lo que había que hacer, me habrían enviado a mí. Al igual que lo habrían hecho si Seiya estuviera muerto o se hubiera organizado su búsqueda.

—Por supuesto. Gracias. Reconozco que mis esperanzas con respecto a él se han desvanecido un poco. Pero vos tenéis razón: si Seiya estuviera muerto o siguiera desaparecido, nuestra familia no os habría permitido que os divirtierais aquí con vuestros lujuriosos amigos.

—La lujuria puede ser algo muy duro, muchacha. —Samuel se rió entre dientes cuando ella le dedicó una mirada de indignación—. Ahora debo encontraros un lugar donde quedaros; no creo que aquí haya ninguna habitación libre, pero no tardaré en conseguiros una.

—Ya tengo habitación, Samuel —dijo ella tranquilamente, y esperó con paciencia a que él reflexionara.

—Serena, no podéis compartir una habitación en la posada con ese hombre —dijo Samuel, bajando la voz y mirando a la gente que tenía a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba lo bastante cerca para oírle—. Debéis pensar en lo que dirán.

—Sí. —Serena se encogió de hombros, mirando a la multitud que tenía a su alrededor y frunciendo el ceño cuando vio a una voluptuosa mujer pelirroja que la estaba observando atentamente—. Pueden hablar cuanto quieran hasta que sus estúpidas lenguas se les caigan de la boca, no me importa. Voy a quedarme con Darién.

Samuel la miró fijamente un largo rato y luego soltó una maldición.

—¿De modo que se trata de él?

Serena sonrió un poco triste mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Así es.

—Pero él... Bueno, dicen que está comprometido con otra mujer. Al parecer desde hace muchos años, aunque sólo Dios sabe por qué.

—Lo sé. Lady Beryl Metalia, la de los cuatro maridos muertos. Le hizo una promesa cuando era sólo un muchacho, pero, sea o no un joven insensato, Darién cree profundamente que las promesas deben mantenerse. —Serena negó con la cabeza—. Yo lo comprendo..., de verdad que lo comprendo..., y el buen juicio debería haberme dicho que me alejara de tamaño embrollo.

—Pero no sois capaz de actuar con buen juicio...

—Oh, sí, tenía buen juicio, pero simplemente lo ignoré. Le amo; creo que le he amado desde que era una niña. Puede que éste sea el mayor y el más insensato riesgo que he corrido en toda mi vida, pero tengo que intentarlo. ¿Lo entendéis, Samuel?

—Sí, lo entiendo. Sólo me gustaría que hubierais decidido jugar a un juego en el que tuvierais más posibilidades de ganar. Cualquier hombre demostraría ser un necio si os rechazara por una mujer como lady Beryl , pero, querida, mucho me temo que le habéis entregado vuestro corazón a un zoquete.

—Bueno, he aprendido algunas cosas desde que me metí en esto, y puede que si las hubiera sabido al principio me habrían hecho dudar. —Serena frunció el ceño y luego negó con la cabeza—. No. Aún así habría lanzado los dados. Y tal vez habría rezado con más devoción. —Serena vio al joven Richard avanzando entre la multitud y entregándole un mensaje a una exuberante mujer pelirroja —. ¿Quién es esa mujer? La que está junto al muchacho pelirrojo.

—Esa es la célebre lady Beryl . Serena, ¿estáis bien? Os habéis puesto muy pálidas.

Aquello no la sorprendió. Serena se sintió bastante mal. Sabía, en lo más profundo de su súbitamente herido corazón, que Darién le había enviado un mensaje a Beryl. No había renunciado a aquella mujer. Serena quería creer que simplemente hacía lo que debía hacer, que quería ver a Beryl a fin de poner fin a su larga y complicada relación, aunque no se atrevía a abrigar esa esperanza.

—Creo que sólo estoy un poco cansada. —Besó a Samuel en la mejilla y, por la compasiva mirada de su primo, adivinó que él sabía por qué se sentía mal—. Estoy segura de que volveremos a vernos mientras sigamos aquí. Sólo decidle a mi familia que todo va bien si llegan antes de que yo pueda verles.

—De acuerdo. Tened cuidado, Serena; Beryl no es una mujer con la que os convenga hablar. Mucha gente afirma que mató al menos a uno de sus maridos, si no a todos. Es una embaucadora, aunque muy lista. Se ha acostado con casi todos los hombres poderosos de la corte y no duda en aprovecharse de ellos en su propio beneficio. Esa mujer podría destruiros.

—Lo sé. Y, a decir verdad, es capaz de ordenárselo al rey y no le importaría. Sólo debe hacer una cosa.

—Ah, acostarse con vuestro apuesto caballero.

—Bueno, eso también. —El mero hecho de pensar en Beryl y Darién abrazándose apasionadamente le revolvió el estómago—. En realidad, pensaba que todo cuanto debe hacer es conseguir que Darién mantenga su promesa. —Serena vio que Richard se alejaba—. Ya nos veremos, Samuel. No os preocupéis por mí.

—Es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —murmuró él mientras observaba cómo se alejaba Serena y veía a lady Beryl vigilándola de cerca.

Serena se apoyó en los fríos muros de la posada, tratando de controlar sus desenfrenadas emociones. Buscó a Richard y, puesto que Darién no le había hecho jurar que guardaría el secreto, el muchacho le contó enseguida que, en efecto, le había enviado para que le entregara un mensaje a Beryl y lo que ésta le había dicho en respuesta. Sin tener que insistirle, el muchacho le contó varios suculentos chismorreos sobre aquella mujer que dejaron pasmada a Serena por lo ciego que estaba Darién. Si incluso los jóvenes imberbes sabían quién era Beryl , ya era hora de que Darién prestara un poco de atención. Aunque Richard no sabía lo que Darién había escrito, la respuesta de Beryl le había bastado a Serena para hacerse una idea muy aproximada de ello. Darién le había dicho a Beryl que estaba allí, que había respondido a su llamada y que estaba listo para reunirse con ella. Beryl le contestó que no fuera a buscarla, que sería ella quien le mandaría a buscar. Unas pocas monedas bastaron para que Richard le jurara que no le diría ni una palabra a Darién sobre aquella pequeña charla.

No era demasiado romántico, pensó ella, pero aún así era una amenaza. Sin embargo, era difícil conquistarla estando dolida y furiosa. No podía enfrentarse a Darién hasta que ella lo hiciera. Aún tenía una oportunidad de ganar. El instinto le decía que Beryl nunca dejaría escapar a Darién, aunque él tal vez estaba listo para poner fin a su larga relación. A pesar de sus creencias, ¿podía realmente Darién mantener una promesa que le había hecho poco después de diez largos años?

Serena se enderezó y respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse. Aún tenía una oportunidad. Hasta que Darién no eligiera a Beryl , era una locura darse por vencida. Sabía que Darién había ido hasta allí para ver a Beryl y que ella le mandaría llamar. Era estúpido pensar que un pequeño intercambio de mensajes significaba que había perdido la partida. Serena se dirigió hacia la puerta de la posada. Disponía de una noche, tal vez más, para conseguirlo. Aún en el caso de que la dejaran de lado por una antigua amante y una antigua promesa, no perdería el poco tiempo que le quedaba para estar con Darién sintiendo miedo y remordimientos. Beryl aún no se había acostado en la cama de Darién y Serena pensaba llenarla hasta tal punto que Beryl se la encontraría completamente colmada aún en el caso de que Darién decidiera elegirla a ella.

Cuando entró en la habitación, vio a Darién mirando al techo y con el ceño fruncido. Era evidente que el mensaje de Beryl no había sido de su agrado. Estupendo. Tal vez, en su arrogancia, la mujer cometería un error. A cualquier hombre le sentaría mal que le mandaran llamar para luego hacerle esperar. Serena negó interiormente con la cabeza. Ella no esperaría ni trataría de obtener una promesa que no estaba allí. Se tomaría su tiempo. Puede que la espada estuviera a punto de caer, pero, hasta que no lo hiciera, ella ignoraría que estaba suspendida sobre su cabeza.

Darién se quedó mirando a Serena mientras se quitaba la capa y luego echaba un vistazo a Alexander, que estaba durmiendo. Ahora que se había puesto en contacto con Beryl, Darién era capaz de ver con más claridad. Serena le hacía hervir la sangre, pero Beryl era la mujer que amaba desde hacía diez años. Sin embargo, por Serena sentía cosas que no podía negar; era evidente que se había encaprichado con aquella muchacha, pero eso no debía hacerle romper la promesa que le había hecho a Beryl . Aquello sonaba muy razonable, aunque no hizo demasiado por calmar su inquietud.

Cuando Serena le contó el encuentro que había tenido en la corte con su primo Samuel, Darién se tranquilizó. Pasaron el resto de la jornada charlando agradablemente, jugando con Alexander y tomando una buena cena. Sin embargo, mientras Serena colocaba al bebé en la cuna, Darién sintió que volvían a asaltarle las dudas. Era como si estuviera al borde de un gran precipicio y un fuerte viento soplara a sus espaldas.

Acababa de concertar una cita con la mujer con la que estaba desde hacía diez años, una mujer libre y con quien había prometido desposarse. Sin embargo, mientras miraba cómo se desnudaba Serena, sabía que seguiría adelante con sus intenciones de vivir una larga y lujuriosa noche con ella. Se recordó que había sido Serena quien se había metido en su cama y no le había obligado a prometer nada. Ella compartía la pasión que le consumía y nunca le había pedido más. También conocía la existencia de Beryl y la promesa que le había hecho. A pesar de todas estas serias consideraciones, cuando Serena se deslizó en la cama junto a él y la estrechó entre sus brazos, tuvo la punzante sensación de que estaba traicionando a alguien. Pero ¿a quién? ¿A Beryl , porque deseaba tanto a Serena y había pensado en la posibilidad de romper su promesa? ¿O a Serena, porque se acostaba con ella aún a sabiendas de que pronto se vería obligado a abandonarla?

—Parecéis preocupado, Darién —dijo Serena, arrimándose a él y sintiendo su cálido aliento.

—¿De veras? Puede que sea porque siento deseo, aunque no creo que tenga fuerzas suficientes para satisfacerlo —contestó él, pasándole las manos por la espalda y acariciándole sus turgentes nalgas.

Serena deslizó la mano por su estómago, sonriendo ligeramente al ver cómo él se estremecía de placer al sentir el contacto de su piel. Vio que su verga estaba dura y que estaba ansioso por poseerla; casi sin darse cuenta, se la apretó, disfrutando de sus gemidos de placer, de su respiración entrecortada y del sonido, junto a su oído, del corazón, que latía cada vez más deprisa.

Serena no albergaba dudas de hasta qué punto la deseaba. Decidió que lanzaría los dados por última vez para emplear a fondo aquella pasión, regodearse en ella y obligar a Darién a hacer lo mismo. Iba a dejarle tan saciado, tan lleno de ardientes y deliciosos recuerdos, que nunca conseguiría librarse de ella, por muy lejos que estuviera.

Darién gimió cuando Serena le cubrió el estómago de dulces besos y traviesas caricias con la lengua. Cuando ella siguió besándole más abajo, él sintió un escalofrío. Incorporándose con la ayuda de su brazo herido, Darién la contempló mientras ella jugaba con su verga; se pasó los dedos por el pelo y levantó un poco su cabeza a fin de ver cómo deslizaba su lengua de arriba abajo. Darién no era capaz de recordar nada que le hubiera proporcionado tanto placer y se esforzó por disfrutar de ello todo el tiempo posible.

Al final, incapaz de aguantar más, la levantó y la atrajo hacia él. Ambos jadearon de placer cuando ella bajó su cuerpo y él atrajo su rostro hasta el suyo y le dio un beso, un beso lento y profundo que daba fe de su deseo y que consiguió que Serena también lo compartiera. Acariciándole con las manos sus finos labios, Darién la instó a moverse, pero ella tan sólo sonrió.

—¿Es que acaso pretendéis volverme loco, ángel mío?

—Puede que sí. —Ella le acarició su ancho torso con las manos y se movió levemente—. Siempre es tan rápido... Siempre he deseado que durara mucho más; lo que deseo es quedarme inmóvil y sentir...

—¿Sentir qué, amor?

Darién vio que ella cerraba los ojos; inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y sus largos cabellos acariciaron sus muslos. Serena mostraba tal expresión de placer en su rostro, una bellísima expresión de inocente aunque a la vez sensual deleite, que Darién pensó que sólo con eso podría alcanzar el éxtasis.

—Sentiros dentro de mí —susurró—. Sentir cómo me llenáis.

La sonora gravedad de su voz no hizo sino aumentar sus desesperados deseos de poseerla y, sin que a ella le causara sorpresa oír cómo le temblaba la voz, Darién dijo:

—Serena, mi dulce ángel, si tenéis el más mínimo deseo de que hagamos juntos ese viaje, será mejor que os mováis. Ahora.

Serena se movió. Al principio fue lento y suave, mientras ambos se esforzaban por aguantar tanto tiempo como les fuera posible. Luego, su deseo les consumió. Ella no necesitaba que él le indicara nada, sabía instintivamente cuándo debía dejar de jugar con él; sus palabras de aliento mientras le cabalgaba estaban de más, aunque le encantaba cómo sonaban. Cuando ella sintió que el placer recorría todo su cuerpo, él la agarró con fuerza por las caderas para inmovilizarla mientras la penetraba hasta el fondo para depositar su semilla en su interior. Aún ligeramente temblorosa al sentir su fuerza, Serena se derrumbó en sus brazos.

—¡Oh, amor, haréis que envejezca antes de tiempo! —dijo Darién, besándola en la frente—. Pensándolo bien, creo que debería reconsiderar las veces que podemos disfrutar de este baile esta noche.

—¿Cómo decís? ¿Cuántas veces habíais pensado _bailar?_

—Quince. —Darién se echó a reír al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Serena y luego la besó cuando ella le miró con el ceño fruncido, aún cuando sus ojos decían que se moría de risa.

—No podríamos andar durante un mes —dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la cama para ir a buscar un paño con el que limpiarse—. Creo que, como mucho, seis.

Darién se rió de nuevo, y después de que ambos se limpiaran, vio cómo ella se movía rápidamente para dejar el paño en un cuenco de agua que había junto a la cama. Cuando se volvió de nuevo, la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él; sus hermosos pechos le quedaron a la altura de la boca y decidió aprovecharse de ello.

Serena le mesó los cabellos mientras él devoraba sus pechos; cuando Darién dejó de besárselos para hacer lo propio a lo largo de sus costillas, ella murmuró una mezcla de lamentos y gemidos de placer. Un placer que recorría todo su cuerpo mientras él cubría su estómago de tiernos pellizcos y ardientes caricias con su lengua. No fue hasta que colocó una de sus piernas sobre su hombro cuando ella se dio cuenta de sus intenciones; de repente fue consciente de la postura en que estaban, de lo que él podía ver, de lo ardiente que era la pasión, y tensó todo su cuerpo.

—¡No, ángel mío, no! —Murmuró él, lamiéndole la parte interior de su muslo—. Dejadme que os dé placer y que pruebe vuestro dulce sabor.

Aquella iba a ser una noche para recordar, tanto para él como para ella, se dijo Serena. No había lugar para la timidez ni la indecisión. Cerrando los ojos, Serena hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse y no pensar en lo que él podía ver, sino sólo en lo que podía hacerle sentir; en silencio, le dio permiso para hacer lo que quisiera.

Darién quería hacerla enloquecer. Serena estuvo a punto de alcanzar el éxtasis en varias ocasiones, aunque él se las arregló para impedírselo. La excitaba y la provocaba con esa apetitosa recompensa hasta que estaba a punto de suplicarle y entonces la dejaba en suspenso; luego, mientras ella aún seguía estremeciéndose de placer, él empezaba de nuevo. Otra vez. Y otra, hasta que ella se desplomaba, casi sin sentido. Después, cuando se recuperaba, ella le pagaba con la misma moneda.

Después de echar una cabezada, volvieron a hacer el amor. Serena estaba un poco asombrada de hasta qué punto se deseaban; eran como dos niños glotones atiborrándose de golosinas. Serena sentía que Darién le deseaba tanto como ella a él. La luz del alba empezó a iluminar el cielo cuando volvieron a alcanzar una vez más el éxtasis juntos. Ella se desplomó en sus brazos, convencida de que no era capaz de mover ni un dedo.

—¿Cómo está vuestra pierna? —le preguntó ella al final, bostezando mientras se movía para acurrucarse junto a él.

—La izquierda está bien, pero la derecha me duele un poco. La del medio necesita una tablilla.

Serena se echó a reír y le aplastó perezosamente.

—¡Desdichado...! No podéis culparme; creo que yo estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando me despertasteis para aprovecharos de mí.

Serena pensó que después de la noche que acababan de disfrutar sería un milagro si le quedaba algún ápice de pudor.

—¿Que yo os desperté para aprovecharme de vos? Hum, me gusta cómo suena eso. —Bostezando, Darién añadió—: Alexander está murmurando en sueños.

Mientras escuchaba el suave zumbido procedente de la cuna de Alexander, Serena sonrió y cerró los ojos.

—No pasa nada. Seguirá así un rato, luego dormirá durante un par de horas y después volverá a empezar. Tengo tiempo de echar una buena siesta.

—¿Podéis dormir con ese ruido?

Darién le recorrió la espalda con la mano y la dejó quieta en la suave curva de su trasero.

—Es un sonido muy agradable.

—Quizá quiera algo.

Darién no recordaba haberse sentido tan exhausto y feliz en toda su vida.

—Sí, pero si voy a verle querrá que lo haga todas las mañanas a esta misma hora.

—Ah, bien, entonces ignoradle. —Darién sonrió cuando escuchó la risita tonta de Serena —. Dormid, ángel mío. Prometo que no os despertaré. Para ser sinceros, creo que no me quedan fuerzas para ello.

Unas horas después, Darién se despertó al oír el ruido de Alexander murmurando y chupándose el dedo; al mismo tiempo, los dedos y la lengua de Serena le estaban proporcionando un doloroso placer. Él alargó el brazo, la cogió por el tobillo y la hizo girar para poder devolverle sus atenciones. La llevó al éxtasis rápidamente y luego se relajó para hacerla gozar lentamente, consciente de que esta vez serían capaces de saborear despacio lo que el uno podía hacerle sentir al otro. Luego, Serena hizo algo tan audaz y excitante con la lengua que Darién decidió que debía haber calibrado mal su capacidad de resistencia.

Ella hizo una leve mueca cuando dejó a un durmiente y relajado Darién en la cama y se levantó para vestirse, ya que sentía cierto dolor en algunas partes muy concretas de su cuerpo. Se lavó y se vistió a toda prisa porque hacía un poco de frío. Mientras daba de comer a Alexander se quedó mirando a Darién, que seguía durmiendo. Se sentía extrañamente orgullosa de haberle dejado tan exhausto, aunque también un poco avergonzada por algunas de las cosas que había hecho para llevarle a aquel estado.

Serena despejó sus dudas. Si Darién no recordaba con cariño la noche que acababan de vivir y una vuelta a la pasión que ambos habían compartido, no se merecía otra igual. Ella había hecho todo lo posible y, sonriendo, pensó que había disfrutado de cada salvaje y ardiente minuto.

Ahora, pensó mientras volvía a dejar a Alexander en su cuna, había llegado el momento de dejar solo a Darién. Después de algunas de las cosas que ella había hecho y que le había permitido hacer, no estaba segura de querer enfrentarse a él enseguida. Pensó que lo mejor que podría hacer era salir un rato para calmarse y aceptar su propio comportamiento. Lo importante, sin embargo, era dejar solo a Darién para que pudiera pensar; no había tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo desde que la había sacado de la habitación de la torre de sir Rubeus. Habían estado permanentemente juntos, luchando contra sir Rubeus y contra sus propias pasiones. Mientras salía de la habitación para ir en busca de algo de comida, Serena rezó para que fuera lo que fuera lo que Darién pensara, le llevara por el camino que ella deseaba.


	15. CAPITULO 13

Capítulo 13

A pesar de que aún le dolía todo el cuerpo, Serena sonrió ligeramente cuando salió de la posada y se encaminó hacia la corte; se trataba de los placenteros dolores que sentía tras haber hecho el amor tan apasionadamente, y saboreó los recuerdos de lo que los había ocasionado. Aún sentía la piel enardecida por los besos y las dulces palabras que Darién había pronunciado sobre ella. Serena estaba segura de que finalmente había conseguido llegar a su corazón, que por fin había despertado en él algo más que su lujuria. Era evidente que ningún hombre sería capaz de decirle unas palabras tan embriagadoras a una mujer o de hacer el amor con tanta dulzura a menos que la amara. Las dos sencillas palabras que se moría por escuchar llegarían muy pronto. Darién tan sólo necesitaba tiempo para pensar y darse cuenta de la verdad; en caso de que fuera necesario, ella estaba dispuesta a desaparecer todo el día para darle ese tiempo.

—De modo que estáis viva —dijo una voz profunda justo detrás de ella.

Serena dio un chillido, asustada, se volvió y finalmente gritó de alegría al ver quién estaba frente a ella.

—¡Seiya! ¡Gracias a Dios! —Serena se echó en sus brazos y le cubrió el rostro de besos—. Temía que ese loco os hubiera matado.

—Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, muchacha. Mató a los dos hombres que nos acompañaban. Sin embargo, antes de que me desangrara hasta morir me encontró un pastor que cuidó de mí y mandó un mensaje a Donncoill. —Seiya miró a su alrededor, cogió a Serena del brazo y la arrastró para sentarse en un banco que había frente a una taberna; en voz baja, les dijo a los cuatro hombres que le acompañaban que les trajeran una cerveza y luego se volvió hacia Serena —. ¿Os hizo daño sir Rubeus?

—No. Darién vino a rescatarme antes de que pudiera hacerlo —contestó Serena, agarrando la mano de Seiya con la suya, casi incapaz de creer que de verdad estuviera allí, un poco pálido pero sano y salvo.

—Eso nos contaron sus amigos. Pero ¿por qué os trajo aquí? ¿Por qué no os llevó con nosotros?

—Darién pensó que este sería el camino más corto y más seguro. Aquí era adónde se dirigía antes de que me encontrara con él.

—Sí, a ver a su pelirroja Beryl .

Su tono de voz era duro y casi despectivo; Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Conocéis a esa dama?

—Un poco.

Por la forma en que Seiya lo dijo y en que evitó la mirada de Serena, ella se hizo una idea de la situación.

—Os habéis acostado con ella.

—En una ocasión.

—¿Sólo una?

—Con una tuve bastante. —Seiya suspiró y se mesó su tupido pelo de color negro—. No sé cómo explicároslo, muchacha. Es una devoradora de hombres. Se supone que no debía estar lo bastante sobrio para verla, pero en su mirada había una expresión que hacía que se desvaneciera todo placer.

Nunca he creído en esas criaturas infernales llamadas súcubos, pero en el caso de que existan, lady Beryl podría ser una de ellas.

—¡Oh, pobre Darién ! —murmuró Serena.

—¿Cómo podéis compadecer a ese necio? Por la forma en que pronunciáis su nombre diría que sentís algo por él, aunque, ¿cómo puede daros pena cuando anda tras una ramera como Beryl ?

—¿Y por qué no? Y, a decir verdad, no se trata de pena..., es tan sólo compasión. Me preocupo por él, sí. Amo a ese pobre tonto y ciego. Creo que es posible que él también me ame, aunque aún no se ha dado cuenta. Diez años de fidelidad a Beryl le impiden ver cualquier otra cosa. Él le hizo una promesa. Sería muy largo de explicar, pero confiad en mí: a lo mejor le hace falta algo más de lo que yo soy capaz de hacer o de darle para que rompa su promesa. Creo que he conseguido que empiece a darse cuenta de la verdad, aunque todavía no estoy segura de querer comprobarlo. Lamentablemente, no creo que me quede más tiempo para poder seguir jugando a este juego. Vos estáis aquí y creo que acabo de ver a esa diabólica mujer dirigiéndose sigilosamente hacia la posada donde acabo de dejar a Darién , acostado e indefenso. —Serena frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba a toda prisa—. A decir verdad, esa despiadada bruja no debería ir en su busca; dijo que no iría a su encuentro, sino que sería ella quien le mandaría llamar.

—¿La habéis visto? —le preguntó Seiya, mirando distraídamente el seductor contoneo de las caderas de Beryl mientras se dirigía hacia la posada.

—Sí. —Serena le dio un codazo reclamando su atención y frunció el entrecejo al ver su franca sonrisa.

—No tiene nada de malo admirar la belleza, muchacha. —Seiya recuperó la seriedad—. Ella os considera una amenaza.

—¿A mí? —Serena estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, porque bajo su punto de vista Beryl era todo lo que un hombre podía desear.

—Sí, a vos. —Seiya sonrió ligeramente y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Sois una mujer muy hermosa, Serena .

—Pero ella...

—Lo sé. Ella es hermosa en la forma en que los poetas y trovadores suelen cantar la belleza. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que vos también lo seáis. Beryl es muy fea por dentro, muchacha. Ella lo sabe y se ha dado cuenta de que vuestra belleza es también interior.

—Darién no le ha sido totalmente fiel durante estos diez años.

—Sí, pero apostaría a que no ha encontrado a nadie como vos. Serena , vos no sois una putilla de taberna ni una muchacha vulgar. Vos sois alguien con quien un hombre podría casarse, alguien capaz de conquistar el corazón que esa ramera ha tenido en su puño durante tanto tiempo. Y ahora se dispone a apretar aún más ese puño para recordarle a Darién el amor que le juró.

—¡Oh! Y va a recordarle su promesa. Eso resulta un poco inquietante —murmuró ella, aunque su mente y su corazón le estaban gritando que hiciera algo, que saliera corriendo hacia la posada y tratara de detener a Beryl .

—Os esperaré aquí.

Serena suspiró y no le sorprendió que Seiya hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, aunque no estaba segura de que eso le gustara.

—No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea salir corriendo hacia allí. Podría caer en la tentación de tratar que rompiera su promesa y, a la postre, eso no sería bueno para mí. Y tampoco puedo convertirme en su fuerza, aunque él la buscara para resistirse a los encantos de Beryl .

—¿Y por qué no? Ese hombre le ha dado a ella diez años de su vida. Cuando el resto de nosotros nos dejábamos llevar por la lujuria, él seguía siéndole fiel, pensando que ella era una pobre víctima de la codicia de los suyos. El hecho de que haya decidido seguir ese camino no significa necesariamente que le guste, que no tenga dudas y que ese vínculo no se haya debilitado o incluso roto. Nadie quiere pensar que ha desperdiciado diez años de su vida, que después de todo ese sacrificio y ese dolor no tiene más de lo que tenía al principio de ese calvario.

—Digamos que finalmente ha pensado en alguna forma de romper su promesa y agarrarse a su honor. Todo lo que acabáis de decir debería proporcionarle la fuerza suficiente para abandonarla.

—Tal vez, o tal vez no. Puede que desee hacerlo, pero, si lo hace, deberá admitir que ha desperdiciado diez años de su vida. Puede que ese hombre necesite un empujón para hacerlo. Id con él, muchacha, y dejad que vea lo que puede conseguir. Dejadle que compare el valor de lo que tiene ahora con el de lo que puede llegar a tener. Si no lo hacéis, siempre os preguntaréis si habría servido de algo.

—En realidad no siento deseo alguno de ver y oír hasta qué punto he perdido la partida —murmuró ella.

—¿Por qué le habéis dado a un hombre todo lo que una mujer puede darle?

—¿Cómo podéis saber eso?

Serena se preocupó al comprobar que su expresión le decía a Seiya que había dejado de ser virgen.

—Sé cómo os sentís, muchacha, porque vos y yo siempre hemos pensado igual. Vos amáis a ese hombre..., un hombre que está atado a otra. Sospecho que habéis reflexionado sobre el problema de Beryl , habéis reunido toda la información posible sobre ella y habéis adivinado rápidamente la clase de zorra que es. Teniendo en cuenta que no tenéis por qué respetar los derechos que ella tiene sobre Darién , habéis decidido que él sea vuestro. Pero ¿cómo conseguirlo? ¿Cómo atrapar y conquistar a un hombre que cree estar enamorado de otra mujer? Entregándoselo todo, manteniéndole junto a vos, metiéndose en su sangre y en su corazón y alimentando su deseo hasta que por fin también os pertenezca.

—¿Os creéis muy listo, verdad? —refunfuñó Serena .

—Bueno, sí, así es. —Seiya buscó su mirada de disgusto con una enorme sonrisa—. Es lo que yo haría, muchacha. Intentaría que fuera tan sólo mi rostro el que viera mi amante, que fueran sólo mis caricias las que anhelara. Si mi amante vacilara, indecisa, querría estar seguro de haber dejado suficiente deseo y felicidad en su mente y en su corazón a fin de que, en caso de que tuviera que marcharme, mi recuerdo se negara a abandonarle. Sí, y tal vez el cambio que yo quería ver en su corazón tendría lugar una vez me hubiera ido.

—Soy una cobarde.

Seiya se echó a reír por lo bajo y la abrazó.

—No, sólo teméis que os hagan daño. Solamente un necio dejaría que le rompieran el corazón sin albergar dudas, y vos no sois necia. Ojalá pudiera aseguraros que no sufriréis daño alguno, pero no os he visto a vos y a ese tonto juntos y no puedo juzgar. Todo lo que puedo hacer es deciros que seáis fuerte y os enfrentéis a ello, y que le recordéis que ahora tiene donde elegir. Si resulta ser demasiado necio para escogeros, si no es capaz de ver que la promesa que le hizo a una ramera no es de las que deben mantenerse, volveré enseguida para llevaros de regreso a casa, muchacha.

Serena se inclinó hacia atrás y le observó con expresión seria.

—Y no iréis a _hablar _con él si realmente demuestra ser un necio.

—¿No iré?

—No, no iréis. Esto es sólo cosa mía. Vi algo que quería y fui a por ello. Si me lo niegan, la culpa será mía. Ni siquiera me detuve al darme cuenta de que se trataba de algo más que competir con otra mujer, que también estaba todo ese embrollo sobre las promesas y el honor y la necesidad que tiene Darién de limpiar las manchas que sus padres habían dejado en su nombre. No me hacía falta que los míos salieran en mi defensa para compensar con sus puños o sus espadas algún supuesto insulto. La decisión fue mía y sólo mía. A decir verdad, me resultó muy difícil seducirle.

Serena esbozó una leve sonrisa cuando Seiya se echó a reír.

—Es todo un caballero, ¿verdad?

—Así es, y estaba convencido de que nos debía mucho, a los Tsukino y a mí.

—Pero vos vencisteis su reticencia.

—Sí —Serena se sonrojó ligeramente—. Descubrí que lo que me había dicho mi madre era cierto. Yo soy como ella. Sentía lo que sentía él y sabía que me deseaba. Cuando me besó por primera vez fue extraño y me dio un poco de miedo.

—Siempre me he preguntado si sería cierto —dijo Seiya, mientras se le iluminaban los ojos por el interés—. Me temo que esas cosas siempre me han hecho reír; me da la sensación de que tienen una carga mágica y de romántica imaginación.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo también, y me sentí avergonzada al oír hablar de ellas a mi madre. Sin embargo, os juro que es verdad, Seiya. Pude sentir su deseo; ese deseo alimentaba el mío, se entrelazaba con él, y creo que, en cierto modo, él sentía lo mismo. Es muy difícil de explicar, porque ni siquiera yo estoy segura de entenderlo.

—Puede que nazca de lo mismo que os ayuda a saber cuándo alguien está mintiendo.

—Oh, sí, un extraño don que me ayuda a sentir lo que otros sienten. Eso lo explicaría.

—Entonces deberíais sentiros más segura de vos misma y más capaz de enfrentaros a Darién , puesto que debéis conocer sus sentimientos.

—Algunos de ellos, sí: el deseo, la ternura, incluso el cariño. Sin embargo, también puedo sentir su confusión y sus dudas. Y su dolor. Sé que le he hecho feliz, y si no fuera por Beryl y la promesa que le hizo, sería mío sin rechistar. Pero Beryl existe y también la promesa, y los conflictos que yo le he provocado con respecto a esa mujer, y tal vez con respecto a su honor, le han hecho sentirse muy desgraciado. Me temo que no dispongo de bastante tiempo para hacerle cambiar de opinión, y también me temo que él no ha tenido tiempo suficiente para decidir lo que quiere o lo que realmente necesita. Tenéis razón: debo enfrentarme a él. —Serena se liberó del abrazo de Seiya y respiró profundamente para calmarse—. Para mí ha llegado el momento de la verdad y no puedo quedarme aquí para evitarlo.

—Rezaré para que finalmente encontréis la verdad que estáis buscando.

Seiya le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo también lo haré, pero preparaos para abandonar este lugar. Si descubro que aún sigue firmemente atrapado en la red de Beryl , que ni siquiera es capaz de pensar que puede que exista una forma de poner fin al fuerte vínculo que supone esa promesa de juventud, no deseo quedarme aquí.

—¿Ni siquiera para luchar por él?

—He luchado por él desde que conseguí escapar de sir Rubeus. Si todo lo que he hecho no ha sido suficiente para que al menos dudara de si debía regresar junto a Beryl , entonces no tardaré en desaparecer de su lado —Serena empezó a caminar en dirección a la posada—. Sólo rezo para que, en el caso de que decida seguir junto a esa zorra, yo sea capaz de controlar mi dolor y mi rabia para partir con cierta dignidad.

—¡Beryl ! —gritó Darién sorprendido cuando la mujer entró sigilosamente en su habitación—. Dijisteis que me mandaríais a buscar.

Con mucho cuidado, Darién se movió para incorporarse un poco más y apoyarse contra las almohadas. El paseo que acababa de dar puede que hubiera fortalecido sus piernas, pero por el momento le había dejado tan débil como un bebé. Darién maldijo la inoportunidad de la visita. Le habría gustado enfrentarse a ella con la mente lúcida y de pie. Se dio cuenta de que también habría preferido que no se presentara en la habitación que compartía con Serena . Lo que le sorprendió fue que no se sentía avergonzado de que Beryl le viera tumbado en la cama de su amante, sino la sensación de que, de algún modo, estaba traicionando a Serena .

—No podía esperar a veros, amor mío —dijo Beryl mientras se colocaba junto a él y tomaba su mano en la suya.

—¿No? Fuisteis vos quien me dijo que debía esperar para veros.

Ella tensó su cuerpo al escuchar el claro sonido de un bebé balbuceando y se quedó mirando fijamente el enorme cesto y el niño que jugaba alegremente con sus pies. Beryl hizo una mueca de asco al ver a Alexander y al enorme gato que estaba apostado junto a él, vigilándola con lo que a ella le pareció una expresión malévola en sus cafés ojos.

—¿Son vuestros? —le preguntó.

—Oh, no, Serena le salvó. El niño fue abandonado a su suerte y al gato lo estaban torturando.

Beryl observó a Darién con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando que él interpretara su mirada como un coqueteo y no como el concienzudo examen al que le estaba sometiendo. Las cosas estaban peor de lo que ella había pensado. Darién aún no la había besado y ni siquiera había mostrado intención de hacerlo. No veía ni un atisbo de ese deseo desesperado en su mirada al que estaba tan acostumbrada. Era obvio que la pequeña ramera Tsukino le había dejado bien satisfecho. Pero ¿debería demostrar que estaba celosa y colérica, mostrarse herida y llorosa, o bien pretender que esa muchacha ni siquiera existía?

De momento decidió enfadarse. Si Darién reaccionaba mal, siempre podría recurrir a las lágrimas, fingiendo que su enfado era producto de su dolor. Él siempre se ablandaba al verla llorar. Cuando trataba de consolarla, mientras aún tenía compasión, ella siempre había podido llevarle por el camino que deseaba. Por ahora, ese camino era alejarle tanto como pudiera de aquella esmirriada Serena Tsukino. Intentaría conseguirlo sin revelar su secreto, y, si se veía obligada a hacerlo, tenía una poderosa arma que usar..., algo que sin duda alguna haría que Darién volviera a su lado y se quedara con ella.

Darién le pertenecía. Ella le había hecho perder la inocencia, y aunque sospechaba que no le había sido del todo fiel, estaba convencida de que le había traicionado en muy pocas ocasiones. Él la consideraba dulce e inocente, una víctima maltratada por su familia y sus maridos. A Beryl eso le parecía tan divertido como encantador. Además, Darién era guapo, joven, fuerte y viril. Quizás excesivamente viril, se dijo, porque en tres ocasiones había tenido que librarse de un hijo suyo. Darién le daba amor, más fidelidad que cualquier otro, honor y galantería, aunque ella sabía que no se merecía nada de eso. Sin embargo, no tenía intención de perder todo aquello, y ciertamente no por culpa de una jovencita de un clan cuya única habilidad parecía ser su capacidad para reproducirse.

—¿Tenéis miedo de que vuestra amante nos sorprenda juntos? —preguntó Beryl , con una voz en la que se adivinaba una contenida mordacidad.

—Beryl —empezó Darién , pero luego hizo una pausa para contener un fuerte sentimiento de rencor, porque sabía que Beryl no era virgen cuando se habían acostado por primera vez. Así pues, ella se había ido a la cama con sus cuatro maridos y, si había que fiarse de los rumores, también con varios amantes. No tenía derecho a censurarle, sobre todo cuando pasaban más tiempo separados que juntos.

Entonces, Darién buscó la comprensión que él siempre había demostrado hasta entonces. Beryl no había elegido a ninguno de sus cuatro esposos y él no tenía prueba alguna de que hubiera tenido un amante. Ella no era responsable de todo lo que habían sufrido. Darién podía comprenderlo, pero, de repente, sabía que no le permitiría que criticara a Serena ni que mostrara su desprecio por lo que ambos compartían. Tal vez hubiera llegado el momento de que Beryl le devolviera una pizca de la comprensión que él siempre había demostrado tener con ella.

—Serena no es asunto vuestro —dijo él muy tranquilo, aunque acariciándole suavemente el dorso de la mano, tratando de mitigar la dureza de sus palabras.

—¿Cómo podéis decir eso, amor mío?

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Dudo que seáis capaz de entenderme. Serena me salvó la vida no en una, sino en dos ocasiones. Le debo a ella y a su clan más de lo que nunca podré pagarles. Serena y yo somos amigos. —Se sorprendió un poco al descubrir que lo decía de todo corazón—. Eso es todo lo que debéis saber.

_¡Amigos!, _se preguntó Beryl . Tenía la sensación de que Darién nunca la consideraría a ella como una amiga. Eso significaba que Serena ya había conseguido llegar a una parte de Darién que ella nunca había alcanzado hasta entonces y eso la puso furiosa. Le estaba perdiendo; era capaz de sentirlo, de escucharlo en la frialdad de su voz. De forma convulsiva, le apretó la mano con más fuerza, ignorando su ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento —dijo ella con lo que rogó porque pareciera una apropiada contrición—. Creo que saber que ella está con vos me ha aturdido; en cuanto la vi me temí que conseguiría alejaros de mí. Esa es la razón por la que de entrada me resistí a veros y os pedí que esperarais. Estaba celosa.

La evidente desdicha de Beryl hizo que Darién se sintiera culpable, aunque no experimentó esa sensación con la intensidad ni la rapidez que él habría esperado. Aquella era la mujer con la que se había comprometido, la mujer con la que tal vez se desposara muy pronto. Entre los dos no debería haber ningún secreto y aún así él no sentía el impulso de confesarse o pedir disculpas.

Darién la atrajo hacia él, pasándole la mano alrededor de los hombros mientras ella se sentaba en la cama y se apretaba suavemente contra su pecho. A pesar de que no la había abrazado desde hacía casi un año, no sintió ni una pizca de lujuria. Se dijo a sí mismo que sería debido a que ella era desdichada, que lo que quería no era que la sedujeran sino que la tranquilizaran, aunque en realidad no creía lo que decía.

—No tenéis motivos para estar celosa —le mintió, sin sentirse tan mal como pensaba que debería.

—No soportaría perderos, Darién .

—Eso no va a ocurrir nunca, Beryl . Estamos comprometidos.

—Sé que no tengo derecho a reteneros. Lo que debería hacer es liberaros de la promesa que me hicisteis cuando no éramos más que dos chiquillos. Pero, egoístamente, no lo hago y os obligo a estar solo; lo que ocurre es que os necesito muchísimo... Vos sois la única cosa buena que me ocurrido en toda mi desdichada vida, mi única fuente de felicidad. Sin el amor que me dais y que me hace ser fuerte, simplemente me marchitaría y moriría. Pero no debo condenaros a compartir mi desgracia.

Beryl pronunció aquellas palabras en una voz baja y temblorosa que dejaba adivinar claramente su tristeza. Darién sabía que lo que debería hacer era jurarle de inmediato su devoción, repetirle su promesa y luego hacer el amor con ella. Sin embargo, de pronto se sintió como si ambos estuvieran interpretando una extraña y casi morbosa farsa. Él había madurado y crecido, y lo mismo le había ocurrido a Beryl ; los maridos y los amantes iban y venían, pero todo seguía igual. Beryl apelaba a su egoísmo y le insinuaba que quería dejarle ir, y él le aseguraba que su único deseo era estar con ella; por el momento, no sentía el impulso de hacerlo, y eso le dejó asombrado y consternado a partes iguales.

Durante diez largos años él había pronunciado fielmente las palabras que ella estaba esperando oír; debería poder decirlas sin problemas y, aún así, no conseguía hacerlo. Las exigencias de Beryl le pusieron furioso. ¿Acaso no le había demostrado su devoción una y otra vez a lo largo de esos diez años? ¿Acaso no estaba allí de nuevo, junto a ella? Y, a pesar del lugar que Serena ocupaba en su vida, ¿acaso no le había enviado inmediatamente un mensaje a Beryl diciéndole que ya había regresado y luego aceptado sin rechistar cuando ella le contestó que ya mandaría a buscarle? ¿Qué otras pruebas necesitaba aquella mujer?

Algo iba mal, muy mal. Algo había cambiado. Darién no sentía aquel ardiente deseo que siempre había sentido al ver a Beryl . Ni siquiera era capaz de pensar que la ausencia de lujuria se debía únicamente al hecho de que unas horas antes había estado con Serena , aunque era una excusa bastante buena y por eso se aferró a ella. Dentro de su cabeza, una vocecita le advertía que lo examinara todo más de cerca, que abriera los ojos y viera que se había liberado de Beryl , que pensara en que había formas de romper su promesa y aún así mantener su honor, pero la hizo callar sin piedad.

Darién se negaba a aceptar que había desperdiciado diez años de su vida o, lo que era aún peor, que había interpretado el papel de necio fiel durante todo ese tiempo. No quería pensar que, equivocadamente, se había aferrado a una promesa que no podía romper ni rompería, pero de la que siempre se arrepentiría. Lo que le pasaba era sólo que estaba cansado, que había saciado todo su deseo en los dulces brazos de Serena. Necesitaba tiempo para que se esfumara su encaprichamiento. Pronto volverían los viejos sentimientos que Beryl siempre le había despertado. Pronto todo volvería a estar bien. Sólo debía esperar un poco.

—¿Darién ? —insistió Beryl al ver que seguía allí sentado, sin decir nada y reflexionando melancólicamente.

Ella le besó en un hueco que tenía junto a la oreja; sabía que era algo que le encantaba. Sin embargo, se quedó asombrada al ver que se ponía tenso bajo el contacto de sus labios. Aunque Darién ni siquiera se movió, a ella le dio la sensación de que, en cierto modo, se retiraba. Las cosas estaban mucho peor de lo que ella había imaginado. Entonces Beryl escuchó un tenue ruido junto a la puerta, el suave roce de una falda contra un suelo de madera. Podía ser una doncella, pero el instinto le dijo que se trataba de Serena Tsukino. Es posible que tuviera dificultades para conseguir que Darién volviera con ella, pero con el tiempo lo lograría. Lo lograría mucho más rápidamente si desaparecía la pequeña Serena Tsukino, y eso era algo que Beryl se creía capaz de conseguir. Lo único que necesitaba eran unos minutos antes de que Darién se diera cuenta de que Serena había vuelto. Beryl cogió a Darién por las mejillas y atrajo su boca hacia la suya, disimulando la rabia que sentía cuando él tardó en devolverle su arrebatado beso.

—¡Oh, Darién , amor mío! —susurró Beryl, aunque en voz lo bastante alta para que la escuchara quienquiera que estuviera junto a la puerta—. ¡Cuánto os he echado de menos! —Sin soltarle las mejillas, mantuvo el rostro de Darién frente al suyo, aunque se dio cuenta de que él apartaba ligeramente la mirada—. Entre nosotros aún sigue ardiendo el fuego.

Aunque Darién no sentía nada, se oyó a sí mismo decir:

—Sí, Beryl . Siempre ha sido así.

Darién se dijo que no mentía del todo, porque, en cuanto volviera a ser el de siempre, estaba seguro que sentiría ese fuego nuevamente.

Consciente de que en ese momento le iba a resultar difícil arrancarle alguna ardiente confesión, Beryl se esforzó en dirigir la conversación hacia el terreno que le convenía. Si sólo le hacía las preguntas adecuadas o pronunciaba las palabras de la forma más idónea, conseguiría respuestas que podrían parecer fácilmente ardientes o llenas de amor. Darién no tenía por qué decir que su corazón le pertenecía a ella y sólo a ella, pero Beryl estaba segura de que podía conseguir que lo pareciera. Tuvo que refrenar el impulso de darse la vuelta y asegurarse de que la mujer que quería que lo escuchara todo estaba realmente allí de pie.

—Después de tantos años, de tantas noches juntos, estoy segura de que no podéis dejarme de lado como un hueso roído —dijo Beryl .

—No, por supuesto que no —empezó Darién , irritado por tener que recordarle una vez más que él no era un hombre que faltara a su palabra.

—¡Oh, me habéis hecho tan feliz! Estaba muy asustada, Darién .—No tenéis que asustaros de nada, cariño —repuso Darién , acariciándole el pelo—. Estoy aquí con vos, como siempre. Tal y como os prometí.

—Siempre podré confiar en vuestro amor, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto.

Darién hablaba distraídamente, sin pensar mucho lo que decía. Era lo que siempre hacía. Y para eso estaba allí. No obstante, prestaba muy poca atención a lo que ella decía, porque tenía puestos sus pensamientos en el beso que acababan de darse. Había sido agradable, pero poco más, y empezaba a pensar que la culpa se debía a algo más que al cansancio y a que hubiera saciado con creces su pasión. Se dio cuenta de que también estaba preocupado por si le pillaban besando a Beryl , porque Serena les sorprendiera juntos. En realidad, quería que Beryl se fuera, y, teniendo en cuenta que había soñado durante meses con aquel encuentro, eso no tenía sentido. Sin embargo, decidió seguir ese impulso. Le diría a Beryl lo que fuera a fin de que se tranquilizara y dejaría que se marchase. Luego podría pensar con claridad.

—Estoy muy contenta de que hayáis vuelto para verme, amor mío —dijo Beryl , rozando los labios de Darién con los suyos—. Creo que esta vez hay esperanza para nosotros, que por fin podremos estar juntos como siempre habíamos deseado. ¿No sois feliz?

—Por supuesto, Beryl. ¿Cómo podría no serlo? ¿Acaso no es lo que he deseado durante diez largos años? —Y, entonces, ¿por qué de pronto se sentía atrapado?, se preguntó, sin encontrar respuesta a su pregunta—. Sin embargo, quizá deberíais iros antes de que nos sorprendan juntos.

—Oh, no me importa —contestó ella con lo que le pareció una admirable muestra de pasión—. Estoy cansada de ocultar lo que siento por vos, lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Ha llegado el momento de agarrarnos a nuestros deseos y dejar de lado el decoro y el miedo al peligro. Deberíamos proclamar nuestro amor desde el mar del Norte hasta el Támesis.

Darién tuvo que reprimirse para no gritar: _¡Dios, no! _Debería sentirse extasiado por el hecho de que, al fin, Beryl fuera lo bastante valiente para proclamar abiertamente su amor, pero en todo lo que pudo pensar fue en que Serena lo oyera y se sintiera herida. Una vez más pensó que estaba sucediendo algo extraño y que necesitaba desesperadamente quedarse solo para entender de qué se trataba.

—Estoy contento, Beryl, y a menudo he pensado que podríamos hacerlo. No obstante, creo que ahora sería prudente actuar con un poco de cautela —dijo él, y entonces vio que ella parecía a punto de echarse a llorar y la besó apresuradamente—. Ahora somos adultos y lo bastante sabios para no permitirnos cosas como ésas; es mejor que procedamos con discreción.

—Ah, ahora debéis hablar con vuestra putilla. Lo comprendo y esperaré. Pero no por mucho tiempo, amor mío.

Antes de que Darién pudiera reprenderla por las duras palabras con que se había referido a Serena , una voz escalofriantemente familiar y ronca dijo, arrastrando las palabras:

¿Y por qué esperar? Aclaremos las cosas aquí y ahora.

Darién sintió como si algo en su interior necesitara gritar de pánico y frustración.


	16. CAPITULO 14

Capítulo 14

Serena se sintió como si fuera a romperse en pedazos. El dolor recorría su cuerpo con cada latido de su corazón. No sabía con exactitud qué le provocaba más dolor, si el hecho de ver a Darién abrazando a Beryl o las palabras que él había pronunciado. Serena decidió que probablemente lo segundo, porque era el presagio del fin de todos sus sueños y esperanzas. Había perdido la partida.

La necesidad de llevar a cabo alguna acción violenta, por pequeña que fuera, era tan fuerte que Serena se estremeció al sentirla. Quería alejar a Beryl de Darién . Quería abofetear a aquella mujer insensible por haberles arrebatado cualquier opción de ser felices. Quería golpear a Darién, que estaba muy pálido, a ser posible con algún objeto grande y romo, por estar tan ciego y ser un necio. Sin embargo, no era una buena idea; Serena lo sabía, y por eso se quedó allí de pie, apretando la hoja de la puerta, hasta que se le pasaron las ganas de hacerlo.

—Serena —empezó Darién, librándose del abrazo de Beryl, aunque no sabía qué decir—. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis ahí?

—El tiempo suficiente —respondió ella.

_Demasiado tiempo, _se dijo Darién. La expresión tensa y la palidez del rostro de Serena le decían que posiblemente había escuchado todo lo que Beryl y él habían hablado. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo hacia ella y proclamar en voz alta que todo era mentira, de retirar cada palabra que acababa de decir. Cualquier cosa a fin de borrar la expresión de pena de sus preciosos ojos. Sin embargo, no podía hacerle aquello a Beryl; no se merecía que le hiciera más daño que a Serena. Y tampoco sabía con certeza si había mentido a Beryl . Necesitaba tiempo para examinar su propio corazón, aunque vio que no iba a poder permitirse ese lujo.

—Tenemos que hablar, Serena —dijo, observando brevemente a Beryl mientras se ponía en pie.

—No creo que tengamos nada que decirnos —contestó Serena.

—Por supuesto que sí, niña —intervino Beryl, dedicando un instante a alisarse el vestido, dando a entender con su silencio que Darién y ella se habían amado con tanto ardor que necesitaba arreglarse—. Me voy para que podáis hablar —añadió, depositando un beso en los labios de Darién y maldiciendo por dentro su evidente distracción—. Mandadme un mensaje más tarde, amor mío. Cuando estéis libre. Entonces podremos volver a vernos.

Aunque no le resultó fácil, Serena resistió la tentación de hacerle la zancadilla a Beryl cuando pasó junto a ella. La engreída expresión de triunfo que mostraba en sus perfectos rasgos hizo que Serena tuviera ganas de ponerse a gritar. Beryl había ganado y ambas lo sabían, pero no tenía por qué regodearse en ello.

Pero ¿qué era lo que había ganado Beryl?, pensó Serena mientras miraba de nuevo a Darién. Sintió la rabia surgiendo desde el fondo de su corazón, dejando de lado su dolor momentáneamente, y se aferró a ella. Darién era un necio y estaba ciego. Ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo todo, todo lo que un hombre podía desear, y en cambio se agarraba a una mujer que sólo jugaba con él. Se agarraba a su promesa siguiendo su sentido del honor e Beryl la utilizaba para mantenerlo prisionero. Serena se preguntaba cuándo se habría quedado también ciega y se había convertido en una necia. Esa era la única explicación para que tratara de conquistar con tanto ahínco a un hombre que posiblemente no era capaz de ver más allá de su cara bonita, la única explicación para amar a un hombre que probablemente aún seguiría creyendo que Beryl era una pobre víctima aunque la sorprendiera con el cadáver de su marido y sosteniendo una daga ensangrentada en su blanca mano. Y esa ceguera le hacía honrar la promesa hecha a una mujer que desconocía el significado de la palabra honor.

Darién maldijo su debilidad mientras balanceaba las piernas a un lado de la cama sólo para descubrir que no podía mantenerse en pie sin tambalearse. No debería haberse obligado a pasear por la habitación después de una noche tan ardiente. Habría sido mejor que ahora pudiera estar de pie, moverse con soltura y, en caso necesario, abrazar con fuerza a Serena. En cambio, iba a tener que confiar en el poder de sus palabras y no confiaba demasiado en su capacidad para calmar la ira de Serena. Estaba pensando qué iba a decirle cuando ella empezó a recoger sus cosas.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —preguntó él.

—Me marcho —contestó ella metiendo sus escasos enseres en una bolsa.

—Tenemos que hablar, Serena.

—¿De qué?

—De lo que habéis visto u oído aquí.

—He visto y oído a dos viejos amantes retomando su romance. He visto que no sois capaz de romper una promesa por muy antigua que sea y por mucho que hayan cambiado las cosas entre esa mujer y vos. ¿Qué más se supone que debo haber visto?

Darién se mesó el pelo.

—No estaba retomando mi romance con Beryl.

—¿Ah, no? —Serena terminó de meter sus cosas en la bolsa y luego la cerró atándola con tuerza, imaginándose que era el cuello de Darién —. Tenía la lengua en el fondo de vuestra garganta porque estaba muy contenta después de que le dijerais que la abandonabais, ¿verdad?

—Sabíais que me dirigía a la corte para reunirme con ella.

—Sí, es cierto. Es evidente que estaba completamente loca al pensar que lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros podría cambiar aunque sólo fuera un poco vuestros planes. En fin, al parecer vuestra dama está bien y ha llegado la hora de despediros de vuestra putilla.

—Beryl ha sido muy cruel con sus palabras —empezó él.

—No os disculpéis en su nombre. Sí, ha sido cruel, pero no me digáis que no lo decía en serio, porque lo hizo.

—Ella nunca hubiera hablado así si hubiera sabido que estabais escuchando.

Serena se preguntó cómo un hombre inteligente podía ser un completo estúpido.

—Ella sabía que la estaba escuchando, porque sabía que estaba aquí.

Serena cogió a Alexander y luego metió a _Luna_ en su bolsa.

—No. —Darién se detuvo cuando ella se quedó mirándole indignada—. Serena , deberíais tratar de comprender. Estoy comprometido con ella. Beryl ha tenido una vida muy dura y desdichada. Me necesita.

Todo ocurrió antes de que fuera capaz de controlarse. Serena le golpeó con la bolsa... dos veces. Por un momento se sintió horrorizada por haber golpeado a un hombre herido. Luego, él se enderezó, se frotó la cabeza y la miró enfurecido. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le había hecho daño, no pudo refrenar el impulso de repetir la acción. Quería hacerle daño, y puesto que emocionalmente no podía hacérselo, decidió infligírselo físicamente. Había llegado el momento de marcharse. Al negársele el camino habitual, la violencia que sentía la expresó con las airadas palabras que empezó a escupirle.

—Oh, sí, la pobre y atormentada Beryl —dijo sarcástica-mente—. Muy bien. Salid corriendo a su lado como habéis hecho durante tanto tiempo, y que me aspen si soy capaz de ver lo que habéis conseguido durante estos diez años de martirio. La mayoría de los hombres habrían dejado de considerar válidas las promesas que habían hecho después del primer matrimonio de Beryl , por no hablar del cuarto.

—Unos matrimonios que ella se vio obligada a contraer. No es culpa suya que hayamos estado separados tan a menudo. Os pido disculpas si pensáis que os he utilizado injustamente.

—Por supuesto que lo habéis hecho.

—Bueno, no os he visto llorar muy a menudo —le espetó él, furioso consigo mismo por haber armado tanto alboroto y con ella por aquellas cortantes palabras que se le habían clavado como un cuchillo.

—Y no me estaba refiriendo a todo lo que hemos compartido. Lo injusto es que vos ni siquiera os planteasteis cambiar vuestro destino. Ni siquiera tratasteis de quedaros con algo más que no fuera mi lujuria ni tampoco vos me disteis más. Nunca fui sino un par de piernas convenientemente abiertas y vos tampoco me disteis la oportunidad de ser nada más.

—Nunca pensé que vos desearais ser algo más —murmuró Darién , a sabiendas de que no estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

—Entonces es que sois incluso mucho más necio de lo que pensaba. O un mentiroso. —Serena fue consciente de que su sonrisa se torció de forma desagradable al ver que él se ruborizaba—. Sí, por un momento pensé que era tan necia como vos. Perseguía algo que nunca podía llegar a tener. Mi único consuelo es que, a diferencia de vos, yo sí tengo el buen juicio para saber que he desperdiciado mi tiempo.

Darién se levantó y extendió el brazo hacia ella.

—Quedaos un rato, Serena , al menos hasta que consigáis recuperar un poco la calma.

—No me toquéis —le espetó ella, apartando la mano de Darién —. ¿Que me quede? Creo que no. No tengo estómago para quedarme viéndoos tratando de decidir qué hacer conmigo mientras vais detrás de Beryl . Puede que no lo hayáis pensado, pero yo también tengo un poco de orgullo. Sé que os dije que no teníais por qué hacerme ninguna promesa, pero eso no significa que no debáis respetarme. Vos ya habéis hecho vuestra elección.

—No podéis esperar que, de un día para otro, un hombre deje de lado los diez años que ha pasado junto a una mujer. No, no cuando hay una promesa de por medio.

—¿Ah, no? Yo os _amaba. _Os he dado todo lo que una mujer es capaz de darle a un hombre. Puse mi orgullo, mi castidad y mi corazón a vuestros pies, y estaba dispuesta, ¡no!, estaba ansiosa por daros cualquier otra cosa; no teníais más que habérmelo pedido. —Su rabia iba en aumento a medida que hablaba y su dolor empezó a romper lentamente los fuertes vínculos que había establecido con él, añadiendo una dulce agonía a su voz—. Sin embargo, me pregunto si sabéis qué es el amor. _Yo _nunca os habría dejado. A _mí _deberían haberme arrastrado y encadenado, entre gritos, para llevarme al altar junto a otro hombre. _Yo _habría estado junto a vos cuando huíais de los Metalia y habría removido cielo y tierra para encontrar al verdadero asesino. _Yo_ habría proclamado vuestra inocencia a voz en grito desde un extremo a otro de Escocia. Eso es amor. El amor no es ir sumisamente de marido en marido ni recurrir a vos sólo cuando surgen problemas.

»De acuerdo. Habéis escogido el lecho en el que queréis acostaros y conservaréis vuestro preciado honor. A pesar de mi deseo y mi rabia, rezo para que todos nos hayamos equivocado con respecto a Beryl , para que, efectivamente, sea la desdichada y dulce virgen que vos creéis que es. No obstante, creo que esa cama os va a parecer rocosa. Y tal vez os acordéis de mí, de todo lo que os ofrecí, y con qué crueldad me tratasteis y lo despreciasteis. Sin embargo, os costará más de lo que tenéis que ofrecer si queréis recuperarlo. Oídme, mi apuesto caballero: si después de que me haya ido os decidierais por mí, os harán falta algo más que bonitas sonrisas y buenas palabras para conseguir que me arriesgue a sufrir esta agonía una segunda vez. Si decidís que es a mí a quien queréis, tendréis que arrastraros por el suelo... igual que lo habéis hecho con Beryl durante diez largos y estériles años.»

Serena se dio cuenta de que Darién estaba aturdido, con los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro pálido. Ella negó con la cabeza y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras ella sin hacer ruido. El sonido del pestillo sonó tan definitivo que Serena lo notó en el fondo de su corazón. Obligándose a tranquilizarse, abandonó la posada; no le sorprendió encontrarse a Beryl esperándola junto a la puerta.

—No habéis ido muy lejos —dijo Serena , tratando de disimular la fuerte aversión que sentía por aquella mujer.

—Sólo quería ver que vos sí os ibais... lejos, eso es todo —respondió Beryl con una vaga sonrisa.

—Os gusta regodearos en vuestras victorias, ¿verdad? No es muy bonito.

Beryl se irguió y la miró con odio.

—Sí, he ganado. Y me alegro de que tengáis el buen juicio de comprenderlo y os marchéis. Algunas mujeres intentarían luchar por el hombre que desean.

—¿Acaso creéis que no lo he hecho? En realidad he luchado con todas mis fuerzas. Aún así, es difícil vencer diez años de esclavitud. Diez años creyendo estar enamorado de una mujer que nunca llegó a existir. Diez años honrando una promesa que él nunca debería haber hecho. Sí, sonreíd. Os habéis ganado el derecho de seguir jugando con ese pobre ciego infeliz. Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Estáis jugando a un juego cruel y peligroso, señora. Darién es el único en creer que no sois más que una pobre y dulce muchacha forzada a plegarse ante la voluntad de su codiciosa familia. En este momento creo que su maldito sentido del honor es lo único que le une a vos. Sus hombres os ven como lo que sois y sus amigos también. Y muchos otros. No disimuláis lo que sois ante los demás y un día tampoco seréis capaz de disimularlo ante Darién .

—¿Y creéis que entonces volverá corriendo a vuestro lado?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez. Da lo mismo. Os abandonará y será mejor que esperéis que lo haga; después de todo, puede que decida haceros pagar por todos vuestros engaños, y os aseguro que no os envidiaré si debéis enfrentaros a un hombre convencido de que le habéis hecho comportarse como un necio durante buena parte de su vida adulta.

—Darién me ama. Siempre me ha amado. Es algo que no podéis evitar y eso os duele, ¿verdad?

—Quizá. No obstante, creo que ya os estáis preguntando si aún se trata de amor o tan sólo de un hombre incapaz de faltar a su palabra. Y aunque parece que os ha elegido a vos, yo no voy a desaparecer del todo, como deseáis. No, señora; él me lleva en la sangre, en su recuerdo y un poco en su corazón. Oh, sí, sé muy bien que me recordará y vos nunca estaréis segura de cuándo mi recuerdo interfiere ni por qué o si os está comparando conmigo.

Beryl soltó una breve y sonora carcajada.

—¿De verdad creéis que saldríais ganando con la comparación?

—Sí, porque yo le he dado lo único que vos nunca le disteis, lo único que probablemente no podéis darle a nadie.

—Si pensáis que Darién y yo nos hemos amado castamente, entonces es que efectivamente sois necia.

—No estoy hablando de pasión, señora, sino de amor. Yo le he amado por completo, sin exigencias y sin límites. Él sabe que le he amado, porque se lo he dicho. Y ahí es donde vos nunca podréis igualarme, porque nunca le habéis amado. Durante diez años habéis escupido en un presente por el que muchas mujeres habrían matado. Habéis abusado de su honor y de su amor. Y ésa, señora, es la razón por la que os desprecio y siempre os despreciaré. Ésa es la razón por la que creo que sois incluso más necia que el pobre Darién .

—Un discurso muy bonito —dijo Beryl , arrastrando las palabras y entrecerrando sus ojos azules en señal de disgusto—, pero ¿no os ibais ya?

—Sí, Seiya me está esperando. Creo que ya conocéis a mi primo, sir Seiya Tsukino.

Sin duda alguna, fue un poco perverso por su parte, pero Serena disfrutó de lo lindo al ver cómo Beryl abría del todo los ojos y su rostro palidecía ligeramente. Beryl desplegaba sus encantos con tanta generosidad que a Serena le extrañaba mucho que Darién no se hubiera quedado sordo al escuchar los rumores sobre lo zorra que era. Sin embargo, pensó con tristeza, probablemente los ignoraba o los negaba, como hacía con todo lo referente a aquella mujer. Serena se dio cuenta del momento en que Beryl vio que su pequeña indiscreción no iba a llegar a oídos de Darién , y casi puso los ojos en blanco de disgusto al comprobar su expresión de avidez.

—¿Seiya está en la corte? —preguntó Beryl , y acto seguido le dedicó una orgullosa mirada—. Es muy buen amante.

—Vamos, Beryl . Deberíais ser un poco más discreta y menos fogosa sexualmente. Si no mantenéis cerradas vuestras piernas más a menudo no quedará ni un solo hombre en Escocia al que Darién pueda mirar a los ojos.

Haciendo caso omiso de la maldición susurrada por Beryl , Serena se alejó. Perder ante aquella mujer la ponía enferma, pero hizo un esfuerzo por desaparecer con la cabeza bien alta. A pesar de que no tenía la capacidad para esconder su dolor ante los ojos de Beryl , quería que se quedara con la impresión de que Serena Tsukino no sufriría durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegó donde estaba Seiya, su primo se levantó, se quedó mirándola un buen rato y finalmente le tendió los brazos. Serena no dudó en aceptar el abrazo, aunque sólo se permitió un poquito de su compasión; si abusaba de ella se echaría a llorar como un bebé hambriento.

—Estoy lista para regresar a Donncoill —dijo ella, liberándose de su abrazo.

Observando a los dos acompañantes de Serena, Seiya esbozó una media sonrisa.

—No debería sorprenderme que no regresemos sin un par de almas perdidas.

Seiya alargó la mano para despeinar el tupido y oscuro pelo del niño y luego le rascó la cabeza al gato.

—Alguien abandonó a su suerte al bebé junto al camino y en el pueblo más cercano nadie lo reclamó. Le he llamado Alexander. Al gato lo estaban torturando unos niños horribles; después de rescatarle y de curarle las heridas, se quedó. Se llama _Luna_.

Serena sonrió levemente mientras acariciaba la enorme cabeza del gato; el animal se puso a ronronear tan alto que Seiya se echó a reír.

—Entonces, ¿abandonáis a ese necio?

—Sí, él ya ha hecho su elección.

—¿Y no queréis quedaros para intentar que cambie de opinión?

—No. He hecho todo lo posible por conseguirlo y no ha funcionado. A menos que se dé cuenta de que Beryl utiliza su honor en su contra y que no lo merece, seguirá manteniendo la promesa que le hizo.

—¿Creéis que se arrepentirá de su elección y vendrá a por vos?

Serena se encogió de hombros mientras Seiya la ayudaba a sujetar sus bolsas a uno de los caballos.

—No le dije que le esperaría.

—Probablemente ha sido lo mejor.

Serena montó, suspiró y miró a Seiya, que la observaba con cierta preocupación.

—Me temo que no supe controlar mi temperamento. Dije algunas cosas. —Serena negó con la cabeza—. Le dije que me plantearía volver con él si se arrastraba hasta mí como lo había hecho con Beryl durante estos diez largos años. —No le sorprendió ver que Seiya hacía una mueca de dolor—. No creo que pueda ver ninguna promesa o aliento en eso, ¿verdad?

—No, muchacha. Bueno, ahora regresaremos a Donncoill. Puede que con un poco de tiempo y de distancia... —empezó él, pero luego simplemente le dio una palmadita en la pierna y se fue para reunir a sus hombres.

Puesto que ya era tarde cuando partieron, sólo cabalgaron unas horas antes de acampar para pasar la noche. Formaban un grupo silencioso y sombrío mientras compartían un poco de pan, queso y vino alrededor de una pequeña hoguera. Serena sospechaba que ella era la responsable del estado de ánimo de los hombres, aunque no sabía cómo cambiarlo ni se sentía empujada a hacerlo. Tuvo que echar mano de toda su voluntad y sus fuerzas para no echarse a llorar de pena.

Cuidar de Alexander la ayudó un poco, aunque incluso él estaba inusualmente callado. _Luna_ había desaparecido en busca de comida; regresó poco después de que Alexander se quedara dormido y se acurrucó junto a la cesta del bebé. Serena ayudó a limpiar después de la cena y luego preparó su lecho junto al de Seiya, rezando para quedarse dormida en cuanto se tumbó sobre su manta.

Sin embargo, no lo consiguió. Oyó a los hombres junto a la hoguera mientras decidían cual de ellos haría la guardia. Luego les oyó acostarse en sus lechos, mientras algunos murmuraban a Alexander un tímido saludo de buenas noches. El familiar sonido del ronroneo de _Luna_ le dio a entender que algunos incluso se habían detenido para acariciar al gato; uno de los hombres incluso le felicitó por proteger a Alexander con tanto ahínco.

Cuando Seiya se tumbó en su lecho, Serena fue consciente de que aquella noche no dormiría demasiado. Le oyó desperezarse y darse la vuelta varias veces hasta que encontró una postura cómoda. Después se rascó un rato y luego bostezó. Finalmente se quedó callado, aunque Serena sabía que la estaba vigilando y no quiso mirarle. Se quedó contemplando las estrellas un buen rato y luego observó la luna. Alisó los pliegues de la manta y volvió a examinar las estrellas. Sin duda alguna, iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Lo que quería era llorar. Quería sollozar, gritar su pena y su dolor. Tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo que le dolía el pecho. Notaba la garganta tan seca y tirante que le extrañó que no se estuviera ahogando. Sin embargo, no podía mostrar esas espantosas emociones delante de los hombres; les resultaría muy embarazoso. También temía que, una vez hubiera empezado, cuando diera rienda suelta a esa tristeza, estaría llorando y gimiendo hasta que llegaran a Donncoill.

—Nadie va a criticaros si lloráis, Serena —dijo Seiya.

—Lo sé, pero no lo haré —contestó ella.

—¿Porque él no se lo merece?

—Bueno, tal vez no se lo merezca, pero sin duda sí lo merece todo lo que compartimos y lo que él dejó de lado. Oh, Dios, ¿cómo se puede condenar a un hombre por querer cumplir una promesa?

Seiya alargó la mano y la atrajo hacia él y luego le pasó uno de sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la cintura y la estrechó; Serena apretó la espalda contra su pecho. Estaba tensa como una cuerda, y eso preocupó a Seiya. Serena era una mujer que daba rienda suelta a sus emociones, que no escondía nada o muy pocas cosas. Controlarse así no era propio de ella; Seiya maldijo a sir Darién por haberle enseñado a hacerlo.

—Sois joven, Serena —dijo él—. Os repondréis. Ya sé que son palabras tópicas y que ahora no reconfortan demasiado, pero aún así es cierto.

—Lo sé. Sin embargo, no creo que nunca ame a nadie tanto como le he amado a él —susurró ella—. Es extraño, pero a pesar de que estoy muy furiosa y dolida, aún lo siento por él. Espero que encuentre un poco de felicidad, que no pague un precio demasiado alto por haber escogido el honor en vez de a mí. Me pregunto incluso si en el caso de que volviera aún sería capaz de salvarle de Beryl . —Serena profirió una débil carcajada—. Qué rebuscada soy: quiero herirle como él me ha herido a mí, pero no quiero que le hiera otra mujer.

—Es comprensible: vos le amáis. Yo nunca me he enamorado, pero creo que todo esto pasará y que os recuperaréis. Creo que el amor es un sentimiento que debe ser correspondido y alimentado, de lo contrario se marchita y muere. —Seiya dudó un momento y luego se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Y si os ha dejado embarazada, Serena ?

Serena sintió que se le encogía el corazón de miedo y al mismo tiempo de esperanza. Si esperaba un bebé de Darién surgirían tantos problemas que le daría vueltas la cabeza al pensar en ellos. Eso sería un golpe y una decepción para su familia, al menos durante un tiempo; sin embargo, no temía perder su cariño, y sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que todos querrían a su hijo. No obstante, Darién tendría que evitar a todos los hombres de su familia igual que lo había hecho durante años con los Metalia, se dijo. Sabía que conseguiría hacerles jurar que no le matarían ni le causarían daño alguno, pero sospechaba que encontrarían otros medios de convertir su vida en algo miserable.

La alegría y la esperanza surgían al pensar que tendría una parte de Darién a la que poder amar. Sin embargo, también sería triste. Un niño sería alguien en quien podría depositar su amor desesperado, pero también le impediría olvidarse del todo y para siempre de Darién . Los recuerdos aflorarían cada vez que mirara al hijo que ambos habían engendrado. Su única esperanza era que esos recuerdos acabaran siendo pronto más dulces que dolorosos.

—Hasta dentro de un tiempo no sabré si estoy esperando un bebé —dijo ella—. Y si es así..., bueno, será algo triste y a la vez alegre, pero me enfrentaré a ello.

—Probablemente acabaría con cualquier posibilidad de desposar a nadie.

—Creo que tampoco lo habría hecho. —Sintió que iban a caérsele las lágrimas y trató de evitarlo—. Sé muy bien qué perdí cuando decidí amar a Darién y tratar de que él también me amara. Realmente, no me quedaba otra elección. Creo que le amé desde la primera vez que le vi, aunque sólo fuera una niña. Incluso entonces debí sentir que él era mi otra mitad, aunque lo supe de verdad la primera vez que sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. En mi arrogancia, o tal vez en mi ingenuidad, pensé que él también lo sabría. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era conseguir que mirara lo bastante de cerca para darse cuenta. —Serena empezó a sollozar en silencio y decidió que tal vez sería bueno aflojar un poco el nudo que le apretaba el estómago—. Podría haberle hecho muy feliz, Seiya.

Seiya la atrajo un poco más hacia él y la besó en la cabeza.

—Sí, muchacha, así es, y creo que el hecho de que haya dejado de lado ese precioso regalo por una ramera como Beryl es lo que hace de él un verdadero necio.

—Deben haber estado haciéndolo durante toda la noche —espetó Beryl —. La habitación apesta.

Sir Diamante Metalia, medio sentado y medio tendido en la cama, observó con interés a su amante paseándose por su habitación.

—Un olor que a vos os resulta muy familiar.

Beryl le miró furiosa. En ese momento se mostraba impasible al contemplar el cuerpo desnudo y excitado de sir Diamante. Desde que se casó por primera vez, con el primo de sir Diamante, estaban unidos por el vínculo de la lujuria y la sangre. Ninguno de los dos era fiel al otro; tenían amantes cuando les venía en gana, aunque, de un modo singular, era casi como si estuvieran casados. Su plan para conseguir riqueza y poder a través de sus maridos les mantenían juntos de la misma forma que lo hacía su feroz e insaciable deseo por el otro. Diamante era el único hombre al que Beryl nunca había sido capaz de controlar. Con sus ojos azules, su pelo rubio platinado y su piel morena, parecía más español que escocés. También tenía aspecto de ser duro, frío y peligroso..., tres cosas que a ella le hacían latir más deprisa el corazón. Para su disgusto, la forma en que él le recordaba a todas horas su manera de ser, despreciándola con insultos apenas susurrados, no hacían sino aumentar su excitación.

—Bueno, la amenaza que ella suponía desapareció para siempre —dijo Beryl —. No ha sido tan difícil de aniquilar.

—¿Estáis segura?

—La he visto alejarse con sir Seiya, su bolsa, un mocoso y un gato monstruoso. Se ha ido.

—En cuerpo puede que sí, pero ¿y en espíritu? —Sir Diamante se encogió de hombros—. Tendrá que pasar un tiempo hasta que estéis segura de que él ya no se acuerda de ella. Y si no es así, puede que ya no vuelva a ser el complaciente y adorable necio que ha sido hasta ahora. Tal vez ella le haya abierto los ojos.

—¿Y creéis que eso le convertiría en un hombre peligroso?

—Sabe mucho sobre vos, Beryl . Demasiado. Hasta ahora, su ciega devoción, el convencimiento de que sois una pobre muchacha inocente y su extraño apego a una promesa que muchos hombres habrían roto hace mucho tiempo, le han impedido ver con claridad. Si ahora sus ojos le permiten ver lo maravillosa que sois —dijo, arrastrando las palabras, con un tono de voz tan sarcástico que la obligó a fruncir el ceño—, puede que empiece a pensar más a fondo en todo lo que ha vivido y que ya no esté tan ciego para no comprender la importancia de todo ello.

Beryl suspiró sintiendo un leve y pasajero remordimiento y luego se sentó en la cama.

—Queréis deshaceros de él.

Beryl extendió la mano y agarró con sus largos y finos dedos su verga erecta.

—Puede que fuera lo mejor, pero no haremos un sacrificio en vano. A menos que nos obligue a actuar antes de lo que nos gustaría, esperaremos hasta que podamos sacarle partido. Es capaz de morir por protegeros. Eso complacería a su ridículo espíritu de caballero.

—No quiero que hablemos de eso ahora.

Beryl se inclinó, sustituyendo el apretón de sus dedos por la lengua.

—¿Sentís remordimientos? ¿Echáis de menos a ese necio?

Diamante no era el único capaz de soltar algún ligero aunque punzante insulto o pulla.

—Tenía algunas cosas buenas... —dijo ella, estrujando ligeramente su virilidad—... que echaré muchísimo de menos.

En cierto modo, Beryl decía la verdad, pero ronroneó con victorioso deleite mientras su amante aceptaba el desafío que acababa de lanzarle.


	17. CAPITULO 15

Capítulo 15

Darién soltó una maldición y se levantó. Durante tres días, el sueño se había mostrado esquivo. Durante tres largos días, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la expresión del rostro de Serena , escuchaba el dolor en su voz y recordaba cada palabra que le había dicho. Durante tres días de auténtica tortura no había hecho más que pensar y tratar de convencerse desesperadamente de que no era el necio que ella pretendía. Hora tras hora, lentamente, se esforzó por ignorar el vacío que sentía, el dolor apenas contenido por la duda y la negación. Las únicas cosas que se habían hecho más fuertes eran su cuerpo y la sensación de que había cometido el mayor error de su vida al no impedir que Serena le dejara.

Permaneció de pie junto a la ventana y se quedó mirando la calle, esperando que diera comienzo el cuarto día. De momento, las noches eran una pérdida de tiempo. Se las pasaba en medio de vagos, estériles y confusos pensamientos. Cuando conseguía dormir unos minutos, ese descanso terminaba cruelmente al despertarse en medio de un sudoroso deseo sólo para descubrir que estaba agarrado a una almohada..., una almohada impregnada aún de perfume de lavanda, el perfume de Serena . Luego tenía que enfrentarse a esa insoportable sensación de pérdida y vacío una y otra vez. Se dio cuenta de que incluso echaba de menos a aquel maldito gato.

Más preocupante incluso que sus confusos sentimientos era el hecho de no saber absolutamente nada de la mujer que había provocado todo aquel caos emocional, aquel horrible e interminable examen de conciencia. Beryl había aparecido, le había exigido las correspondientes y dulces palabras de amor y luego se había ido. Cuando aún estaba profundamente conmocionado tras la dolorosa escena con Serena, le había mandado un mensaje a Beryl diciéndole que su amante se había marchado. Beryl le había respondido con su ausencia y un silencio total.

El hecho de que Beryl le ignorara de esa manera después de haber conseguido lo que era evidente que deseaba no hacía sino añadir más dudas a su desgarradora situación. No quería pensar que le había utilizado y engañado durante diez años, pero la idea se abría paso en su mente y su corazón como si fuera veneno en la sangre. ¿Es posible que su amor no fuera más que un hábito malsano? ¿Se había aprovechado Beryl de su sentido del honor y de las promesas que le había hecho cuando era joven y estaba enfermo de amor para convertirle en su esclavo? Cada rumor y acusación que había oído murmurar hasta entonces acerca de ella le asolaban ahora sin piedad. ¿Le habría amado de verdad alguna vez? Beryl debería estar allí con él para ayudarle, para despejar sus dudas y aliviar el extraño vacío con el que Serena le había maldecido.

Necesitaba respuestas y no iba a encontrarlas quedándose encerrado en su habitación con la única compañía de sus confusos pensamientos. Darién golpeó el muro con el puño, casi agradecido por el agudo dolor que sintió en la mano. Ya tenía bastante. No iba a quedarse allí sentado como un estúpido perro faldero que está esperando a que su dueña le ofrezca unas migajas de cariño.

El tiempo que le llevó asearse y vestirse no menguó su determinación de ver a Beryl . Ni tampoco lo consiguió el tiempo que tardó en comer algo con lo que aliviar el ayuno. Sí logró, sin embargo, que las horas transcurrieran un poco más deprisa. Era ya media mañana cuando salió para ir al encuentro de Beryl . Por una vez, Darién no estaba preocupado por si alguien le descubría o por romper la promesa de esperar hasta que ella fuera a verle o le mandara llamar.

No obstante, cuando penetró en el castillo y se dirigió a los aposentos de Beryl , Darién se sintió inquieto. Gracias a sus matrimonios, Beryl formaba parte integrante del poderoso clan de los Metalia. Y no era un clan al que conviniera enfurecer, eso lo sabía muy bien. Sin embargo, aquella no era la causa más importante de su repentina inquietud, y eso le dejó perplejo. El instinto le decía que no debía hacerlo, que no iban a gustarle las consecuencias, pero hizo un esfuerzo por despejar sus dudas. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a ella. Después de diez años, Beryl le debía algo, aunque sólo fueran algunas respuestas sinceras.

Lo que vio en la entrada de los aposentos de Beryl le hizo vacilar. Había cuatro hombres apostados y de rostro muy aguerrido; dos de ellos tenían la oreja pegada a la puerta, mientras los otros dos montaban guardia. Darién sintió un nudo en el estómago y un poco de miedo al comprobar que se trataba de los Metalia. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos hizo movimiento alguno amenazándole o para darle el alto, por lo que Darién se les acercó.

—De modo que al final habéis venido a verla, ¿eh, Chiba? —le dijo, arrastrando las palabras, uno de los hombres, alto y de anchas espaldas, en voz baja para que no pudieran oírle.

—Sí, he venido a hablar con Beryl —contestó él—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

—Estamos escuchando una conversación muy interesante, o al menos promete serlo en cuanto vuelva a empezar. ¿Queréis uniros a nosotros?

—Sabéis quien soy, pero yo no os reconozco a ninguno de vosotros —dijo Darién , acercándose un poco a la puerta.

—Yo soy sir Malachite —respondió el hombre alto—. El que aún sigue con la oreja pegada a la puerta es mi hermano Jedite; el que está a vuestra derecha es Wiseman, y el de la izquierda es Soichi. Todos del clan Metalia. —Malachite sonrió con frialdad—. Soy el nuevo prometido de vuestra amante.

Darién se quedó mirando fijamente a aquel hombre y sintió la aguda punzada de la traición. Beryl no le había mencionado que hubiera acordado un nuevo matrimonio, aunque debía saberlo cuando le recordó su compromiso con ella. Una vez más, aquella mujer le atraía hacia ella cuando no era libre para hacerlo. Sin embargo, esta vez no sintió dolor ni pena, sino sólo ira pura y dura.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Se decidió dos semanas atrás —contestó Malachite, mirando muy de cerca a Darién .

Era evidente que, efectivamente, Beryl conocía el acuerdo cuando le había mandado llamar.

—Enhorabuena.

—Vaya, ¿qué habré hecho para que me maldigáis así?

—Vais a desposaros con una mujer muy bella y muy rica. ¿Creéis que eso es una maldición?

—Cuando esa mujer ha llevado a la tumba a cuatro de los míos, sí. —Sir Malachite miró a Jedite, que aún estaba escuchando—. ¿Ya han terminado?

—Pronto, si no me equivoco al juzgar lo que oigo —respondió Jedite.

—Cuando griten de placer, abrid la puerta. Entonces tendremos que ser más silenciosos, pero al menos escucharemos con más claridad lo que dicen. —Malachite miró de nuevo a Darién —. No creerías en su fidelidad, ¿verdad?

Darién sí creía en ella, salvo durante sus breves matrimonios, pero decidió que se mordería la lengua antes que admitirlo ante aquel despiadado.

—¿Servirá esto para demostrar que ella es infiel y pondréis fin a vuestro compromiso?

—Espero que sirva para mucho más que eso, pero si no escuchamos lo que queremos..., sí, por ahora me servirá.

A regañadientes, Darién se acercó a la puerta y pegó su oreja a ella. Teniendo en cuenta que la puerta no era de roble sino de una madera mucho más ligera, los ruidos sordos llegaron hasta él con la suficiente claridad para reconocerlos; para sus adentros, Darién hizo una mueca de dolor. Si la que estaba allí dentro era Beryl , no cabía duda de que estaba disfrutando de una lujuriosa escaramuza amorosa. Darién frunció el ceño y retrocedió, preguntándose por qué no sentía celos. Debería tener ganas de echar la puerta abajo a fin de poder ver con sus propios ojos que Beryl no era sino la ramera que tantos afirmaban. Sin embargo, en vez de eso estaba dispuesto a esperar para ver a los hombres de los Metalia llevando su juego hasta el final. Las únicas emociones que sentía eran un gran enojo y una profunda decepción consigo mismo y con Beryl .

—Podría ser su doncella —se sintió obligado a decir Darién , que simplemente se encogió de hombros cuando los cuatro hombres le miraron un instante como si hubiera perdido la razón. Ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a que le miraran así.

—Eso me decepcionaría, pero sé perfectamente quién está retozando tras esta puerta tan oportunamente ligera: mi prometida y mi primo Diamante. Les hemos vigilado de cerca a ambos desde que llegaron a la corte y desde mucho antes; creo que son amantes y más cosas desde hace mucho tiempo.

Antes de que Darién pudiera preguntarle a Malachite a qué se refería al decir más cosas, Jedite les hizo una seña para que se callaran. El último grito de la pareja resonó claramente a través de la puerta, que ahora estaba abierta. Darién se sonrojó levemente al ver la mirada de sir Malachite, porque identificó los gritos como pertenecientes a Beryl . Ella le había dejado creer que era el único que los había oído. Obviamente, era mentira; se preguntaba cuántas más le habría contado.

—¡Oh, Diamante, amor mío, cada vez sois mejor! —dijo Beryl , mientras frotaba con los pies las fuertes pantorrillas de su amante.

—Vuestras artes también mejoran día a día, cariño mío. —Diamante se separó de ella y se sentó en la punta de la cama—. Eso es un milagro, teniendo en cuenta vuestra afición por los dulces jovencitos.

—Darién no es ningún jovencito; sólo tiene algunos años menos que vos.

—Teniendo en cuenta que aparte de a vos, mi amor, debe haber estado con muy pocas mujeres, le considero un jovencito.

_Esto puede resultar muy embarazoso, _murmuró Darién para sí, pero no se movió. La verdad bien valía una pequeña humillación. Todas sus demás emociones habían sido enterradas por la profunda y acuciante necesidad de saber quién era realmente Beryl . Tenía la desagradable sensación de que la mujer que durante mucho tiempo había tomado erróneamente por una pobre inocente, la mujer con quien se había comprometido de por vida, no era más que la intrigante zorra que todo el mundo decía.

—Yo le he enseñado todo cuanto sabe —dijo Beryl .

—Ah, bueno, entonces como amante debe ser un auténtico semental —contestó Diamante, arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Estáis celoso, mi amor?

—¿De un capricho de juventud del que no estáis dispuesta a olvidaros? Me temo que no.

Darién hizo una mueca de dolor y a su malestar tuvo que añadir las miradas de compasión que le lanzaron aquellos cuatro hombres. Si se había equivocado tanto con Beryl como afirmaba todo el mundo, entonces merecía que le tuvieran lástima. Si supieran a lo que había renunciado por aquella mujer, es probable que se echaran a llorar por él. Aquella era una buena ocasión para echarse a llorar por sí mismo si la verdad sobre Beryl resultaba ser tan horrible como todos decían.

—Si no estáis celoso de Darién , ¿por qué dejasteis que le culparan de la muerte de mi primer marido?

—Él estaba allí y fue muy fácil hacer que pareciera culpable. ¿Acaso habríais preferido que hubiera ordenado a mis hombres que siguieran nuestra pista?

—No, pero no dejaron de perseguir a Darién hasta que les entregasteis al infeliz de Artemis. —Beryl se rió por lo bajo entre dientes, aunque era una risa llena de frialdad—. ¡Y pensar que el infeliz de Artemis creía que podía engañarnos y aprovecharse de nuestros secretos! Sólo por su vanidad merecía que le colgaran. ¿Dónde están mis medias?

—Las tiré al suelo.

—Ah, ya las veo. ¿Seguís creyendo que el sacrificio de Artemis surtió efecto?

—Han pasado casi diez años, amor mío, y nadie nos ha seguido la pista. Nos salimos con la nuestra. No os preocupéis por eso. Si os entran ganas de pensar y de temblar, preocupaos por los otros tres infelices que desposasteis. Hay quien aún sigue extrañado por esas muertes. Creo que nos equivocamos al intentar que parecieran un accidente —murmuró Diamante—. Necedad, imprudencia, enfermedad... Eso sólo permite culpar a Dios a los que piensan en ellos, y son pocos los que lo aceptan de buen grado. Es más fácil y consigue que dejen de hacerse preguntas si se cuelga a alguien por una muerte; así, la sed de venganza queda saciada y se olvidan pronto del desdichado.

—Lo que decís es bastante sabio, pero, aún así, ¿otra vez Darién ?

—¿Aún sentís ternura por ese necio? —preguntó Diamante, con un atisbo de ira en su fría voz—. ¿Incluso después de que os dejara de lado por esa pequeña Tsukino?

—Él no me dejó de lado —le espetó Beryl —. Yo sigo aquí y ella no, ¿verdad?

—¿Se ha ido? Pensaba que sabíais, como yo, que sigue pensando en ella. En este asunto habéis perdido, querida. Él se queda porque os hizo una promesa y vos podéis contar con sir Darién para honrarla con la misma seguridad con la que podéis contar con sus padres para romperla; no seáis vanidosa y aceptad la verdad y el peligro de eso. Habéis jugado demasiado tiempo con esa marioneta y las cuerdas empiezan a fallar; puede que no se rompan con esa muchacha, pero tal vez lo hagan con la que venga después. En efecto: por lo que sabemos, él empieza a pensar que se ha equivocado al elegiros a vos y no a la joven Tsukino, y puede que las cuerdas estén a punto de romperse. En nuestro plan no tiene cabida el sentimentalismo.

—No es cuestión de sentimentalismo —refunfuñó Beryl —. Puede que esté harta de acostarme para que vos os llenéis los bolsillos y consigáis más tierras; puede que crea que ya he enterrado demasiados maridos. No soy la única cuyas manos están manchadas con la sangre de cuatro hombres; las vuestras lo están tanto como las mías, aunque sea a mí a quien vigilen y de quien sospechen.

—Pero es mejor así. Yo no soy una mujer hermosa capaz de hacerle perder el juicio a un hombre con palabras de amor y una boca dulce como la miel —dijo Diamante con cierto sarcasmo en su voz—. Quienes nos juzguen y nos manden a la horca serán hombres, y vos tenéis mucha más habilidad que yo para ahuyentar sus sospechas. Éste será el último.

—¿Estáis seguro?

—Sí. Mientras vos estéis llorando ante la tumba de mi pobre primo Malachite, yo me adueñaré de sus tierras; es el último que se interpone entre yo y lo que codicio.

—Salvo su padre.

—Un viejo que morirá antes de que lo haga su hijo.

—¿Y no cambiaréis de opinión con respecto a culpar a Darién de la muerte de Malachite?

—No. Ya va siendo hora de que nos deje, pero no da muestras de querer hacerlo voluntariamente.

—Si no tenemos otro remedio... —dijo Beryl , con un atisbo de reticencia en su voz—. ¿Cuánto tiempo deberé permanecer casada esta vez?

—No demasiado. El primo Malachite puede ser un joven muy temerario; estoy seguro de que se nos ocurrirá la forma más apropiada de acabar con su vida antes de que os canséis de él. Puede que incluso lo paséis bien; dicen que es un amante muy experimentado.

—No lo sé; de momento no ha tratado de aprovecharse de nuestro compromiso.

—¡Pobre Beryl ! ¡Un hombre capaz de resistirse a vuestros encantos! Eso es un milagro. Bueno, venid y dejad que me ocupe de vuestra maltrecha vanidad.

—Acabamos de vestirnos —protestó ella.

—Lo único que debéis hacer es quitaros las enaguas.

Darién vio que Malachite, bruscamente, hacía una señal con la mano para impedir a sus hombres que interrumpieran a los amantes. Pasó un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de la ventaja que suponía dejar que Beryl y Diamante volvieran a hacer el amor. Ciertamente, Diamante sería sorprendido en inferioridad de condiciones, incapaz de reaccionar con suficiente celeridad para defenderse; además, la pareja se quedaría tan estupefacta que no podría negar que eran amantes. Teniendo en cuenta que Beryl estaba comprometida, podía considerarse casi como adulterio; sólo por eso, sir Malachite podría matarlos a ambos sin sufrir represalias.

Darién se quedó paralizado. Todo lo que decían sobre Beryl era cierto: era una ramera embustera y asesina. Había perdido diez años de su vida junto a ella. Y había perdido a Serena . Le sorprendió que sus amigos y su familia hubieran sido leales a un completo idiota. No era necesario pensar demasiado —incluso tratándose de un necio como él, se dijo amargamente— para saber lo que Diamante le pedía a Beryl . Darién no albergaba dudas de que ella le complacería de inmediato; siempre había demostrado ser muy hábil y disfrutar mucho con la tarea. No era algo que le apeteciera presenciar, pero se obligó a verlo hasta el final. Aunque él no se creía lo bastante necio como para permitir que ella lo engatusara, ni siquiera en el caso de que apelara una vez más a su sentido del honor recordándole la promesa que le había hecho, nunca estarían de más unas cuantas imágenes sórdidas para confirmar lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Y complaceros es lo que tranquilizará mi vanidad, verdad? —preguntó ella.

—Os conozco muy bien, amor mío. Os encanta tener a un hombre a vuestros pies. Y aquí estoy, dispuesto a ser tentado y torturado por vuestra experta boca. Haced de mí vuestro esclavo. Aquí la tenéis. ¿Veis lo que podéis hacer con un hombre? Convertidme en vuestra comida —le dijo él.

—¿Comida? ¡Esto es un festín!

Los sonidos que Diamante empezó a emitir les dieron a entender a Darién y a los Metalia que la pareja estaba muy ocupada. Cuando Jedite empujó la puerta, Darién entró detrás de Malachite. La escena que contemplaron sus ojos no le causó dolor sino repugnancia: Diamante estaba repanchigado en la silla, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados e Beryl estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas, complaciéndole ruidosamente. Si en algún momento llegaba a dudar que aquella mujer fuera mejor que una puta callejera, Darién se dijo que sólo debería rememorar aquella escena para poner fin a tanta locura.

Los cuatro hombres del clan Metalia rodearon en silencio a la pareja. Darién se quedó junto a sir Malachite mientras éste colocaba la punta de su espada en la garganta de Diamante. Al mismo tiempo, Samuel agarró a Beryl por el pelo y la arrastró para alejarla de su amante: el ruido que hizo mientras era obligada a soltarle no hizo sino contribuir a la sordidez de la escena. La expresión en los rostros de los dos amantes —una mezcla de culpa, horror y miedo— proporcionó a Darién una cierta satisfacción.

—Parecéis sorprendido, primo —dijo sir Malachite, arrastrando las palabras—. Tengo la impresión de que el placer que experimentabais os impidió oír nuestra llegada.

—¿Mataríais a un hombre por esta ramera? —preguntó Diamante.

Beryl dio un grito sofocado y luego, tras dedicarle una mirada llena de odio a Diamante, le dedicó otra dulce y suplicante a sir Malachite.

—Él me sedujo, sir Malachite. Fue un momento de flaqueza antes de que nos comprometiéramos y luego utilizó mi sentimiento de culpa para obligarme a seguir siendo su amante.

—Sí, ya hemos escuchado vuestras violentas protestas —dijo Malachite— y hemos visto con qué rudeza os ha obligado a poneros de rodillas. Supongo que teníais la boca demasiado llena para pedir ayuda. —Él sonrió con frialdad cuando Beryl se sonrojó; el color de sus mejillas era debido a la ira más que al pudor o la vergüenza—. ¡Ay de mí, me habéis roto el corazón!

—Basta de bromas, primo —dijo Diamante—. Dejadme ir para que podáis hablar a vuestro antojo con ella. Estoy convencido de que no mataríais a un hombre por aceptar algo que le han ofrecido libremente y con tanto ahínco, ¿verdad? No es lo mismo que si hubiera desflorado a vuestra novia virgen. Habéis oído toda clase de rumores acerca de ella; todas esas habladurías os hicieron dudar a la hora de comprometeros. Bueno, ahora os he dado una buena y sonora razón para poner fin a vuestro compromiso. Después de esto, ni siquiera vuestro padre, que os empujó a ello, os censurará por abandonarla.

—Cierto, aunque me despellejaría vivo si dejara que alguien que ha matado a varios hombres escapara a un merecido juicio.

—¿De verdad creéis que ella asesinó a sus maridos?

La expresión de sorpresa y horror en el apuesto rostro de Diamante dejó estupefacto a Darién por su perfección. Sabía que no debería sorprenderse de que, una vez descubiertos, Beryl y Diamante se volvieran el uno contra el otro. Aquellos dos habían matado a cuatro hombres inocentes por el más ruin de los motivos: la codicia. Y ahora, con toda la frialdad, planeaban matar a otro y culparle a él del crimen. Como tantos otros, Diamante había dejado que el encanto de Beryl le pusiera en peligro. Si hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente para resistirse a la tentación, ahora sería un hombre libre, libre para seguir eliminando a cuantos se interpusieran en su camino para conseguir lo que ansiaba; Darién sospechaba que el éxito conseguido en sus maquinaciones le había convertido en alguien demasiado arrogante para comportarse con prudencia.

—Ah, primo, qué bueno sois —murmuró sir Malachite—. Parecéis muy inocente con vuestra virilidad a la vista de todos y aún húmeda gracias a las tiernas atenciones de mi prometida.

Un ligero brillo de sudor en la frente de Diamante fue cuanto reveló su creciente inquietud.

—No es más que una ramera.

—Lo es, y no dejaré que penséis que soy tan necio para derramar la sangre de un Metalia por una zorra infiel. No, no quiero veros morir por ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué mantenéis aún vuestra espada en mi garganta?

—Sólo estoy considerando mis opciones. ¿Acabo con vos ahora o mejor os llevo frente a nuestro señor para que sea él quien decida cómo haceros pagar la muerte de cuatro de los nuestros?

—No comprendo lo que decís.

—¿De verdad creéis que acabamos de llegar? No, primo. Ya estábamos aquí antes de que empezarais vuestra última proeza amatoria.

Malachite asintió con la cabeza cuando Beryl y Diamante palidecieron por completo.

—Nadie os escuchará —dijo Diamante, dejando que sólo un leve temblor en la voz revelara su miedo—. Pensarán que sólo se trata de mentiras nacidas de los celos.

—No lo creo. Tengo cuatro testigos más de vuestra confesión y la de Beryl .

—¿Cuatro? —Beryl se quedó mirando a los hombres del clan Metalia y luego a Darién con sus hermosos ojos azules completamente abiertos—. ¿Vais a traicionarme, amor mío?

Darién se quedó mirando los ojos de Beryl , llenos de lágrimas; mostraban una expresión de profunda tristeza y dolor. Se dio cuenta de que ella era tan hábil como Diamante; se preguntaba si algo de lo que hacía o decía aquella mujer sería verdad. Darién supuso que un día hallaría cierto consuelo en el hecho de haber sido engañado por la más experta impostora que había tenido la desgracia de conocer. En ese momento, sin embargo, le estaba resultando cada vez más difícil resistirse al impulso de abofetear aquel rostro tan perfecto.

—Sí, Beryl , haré que el mundo sepa la horrible verdad acerca de vos —replicó Darién .

—¿Cómo podéis decir algo así después de todo lo que hemos significado el uno para el otro, de todo lo que hemos aguantado juntos?

—¿Juntos? Yo he aguantado como el necio que soy, mientras que vos sólo acogisteis a otro semental en vuestro establo. —Darién negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cuatro asesinatos, Beryl ? ¿Cuatro asesinatos? ¿Y por qué? ¿Por este necio que se vuelve contra vos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sólo para intentar salvar su miserable pellejo? ¿Por dinero y tierras? Os sobran ambas cosas. No, Beryl , nosotros no teníamos nada. Al principio me cegó en demasía vuestra belleza y mi lujuria para darme cuenta de ello. Y al final estaba demasiado desesperado por demostrar que yo tenía el honor que les faltó a mis padres aferrándome a una promesa hecha muchos años atrás..., una promesa que debería haber dado ya por rota cuando os casasteis con vuestro segundo marido. ¡Honor! No puedo creer que lo malgastara en una ramera como vos.

»Dejad ya de llorar —le espetó Darién —. Ya no me dejaré engañar más por vuestras estratagemas. No, sobre todo cuando acabo de veros succionando con avidez la verga de otro hombre. Olvidadlo. También acabo de oíros a vos y a vuestro amante planear otro asesinato y cómo pensabais culparme de nuevo a mí de ello.»

El semblante de Beryl mudó rápidamente la pena por la ira.

—Estáis furioso porque me culpáis de haber perdido a esa pequeña zorra Tsukino.

—Sí, sois culpable de ello, pero yo también lo soy. Y —añadió Darién , con voz fría y dura— si deseáis conservar intacta vuestra belleza, no volváis a hablar nunca así de Serena . No sois digna de pronunciar su nombre, y aunque puede que yo tuviera la excusa de ser un completo necio esclavizado por una cara bonita y las malas artes de una ramera, vos no tenéis ninguna.

—¡Estos hombres quieren verme muerta!

Darién sintió una punzada de dolor ante ese pensamiento. Aquella mujer había sido una parte importante de su vida, había intervenido de alguna manera en todo lo que había hecho en los diez últimos años. A pesar de las mentiras y los engaños, no era fácil pensar en su inminente muerte. Darién se obligó a apartar los ojos, a recordar que Beryl era culpable del asesinato de cuatro hombres..., cinco contando a aquel desventurado Artemis a quien los dos amantes se habían referido de forma tan desalmada. Y podían haber sido seis, porque ella no habría hecho nada por impedir que su amante le echara a los perros; le habría dejado morir por sus crímenes si el infeliz Artemis no se hubiera cruzado en su camino.

—Igual que vos deseasteis verme muerto a mí en una ocasión. Sí, y otra vez, después de haber asesinado a sir Malachite.

—Sería mejor que os lo pensarais dos veces, Darién —dijo ella, con voz dura—. Cometéis un error dándome la espalda ahora.

Darién se quedó mirándola, sorprendido.

—¿Me estáis amenazando?

—Sólo os advierto que podríais perder mucho si ahora me abandonáis en manos de estos hombres.

—No sabéis lo que estáis diciendo, mujer. Ya he perdido mucho por culpa vuestra. ¿Cuánto más daño podríais causarme?

—Haced callar a esa ramera, Jedite—ordenó sir Malachite—. Me estoy cansando de este juego.

—Será mejor que me hagáis caso, Darién —empezó Beryl , pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Jedite la amordazó en un santiamén.

Sir Malachite, que estaba ocupado ayudando a los otros dos hombres a sujetar a Diamante, se quedó mirando a Darién .

—Sólo está intentando jugar un poco más con vos. Esta zorra ya siente el roce del cáñamo en su delicado cuello y trata de salvarse.

—Lo sé —dijo Darién , y luego hizo una mueca de dolor—. Aún así, cuesta mucho romper con una vieja costumbre. Necesito un poco más de tiempo para aceptar que lo que creí durante tanto tiempo no era más que una mentira y que todo este horror es la verdad.

—¿Os quedaréis para testificar?

—Sí. ¿Realmente creéis que será necesario?

—Tal vez. Hay gente que todavía no conoce la verdad y Diamante tiene algunos aliados muy poderosos. Es difícil decir si son leales, si tratarán de salvarle o si se escabullirán sigilosamente por miedo a que todo esto les salpique. En cuanto a Beryl , también tiene los suyos; siempre ha sabido con qué hombres debía acostarse para sacar partido de ello. Una vez más, puede que algunos estén más que deseosos de verla en la horca por haber jugado con ellos.

—Teniendo en cuenta con qué rapidez estos dos se han vuelto el uno contra el otro, es posible que os sintáis abrumado al comprobar cuántos están ansiosos por demostrar su perfidia.

—Cierto. En fin, no tenéis por qué permanecer aquí y ver todo esto. Ellos estarán a buen recaudo; os haré llegar un mensaje en caso de que os necesite o cuando todo esto haya terminado para que podáis partir. Puede que entonces podáis ir tras la joven Tsukino.

—¿Conocéis a Serena ? —preguntó Darién , ligeramente sorprendido.

—Un poco. Ella y su madre visitaron a mi padre cuando fuimos víctimas de una grave dolencia; es una excelente curandera, igual que su madre. Y también muy hermosa. Pertenece a un clan pequeño pero rico, y con grandes influencias cuando deciden ejercerlas. Formaríais una buena pareja con esa joven. Es extraño que no os hablara sobre su primo e Beryl si estabais tan unido a ella.

—¿Os referís a sir Seiya?

—Así es. Un muchacho muy apuesto, valiente y honorable. —Sir Malachite se echó a reír en voz baja, negando con la cabeza—. Cuando se enteró de que iba a desposarme con Beryl , vino a verme. Me miró, muy tranquilo, y me dijo lo que él pensaba que era la verdad acerca de mi prometida. Dio prácticamente en el blanco. También me contó que en una ocasión se había acostado con ella.

—Muy valiente, en efecto. —_El joven Seiya también, _murmuró Darién , negando interiormente con la cabeza—. Serena no me dijo nada porque no lo sabría o porque pensó que no daría crédito a sus palabras.

—Pero ahora sí lo hacéis, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero me temo que ya es demasiado tarde para que me sirvan de algo —repuso Darién , sin referirse verdaderamente a la confesión sobre Seiya, con el peso de la tristeza y el remordimiento en cada una de sus palabras.


	18. CAPITULO 16

Capítulo 16

—¿Es que pensáis beberos todos los barriles de la ciudad?

Darién parpadeó, reconociendo la voz incluso en su estado de embriaguez. Levantó los ojos de la jarra de cerveza que se había quedado contemplando fijamente y miró a su hermano Endimión; luego, volvió a parpadear lentamente, tratando de enfocar y fijar el rostro de Endimión. Darién se preguntó qué hora sería. Regresó a la posada después del desastre de los aposentos de Beryl y luego decidió emborracharse. Y lo había conseguido. Efectivamente, estaba ebrio, aunque aún no había llegado al estado de inconsciencia que pretendía alcanzar. La aparición de su hermano y algunos otros miembros de su familia no fue del todo bien recibida, pero al menos significaba que contaría con alguna ayuda para poder llegar hasta su cama.

—Hola, Endy. Y hola a ti también, Mamoru. —Darién le hizo una seña con la cabeza a su otro hermano y acto seguido entornó los ojos—. ¿Esos de ahí son los primos Zafiro y Helios?

—Sí, estúpido borracho —respondió Endimión mientras él y los demás se sentaban a la mesa y le hacía una seña a la doncella para que les sirviera cuatro jarras más de cerveza—. Os estamos buscando desde hace más de dos semanas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, probablemente estéis demasiado borracho para entenderlo, pero nuestros padres han muerto.

—¿Por fin se mataron el uno al otro?

—No. Lo hicieron unos ladrones. Volvían a casa después de disfrutar de una semana de libertinaje con unos amigos y su carruaje fue asaltado. A pesar de que habían bebido, decidieron pelear para salvar las pocas monedas que les quedaban y acabaron con ellos en un santiamén. El viejo Patrick y su hijo lo vieron todo; muy prudentemente, se rindieron. Nos han devuelto sus cadáveres para que les demos sepultura.

Darién fue consciente de que bajo el océano de cerveza que se había tomado había un destello de dolor. Sus padres no habían dudado en tener hijos, pero se habían ocupado muy poco o nada de su progenie. Tampoco es que se hubieran preocupado en demasía el uno del otro, llenando constantemente los muros de su hogar de palabras airadas, insultos y reproches. Lo único por lo que ambos habían demostrado un interés común fue en emborracharse y en acostarse con otros..., con tantos como les fue posible. La mitad de los que Darién llamaba primos eran en realidad sus hermanastros y hermanastras, bastardos criados y olvidados por su padre y su madre. No obstante, le habían dado la vida, y aunque sólo fuera por ese motivo debía sentir por ellos cierto dolor.

En ese momento, sin embargo, estaba demasiado borracho para sentirlo.

—Ahora sois el señor de Aigballa, Darién —dijo Mamoru, con sus ojos de color verde pardo llenos de inquietud.

—Vaya por Dios —murmuró Darién, y luego tomó un generoso trago de cerveza.

—Ahora debéis regresar a casa.

—No puedo. Debo quedarme aquí para ver cómo cuelgan a Beryl . —Darién sonrió mientras aquellos cuatro hombres jóvenes se atragantaban con sus respectivas cervezas y luego se ayudaban mutuamente a calmarse. Le resultaba extraño poder impresionar tanto a los suyos y esperaba ser capaz de recordar aquel momento cuando saliera del estado de estupor en el que se encontraba—. Soy un testigo.

—¿De qué? —inquirió Endimión, con la voz aún ronca tras haberse atragantado con la cerveza.

—De su perfidia. —Darién tenía la sensación de que poco a poco se estaba adueñando de él el estado de inconsciencia que andaba buscando—. Confesó ante mí y los cuatro miembros del clan Metalia. La oímos, y también la vimos. No resultaba demasiado atractiva con la mitad de la verga de sir Diamante metida en su golosa garganta. Dios, no sé qué me fastidia más: que me engañara, el hecho de haber sido tan necio, que ella escupiera sobre mi honor durante tanto tiempo sin yo saberlo o que todos me digáis ahora que ya me lo habíais advertido.

Darién no podía seguir manteniendo los ojos abiertos.

—Oh, Serena , ángel mío, ¡cuánto lo lamento! —murmuró, y luego cayó hacia delante.

Endimión hizo una mueca de dolor, compadeciéndose de él cuando la cabeza de Darién golpeó la vieja y mugrienta mesa con un ruido sordo.

—Tendremos que arrastrar a este necio hasta su cama.

—¿Qué es lo que le ha hecho beber así? —preguntó Mamoru—. No suele hacerlo casi nunca.

—Algo que tiene que ver con Beryl , con los Metalia, la verga de un tal sir Diamante y una joven llamada Serena . Creo que el pobre ha visto por fin a Beryl tal y como es. Sin embargo, la verdad tendrá que esperar hasta que se aclare su mente. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha bebido, puede que pasen varios días.

—No estoy seguro de que sea una buena señal que el hecho de haber descubierto la verdad sobre esa ramera le haya hecho beber así.

—¿Qué haríais si acabarais de enteraros de que habéis desperdiciado diez años de vuestra vida con una zorra asesina? —Endimión asintió con la cabeza cuando su hermano pequeño y sus primos hicieron una mueca de dolor—. Sin embargo, no creo que se deba sólo a eso. No, mi instinto me dice que esa tal Serena es la causa de todo esto. Bueno, no tiene sentido hacer suposiciones. Le meteremos en la cama y rezaremos para que, por la mañana, esté en condiciones de poder hablar.

Darién se quedó totalmente quieto y se preguntó si debería —en caso de que pudiera— abrir los ojos. Notaba los efectos de la ingente cantidad de cerveza que había tomado en todas las venas, en todos los músculos y hasta en el menor de los huesos de su cuerpo. El problema era que tenía unas desesperadas ganas de orinar y que eso también le resultaba doloroso. Eso significaba que debía moverse, y a pesar de que no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a beber tanto, sabía que iba a costarle horrores.

—¿Necesitáis el orinal? —le preguntó una voz familiar.

Abriendo los ojos muy despacio, Darién sintió que la luz de la habitación le quemaba hasta el fondo del cerebro.

—¿Sois vos, Endy?

—Sí. Dejadme que os ayude a incorporaros. Mamoru ha ido a prepararos una poción.

Mientras Endy le ayudaba a incorporarse, Darién abrió un poco más los ojos. Era un suplicio hacer cualquier cosa, porque tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar y el estómago revuelto. Murmurándole las gracias a Endy por su ayuda, volvió a echarse en la cama.

Un instante después estaba medio erguido y alguien le hizo beber una poción que sabía a rayos. Mientras volvía a tumbarse, alguien más le colocó un paño húmedo y muy frío en la frente.

—Dentro de una o dos horas deberíais sentiros mejor —dijo Endy —; entonces podremos hablar.

Pasaron casi tres horas hasta que Darién fue capaz de abrir los ojos y pudo hacer algo más que quejarse de dolor. Miraba a sus hermanos y a sus primos y se maravillaba por su paciencia. Aunque no recordaba casi nada de lo ocurrido después de haber dejado a Beryl , era evidente que había hablado lo suficiente para despertar su curiosidad.

—¿Es posible que os oyera decir que nuestros padres habían muerto? —preguntó.

—Así es —repuso Endy l—. Unos ladrones les asesinaron y ahora tú eres el señor de las tierras. Come un poco de pan —le dijo, poniéndole un pedazo de pan recién hecho en la mano—. Absorberá la cerveza y os ayudará a hablar con sensatez; tengo una barra entera.

—¿Dije algo anoche? ¿Algo que fuera de vuestro interés?

Despacio, Darién se comió el pan y notó que empezaba a encontrarse mejor.

—Nos contasteis que debíais quedaros aquí para ver cómo ahorcaban a Beryl . Admito que eso despertó ligeramente mi curiosidad.

—Oh, sí. —Darién siguió llenándose el estómago con el pan que le había dado Endy mientras le contaba todo lo que había visto y oído—. Ahora Sir Malachite tiene a Beryl y a su amante; sin duda alguna serán juzgados y ahorcados en breve.

—Entonces, ¿por qué debéis permanecer aquí?

—Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que necesiten a otro testigo..., uno que no sea un Metalia, al menos.

—¿Y ese testigo vais a ser vos, a sabiendas de que vuestras palabras van a enviarla a la horca?

—No debéis preocuparos tanto, Endy —le dijo Darién a su hermano y, con un gesto dramático, incluyó a los demás en lo que había dicho—. Sí, siento ciertos remordimientos, pero poco más. Ha asesinado o ha colaborado en el asesinato de cinco hombres y en dos ocasiones se ha mostrado dispuesta a dejar que me colgaran a mí por sus crímenes. Aún en el caso de que lo sintiera más de lo que lo siento, seguiría estando dispuesto a testificar en su contra. Mi honor me lo exige.

—El honor ha sido una de las cosas que os ha metido en todo esto —murmuró Endy, y luego cruzó los brazos sobre su ancho torso, se apoyó en uno de los postes de la cama y estudió a Darién durante un momento—. Os habéis curado.

—Una extraña forma de decirlo.

—No. —Mamoru negó con la cabeza y sus rizos de color bronce se movieron sobre su espalda—. Es la verdad: esa mujer era una enfermedad para vos.

Darién sonrió ligeramente a su joven y a menudo demasiado reservado hermano.

—Sí, tal vez lo fuera. Pero yo había hecho una promesa y la necesidad de hacerle honor también se convirtió en una especie de ciega enfermedad; me aferré a ella, ignorando todo lo demás.

—Pensé que estaríais más afectado de lo que estáis.

—Yo también, pero al parecer empecé a curarme antes de enterarme de la horrible verdad. Sin embargo, tardé demasiado en darme cuenta. Si hubiera abierto los ojos a la verdad que me rodeaba, hace mucho tiempo que me habría librado de esa promesa.

—¿Debemos creer entonces que os pusisteis ciego de cerveza para celebrarlo? —quiso saber Endimión.

Antes de que Darién pudiera responder al sarcasmo de Endimión, Mamoru preguntó:

—¿Quién es Serena ?

—El remedio —contestó Darién en voz baja, y luego intentó servirse una jarra de agua, aunque Endimión fue enseguida a ocuparse de hacerlo—. Es extraño. Serena me hizo las mismas preguntas que me hicisteis vosotros, lanzó las mismas acusaciones, y aún así me hacía dudar constantemente. De alguna forma, con su tenacidad, me empujó hasta la verdad que yo me había empeñado en no ver durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Dónde está? Me gustaría conocer a la mujer que ha sido capaz de romper el embrujo de Beryl .

—Se fue. —Darién no se sorprendió al comprobar cómo dolía la verdad—. Me temo que yo aún estaba intentando comprender qué había cambiado, o incluso si había cambiado algo, cuando me acorralaron y tuve que elegir. Y elegí seguir aferrado a esa vieja promesa, a mi honor, sin darme cuenta de que lo había malgastado con alguien como Beryl .

Mamoru soltó una maldición y los demás le miraron con sorpresa.

—Elegisteis a Beryl .

—En verdad, no tuve el juicio para hacer ninguna elección, aunque Serena creyó que sí. Y lo que es aún peor, no hice nada por detenerla. ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho? Yo seguía pensando que tenía un compromiso. Probablemente ha regresado a Donncoill, maldiciendo el día en que me conoció.

—¿Donncoill? —Mamoru frunció el ceño y acto seguido abrió unos ojos como platos—. ¿Esa Serena? ¿La joven Tsukino? ¿La chiquilla que os salvó la vida hace diez años? ¡Por Dios, Darién! ¡No me digáis que la habéis seducido!

—Sí, esa Serena, y no creo haberla seducido; fue ella quien me sedujo a mí. —Darién no se sorprendió al ver las expresiones de desdén e incredulidad en los rostros de sus parientes—. No diré que tuviera que esforzarse mucho por conseguirlo, pero yo trataba de ser un hombre de honor y ella no me dejó. —Darién se encogió de hombros—. Es difícil de explicar.

—¿Por qué no lo intentáis? —le espetó Endimión.

Darién le dijo a su hermano que no era cosa suya y luego suspiró. Sin embargo, en muchos sentidos sí lo era. Si Serena quisiera, podría provocarle muchos quebraderos de cabeza a él y a su familia. Y también estaba el asunto de lo que le debía. Desde que los Tsukino le salvaron la vida, Darién y los suyos habían buscado la manera de saldar esa deuda. El honor de su reducido clan se pondría en peligro si pensaban que él había insultado a los Tsukino a través de Serena. Esas eran las cosas que provocaban largas y sangrientas rencillas. A pesar de que Darién no creía que Serena fuera de esas mujeres que fomentan esa clase de enfrentamientos, era incapaz de olvidar la expresión de ira y dolor de su rostro.

—Os contaré toda esta triste historia mientras me visto —dijo Darién, levantándose por fin de la cama.

Aunque hasta cierto punto se mostró reservado, Darién fue sincero con los suyos. Se lo contó todo, desde el momento en que sorprendió a sir Rubeus sujetando a Serena en contra de su voluntad hasta el día en que ella se marchó. Le resultó doloroso, pero relató de principio a fin todo lo ocurrido ese aciago día. Darién se dio cuenta de que esperaba que los demás no captaran, como lo había hecho él, el tono concluyente de las palabras de Serena.

—Y todo eso os hace sentir profundamente desgraciado, ¿no es así? —dijo Endimión, negando con la cabeza.

—El amor no muere en un santiamén —comentó Helios, con sus negros ojos fijos en Darién.

—Sólo tienes dieciséis años. ¿Qué sabrás tú sobre el amor? —le espetó Endimión.

—El amor no muere tan deprisa. No hay que ser viejo o tener mucha experiencia para saberlo. Ella le dijo que le ama.

—Que me amaba —le corrigió Darién —. Lo dijo en una ocasión, pero no ahora.

—Creo que eso debió ser cosa de la ira del momento. Bueno, a menos que creáis que ella sea una de esas mujeres volubles.

—No, Serena no es así.

—Entonces, cortejadla.

—Pensé que lo había hecho —dijo Darién , rememorando con toda claridad la pasión que Serena y él habían compartido con tanta avidez.

—No, os acostasteis con ella mientras viajabais para ir al encuentro de otra mujer. Y apostaría a que nunca pensasteis seriamente en romper la promesa que le hicisteis a Beryl aunque hubierais intentado hacerlo. Mi hermana dice que es necia cualquier mujer que piense que la pasión de un hombre es capaz de ir más allá de sus cojones. ¿Es Serena una necia?

—No. —Darién estaba un poco sorprendido por la lucidez que estaba demostrando el joven Helios—. Aunque puede que ella piense que lo es. Le hice mucho daño. A su entender, ella me lo dio todo y yo escupí sobre ello. Ella sabía quién era Beryl y debió resultarle muy duro ver que yo le daba la espalda para cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a una ramera.

—Y seguirá siendo muy duro para ella si dejáis que siga pensando que lo único que consiguió de vos sólo fue pasión. Cortejadla, hacedle saber que para vos es algo más que un cálido cobijo para vuestra verga. ¿Qué podéis perder?

Antes de que Darién pudiera contestar, se oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Zafiro la abrió y vio a un joven muchacho. Cuando Darién se dio cuenta de que sus ropas eran las que llevaban los criados de Beryl, su cuerpo se tensó. ¿Acaso aquella mujer creía, después de todo lo que había descubierto, que podía hacerle volver a su redil?

—Traigo un mensaje de lady Beryl —dijo el muchacho, y acto seguido retrocedió cuando los cuatro hombres que estaban con Darién se quedaron mirándole.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Darién.

—Milady dice que debéis ir a hablar con ella. Dice que tiene algo que contaros..., un secreto que ha guardado durante muchos años. Tenéis que acompañarme. Sé dónde la han encerrado.

Los hermanos y los primos de Darién protestaron, pero él les hizo callar con un gesto de la mano. Ser el nuevo señor tenía sus ventajas, se dijo.

—¿Te ha dicho de qué quiere hablar?

—No, mi señor, sólo que debéis acompañarme. Si no lo hacéis, lo lamentaréis el resto de vuestra vida.

—Espérame abajo.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás del muchacho, Endimión dijo:

—No estaréis pensando en ir a verla...

—Así es. He esperado a que acudiera a mí para que la ayudara al menos en una ocasión, que tratara de volver mi sentido del honor en mi contra una vez más. No debéis tener miedo, os juro que todo ha terminado. Y, sabiendo lo taimada que es, lo acostumbrada que está a las tramas criminales, puede que me sirva para jugar a su juego si soy capaz de resistir. Si sigue creyendo que no soy más que un pobre necio enamorado, que aquella vieja promesa aún sigue protegiéndola, puede que aún me dé más motivos para condenarla.

—Es cierto, y sospecho que también sentís un poco de curiosidad —dijo Endy

Darién sonrió.

—Sí. ¿Acaso no la sentiríais si alguien quisiera hablar con vos y os dijera que os arrepentiríais toda la vida en caso de no hacerlo?

Darién empezó a sentirse intranquilo mientras seguía al joven paje hasta las entrañas de una mazmorra. Le parecía extraño que, después de diez años de ir detrás de Beryl lleno de deseo y lujuria, ahora tuviera la sensación de que cualquier encuentro con ella le pareciera una amenaza. El hecho de que los Metalia la hubiesen encerrado en un lugar tan profundo y tenebroso no hacía más que alimentar esa sensación.

Los mismos dos hombres que habían montado guardia en la puerta de los aposentos de Beryl mientras él, Malachite y Jedite habían escuchado su confesión lo hacían ahora frente a su celda. Era evidente que sir Malachite sólo se fiaba de sus hombres para vigilar a aquella mujer. Darién se quedó delante de la celda y echó un vistazo a su nuevo alojamiento mientras ella se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba hacia él con mesurada cautela. Aunque era fría, húmeda y sólo estaba iluminada por una antorcha, era la celda más acogedora que Darién había visto jamás. La estrecha cama estaba cubierta de mullidos cojines y pieles; de los muros colgaban sendos tapices, uno de los cuales cubría el inevitable cubo, y el suelo estaba cubierto de alfombras. Estaba muy limpia, igual que Beryl . Era evidente que le habían permitido darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Darién sospechaba que dejaban que sus doncellas la visitaran con regularidad. Una cortesía y un tratamiento tan especial como esos debían haberle hecho confiar en que podría escapar a la justicia si conseguía dar con una estratagema adecuada. Beryl —se decía Darién — no iba a aceptar su destino hasta su amargo final. Ella era incapaz de concebir que en esta ocasión no iba a poder mentir o seducir a alguien para poder seguir su camino.

—Darién , amor mío, temía que no vinierais —dijo Beryl , extendiendo las manos a través de los barrotes y frunciendo el ceño cuando él apretó las suyas y las colocó a su espalda para que no pudiera cogérselas.

—Cuando menos habéis conseguido despertar mi curiosidad, Beryl —dijo él, decidiendo que no era capaz de fingir que aún le importaba—. ¿Qué es lo que debo escuchar?

—Qué frío estáis conmigo —susurró ella con voz temblorosa—. ¿Cómo podéis haber olvidado tan pronto todo lo que hemos significado el uno para el otro?

—Me resulta difícil recordar algo que no sea a vos tratando de decidir cómo hacer que me ahorcaran por vuestro siguiente crimen; eso es algo que tiende a enfriar el ardor de cualquier hombre.

Darién sonrió ligeramente cuando los guardias se rieron por lo bajo.

—Sir Diamante me obligó a hacer todas esas cosas. —Beryl vaciló ante el silencio que rodeaba la mirada de total desprecio que Darién le lanzó—. De modo que estáis de parte de sir Malachite... Nunca pensé que ibais a fallarme, Darién . Habéis dejado que se volvieran contra mí con sus mentiras.

—Ha sido obra vuestra. Yo sólo escuché lo que decíais y vi con qué habilidad desplegabais vuestras artes de meretriz.

Sí ella hubiera podido salir de su celda, pensó Darién al ver cómo se agarraba a los barrotes, le habría sacado los ojos.

—No importa lo que penséis. Aún así vais a ayudarme.

—No, creo que no.

—Sí, creo que sí..., si es que algún día deseáis ver con vida a vuestro hijo.

Darién apenas oyó las maldiciones que soltaron los guardias mientras se quedó mirando a Beryl . Una leve y engreída sonrisa empezó a torcer su boca y él tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no abofetearla. Pasaron unos instantes hasta que Darién fue capaz de controlar la confusa avalancha de emociones que le asaltaron tras escuchar y comprender lo que ella había dicho. ¿Un hijo? ¿De Beryl ? Era algo que no podía entender. Y en el caso de que hubiera dado a luz a un hijo suyo, ¿por qué nunca lo había visto ni le había hablado de él? Se dio cuenta de que había formulado esta pregunta en voz alta cuando Beryl se rió entre dientes.

—¿Acaso creéis que me habría llevado conmigo a ese pequeño bastardo después de casarme o estando de viaje? ¡Por Dios! Traté de deshacerme de él en cuanto me di cuenta de que vuestra semilla empezaba a crecer dentro de mí, pero, a diferencia de los demás, no pude librarme de él. De modo que llevo cargando con ese mocoso durante casi siete años.

Sus palabras le perforaron las entrañas.

—Deberíais habérmelo contado. Creo que por aquel entonces erais viuda. Podríamos habernos casado, o podría haberme quedado con el niño y ocupado de su educación.

—Lo sé, pero decidí que en algún momento podría serme útil. Un momento como éste —dijo ella alegremente—. Así pues, vos me ayudáis y yo os entrego al niño. No está muy lejos de aquí.

—No, no está muy lejos —espetó sir Malachite, acercándose a los barrotes—. Oh, mi dulce prometida, me sorprende mucho que hasta ahora nadie os haya retorcido vuestro hermoso pescuezo. Sin embargo, pronto pondremos solución a ese problema.

—Marchaos, Malachite —replicó Beryl —. Estoy tratando de hablar con Darién .

—Estáis tratando de chantajear al pobre muchacho con algo que sabéis que todo hombre querría. Y sospecho que lo estabais logrando.

—Sois muy listo.

—Sí, lo soy. ¿Acaso creíais que no sospechaba desde hacía muchos años que habíais asesinado a mis hombres? Empecé a vigilaros de cerca, de muy cerca, hace unos años. —Sir Malachite sonrió ligeramente mientras tiraba de un esbelto chiquillo que se escondía a sus espaldas y miraba a Beryl , pálida, con una mezcla de furia y miedo en la expresión de su rostro—. Armando, éste es tu padre. —Sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento a Beryl , Malachite empujó al niño para que se acercara a Darién —. Chiba, éste es vuestro hijo Armando.

—No podéis coger al niño y arrastrarlo hasta aquí —gritó Beryl .

—Creo que eso es lo que he hecho.

—¿Y cómo podéis saber que el niño es mío? Tal vez le estuviera mintiendo a Darién .

—Es cierto que es algo que habéis hecho a menudo, pero este niño es hijo vuestro. ¿O acaso pensabais que podríais esconderlo durante toda su vida? En efecto, no os ocupabais demasiado del muchacho, pero de vez en cuando os veíais obligada a visitarlo para comprobar que seguía con vida. Su vieja aya se mostró muy dispuesta a hablar conmigo; no inspiráis demasiada lealtad en vuestros sirvientes, como sabéis muy bien. Y, además, milady, sólo hay que ver al niño para saber que es vuestro.

Darién apenas prestaba atención a la discusión entre Malachite e Beryl ; estaba concentrado en aquel chiquillo que se le había quedado mirando con la misma intensidad con que él también debía estar mirándole. Los ojos, muy parecidos a los suyos, y el pelo, igual que el de su hermano Mamoru, le decían que efectivamente era su hijo. El niño parecía tener pocas cosas de Beryl : su boca recordaba un poco a la de su madre y, según pudo ver, también se parecían en la perfección de sus rasgos.

—Hola, Armando —dijo Darién , con una voz ronca producto de su intento por controlar la emoción.

—Hola, señor —contestó el niño—. ¿Es verdad que sois mi padre?

—Sí, lo soy. Eres toda una sorpresa para mí.

—Lo sé, señor. Puesto que lady Beryl no os había hablado de mí, ¿cómo ibais a saber que yo había nacido? Setsuna, mi aya, dice que lady Beryl me mantuvo alejado de vos hasta que volvierais a sentir que tiraba de sus cadenas. El aya Setsuna dice que yo debía esperar hasta que vos supierais que existía y ver qué hacíais entonces antes de decidir si erais o no un buen hombre.

—Tengo la esperanza de que decidas que lo soy. ¿Cuántos años tienes, muchacho?

—Cumpliré siete dentro de un mes.

Darién respiró profundamente para tratar de ahuyentar la rabia que sentía por dentro. Tantos años e Beryl ni siquiera había mencionado al niño. Se había perdido muchas cosas de su hijo, desde la primera sonrisa hasta sus primeras palabras. Otra cosa que Beryl le había arrebatado.

Darién sabía que si no se iba enseguida acabaría pasando sus manos a través de aquellos barrotes y agarraría a Beryl por su delicado cuello convirtiéndose en su verdugo.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme, muchacho? ¿Quedarte conmigo?

—¿Puede venir el aya Setsuna?

—Sí, si ella lo desea, aunque me parece que ya eres mayorcito para tener un aya. Aún así, será bienvenida.

Armando se quedó mirando inquieto a su madre.

—¿Va a venir también lady Beryl ?

—No. —Darién se dio cuenta de que sería difícil explicarle según qué cosas al muchacho—. No creo que vuelvas a ver a tu madre, de modo que será mejor que te despidas de ella ahora.

Darién abrió los ojos por completo cuando el niño, visiblemente relajado, agarró tímidamente con su mano la de Darién y se quedó mirando a Beryl .

—Adiós, lady Beryl —dijo Armando, inclinándose levemente—. Ahora voy a vivir con mi padre.

—¡No! —gritó Beryl —. No me habéis ofrecido vuestra ayuda, Darién . Mirad al muchacho: os acabo de entregar a un buen hijo. Me lo debéis. ¡Yo os maldigo! ¡Haced algo! ¿De verdad vais a darme la espalda y os vais a ir, dejando que cuelguen a la madre de vuestro hijo?

—Yo no os debo nada —replicó Darién —, salvo la promesa de que cuidaré de Armando. —Darién bajó los ojos hacia el muchacho, que no parecía estar afectado por la diatriba de Beryl ; luego volvió a mirarla a ella—. Y creo que lo haré mejor de lo que vos lo habéis hecho nunca, _lady Beryl . _Os recomiendo que dejéis de pensar en formas de escapar a la justicia y llaméis a un sacerdote.

Darién se despidió de los Metalia con un gesto de la cabeza y se fue.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Aún no puedo creer que tengáis un hijo! —dijo Endimión, sentado en la cama de Armando, junto a Darién , mientras observaba a sus otros tres parientes mientras trataban de enseñar al muchacho a jugar a los dados—. Aún así, no me cabe duda de que es hijo vuestro. Esa anciana también debió verlo, porque está claro que dudaba de que Beryl fuera capaz de saber con seguridad quién le había engendrado.

Darién sonrió mientras pensaba en la corpulenta Setsuna, una mujer entrada en años. La vieja no había dudado ni un momento en ir allá donde Armando fuera. Tras examinar durante un buen rato a Darién , les dijo a él y a sus parientes que se trasladaran a una pequeña cabaña que Beryl había dispuesto para ella. Aunque Setsuna medía cuidadosamente sus palabras en presencia de Armando, dejó muy claro que no creía que Beryl estuviera capacitada para ejercer de madre y que su falta de interés por el niño había jugado a su favor. Era fácil comprobar que la verdadera madre del muchacho era Setsuna, y Darién estaba muy satisfecho de que no hubieran tenido que separarse.

—Es una lástima que Beryl permitiera que fuera un bastardo —prosiguió Endimión.

—Sí, pero yo intentaré cuidar de él lo mejor que pueda.

—¿Habéis pensado en lo que os dijo Helios antes de que fuerais a ver a esa bruja? ¿Trataréis de recuperar a Serena ?

—He pensado en hacerlo, pero ¿cómo podría conseguirlo ahora? Ahora tengo un hijo de la mujer que se interpuso entre los dos.

—¿Acaso no fue Serena quien peleó por salvar a un enorme y horrible gato? ¿No fue ella la joven que cuidó de un bebé al que nadie quería? ¿De verdad creéis que esa Serena rechazaría al muchacho porque es de Beryl ? Si así fuera, entonces probablemente sería mejor que os olvidarais de ella.

—Ni siquiera conocéis a Serena .

—No me hace falta. Ella consiguió que os librarais de Beryl . Todo eso de la promesa y el honor sólo significa que erais un poco reacio a la hora de aceptar vuestra libertad. Sólo por eso estoy dispuesto a besar sus pies.

—Ah, a fin de poder verlo estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo. Tendré que intentarlo.


	19. CAPITULO 17

Capítulo 17

—Beryl ha sido encarcelada por el asesinato de _todos _sus maridos.

Serena se quedó mirando fijamente a Seiya, asombrada de que alguien más no sólo hubiera compartido sus mismas sospechas, sino que hubiera hecho algo al respecto. Se dejó caer en la silla que había frente a la de Seiya, en el otro extremo de la mesa del gran salón. Habían corrido rumores acerca de aquella mujer desde la muerte de su primer marido, pero fueron muy pocos quienes sugirieron que podía ser la responsable de la muerte de todos ellos. Serena frunció el entrecejo. Seiya había regresado a la corte inmediatamente después de acompañarla a Donncoill, pero, ahora que lo pensaba, debió quedarse lo justo para enterarse de aquellas noticias. Aunque la complacía saber que posiblemente Beryl iba a pagar por sus crímenes, Serena sospechaba que había más novedades. Y que debían ser graves si obligaban a Seiya a volver de inmediato a Donncoill para contárselas.

—¿Quién la ha encarcelado? —preguntó Serena mientras un paje les servía una copa de vino a cada uno.

—Sir Malachite.., su prometido —respondió Seiya, y luego se tomó un largo trago de vino.

—¿Iba a desposarse _otra vez_?

—Así es. Y él también se suponía que iba a morir. Al parecer, Beryl tenía a otro Metalia como amante desde el principio. Se dice que ella y sir Diamante acababan con cualquiera que se interpusiera entre él y las tierras que quería conseguir. Sir Malachite era el último que quedaba; como novio era bastante reacio.

—Eso es evidente. Sin embargo, Beryl fue capaz de embrujarle.

—No. Hablé con él cuando se arregló el compromiso. Es un buen hombre; un poco duro, pero con honor y buen juicio. Le conté unas cuantas verdades sobre su prometida, incluida la de que yo también había sido su amante en una ocasión.

—Seiya, él podría haberos matado —repuso ella, con la voz quebrada al comprobar lo imprudente que había sido su primo.

—Podría haberlo hecho, pero estaba seguro de que ni siquiera lo intentaría. Le interesaba todo lo que yo podía contarle y me dijo que no tenía intención de casarse con Beryl . Me aseguró que sabía quién era ella, que la había estado vigilando de cerca desde que murió su tercer marido; estaba reuniendo toda la información posible y pensaba que estaba a punto de descubrir la verdad. Está claro que al final lo hizo.

Serena sorbió un poco de vino y dijo:

—Me preguntó que ocurriría para que encontrara las fuerzas para volverse contra ella.

—Parece ser que él y otros hombres escucharon a través de su puerta en el momento oportuno.

—¿Y llegaron a oírla confesar?

—Sí, que sir Diamante era su amante, que juntos lo habían tramado todo, que sir Malachite no sobreviviría al matrimonio y que ya habían elegido al hombre a quien culparían de su muerte.

La forma en que Seiya la miró, escrutándola, hizo que a Serena se le helara la sangre. No era difícil de adivinar a qué pobre necio habían elegido para que le acusaran del crimen de Beryl . La mera idea de pensar en el nombre de Darién bastaba para provocarle una mueca de dolor; por eso se había obligado a pensar lo menos posible en él. Durante los días transcurridos desde que le había dejado, había llorado hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, había maldecido a Darién y su honor, había suspirado por él, le había vuelto a maldecir y finalmente había tratado de trabajar hasta la extenuación, hasta casi no ser capaz de pensar en nada salvo en dormir. Sus padres la vigilaban muy de cerca y ella sabía que pronto se cansarían de esperar que les contara qué ocurría y le exigirían algunas explicaciones. Serena se temía un inevitable enfrentamiento.

Y ahora, cuando había conseguido no pensar en nada, Seiya había regresado con noticias que habían vuelto a reavivar toda su pena y confusión. Ahora, Beryl pagaría por sus crímenes y Darién tendría que enfrentarse a un doloroso desengaño. El hecho de comprobar que se preocupaba por Darién la enfureció. Cuando una pequeña parte de sí misma empezó a preguntarse si Darién volvería a su lado cuando Beryl se hubiera ido, cuando con su muerte hubiera roto para siempre la promesa que le había hecho, Serena estuvo a punto de gritar. No quería pensar que podía llegar a ser tan necia.

—¿Está al corriente Darién ? —dijo Serena , odiándose por la flaqueza que la había movido a hacer aquella pregunta.

—Él estaba allí.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Serena se quedó conmocionada, pero encontró fuerzas para resistirse a la necesidad de ir en busca de Darién y ayudarle a superar lo que debía haber sido una terrible revelación—. ¿Y sabéis qué ha hecho o qué piensa hacer?

—Se ha quedado en la corte por si le requieren como testigo. Teniendo en cuenta que sir Malachite dejó muy claro que no quería a Beryl por esposa y que los demás testigos son sus hombres, puede que sea necesario que Darién testifique. Evidentemente, sir Malachite quiere que ella y sir Diamante cuelguen de una soga. Trabaja sin descanso para reunir a todos aquellos que poseen alguna información, por pequeña sea, sobre los crímenes de Beryl y Diamante. Creo que también desea dejar claro que Beryl y su amante no han sido encarcelados por haberse metido con los Metalia y quiere despejar cualquier duda sobre su culpabilidad.

—El hecho de que simplemente pueda emplear el poder de los Metalia pero no lo haga parece demostrar que es un hombre bueno y honesto.

—Y que además sabe cómo sobrevivir. Planear algo no es fácil, muchacha. Los Metalia se han convertido en un clan muy poderoso y arrogante; pronto se derramará sangre, habrá tierras ganadas y perdidas, y un cambio en el poder. Sir Malachite intenta sobrevivir a ello y mantener intactas las tierras y el poder. Y creo que tiene suficiente juicio para conseguirlo. Veremos. ¿Y qué me decís de Darién ?

Seiya mencionó el nombre de sopetón y Serena no pudo disimular del todo su reacción al escucharlo. Era triste, pensó, que el mero hecho de mencionar el nombre de alguien pudiera resultarle tan penoso y la hiciera estremecerse de dolor. Aparte de todas las noticias que le había traído, Seiya también le dijo que debería esforzarse mucho más por ocultar lo que sentía por sir Darién Chiba. Ella sabía que podían pasar años antes de que esos sentimientos murieran, pero estaba decidida a que permanecieran enterrados hasta que se marchitaran.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —respondió ella—. Ha visto quién era Beryl y eso es bueno. Ahora se ha liberado..., se ha liberado de lo que aún pudiera sentir por ella y de esa maldita promesa. El resto no importa.

—Oh, Serena , ¿de verdad creéis eso?

—Debo creerlo. —Serena suspiró, resignándose ante el hecho de que debería hablar de Darién y rezando para ser capaz de hacerlo sin echarse a llorar—. Hice una apuesta y perdí. No me quedan ánimos para intentarlo otra vez. Me dolió más de lo que podía imaginar cuando eligió a Beryl y no deseo volver a pasar de nuevo por ello.

—Es un necio.

—Bueno, sí. —Serena esbozó una sonrisa; el corazón aporreaba su pecho por el esfuerzo que suponía tener que reprimir sus emociones—. Quizá yo sea aún más necia que él al pensar que podía poner fin a diez años de ciega y enfermiza devoción en tan sólo unas semanas de amor verdadero; que, de alguna manera, yo podía ser quien le hiciera ver que podía romper la promesa que había hecho y aún así seguir conservando su honor.

—¿Y si es él quien viene a por vos?

—No lo creo. Bajo mi dolor albergo aún mucha ira; os suplico que no despertéis ninguna esperanza a mi corazón; sería muy fácil que echara raíces y me estremezco al pensar cómo me sentiría si nunca diera fruto.

—Me parece razonable.

—Serena —la llamó su padre en cuanto entró en el gran salón acompañado de su madre—, un mensajero ha traído algo para ti.

—No se lo habéis contado, ¿verdad? —susurró Seiya mientras miraba cómo se acercaban sus tíos.

—No —contestó Serena —, pero creo que mi período de gracia ha llegado a su fin. —Le dedicó una sonrisa a su padre, pero al ver sus oscuros ojos entrecerrados comprendió que había sido un triste y vano esfuerzo—. ¿Quién podría enviarme algo? —preguntó cuando su padre le tendió un pequeño paquete envuelto en una brillante tela de seda.

—No lo sé —repuso Apolo, sentándose en su silla en un extremo de la mesa y examinando atentamente a su hija—. El muchacho que lo ha traído no ha dicho nada; está esperando una respuesta.

Serena no se sorprendió de que le temblaran las manos mientras desenvolvía el paquete; en el momento en que lo tuvo entre sus manos sintió con tanta fuerza la presencia de Darién que se quedó asombrada de que no apareciera en el salón. En la cajita había un broche prendido a una pequeña hoja de pergamino, un precioso broche de plata decorado con varios rubíes de color rojo oscuro; debajo, garabateadas en el pergamino con una letra grande y masculina, estaban estas palabras:

Perdonadme. Darién

En medio del torbellino emocional en el que se había visto sumergida, Serena se dio cuenta de que su padre y su madre estaban examinando el broche, la nota y finalmente a ella.

—¿Perdonarle por qué? —preguntó Apolo.

—Por nada importante —respondió Serena mientras se ponía en pie tambaleándose, siguiendo la imperiosa necesidad de retirarse y disfrutar de un poco de intimidad para recomponerse.

—El muchacho está esperando una respuesta.

—Dadle las gracias —Serena se alejó, esforzándose por no salir corriendo del gran salón.

—¿Y nada más?

—No. Nada más.

En cuanto su hija desapareció, Apolo se quedó mirando a Seiya.

—Algo está destrozando a mi hija.

—Así es —asintió Selene, sentándose frente a Seiya y mirándole fijamente con severidad—. Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos. ¿Qué ocurrió entre ella y el joven Chiba?

—¿Y por qué le pide perdón? —añadió Apolo.

Seiya dejó escapar un suspiro y se mesó el pelo.

—No me corresponde a mí contarlo. Tendréis que hablar con Serena .

—Eso intento —repuso Apolo—. Me conformaría con tener alguna pista del mar de confusión en el que navego. Ese hombre le ha hecho daño.

—Sí, pero no os dejará castigarle por ello. Bueno, y mucho menos que le matéis. Y, en verdad, no merece morir. En gran medida, fue ella quien provocó todo esto. Hizo una apuesta y la perdió. O eso es lo que cree.

—¿Vos no opináis lo mismo? —preguntó Selene, acariciando ausentemente el puño cerrado de Apolo, apoyado contra la mesa en un intento de controlar su mal humor—. ¿Creéis que al final todo acabará bien?

—Eso creo —contestó Seiya—, aunque Serena tiene razón al decir que sería cruel despertar cualquier esperanza en su corazón. En realidad no creo que haya perdido la apuesta; lo que ocurre es que la recompensa que quería conseguir no le ha llegado con la facilidad y la rapidez que ella hubiera deseado. Por otra parte, no estoy seguro de comprender cómo pudo perder; es una situación muy complicada.

—Obviamente —espetó Apolo—, porque estoy más confundido ahora que antes de que empezarais a hablar.

Selene se levantó, cogió a Apolo de la mano y le obligó a ponerse en pie.

—Hablaremos con Serena . Dormid un poco, Seiya; parecéis agotado —dijo, guiñándole un ojo a su sobrino.

Apolo salió del gran salón detrás de su esposa y se detuvo al ver que el joven mensajero aún seguía esperando.

—La joven te da las gracias. —Asintiendo al ver que el muchacho fruncía el ceño, añadió—: Sí, esto es un rompecabezas, pero es cuanto ha dicho. No obstante, puedes llevar otro mensaje a ese necio; dile que le ha hecho daño a algo que es muy precioso para mí y que si no lo arregla pronto se lo haré pagar con creces.

—¡Apolo! —protestó Selene, deteniéndose en la escalera y frunciendo el entrecejo.

Apolo se encogió de hombros y siguió andando detrás de su mujer.

—Le hará bien saber a ese joven que su estupidez no es un secreto que sólo comparten Serena y él.

—Aún no sabemos si fue _él _quien cometió la estupidez.

—Bueno, enseguida lo sabremos —repuso él mientras se dirigía a los aposentos de su hija, a tan buen paso que fue pronto su esposa quien le seguía a él.

Serena se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando fijamente el broche que aún tenía entre sus manos. _Luna_ se enroscó a su lado, acariciándole la cadera con su cabeza, como si supiera que necesitaba consuelo desesperadamente. Ella alargó la mano para devolverle la caricia; el gesto tranquilizador y el ruidoso ronroneo del gato contribuyeron a aliviar su dolor. No tenía duda alguna de que sus padres no tardarían en llegar y quería estar lo bastante tranquila para contestar a todas las preguntas que le harían con toda certeza.

_Perdonadme, _había escrito Darién . ¿Por qué? Ésa era la pregunta. ¿Por haberle hecho daño? ¿Por no querer seguir junto a ella? ¿Por no saber lo que él quería? ¿Por desperdiciar su honor con una mujer que no lo merecía y estar demasiado ciego para verlo? ¿Acaso por no ser lo bastante fuerte para resistir la pasión que ambos compartían?

Había demasiadas posibilidades y eran pocas las que le proporcionaban alguna esperanza de que fuera Darién quien siguiera a su regalo en un breve espacio de tiempo. En ese momento ni siquiera estaba segura de saber si era eso lo que anhelaba. Había querido que la escogiera a ella porque la deseaba y la quería más que a Beryl ; no quería que se decidiera por ella porque Beryl estuviera muerta después de ser ahorcada por sus crímenes, y fuera de su alcance para siempre. O porque, ahora que la mujer con la que se había comprometido ya no estaba, podía acudir a sus brazos con el honor intacto. Su orgullo se rebelaba ante esa idea, y lo mismo hacía su corazón. Saber que sólo era su segunda opción podría convertirse en un lento veneno para su espíritu; con el tiempo, ella podría llegar a odiarle e incluso podría llegar a odiarse a sí misma.

Tras golpear breve y sonoramente la puerta, entraron sus padres. Apolo cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella y cruzó los brazos sobre su ancho torso. La furia endurecía sus hermosos ojos castaños y Serena fue consciente de que ya debía haber adivinado alguno de sus secretos. Sin embargo, también había compasión en su mirada. Cuando su madre se sentó a su lado en la cama y tomó su mano entre las suyas, Serena sintió su compasión y rezó pidiendo fuerzas para resistirse a ella. Ahora era una mujer adulta y debería ser capaz de no llorar en los hombros de sus padres. Puede que eso mitigara su dolor, pero no lo curaría.

—Serena , durante diez largos días te hemos visto esforzarte por no derrumbarte —dijo su madre—. No podemos quedarnos parados y seguir viéndote así. Dinos qué es lo que te ha causado tanto daño; déjanos ayudarte.

—Oh, madre, me temo que no tenéis una pócima para curar esta herida —murmuró Serena —. Creo que un corazón roto sangra hasta que dice basta y no hay ungüento ni venda que pueda impedirlo.

—De modo que yo estaba en lo cierto —dijo Apolo, con su voz profunda llena de ira—. Ese bastardo se aprovechó de ti y luego te abandonó.

Apolo hizo una mueca cuando su esposa y su hija fruncieron el ceño, con sus respectivos ojos celestes brillando con idéntico enojo.

—Podríais haberlo dicho con más delicadeza, esposo mío —dijo Selene.

—Es cierto —convino Serena —. Además, ésa no es la palabra para describirlo. De verdad.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no se acostó contigo? —le preguntó su padre bruscamente.

Serena se sonrojó.

—Siento decepcionaros, pero así fue: ya no soy una doncella. Sin embargo, sería injusto culpar a Darién de ello. Él no me arrebató mi inocencia; fui yo quien se la ofrecí. ¿Sabéis? Le he amado desde el día en que le encontré, herido, en las tierras de Donncoill.

—El capricho de una chiquilla.

—Sí, entonces lo fue, pero luego creció dentro de mí, maduró conmigo. Cuando Darién me rescató de las manos de sir Rubeus, le miré y supe que era mi alma gemela. —Serena se quedó mirando a su madre y esbozó una sonrisa—. Debería haberos hecho más caso, madre. Teníais razón. Le besé pocos minutos después de verle. —Miró brevemente a su enojado padre y añadió—: Fue un beso robado, pensando que siempre podría justificarlo como un impulso fruto de la gratitud. Y sí, madre, saboreé su pasión. Su deseo alimentó el mío y creo que el mío alimentó el suyo. Fue entonces cuando comprendí por qué estaba en mi mente y en mi corazón desde hacía tanto tiempo y decidí conquistarle.

—¿Y no podrías haberlo hecho sin necesidad de acostarte con él?

—No, padre. ¿Sabéis? Mientras yo me iba enamorando de él, él estaba enamorado de lady Beryl Metalia. Se había comprometido con ella antes de que apareciera malherido en nuestros dominios. —Vio que el enojo de su padre iba en aumento y preguntó—: ¿Conocéis a esa mujer?

—Sólo de vista y por algunas habladurías. Una hermosa ramera que ha enterrado a cuatro maridos.

—Bueno, al parecer muy pronto van a colgarla por esas muertes junto con el amante con quien las planeó. No, no es Darién —se apresuró a decir al ver la expresión de alarma en el rostro de sus padres—. Ahora él sabe que todas las cosas horribles que decían sobre ella eran ciertas; fue uno de los hombres que escucharon su confesión. Sí, y también oyó cómo ella y su amante pensaban deshacerse de su siguiente marido y luego hubieran dejado que le ahorcaran a él por ese crimen. Seiya os lo puede contar todo.

—Así pues, ese joven es libre para estar contigo —dijo Selene.

—¿Lo es? —Serena negó con la cabeza y le aguantó la mirada a su madre—. ¿Qué pensaríais si padre hubiera decidido estar con vos sólo porque la mujer a la que quería de verdad había muerto? ¿Porque la promesa que le había hecho la rompió una soga y no lo hizo él por voluntad propia?

Serena asintió con la cabeza cuando su madre hizo una mueca de dolor; acto seguido pasó a narrarles todo lo sucedido desde el momento en que Darién penetró en los aposentos del castillo de sir Rubeus, sin mencionar las veces y la intensidad con la que Darién y ella habían consumado la pasión que sentían mutuamente.

—¿Le dijiste que tendría que arrastrarse? —le preguntó Selene, con una voz temblorosa en la que había una mezcla de conmoción y regocijo.

Apolo se echó a reír por lo bajo.

—Ésa es mi niña.

Selene rechistó y miró a su marido negando con la cabeza.

—Esto no es para tomárselo a risa, Apolo.

—¿No, verdad? Sí, el dolor de Serena no tiene nada de divertido, pero la forma en que le dejó sí. —Apolo se quedó mirando a su hija—. Con esas palabras recuperaste el orgullo que creías haber perdido, pequeña. No creo que perdieras tu orgullo, pero sé que deberá pasar un tiempo antes de que te des cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, aún no estoy seguro de por qué sentías que debías entregarle tu virginidad.

—Padre, él estaba, o creía estar enamorado de otra mujer —contestó Serena —. Durante diez años la había amado, creyéndola una pobre desdichada de quien se habían aprovechado los suyos; estaba a su lado y se sentía unido a ella por el honor y las promesas; le fue casi totalmente fiel a pesar de saber que compartía cama con sus maridos.

—Y con casi todos los hombres que iban a la corte.

—Sí, pero Darién lo ignoraba. Creo que ella fue la primera mujer de su vida. Él se enamoró y quedó atrapado siendo sólo un chiquillo, y mis hermanos me han enseñado cómo son la pasión y otras emociones a esa edad: muy profundas. Beryl tejió su red alrededor de Darién en esa época y él cayó en ella. Esa mujer siempre le dio lo que debía a fin de mantenerle en ella. Ante cualquier flaqueza, ella le recordaba su promesa, consciente de lo mucho que él quería e incluso necesitaba salvaguardar su honor y su palabra. No se puede luchar contra diez años de una devoción tan ciega con sonrisas, palabras dulces o tímidas miradas. Tuve que ofrecerle lo mismo que ella y más. Lo siento si os he hecho perder la fe que teníais en mí.

—No, hija, eso nunca. Estabas librando una batalla contra una adversaria mayor y más experimentada que tú, sin ningún escrúpulo ni moral a la hora de obrar. Tuviste que emplear todas las armas de que disponías; lo comprendo. Hubiera preferido que una de las armas que elegiste no hubiera sido la virginidad, pero lo comprendo. Sólo me preocupa que hayas pagado un precio muy alto, que estés aquí sola y herida quizá porque decidiste ofrecerle esa recompensa a un joven demasiado necio para saber lo que tenía... y que no me dejes que le mate.

Aunque tras sus últimas palabras se ocultaba la ira, Serena sabía que en realidad su padre no deseaba matar a Darién . Contando toda la historia tan sinceramente como su pudor se lo permitió, había eliminado cualquier intención de acabar con su amante. Sin embargo, Serena fue consciente de que su padre no le había prometido que no le haría daño a Darién . A pesar de que también estaba furiosa con él, esperaba que Darién tuviera el buen juicio de permanecer fuera del alcance de su padre.

Siguieron hablando un rato, aunque no había mucho más que contar al respecto. Serena comprobó con qué delicadeza sus padres trataron de no darle la más mínima esperanza. Cuando por fin se retiraron, se tumbó de espaldas en la cama, mirando fijamente al techo. _Luna_ se acurrucó a su lado.

Por una parte se sentía mucho mejor después de haber contado la verdad; por otra, sin embargo, se sentía desdichada porque había una posible verdad que se había guardado para ella: el día de su menstruación ya había pasado y, aunque aún era demasiado pronto para estar segura, es posible que estuviera esperando un hijo de Darién . Si así era no habría nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que había sido ella quien había elegido ese camino, que apaciguara la ira de su padre.

Después de despedir a su mensajero, Darién se sentó en una silla junto al fuego y suspiró.

—Me va a obligar a pelear.

Endimión le tendió a su hermano una copa de vino y luego se sentó en una silla frente a él.

—¿Y vais a hacerlo?

—Debo hacerlo. —Darién tomó un largo trago de vino—. Aún así, si hubiera respondido algo más que simplemente «gracias» tal vez me habría ayudado a saber cómo pelear. El mensajero dijo que había abandonado el salón poco después de que su padre le entregara mi presente y que luego subió las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuando menos reaccionó, aunque fuera con rabia, confusión o...

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Si yo estuviera en vuestro lugar, me preocuparía más por el mensaje que os ha mandado su padre.

—Oh, sí. —Darién hizo una mueca—. Prefiero no pensar en ello.

—Me pregunto qué parte de vuestro cuerpo le gustaría romperos.

Darién le dedicó una mirada de disgusto a su hermano.

—No digáis tonterías; no es vuestro estilo. Sólo me pregunto por qué no se ha presentado ya aquí, espada en mano, dispuesto a cortarme los cojones.

—¿Tal vez porque ella le ha pedido que no lo hiciera? —Endimión frunció el ceño—. Bueno, eso da igual.

—No, en esa familia no. Puede que hayan tenido que sujetarle para que escuchara, pero el padre de Serena respetaría los deseos de su hija. Tal vez debería considerarlo como una buena señal; si ella me odiara le hubiera dicho que fuera a por mí.

—Supongo que sí. —Endimión le sonrió a Armando cuando éste se acercó a la silla de su padre—. ¿Cómo estás, muchacho?

—Estoy bien, tío Endy —contestó el niño, y luego se quedó mirando a Darién —. ¿Le gustó el regalo a vuestra dama?

—Me ha dado las gracias —repuso Darién, despeinando los brillantes rizos del muchacho.

—¿Podré conocerla? ¿Vais a desposarla?

—Aún no lo sé, hijo; está muy enfadada conmigo.

—Si nos reunimos con ella, ¿creéis que le gustaré?

Darién dudó durante un momento. Vio a Serena siendo una niña, negándose a dejarle solo y malherido. Pudo verla enfrentándose a aquellos muchachos que estaban torturando a un gato y ocupándose después con ternura del animal. Recordó lo conmocionada, furiosa y consternada que estaba cuando encontró al pequeño Alexander, abandonado a su suerte, unas emociones que sólo se vieron superadas cuando en la aldea nadie quiso nombrar ni acoger al bebé. Y entonces decidió encargarse de él. Darién miró a Armando y sonrió.

—Sí, Armando, tú le gustarás, de eso no me cabe la menor duda; soy yo quien debe gustarle.

—¿Vendrá con nosotros lady Beryl ?

El muchacho se puso tenso, con los ojos abiertos y muy serio. Una vez más, Darién tuvo una prueba silenciosa de que Beryl no compartía vínculo alguno con aquel niño. Armando tenía miedo a su madre y Darién se preguntaba qué le habría hecho Beryl las pocas veces que se había relacionado con él. En realidad, esperaba que Armando no sintiera amor por su madre, que no tuviera nostalgia de ella y que Setsuna le hubiese dado todo lo que necesitaba, o la verdad acerca de Beryl podría dejarle marcado.

—No. Hijo, ya te dije que nunca volverías a verla. —Teniendo en cuenta que cada día era más seguro que lady Beryl acabaría siendo ahorcada por sus crímenes, Darién había decidido abordar por encima el asunto—. Me temo que ha cometido algunos errores muy graves, muchacho, y ahora los hombres a los que ofendió quieren que pague por ellos. Ésa es la razón por la que no volverás a verla nunca..., a menos que quieras hacerle una visita.

—No —respondió Armando de inmediato—. No, señor. Nunca le gusté; el aya Setsuna me dijo que no era culpa mía, que yo no tenía nada de malo. El aya Setsuna me explicó que hay gente que no tiene demasiado corazón y que no sabe cómo cuidar de los demás. Lady Beryl simplemente no tenía un gran corazón. ¿Vuestra nueva dama sí lo tiene?

—Oh, sí, tiene un gran corazón. Sólo debo conseguir que me deje volver con ella.

—Lo conseguiréis, señor. El aya Setsuna dice que sois bastante bueno para ser un hombre. También dice que ya se os ocurrirá qué decir para enmendar las cosas.

A medida que iban transcurriendo los días, Darién empezó a pensar que tendría que preguntarle a Setsuna qué debería hacer. Serena seguía recibiendo sus presentes y mensajes con fría cortesía en el mejor de los casos y con un brusco rechazo en el peor de ellos. Aparentemente, su intento por cortejarla era un fracaso total. Llegaron más hombres de su clan, incluido su hermano Nicolás, que era apenas un año más joven que él. Darién empezó a pensar que si se decidía a ir tras Serena , tendría que arrastrar a toda su familia con él.

A pesar de las protestas de sus parientes, Darién asistió a la ejecución. Algún día su hijo le preguntaría por su madre y Darién deseaba poder contarle la verdad. Fue también por el bien de su hijo que recogió su cadáver y se ocupó de su entierro cuando quedó claro que el clan de Beryl no lo haría. Solo ante su tumba, se quedó mirando la tierra recién removida y se preguntó una vez más cómo pudo haber sido tan necio durante tanto tiempo. Cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse, le sorprendió ver que Nicolás le estaba esperando.

—¿Regresamos a casa o vamos a Donncoill? —le preguntó Nicolás.

Darién dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se dirigían de nuevo hacia la cabaña.

—Ella no me ha pedido que vaya a verla.

—Tampoco os ha dicho que no lo hagáis.

—No, y debo ir. Debo enfrentarme a ella, al menos una vez. Me dijo lo que debería hacer para recuperarla, pero esperaba evitarlo. Al parecer, Serena hablaba en serio cuando lo dijo. —Darién sonrió cuando Nicolás soltó una maldición—. Creo que vos no queréis que lo haga.

—¿Esperáis que os anime a humillaros? ¿Es que no habéis aprendido nada de vuestra historia con Beryl ?

—Oh, sí, he aprendido muchas cosas. He aprendido que si una mujer como Serena me exige un gesto, por humillante que sea, que si significa tanto para mí como significó Beryl , estaría loco si no se lo ofreciera.


	20. CAPITULO 18

Capítulo 18

—Esto va a doler —dijo Darién en voz baja, contemplando fijamente el rocoso camino que conducía hasta las puertas de Donncoill.

Suspiró y se quedó mirando la fortaleza donde Serena se escondía de él. Durante los últimos dos meses, mientras había ayudado a enviar a juicio a Beryl y a su amante, había seguido acosando a Serena con mensajes y presentes, al principio con prudencia y luego con más frecuencia al ver que sólo recibía una breve respuesta por sus regalos y sus apasionadas palabras. Algunos presentes incuso le habían sido devueltos, ya que no se consideraron adecuados para que un caballero se los mandara a _una amiga. _Eso le hizo daño. Serena incluso le había echado en cara algunas de sus propias e imprudentes palabras. Aquella era su última oportunidad.

Darién había albergado la esperanza, hasta el último minuto, de no tener que llegar hasta allí, que bastarían solamente unas cuantas palabras bonitas. Debería haberla conocido mejor: Serena tenía su orgullo y él lo había arrastrado por el polvo. Si alguien debía saber qué se sentía, ése era él. Ella se lo había dado todo y él la trató con crueldad. Le había hecho a Serena lo mismo que Beryl le hizo a él. Le mortificaba un poco ver que ella tenía la fuerza y la inteligencia para huir de aquella trampa, algo que él nunca había logrado. Si lo que le exigía para reconquistarla era un gran gesto, entonces eso es lo que le daría.

—¿Estáis seguro de que deseáis hacer esto? —le preguntó su hermano Nicolás por enésima vez.

Mirando a Armando, Setsuna y a los seis hermanos y siete primos que había conseguido arrastrar con él, Darién esbozó una sonrisa.

—No, pero voy a hacerlo. —Miró brevemente a un solemne Seiya, que seguía agarrando la yegua que Darién había traído para Serena , uno de los regalos que ella había rechazado educadamente—. Sí, debo hacerlo.

—Habría dicho que ya habíais tenido más que suficiente para arrojar vuestro orgullo a los pies de una dama.

—Oh, sí, más que suficiente, pero, a diferencia de Beryl , Serena puso su orgullo a mis pies y yo fui tan necio que no vi cuán precioso era ese regalo. Por eso, en esta ocasión quiero pagar en especies. Sólo rezo para que esto no dure demasiado y porque, a pesar de lo mal que la he tratado, aún sienta algo por mí.

Seiya miró a Armando, que estaba al lado de Nicolás y observaba a Darién con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Habría sido mejor hablarle del muchacho antes de conducirlo ante su presencia.

—Pensé que seria mejor que se encontraran cara a cara —dijo Darién —. A veces, una mujer puede pensar que un hijo es una prueba de los profundos sentimientos que comparten quienes lo engendraron. Quería que Serena fuera capaz de mirarme a los ojos y ver que eso no es verdad. —Darién se encogió de hombros—. También pensé que si veía al muchacho no lo relacionaría mentalmente con Beryl .

—Sí, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez sea la forma más sabia de proceder.

—No deberíais mostraros tan sorprendido; de vez en cuando soy capaz de actuar con un poco de sensatez. —Darién sonrió ligeramente cuando Seiya se echó a reír—. Lo que me sorprendió es que ninguno de vosotros fuera tras de mí.

—Al principio resultó tentador, pero una vez quedó claro que lo que pretendíais era cortejar a Serena , los ánimos se calmaron. —Seiya se quedó mirando la fortaleza—. Bueno, al menos los hombres sí lo hicieron. Decidme, ¿de verdad vais a hacerlo? —preguntó, mirando de nuevo a Darién .

—Sí, parece que es lo que debo hacer.

—No puedo creer que Serena os obligue a hacer esto; no suele ser tan mala ni tan rencorosa.

—¿Habéis estado enamorado alguna vez, Seiya? ¿Alguna vez se lo habéis dado todo a alguien y luego os lo han arrojado a la cara?

—No —repuso Seiya en voz baja—. ¿Eso es lo que habéis hecho?

—¿Ahora tenéis ganas de matarme, verdad?

—Me lo estoy pensando. ¿De verdad fue eso lo que hicisteis?

—Eso es lo que dice ella, y, ¿quién podría saberlo mejor? ¿Y quién podría saber mejor que yo qué se siente? No quiero hacer esto; hay una parte de mí que se ahoga al pensar que debo soportar esta humillación. ¡Ah!, pero entonces recuerdo el vacío que siento desde que ella se fue. La ira cesará y la humillación quedará atrás, pero sé, sin lugar a dudas, que si no consigo recuperarla ese vacío seguirá ahí durante el resto de mi vida.

—Bueno, entonces adelante —dijo Nicolás —, pero ignoradme si me pongo a llorar de vergüenza.

—Es bueno que un hombre cuente con el apoyo de su familia —dijo Seiya, arrastrando las palabras, y sonrió cuando Darién se echó a reír—. Si os sirve de consuelo —dijo, más serio, mientras Darién se arrodillaba en el suelo—, cuando mi tía vea lo que estáis haciendo, aunque Serena tenga dudas, no os dejará continuar; al menos tendréis la oportunidad de verla y hablar con ella.

—Oh, eso me anima un poco —dijo Darién .

Tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para empezar a recorrer el camino de rodillas. Tuvo que golpear su orgullo para someterlo y cerrar los ojos ante el hecho de que había mucha gente observándole. Darién rezó para que Seiya estuviera en lo cierto cuando dijo que no le permitirían seguir adelante mucho tiempo. Estaba más que dispuesto a hacer el gesto, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto podría aguantar que golpearan su orgullo de esa manera. En cualquier caso, le ahogaría hasta que Serena y él se encontraran con otro obstáculo que superar. En cualquier caso, ese ataque a su orgullo acabaría por angustiarlo hasta el punto de convertirse en un nuevo obstáculo que él y Serena tendrían que superar.

—Le ha devuelto la yegua —dijo Selene, entrando en los aposentos que compartía con su esposo.

—Pues es una lástima. Era un excelente caballo —murmuró Apolo, contemplando a través de la ventana el numeroso grupo de gente que aguardaba frente a la entrada de la fortaleza.

Selene se reunió con su marido junto a la ventana y frunció el entrecejo.

—Sabe que él está ahí fuera, pero no dice nada; es una muchacha muy testaruda. Comprendo su rabia y su dolor, pero tiene que ceder un poco o acabará tirándose piedras a su propio tejado.

—El juego no ha hecho más que empezar, querida. De acuerdo, ella no debería dejarle marcharse, pero como no hace el gesto de querer partir, dejadle. Serena debe tener sus dudas y necesita respirar profundamente para aclarar su mente. Creo que no pensaba que él fuera a venir.

—Ni siquiera es capaz de pensar. —Selene frunció el ceño al ver el grupo que aguardaba ante las puertas de la fortaleza—. ¿Qué está haciendo ahora?

Apolo soltó una maldición, sorprendido, y luego se rió por lo bajo.

—Se está arrastrando por el suelo.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No! —Selene empezó a caminar hacia la puerta—. De eso nada. Va a ir a verle ahora mismo aunque tenga que tirarle del pelo.

—¿Estáis segura de que debéis intervenir?

—Sí. Para empezar, desde sus aposentos no puede ver lo que está haciendo; y luego, si dejamos que sea algo más que un gesto, invadirá sus entrañas como un veneno. Además, Serena también sufriría, porque realmente ella nunca querría verle humillándose hasta el final.

—Qué lástima —murmuró Apolo mientras su esposa salía de la habitación—. Seguro que no estará lo bastante ahí para estropearse sus bonitas calzas. —Apolo empezó a caminar detrás de su esposa, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ella estaría nuevamente de vuelta al cabo de uno o dos minutos, de modo que corrió de nuevo hasta la ventana—. Has ganado, muchacho —dijo, preguntándose cómo y cuándo podría también inmiscuirse él.

Serena se quedó mirando la breve nota que acompañaba al caballo.

He venido por vos, amor mío.

Darién

Vaya arrogancia, pensó ella, a pesar de que su corazón la traicionaba al empezar a latir de impaciencia. Estaba allí. Y decía que la quería. Ser preguntó por qué no salía corriendo y se arrojaba en sus brazos.

—Porque estoy aterrada — admitió en voz alta, indignada

Durante dos largos meses había vivido una existencia absolutamente infernal. Cuando no estaba muerta de cansancio, se sentía paralizada por el dolor. Se había preguntado en cientos de ocasiones qué más podía haber hecho para conseguir que Darién la amara. La sensatez le decía que había hecho todo lo que estaba al alcance de una mujer, pero sus emociones no se llevaban bien con la sensatez.

Él le había hecho mucho daño, aunque parte de la culpa era suya. Había esperado demasiado y demasiado pronto. Sin embargo, la verdad no menguó su dolor. En ninguna de sus notas le había dicho que la amaba. Le pedía perdón, le dedicaba bonitas y amorosas palabras, hablaba de cuánto la necesitaba y deseaba, y la cortejaba de la forma más dulce. Si nunca hubiera habido una Beryl , ella habría ganado. Ahora, a pesar de que había empezado a cortejarla antes de que ejecutaran a Beryl , Serena se preguntaba si sólo era una segunda opción. Después de todo, él se había enterado de la verdad sobre Beryl antes de empezar a mandarle sus regalos y mensajes de amor, pero no la había abandonado para reunirse con ella.

Cuando la puerta de sus aposentos se abrió de golpe, Serena se quedó mirando a su madre, asustada.

—¿Que ocurre?

— Vas a venir conmigo, Serena Tsukino—dijo Selene mientras cogía a su hija de la mano y la sacaba a rastras de su habitación—. Hay algo que debes ver; te ruego que no me decepciones con tu reacción en cuanto lo veas.

Serena se dio prisa para seguir los pasos de su madre, que cruzó el salón prácticamente corriendo. Cuando entraron en la habitación de sus padres, Serena vio a Apolo de pie, junto a la ventana, sonriendo ligeramente. Al cabo de un momento, su madre la empujó para que se pusiera frente a la ventana.

— Mira hacia abajo, Serena — le ordenó Selene, señalando hacia las puertas de entrada.

Al principio, Serena no sabía muy bien que se suponía que debía mirar, pero luego sus ojos se fijaron en el hombre que se arrastraba por el camino que conducía hasta la entrada de la fortaleza. Serena dio un grito sofocado y se apoyó contra el borde de la estrecha ventana, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. Luego se quedó totalmente horrorizada por lo que estaba pasando. A pesar de las airadas palabras que tuvo con Darién cuando se separaron, no era eso lo que ella quería. Negando a voz en grito, se arremangó las faldas y salió corriendo de los aposentos de sus padres, sin hacer caso a nadie ni a nada salvo a sus ansias por llegar junto a Darién lo más rápidamente posible.

—Sabia que eso sería lo que haría —dijo Selene, con un tono de satisfacción en sus sensual voz mientras cogía a Apolo del brazo—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Supongo que si lo habéis detenido será para bien —convino Apolo mientras conducía sin prisas a su esposa hasta las puertas de entrada.

—Así es. No creo que Serena quisiera realmente que él hiciera eso.

—Probablemente no. ¿Por qué pensáis que dudaba en reunirse con él?

—Por miedo, amor mío. Él le hizo mucho daño. ¿Qué mujer desearía arriesgarse a sufrir así de nuevo? De acuerdo, él la ha cortejado, pero, a pesar de todas sus dulces palabras y sus presentes, creo que nunca le dijo lo que ella necesitaba oír para ahuyentar su miedo.

—De modo que aún no está todo arreglado...

—No, pero pronto lo estará.

—¿Estáis segura?

—Apolo, ese joven estaba arrastrándose delante de sus hombres y de los nuestros, de nuestros soldados y de cualquiera que estuviera lo bastante cerca de las puertas para verle. ¿Vos qué creéis?

Selene sonrió cuando él se echó a reír y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Creo que estaréis muy atareada durante los próximos días preparando los esponsales.

—¿Es aquella vuestra Serena ?

Al escuchar la pregunta de Nicolás , Darién se incorporó y se sentó sobre sus talones, mirando hacia las puertas. En cuando vio a Serena, recobró el aliento. Llevaba el pelo suelto, que se arremolinaba en torno a ella como una amenazante nube de tormenta, y las faldas levantadas hasta las rodillas mientras corría hacia él. Verla le producía dolor.

—Sí, esa es mi Serena.

—Seguid arrastrándoos —dijo Nicolás , empujándole de nuevo hasta el suelo.

Darién estaba sentándose otra vez para decirle sucintamente a Nicolás lo que pensaba de él cuando Serena le alcanzó. Apenas pudo evitar caer hacia atrás cuando Serena chocó contra él, dando un traspié para detenerse. Luego, mientras ella le cogía del brazo, vio que estaba llorando y sintió el corazón en un puño. No eran lágrimas lo que había esperado ver.

Serena tiró del brazo de Darién, tratando de que se pusiera en pie.

—No hagáis esto —dijo ella, en voz baja y ronca, llorando—. Os lo ruego, no lo hagáis. Lo siento; estaba muy enojada.

Consciente de que estaba llorando por él, Darién tiró de Serena hasta que se puso de rodillas en el suelo, frente a él, que sonrió levemente mientras, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, ella le quitaba frenéticamente el polvo de las manos. Cuando empezó a hacer lo mismo con sus calzas, Darién le cogió de inmediato la mano con la suya. La deseaba tanto que el menor roce de su mano en la pierna bastaba para hacerle perder el control. Darién dejó escapar un ligero gemido cuando ella se arrojó contra su pecho, rodeándole fuertemente la cintura con los brazos. Era evidente que Serena ignoraba el peligro que corría, y por una vez estaba demasiado disgustada para percibir cómo el deseo inundaba a toda velocidad el cuerpo de Darién.

—Lo siento —masculló ella contra su jubón, mientras seguía llorando en silencio—. Realmente nunca quise que hicierais esto; os juro que no.

Darién le puso las manos en sus húmedas mejillas, le hizo volver la cabeza hasta que pudo mirarla fijamente a los ojos y depositó un beso en sus labios.

—No deberíais pedirme perdón, ángel mío. Un poco de humillación no iba a matarme, aunque me alegro de que no me dejarais llegar muy lejos; estas rocas son demasiado duras para las rodillas de un hombre. —Al verla sonreír, tuvo que besarla de nuevo—. A fin de veros sonreír otra vez habría sido capaz de arrastrarme a través del fuego.

Serena extendió una temblorosa mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—¿Qué pasó con Beryl ? —preguntó ella, aunque el mero hecho de pronunciar el nombre de aquella mujer amenazaba con hacerla estremecer.

—La mandaron a la horca junto con su amante. Y si lo que estáis buscando en mis ojos es su fantasma, no vais a encontrarlo. Os juro que fui consciente de mi error antes de que la puerta acabara de cerrarse detrás de vos. A este pobre necio le costó un poco más aclarar su espesa mente después de diez años de mentiras. Lo que descubrí sobre ella no hizo sino confirmar y esclarecer lo que sentía.

Darién soltó una maldición cuando una poderosa mano le agarró con fuerza por el brazo, tirando de él para que se levantara; a continuación vio que Serena se tambaleaba hacia atrás y se repanchigaba en el suelo antes de sentirse aplastada contra un ancho torso. El abrazo y la palmada en la espalda fueron demasiado dolorosos para ser del todo amistosos. Cuando le soltaron y vio que el hombre que aún le sujetaba el brazo era el padre de Serena, Darién lo comprendió.

—Me alegro de veros, joven —dijo Apolo—. Me alegro de ver que os acompañan algunos de vuestros hombres para asistir a vuestros esponsales.

—Padre —protestó Serena, al tiempo que un hombre joven que se presentó apresuradamente como Nicolás, hermano de Darién, la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo—. Darién no me ha pedido que me case con él.

—¿No? —Apolo se quedó mirando a Darién —. ¿Os he interrumpido demasiado pronto, verdad?

Su voz sonó tranquila, casi amigable; su sonrisa era franca, amable y acogedora. No obstante, en sus ojos se leía una firme orden. Puede que Apolo Tsukino hubiera sido lo bastante comprensivo para no acabar con él, pero ahora que Darién estaba allí, le retendría hasta que se casara con Serena. Teniendo en cuenta que eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer, simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Ángel mío, ¿queréis casaros conmigo? —preguntó Darién, reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras ella se retiraba airadamente su despeinado pelo de la cara y se quedaba mirando a su padre, que lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Padre, no toleraré que le obliguéis —dijo Serena, aunque pensaba que Darién tenía una expresión demasiado feliz para ser un hombre forzado a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad.

—No le estoy obligando —dijo Apolo—, pero, ¿quién es aquí el señor? —Apolo se quedó mirando a Darién —. La joven dice que sí. Y ahora, presentadme a vuestros parientes.

—¡Padre! —Cuando su madre se colocó delante de ella y le sacudió tranquilamente la falda mientras se la bajaba, Serena dijo—: ¿Acaso no podéis detenerle?

—Cualquier otro padre que no fuera él habría matado a ese joven o le habría arrastrado hasta llevarle ante un sacerdote dos meses atrás —dijo Selene mientras saludaba con un gesto de la cabeza a cada miembro del clan Chiba que le presentaban—. Muy apuestos, estos Chiba.

—No quiero que se sienta obligado a desposarme —masculló Serena, esperando que, a pesar de su distracción, fuera capaz de recordar los nombres de todos aquellos gallardos jóvenes que habían dado un paso al frente para besarle la mano.

—Niña, ¿acaso piensas que ese joven se arrastraba por el suelo hasta las puertas de nuestro castillo para decirte que le alegraba verte de nuevo?

Antes de que Serena pudiera responder a ese sarcasmo, Darién se situó frente a ella acompañado de un muchacho y una mujer entrada en años. La conmoción borró de su mente cualquier pensamiento o preocupación. Le bastó una sola mirada para saber que aquel niño era hijo de Darién. Él le había dicho que no había fantasmas, que Beryl había muerto, pero había mentido: su fantasma estaba allí, con los rasgos perfectos del hijo que le había dado.

—Éste es mi hijo, Armando, y ésta es Setsuna, su aya —dijo Darién, que no se sorprendió al oír la maldición que sir Apolo soltó en voz baja, aunque comprobar que lady Selene hizo lo mismo sí le extrañó un poco.

No le fue fácil, pero, negándose a que fuera aquel muchacho inocente quien pagara, ni que fuera un ápice, por los pecados de sus padres, Serena le saludó y luego hizo lo propio con Setsuna con toda la cortesía de que fue capaz. Setsuna le dedicó una sonrisa de aprobación, aunque sus ojos grises miraron fijamente mientras examinaban su rostro y el de sus familiares. Armando era un muchacho dulce, a todas luces tímido, y de buenos modales, lo cual ayudó a Serena a controlar sus emociones. Luego irguió su cuerpo y miró a Darién, complacida al ver que tenía el buen juicio de mostrarse inquieto.

—Armando y yo aún estamos conociéndonos —dijo Darién, aguantándole la mirada a Serena .

—Sí —dijo Armando—. Papá no me conoció hasta hace dos meses; hasta entonces vivía con Setsuna, mi aya.

_Dios_ _te bendiga, Armando, _pensó Darién al ver que la furia de Serena y su familia menguaba un poco y dejaban de fruncir el entrecejo y de estar en tensión. Aún así, los labios que quería besar seguían levemente torcidos. No obstante, a medida que el niño se le iba acercando, Darién no podía dejar de darle a Serena una explicación más amplia para ahuyentar los desagradables pensamientos que evidentemente tenía con respecto a él. Al cabo de un instante decidió, una vez más, que Setsuna era una mujer muy sabia.

—Vamos, muchacho. Debemos dirigirnos al castillo. —Setsuna se quedó mirando a Selene, hizo una reverencia y dijo—: Si lo consideráis conveniente, milady.

—Por supuesto —repuso Selene—. Id todos, allí os mostrarán dónde podéis asearos, dormir y cualquier otra cosa que deseéis. Nosotros acudiremos en un minuto.

Cuando Setsuna, Armando y el resto de la comitiva de Darién se fueron, Serena le preguntó:

—¿Es de Beryl ?

—Sí. Me ocultó su existencia durante estos siete años. Si lo recordáis, una vez comentamos su aparente esterilidad. Pues bien, no era estéril. Por lo que me contó, Armando está vivo sólo porque no pudo librarse de él como hizo con los otros bebés. —Darién asintió con la cabeza cuando Serena y su madre dieron un grito sofocado, horrorizadas—. No tuve valor para preguntarle si hubo algún otro que también fuera mío.

—Entonces, ¿decidió hablaros del niño cuando supo que iba a morir? —preguntó Serena .

—No, creo que se hubiera llevado el secreto a la tumba, pero pensó que por fin le había encontrado una utilidad al muchacho. Me dijo que me lo entregaría si la ayudaba a escapar y que, si me negaba a hacerlo, nunca le vería con vida. Que Dios me perdone, pero podría haberlo hecho sólo para conseguir al niño, aunque me preguntaba si no estaría mintiéndome de nuevo.

Por la expresión de su cara, Serena habría dicho que aún seguía estando muy enfadado por eso.

—Pero no lo hicisteis.

—No, me salvé de tener que tomar esa decisión gracias a la perspicacia y agudeza de sir Malachite. Había estado vigilando a Beryl desde la muerte de su tercer esposo, de modo que sabía de la existencia del niño a pesar de lo poco que ella iba a visitar a su hijo. En cuanto fue apresada, creo que sospechó que trataría de utilizar al muchacho y me lo entregó.

Aunque era evidente que Serena ya no estaba enfadada, Darién no estaba seguro de lo que pensaba o sentía, y prefería no preguntar mientras su familia siguiera allí.

—Venid —dijo Selene mientras cogía del brazo a Darién —. Ahora debemos reunimos con los demás.

—¿Conoce Armando la verdad sobre Beryl ? —preguntó Serena colocándose al otro lado de Darién, apretando con fuerza los puños para resistir la urgente necesidad de tocarle.

—En la medida en que podría conocerla un muchacho tan joven como él —contestó Darién —. Él la llamaba lady Beryl, y cabe decir que parecía contento de poder venir conmigo y no tener que volver a verla nunca más. Setsuna y yo le hemos dicho que ha muerto y por qué, aunque nunca le hemos contado exactamente qué crímenes cometió. A veces se acuerda de ella cuando reza sus oraciones antes de irse a dormir, pero aparte de eso nunca pregunta ni la menciona. Para Armando, Setsuna es su madre, y lady Beryl la mujer que le hacía sentirse muy desgraciado las raras ocasiones en que le visitaba.

—Es muy triste, aunque en este caso ha sido para bien —dijo Selene—. Dad gracias porque Setsuna cuidara de él.

Mientras su madre le preguntaba a Darién sobre Armando, tratando de averiguar obviamente si había heridas en el corazón o el espíritu que debieran ser curadas, Serena trataba de decidir cómo se sentía con respecto a todo aquello. No estaba furiosa con el muchacho ni sentía aversión por él, y sabía que no le costaría quererle como merecía y necesitaba ser querido cualquier otro muchacho. De lo que no estaba segura era de cómo se sentía Darién al respecto. A menudo, los hombres sentían algo por la madre de sus hijos, y teniendo en cuenta lo que Darién había sentido siempre por Beryl, ese vínculo debería ser aún más fuerte. De todas formas, siempre que mencionaba a Beryl notaba que él sentía rabia y disgusto; costaba creer que pudiera haber cambiado tanto sus sentimientos con respecto a ella. De algún modo, tendría que conseguir que hablara de ello.

Serena sabía que muy pronto se desposaría con Darién. Su padre así lo quería y, aparentemente, Darién también. Una parte de ella se sentía eufórica, aunque había otra que estaba profundamente asustada. Se casaría con el padre de su hijo, con su compañero del alma y del corazón, con el hombre que la hacía arder con sólo mirarla. Ya no habría más noches solitarias ni más deseos insatisfechos cuando quisiera que la tocara o escuchar el sonido de su voz. Su miedo se debía al hecho de que no la había elegido sin ambages en vez de a Beryl, a que sólo había acudido a ella después de que Beryl hubiera muerto. A pesar de los regalos, las palabras bonitas e incluso de su gran gesto frente a las puertas de Donncoill, no sabía qué escondía Darién en su corazón. Puede que le estuviera diciendo la verdad cuando afirmaba que no había fantasmas, pero de pronto Serena se dio cuenta de que ella sí tenía algunos.

Una vez terminaron de cenar, Serena pensó que no iba a tener oportunidad de hablar con Darién hasta después de los esponsales. La boda iba a celebrarse en tres días y ella sospechaba que por entonces Darién ya se habría hartado de la compañía de sus parientes. Todo el mundo era muy amable y se mostraba fastidiosamente alegre, pero ella enseguida se dio cuenta de que siempre había uno o dos miembros de su familia siguiendo constantemente y muy de cerca a Darién. En algunas ocasiones, también la seguían muy de cerca de ella. El rato más largo que pudo estar a solas con él apenas le permitió preguntarle qué tal se llevaba con Seiya, pero su hermano Haruca se presentó enseguida y se lo llevó. Serena soltó una maldición, se apoyó contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y se quedó mirando fijamente el concurrido salón, en especial a sus familiares.

—No van a permitiros estar juntos hasta que no os arrodilléis frente a un sacerdote —le dijo Endimión, el hermano de Darién, apoyándose también contra la pared, a su derecha.

—Dentro de tres días lo tendréis sólo para vos —le dijo Nicolás, colocándose a su izquierda.

—No es mucho tiempo.

—Puede que quiera hablar a solas con el hombre a quien mi padre está arrastrando hasta el altar —dijo ella, sin evitar la mirada de deleite de ambos hombres.

—Veamos, muchacha —dijo Endimión—, ¿acaso os parece que nuestro hermano esté muy preocupado por eso? ¿Por qué creéis que vino hasta aquí?

—Puede que lo que me turbe no sea el _porqué _de su llegada; quizá sea el _cuándo._

—¿El _cuándo_?

—Sí, _después _de que Beryl estuviera muerta y enterrada.

—Ah —murmuró Endimión, que la observaba alejarse—. De modo que se trata de eso.

—¿Creéis que deberíamos prevenir a Darién ? —preguntó Nicolás.

—¿Prevenir al idiota de nuestro hermano, que dejó escapar de su lecho a esa hermosa muchacha? ¿A nuestro hermano, que dentro de tres días estará acurrucado entre sábanas al lado de una muchacha que, según afirma él mismo, es capaz de derretir las piedras con su voz? ¿A nuestro hermano, que podrá disfrutar de la pasión y el amor de esa beldad con sólo haber pronunciado unas cuantas palabras bonitas?

Endimión se quedó mirando fijamente a Nicolás y arqueó una ceja.

—Tenéis razón. Ese bastardo ya ha tenido demasiada suerte; dejemos que lo vea por sí mismo.

Darién vio salir a Serena del gran salón y dejó escapar un suspiro. Era evidente que su padre estaba dispuesto a perdonar y olvidar. Debía estar agradecido, y lo estaba. La familia de Serena le había recibido con los brazos abiertos y, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había hecho, sabía que era muy afortunado por ello. Dentro de tres días desposaría a Serena; podría amarla y abrazarla durante toda la noche. Debería estar en la capilla, de rodillas, dando gracias a Dios por todo. No obstante, la familia de Serena, a pesar de mostrarse sonriente y amable, estaba claramente decidida a mantenerle alejado de ella día y noche hasta el momento de la boda. Iban a ser tres días muy largos.


	21. CAPITULO 19

Capítulo 19

—¿Adónde vas, niña?

Serena soltó un chillido, asustada, y dio un traspié cuando la voz de su madre llegó hasta ella desde las sombras. Hizo un esfuerzo por pensar en algo que ahuyentara la sospecha que pudo ver en el rostro de su madre cuando se volvió hacía ella; la forma en que estaba apostada junto a la puerta de su dormitorio —con los brazos cruzados y taconeando en el suelo con un pie— hizo que Serena se sintiera como una niña pequeña a la que hubieran pillado haciendo alguna travesura.

—Tenía un poco de hambre —dijo.

—Ah, comprendo —murmuró su madre—. Debe ser la emoción de la víspera de tus esponsales lo que te ha provocado tu extraña confusión.

—¿Qué confusión?

—La confusión de haberte equivocado de dirección en el castillo donde te has criado. —Selene negó con la cabeza cuando su hija se ruborizó; acto seguido agarró a Serena del brazo y la arrastró hasta sus aposentos—. Aquí tengo un poco de comida.

—Sólo quería hablar con él —murmuró Serena, mientras su madre la conducía hasta una pequeña habitación que había junto a su dormitorio y la obligaba a sentarse en una silla frente a una mesita—. ¿No os parece que Darién y yo deberíamos hablar antes de comparecer ante un sacerdote? —preguntó, mientras contemplaba los platos con pan, queso, fruta y dulces que había sobre la mesa y se servía tarta de manzana.

—¿Te refieres a contarle lo del bebé? —preguntó Selene.

Serena se atragantó con la tarta y luego hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su madre la golpeó con demasiada fuerza en la espalda antes de ofrecerle una copa de vino.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabéis?

Selene negó con la cabeza y se sentó frente a su hija.

—Lo intuí poco después de que regresaras. Y unas semanas después lo supe con seguridad. Serena, hija mía, ¿de verdad creías que no me daría cuenta?

—No —repuso ella, un poco enfadada consigo misma—. Sinceramente, no he pensado demasiado en ello, salvo cuando la primera menstruación no llegó a su debido tiempo y luego ocurrió lo mismo con la segunda. Estaba preocupada, porque no sabía cómo contároslo a vos y a padre, y por lo que pudiera pasar. Y luego me imaginé a padre arrastrando a un demacrado y apenado Darién desde el santuario que le habría erigido a Beryl y obligándole a arrodillarse junto a mí delante de un sacerdote. —A Serena no le sorprendió que su madre apenas tratara de disimular una risita tonta, porque se trataba de una idea verdaderamente absurda—. Entonces traté de no pensar en él. Y como no era capaz de pensar en él, tampoco lo era de pensar en el bebé que llevo dentro de mí.

—Pues claro que no. Y bien, ¿vas a contarle a Darién lo del bebé?

—No, no eran esos mis planes. Sólo quería hablar con él. No pudimos hablar demasiado antes de que le rodearan los míos. De algún modo, pensé que si hablaba con él se esfumarían mis dudas. No estoy del todo convencida de que Beryl haya desaparecido por completo de nuestras vidas.

—¿Lo dices por el muchacho?

—En parte sí. Si yo puedo ver a su madre en él, seguro que Darién también puede hacerlo. Y no sé si debo preocuparme por ello.

—Esa mujer trató al muchacho con crueldad y creo que Darién lo sabe, aunque no sé hasta qué punto; una de las cosas a la que parecía más aficionada era a quejarse de que no hubiera tenido el detalle de morirse como los demás. —Selene asintió con la cabeza, con expresión sombría, cuando Serena dio un grito sofocado, horrorizada—. No creo que pegara o que maltratara al muchacho físicamente, pero por lo que he podido saber hizo todo lo posible por hacerle sentirse desgraciado, no deseado y puede que hasta incapaz de despertar amor. Setsuna me ha contado que, en una ocasión, poco después de que el muchacho cumpliera seis años, lady Beryl se presentó mientras el niño estaba terminando de darse un baño; no ocurrió nada, porque Setsuna le vigiló de cerca, pero vio algo en la forma en que ella le miraba que le hizo temer por él. En la corte oí rumores de que a lady Beryl le gustaban los hombres muy jóvenes, muchachos imberbes que aún no se hubieran acostado con mujer alguna. —Selene se encogió de hombros—. Aún así, no creo que el muchacho tenga cicatrices muy profundas, aunque sí algunas heridas; va a necesitar mucho cariño.

—¿Intentáis decirme que debería dejar de lado mis preocupaciones por el bien de ese pobre y desdichado niño?

—Eso es lo que estoy diciendo, sí. Resuelve tus problemas, porque un enlace infeliz no le hará bien a ese niño. Sin embargo, ahora no es el momento. Y, disculpa mi brusquedad, querida, pero mañana vas a desposarte por mucho que protestes. Tu padre se muestra inflexible al respecto y, en cuanto a Darién, parece estar de acuerdo. En tu interior llevas al hijo de ese hombre; él te ha traído a su hijo y es evidente que su deseo es que los tres forméis una familia. Y también hay que tener en cuenta al pequeño Alexander. Además, tú amas a ese joven, y si te pareces tanto a mí como me temo, nunca amarás a nadie tanto ni tan profunda y apasionadamente como a él. No lo eches todo por la borda porque tienes miedo de una mujer que está muerta o porque te preocupa una promesa que hizo un muchacho cuando contaba poco más de dieciséis años.

Serena pensó que no merecía la pena seguir exponiendo sus inquietudes. Su madre había dejado muy clara su postura y sus últimas palabras la hicieron sentir como si fuera estúpida y débil. Mientras Serena comía, hablaron de quién iba a asistir el día siguiente a la boda. Luego, su madre la acompañó hasta sus aposentos y, antes de irse, le dio un beso en la mejilla con el que, en silencio, le ofrecía su apoyo.

A la mañana siguiente, las palabras de su madre seguían obsesionándola cuando Serena se dirigió al cuarto de los niños para ver a Alexander y Armando; sabía que pronto sería un caos, porque sus parientes acudirían con muchos niños pequeños. Armando estaba sentado en el suelo, apilando un montón de piezas de madera para que Alexander las derribara, y sonreía cuando el bebé se echaba a reír como un loco al ver que las piezas se caían al suelo con gran estruendo. Armando se había encariñado enseguida con Alexander, y Serena se preguntaba si sentiría algún vínculo con aquel niño al que habían abandonado de forma tan desalmada. Setsuna le dedicó una breve sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo a Serena cuando se sentó junto a los niños y luego siguió cosiendo una camisa para Alexander.

—Esto le entusiasma —murmuró Serena mientras Alexander derribaba otro montón de piezas de madera, se echaba a reír alegremente y luego se arrastraba para sentarse en su regazo.

—Es un niño muy bueno —dijo Armando, acariciando breve y tímidamente los rizos de Alexander—. Sin embargo, su madre no tenía corazón, igual que la mía. Un día le contaré que no fue culpa suya que ella no se quedara con él.

—Creo que es algo que él tendrá muy en cuenta viniendo de ti.

—Él va a vivir con nosotros, ¿verdad?

Serena tenía la sensación de que Armando se enfrentaría a ella con todas y cada una de las armas que un muchacho listo de siete años fuera capaz de reunir si le decía que no.

—Sí, esos son mis planes. Creo que tu padre accederá a ello.

—Oh, sí. —Armando le dedicó una sonrisa que casi le dolió por lo mucho que se parecía a la de su padre—. Me lo ha contado todo sobre Alexander; me dijo que echaba de menos al pequeño casi tanto como a vos. Me dijo que echaba de menos despertarse y escuchar al niño chupándose los dedos de los pies y balbuceándole a la gata. _Luna_ es una gata muy buena —añadió Armando, observando al animal, que se había echado junto a la cuna de Alexander para vigilarle de cerca.

Sumida en una mezcla de gozo y confusión por lo que Armando le había contado acerca de su padre, Serena se tomó un momento para recuperarse y luego dijo:

—Lo es. Una gata buenísima, sin duda. Y bien, muchacho —prosiguió Serena, mirando fijamente a Armando—, he venido para preguntarte si te parece bien que me case con tu padre.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Serena vio que Setsuna hacía una señal de aprobación con la cabeza y se preguntó por qué le hizo sentirse tan absurdamente complacida.

—Sí, lady Serena —contestó Armando, con una expresión solemne en su hermoso rostro—. Le pregunté a mi padre si vos teníais corazón y me dijo que era muy grande. Y ahora veo que tenía razón. También me dijo que espera que le dejéis volver con vos.

—Que quede entre nosotros, muchacho, pero nunca le abandoné. Sólo me enfadé un poco, y voy a decirte la verdad: aún tiene que darme algunas explicaciones.

Armando asintió con la cabeza.

—Vos queréis saber que también os tiene en su corazón.

—Sí, mi querido muchacho, eso es.

_O cuando menos saber que no hay nadie más al acecho, _pensó.

Serena continuó jugando un poco más con los niños y luego se dispuso a retirarse. Sin embargo, Setsuna se levantó y se reunió con ella ante la puerta del cuarto de los niños. Era obvio que Setsuna deseaba decirle algo, y Serena trató de esperar pacientemente a que la mujer empezara.

—El joven sir Darién es un buen hombre, milady —dijo Setsuna por fin—. En el momento en que el secreto de esa zo..., de esa mujer quedó al descubierto, se ocupó de ese muchacho. Él y los numerosos hombres que le acompañan llenaron por completo mi diminuta cabaña, pero eso le hizo más bien a mi niño de lo que soy capaz de admitir. Como veis, al final ha sido aceptado. El único ser de su misma sangre que conoció antes de que ellos llegaran..., en fin, le dejó muy claro que no era deseado. Esos hombretones le han tratado como a uno más, jugando con él y en ocasiones enseñándole cosas ante las cuales he debido taparle los oídos.

Aunque le resultó difícil, Serena reprimió una sonrisa al imaginarse a Setsuna poniendo orden entre la pequeña horda de rudos Chiba. A pesar de que era el aya de Armando, era evidente que pretendía erigirse en madre de todos. Serena se preguntaba si algún Chiba ya lo habría comprendido.

—Lo que intento decirle, milady, es que lo único que necesita el muchacho es sentirse aceptado —prosiguió Setsuna—, tener un verdadero hogar.

—No tengo ningún problema con eso —le aseguró Serena .

—Lo sé, y os bendigo por ello. Y haréis muy bien en conservar a ese bebé; Armando le ha tomado mucho cariño.

—Oh, sí, eso salta a la vista. Es como si compartieran un vínculo, ¿verdad? Ambos fueron abandonados y ambos tuvieron unas madres desnaturalizadas que querían verles muertos.

Setsuna negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que a veces ocurre, pero nunca lo he entendido ni he sido capaz de perdonarlo. En fin, será mejor que os vayáis y os preparéis para la boda. Ya he dicho todo lo que quería decir; sólo deseaba agradeceros que le hayáis dado un hogar al pobre muchacho.

—¡Oh, Setsuna! —Serena besó a la anciana en la mejilla y luego se dispuso a retirarse a sus aposentos—. Armando siempre tuvo un hogar, porque contó con la bendición de Dios y os tuvo a vos.

Cuando Serena entró en su habitación se le echaron encima sus primas Amy, Mina y la pequeña Rei, además de su hermana Lita y varias doncellas. Serena protestó por la excesiva ayuda, pero no le hicieron caso. La desnudaron, le dieron un baño y la secaron; luego, le lavaron el pelo, se lo secaron y se lo cepillaron, adornándolo con unos brillantes lazos verdes. Cuando hubieron terminado y la dejaron a solas con Amy y la joven Rei, Serena estaba exhausta, pero tuvo que reconocer que estaba guapa. El vestido verde la favorecía. Pensando que estaba siendo un poco presumida, se sonrojó.

—¿Os habéis sonrojado? —bromeó su prima Amy, que tenía un aspecto especialmente felino cuando se echó en la cama de Serena, con los ojos brillantes y sonriendo—. No me digáis que habéis olvidado lo que debéis hacer...

—Sois demasiado joven para oír eso —murmuró Serena, mirando a Rei, que prometía ser tan hermosa como Molly, su hermana mayor.

Rei resopló bruscamente.

—No tanto; no con hermanos y primos como los que yo tengo.

—¿Por qué os habéis quedado aquí? —preguntó Serena, jugando nerviosamente con un mechón de pelo.

—Rei va a ocuparse del cáliz nupcial y yo debo encargarme de que no tropecéis con vuestro vestido y os caigáis al suelo —respondió Amy alegremente—. Y queríamos veros, aunque fuera sólo un rato, porque Rei y yo partiremos pronto para Francia para visitar a mis primos.

—¿De verdad? Me sorprende que tía Diana os lo permita.

—Creo que tiene la sensación de que ha encerrado bajo llave a la muchacha desde lo que le ocurrió a Molly. Esperamos poder partir antes de que vuelva a inquietarse de nuevo y no deje que Rei se vaya.

—¿Va a venir Molly?

—No —contestó Rei—. No pudo abandonar el convento con tan poca antelación, pero espera poder cuidar de vos cuando tengáis a vuestro primer hijo. —Rei se echó a reír cuando, instintivamente, Serena se llevó la mano al estómago—. Sí, dijo que dudaba que transcurriera mucho tiempo antes de que le mandarais un mensaje diciéndole que ya teníais un hijo.

—¡Maldita mocosa! —la reprendió Serena en broma, y luego respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse—. Bueno, salgamos y acabemos con todo esto.

—¡Vaya romance! —dijo Amy arrastrando las palabras mientras se levantaba de la cama con una gracia que a Serena le pareció envidiable—. Es un joven muy apuesto, prima, y creo que se muere por estar con vos. Y su hijo es muy dulce.

—¿Cuándo habéis conocido a Armando? —preguntó Serena al salir de la habitación.

—Anoche; llegamos cuando vos ya os habíais retirado a vuestros aposentos. Después del viaje y de haber conocido a tantos apuestos Chiba, no podía dormir. Así pues, me metí en las cocinas esperando encontrar un poco de vino que me hiciera entrar en calor. Y allí estaba Setsuna, dándole de comer unas gachas al pequeño Alexander; Armando, medio dormido, les observaba con mucha atención. Muy amablemente, me sirvió un poco de vino y todos charlamos agradablemente mientras me lo tomaba. —Amy le guiñó un ojo a Serena cuando entraron en el gran salón—. Setsuna quiere que vuestro primer hijo sea una hembra; dice que ya hay demasiados Chiba varones. —Contemplando la multitud que se había reunido en el gran salón, Amy se echó a reír por lo bajo—. Y puede que esté en lo cierto.

En respuesta al buen humor de Amy, Serena sonrió, aunque toda su atención estaba concentrada en Darién. Estaba de pie junto a su padre, hablando tranquilamente con el joven sacerdote. El aspecto que su alto y fibrado cuerpo tenía con el jubón plateado y negro y las calzas que vestía la hizo estremecerse por dentro. A su lado estaban algunos de sus hermanos y el joven Armando, con un vestido de cuadros escoceses y una camisa blanca. Su padre seguía siendo alto y apuesto con su jubón plateado y negro y sus calzas; Serena sonrió al recordar lo a menudo que su madre había tratado, sin éxito, de que su bronceado hombretón luciera algún atuendo de color. Junto a su padre estaban sus hermanos, Haruca, Samuel, todos elegantemente ataviados con el vestido escocés. Formaban una estampa que tardaría en desvanecerse de la mente de cualquier joven muchacha, pensó Serena.

Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que le estaba observando, Darién se dio la vuelta; estudió su rostro atentamente, como tratando de juzgar sus sentimientos. Luego sonrió. Serena se quedó sin aliento y oyó a sus dos primas suspirando de satisfacción.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo, pero Serena trató de calmarse. No había forma de detener los esponsales y ni siquiera estaba segura de poder hacerlo en el caso de que la hubiera, pero Darién y ella tenían algunos problemas a los que hacer frente. Eso nunca ocurriría si ella le permitía inutilizar su buen juicio con sonrisas y miradas ardientes. Aún cuando las respuestas que obtuviera no la complacieran del todo, Serena estaba decidida a no dar comienzo a su matrimonio con preguntas que no hubieran sido contestadas, explicaciones pendientes y dudas en el aire.

Respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse, Serena se dirigió hacia Darién. Suponía que toda novia debía estar un poco nerviosa, aunque probablemente con menos razones que ella. Lo que le hacía falta era el amor de Darién, y no sabía si lo tenía o si alguna vez lo tendría. En una ocasión se dejó llevar, creyendo haber conquistado su corazón, pero él volvió al lado de Beryl . No podría soportar ese dolor una segunda vez. En lo que a ella se refería, ya no habría más suposiciones.

—Estáis muy seria, muchacha —dijo Darién mientras ella se situaba a su lado.

—El matrimonio es un asunto muy serio —dijo ella con arrogancia, aunque estropeó su pose cuando miró ferozmente a su padre y añadió—, en especial cuando uno de sus participantes no ha tenido la oportunidad de decir sí o no.

Apolo se agarró las manos por detrás de la espalda y miró al techo, suspirando como si su paciencia fuera infinita.

—Es un poco tarde para quejarse de eso.

—Si hubiera podido estar a solas con cierto padre tan sólo un breve instante a lo largo de los tres últimos días, puede que no hubiera tenido que esperar hasta ahora.

Mirando fijamente y con severidad al nervioso sacerdote, Apolo ordenó:

—Proceded.

—Bueno —empezó el sacerdote, aclarándose tímidamente la garganta—, las dos partes deben consentir.

Cuando su padre y Darién se quedaron mirándola, Serena cruzó los brazos y empezó a murmurar en voz baja. Aunque tenía intención de seguir adelante, decidió que no les pasaría nada si les hacía sudar un poquito. Oyó que los dos hombres soltaban una maldición y a su madre y sus tías rezongando con una mezcla de regocijo y leve desesperación; detrás de ella, sus dos primas apenas eran capaces de disimular las risas. Serena sentía curiosidad por ver cómo su padre y Darién solucionaban el pequeño problema que acababa de plantearles.

—Esto no tiene gracia, muchacha —le espetó Apolo—. Harás lo que se te ha dicho. —Cuando su hija murmuró en voz un poco más alta, Apolo soltó otra maldición y se mesó sus claros cabellos grises—. Eres igual de testaruda que tu madre.

Serena dejó de murmurar y dijo:

—Gracias.

—No era un cumplido.

—Apolo —le advirtió Selene mientras, flanqueada por Diana y Ikuko, las tías de Serena, se movía para situarse junto a su esposo—, estás nadando en aguas muy peligrosas.

Cuando su esposa se quedó allí, mirando a su hija con una media sonrisa en el rostro, Apolo preguntó:

—¿No vais a echarme una mano?

—Este lío lo habéis armado vos y sois vos quien deberéis resolverlo.

Darién se debatía entre el regocijo y la consternación. Se dio cuenta de que sus parientes, un vez superado el primer momento de sorpresa, se lo estaban pasando en grande. Incluso Apolo tenía un destello pícaro en sus ojos. Era obvio que obligar a Serena no iba a dar resultado, aunque Darién no se sentía del todo desamparado. Tenía una forma de convencerla. Tras un par de ardientes besos, Serena solía quedarse tan anonadada que probablemente podría decirle que la luna era verde y ella estaría de acuerdo con él. Al menos así solía ser. Durante un breve instante, Darién dudó, sin saber muy bien si quería hacerlo, pero a continuación decidió que si ya no era capaz de provocar en ella esa sensación, después de todo tal vez era buena idea detener la ceremonia. Estar atado de por vida a Serena cuando ella ya no sentía por él la profunda y desatada pasión que había sentido antes sería como vivir en un infierno.

—Sir Apolo, ¿me permite...? —empezó Darién, inclinándose ligeramente.

—¿Creéis que podéis hacerla entrar en razón? —preguntó Apolo.

Su plan consistía en hacer perder completamente la razón a Serena, al menos el tiempo suficiente para desposarse, aunque no era capaz de afirmarlo. En cualquier caso, quería pillarla desprevenida.

—Vale la pena intentarlo.

—Bien, haced lo que podáis.

—Oh, lo intentaré —dijo Darién, arrastrando las palabras y cogiendo a Serena entre sus brazos.

Los murmullos de Serena se convirtieron en un chillido cuando Darién cubrió su boca con la suya. Fue vagamente consciente de las risotadas de aprobación de los hombres y de los gritos de consternación de las mujeres, aunque casi toda su atención quedó concentrada en la muchacha que tenía entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo estaba rígido y presionaba fuertemente los labios; Darién temía que hubiera acabado con toda la pasión que ella llevaba dentro. Luego, Serena se relajó, dejando escapar un suspiro. Darién se estremeció y pudo sentir la respuesta de Serena mientras introducía la lengua en su boca. Él la besó larga y apasionadamente, deteniéndose lo justo para que ambos pudieran recuperar el aliento; luego, la volvió a besar.

Cuando terminó de besarla por segunda vez, Darién se quedó mirándola: sus labios eran suaves y estaban húmedos, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y, cuando abrió sus hermosos ojos, él estuvo a punto de gemir en voz alta. Allí estaba la mirada que con tanta desesperación había echado de menos. Durante un momento se sintió tan excitado y conmovido que casi se olvidó de lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces la besó en la oreja y luego, suavemente, le mordisqueó el lóbulo.

—Di que sí, ángel mío —le susurró él mientras escuchaba preguntar otra vez si Serena consentía al sacerdote, a quien Apolo había propinado un codazo para que saliera de su asombro.

—¿A qué, Darién ? —preguntó ella, agarrándose con fuerza a él.

—Al sacerdote. Dile que sí, cariño.

Como _coup de grâce, _Darién le introdujo la lengua en el oído.

—Oh, sí —dijo Serena, y se preguntó por qué escuchaba risas.

Tras recibir un nuevo codazo que le propinó Apolo, el sacerdote empezó a leer los votos. Darién mantuvo a Serena pegada a él mientras la instaba a arrodillarse a su lado. Cada vez que creía que Serena iba volver en sí, Darién jugueteaba con su oreja o la besaba sin disimulo. Cuando el sacerdote les declaró marido y mujer, Darién se puso en pie y tiró de Serena. Entonces le dio un sonoro beso, la inclinó un poco y le sonrió mientras bebían del cáliz nupcial que Rei les había tendido apresuradamente.

—¡Oh, milady Chiba! ¡Ningún hombre podría soñar con una esposa más bella que vos! —exclamó Darién, esperando acto seguido un poco tenso a que ella fuera consciente de todo.

Serena parpadeó y luego miró a su alrededor. A pesar de que era vagamente consciente de dónde se encontraba, todo era bastante confuso salvo el hecho de que había sentido la boca de Darién contra la suya. Le llevó sólo un instante despejar la neblina en la que él había sumido su mente. Soltando una maldición en voz baja, se separó de Darién.

—Eso ha sido muy ruin, Darién —dijo ella mientras, con las manos apoyadas en las caderas, le miraba fijamente.

Estaba furiosa.

Darién no sólo había utilizado la pasión que sentía en su contra, sino que había permitido que los familiares de ambos lo presenciaran. Lo único que le impedía golpearle, fuerte y repetidamente, era que él estaba tan excitado como ella. Serena casi podía oler su deseo; sin duda alguna, Darién se estremecía igual que ella. No obstante, ella era capaz de esperar sin experimentar tanto malestar como él.

—Ahora, Serena... —empezó Darién al ver que sus hermosos ojos se entrecerraban.

—No, ya está hecho. Discutir no tiene sentido.

Darién frunció el entrecejo, desconfiando de la despreocupación con la que ella había aceptado su artimaña.

—Eso es muy cortés de vuestra parte.

—Gracias. Y ahora, que comience el festín. —Serena se inclinó y besó a Darién en la mejilla, dedicándole una sonrisa tan dulce que inmediatamente dejó de fruncir el ceño—. Un largo festín nupcial —añadió ella mientras cogía del brazo a sus primas—. Porque, con tanta comida y tanta bebida, y toda la diversión que han planeado, es fácil que no termine hasta el alba.

Darién soltó una maldición y la observó mientras se alejaba, con todas sus primas y hermanas detrás de ella gritando y sin esforzarse por disimular su regocijo. Serena había encontrado la forma de hacerle pagar por su artimaña y él ya la deseaba mucho más de lo que era capaz de resistir. Si iba a hacerle esperar hasta el amanecer antes de compartir el lecho, es posible que le encontraran acurrucado en cualquier rincón, hablando solo como un cretino.

Una palmadita en la espalda le sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos. Se volvió y vio a un sonriente sir Apolo. Darién pudo comprobar que ninguno de los hombres de Serena ni los suyos, todos reunidos a su alrededor, demostraban ni pizca de compasión por el evidente estado de desconsuelo y tormento en el que su flamante esposa había decidido sumirle.

—Ahora es toda vuestra, muchacho —dijo Apolo, echándose a reír por lo bajo.

—Tenía entendido que a los padres no les gustaba entregar a sus hijas a otro hombre —respondió Darién.

—He tenido dos meses para hacerme a la idea.

—¿Creíais que vendría a por ella?

—La mayor parte del tiempo, sí. Estoy casado con una mujer que es igual que ella. Dejé escapar a mi Selene porque me comporté como un necio y tardé casi tanto como vos en ir tras ella; al final descubrí que no me quedaba otra elección.

—No, no había otra elección —convino Darién —. Aún así, habría sido mejor si entre nosotros todo se hubiera solucionado.

—No es tan malo como creéis. Ella os ha desposado y la forma en que habéis conseguido que aceptara me parece muy significativa; y para vos también debería serlo.

—En realidad, ella no deseaba desposarme.

—Muchacho, es evidente que aún no la conocéis como es debido. Si realmente mi pequeña Serena no lo deseara, habría que haber librado una sangrienta batalla para obligarla a arrodillarse junto a vos ante el sacerdote. Sí, la mayoría de las mujeres de la familia Tsukino y algunos de sus hombres estarían de su lado. Ahora voy a contaros algo que debería serviros de ayuda.

Haruca le abucheó.

—Iros, Darién. Está a punto de daros un consejo sobre las mujeres. ¡Uf!

Haruca y Darién se echaron a reír cuando sir Apolo le dio un codazo en el estómago a su hijo.

—Hablo como quien ha recorrido el más rocoso y peligroso camino que un hombre puede recorrer..., el matrimonio. —Aunque sus ojos se movían, risueños, Apolo fruncía el ceño a sus hijos cuando ellos pronunciaban la última palabra al mismo tiempo que él; luego se volvió hacia Darién y continuó—. La muchacha es igual que su madre, y si mis hermanos no mienten, sus tías también son muy parecidas. Si tenéis algo que confesar, primero lleváosla a la cama y amadla apasionadamente, y cuando os dedique esa mirada con la que se os hace un nudo en el estómago, entonces contádselo todo.

—Bueno, no tengo nada que confesar —repuso Darién —, aunque sí algunas explicaciones que dar.

—Aún así, funcionará.

—Extraño consejo viniendo de un padre.

Apolo se encogió de hombros.

—Como os he dicho, he tenido tiempo para acostumbrarme al hecho de que mi pequeña ya es toda una mujer.

—En fin, es un buen consejo, aunque me temo que tendrán que pasar muchas horas antes de que pueda ponerlo en práctica.

—¿De veras? Ahora sois un hombre casado; nadie os va a mantener alejado de ella.

Apolo se echó a reír cuando Darién abrió unos ojos como platos; acto seguido, sonrió y se encaminó decidido en busca de su flamante esposa.


	22. CAPITULO 20

Capítulo 20

—El maldito sol ni siquiera se ha puesto del todo —refunfuñó Serena, mirando a través de la ventana.

Su habitación iba a ser la cámara donde pasarían la noche de bodas, y se encontraba ya en ella mucho antes de lo que había pretendido. Durante un rato, Amy y Rei, junto con sus hermanas y algunas otras primas, la habían ayudado a evitar que Darién la acorralara. Luego, habían mandado a dormir a las muchachas más jóvenes y las madres de las mayores se habían encargado de sacarlas del dormitorio de Serena. Darién no había tardado en aprovecharse de la situación. Poco después, Serena descubrió que se encontraba en la limpia, perfumada y decorada cámara nupcial. Se había desnudado, bañado, perfumado ligeramente y vestido con un camisón cuyo único objetivo era seducir.

¡Como si a Darién le hiciera falta ese incentivo!, pensó Serena. En parte le costaba resistirse a él porque era capaz de sentir su deseo cada vez que se acercaba a ella; había sido incluso más fuerte cuando la había tocado, algo que el granuja había hecho siempre que había podido. No había tratado de convencerla de nuevo besándola, aunque no le había hecho falta. Al cabo de poco tiempo, ella estaba más que dispuesta a que se la llevara para disfrutar de la noche de bodas. Le avergonzaba ser tan fácil de llevar al lecho, en especial impulsada por su propio deseo.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse y volver a cerrarse captó su atención y Serena se giró para mirar a su esposo. Le complació comprobar que estaba inquieto, incluso contrito. Lo que no la complació fue comprobar que lo único que la separaba del tacto de la cálida piel de Darién parecía ser un manto apenas anudado. La forma en que él la miraba, con sus hermosos ojos azules cegados por el deseo, le hizo hervir la sangre. No iba a ser fácil controlar todo ese deseo durante mucho tiempo para poder hablar. A toda prisa, Serena sirvió dos copas de vino.

Darién se quedó mirando a Serena y tuvo la sensación de que le habían golpeado en el pecho. El fino camisón de seda que vestía era de un color rosa pálido y tan transparente que era como si fuera desnuda; más tentadora incluso resultaba la forma en que se sujetaba a su cuello, con varios lazos muy ligeros. Sería tan fácil deshacerlos, tan fácil dejar al descubierto todas esas oscuras curvas que se moría por besar... Cuando ella le tendió una de las copas de vino, él se quedó mirándola fijamente durante un minuto: estaba tan aturdido por la lujuria que tuvo que pararse a pensar qué era lo que sostenía en la mano.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar —dijo Serena, y luego tomó a toda prisa un sorbo de vino al captar un tono de deseo en su propia voz.

—Lo sé.

Darién se bebió el vino de un trago, soltó la copa y cogió a Serena entre sus brazos.

—Esto no es hablar.

—Muchacha, sé muy bien que hay muchas cosas que debemos decirnos y que debo daros un montón de explicaciones.

En un vano intento de atenuar el deseo que sentía al tenerlo tan cerca y notar el contacto de sus manos, Serena se tomó el resto del vino. Pero no funcionó. Cada vez que él le acariciaba la espalda con las manos, ella quería apretarse más contra él.

—Pues hablemos —dijo ella, con una voz tan temblorosa que le impidió decir nada más.

—No puedo —dijo él, empezando a besar y a mordisquear su rostro—. ¡Oh, mi dulce ángel! ¡Me muero por vos! El deseo que siento es tan fuerte, tan insoportable, que creo que pronto seré incapaz de recordar siquiera mi nombre.

—No podemos ignorar los problemas que tenemos —protestó ella, aunque no le detuvo cuando, muy despacio, empezó a deshacerle los lazos, besando dulcemente todos los nuevos rincones de su piel que el camisón iba dejando al descubierto.

—No, y no pretendo ignorarlos; sólo pretendo olvidarme de ellos durante un corto espacio de tiempo.

Serena se estremeció cuando él se arrodilló frente a ella y terminó de quitarle el camisón; entonces se agarró a sus espaldas y dio un grito sofocado cuando él le acarició la parte trasera de sus muslos con sus largos dedos y le cubría su aún liso estómago de ardientes besos. Cuando deslizó sus dedos entre sus muslos y los separó delicadamente, ella no pudo ofrecerle resistencia. Serena se apretó contra Darién, acariciando casi frenéticamente sus hombros, sus brazos y su cabeza, mientras él le hacía el amor con la lengua; a ella no le llevó demasiado tiempo alcanzar el éxtasis.

Darién la cogió entre sus brazos cuando ella se desplomó al empezarle a flaquear las piernas, demasiado débiles y temblorosas para sostenerla. La llevó hasta la cama, la tendió delicadamente sobre ella y se quitó el manto. Serena sólo pudo contemplar durante un breve instante su gloriosamente dura verga antes de que él casi se dejara caer en sus brazos abiertos.

Serena gritó cuando él se deslizó en su interior. La sensación de sus cuerpos nuevamente unidos alivió sus heridas emocionales. Enroscó su cuerpo alrededor del de Darién, acogiendo su casi desesperada posesión, que ella compartía. Aunque estaba demasiado sumida en su propio deseo para entender las ardientes palabras que él susurraba contra su piel, le encantó oírlas. Serena hizo un esfuerzo para resistir, pero entonces, con un ligero gruñido que le dio a entender que Darién sabía lo que estaba haciendo, él se metió uno de sus excitados pezones en la boca y lo succionó con todas sus fuerzas. La poca capacidad de resistencia que le quedaba se esfumó. Serena gritó el nombre de Darién en voz alta mientras él la conducía de nuevo a las cimas de la pasión. Mientras se sumergía en ese dulce éxtasis, sintió que Darién se hundía más en su cuerpo y se estremecía con la fuerza de su propio placer; acto seguido, pronunció dulcemente su nombre.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que Darién recuperara el sentido. La manera en que Serena le acariciaba, con sus manos y sus pies, suaves y diminutos, no le facilitaba la tarea de mantenerse consciente. Ni tampoco la cálida sensación que sentía en torno a su virilidad, que se estaba recuperando a toda prisa. Besándola dulcemente, la liberó de su íntimo abrazo y se levantó, apoyándose en los antebrazos para evitar la tentación de tocar su cuerpo con el suyo.

Acto seguido, Darién la miró fijamente a los ojos; su color celeste seguía siendo oscuro, y aún estaban llenos de pasión. Ella le miraba como si él fuera lo único que le importara. Sir Apolo tenía razón: esa mirada le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Darién tuvo que admitir que uno de sus mayores miedos había sido el de no volver a ver esa expresión en los ojos de Serena.

Al pensar en sir Apolo, Darién se acordó del consejo que éste le había dado. Lo que Serena sentía por él en ese momento no duraría mucho. Si conseguía que hablaran ahora, si le daba todas las explicaciones que le debía, puede que ella le restara importancia a todo antes de que su dolor y su ira volvieran de nuevo. Sin lugar a dudas, las cosas irían mucho mejor si todas esas intensas emociones no lo enmarañaran todo.

—Ángel mío, sois el sueño de todo hombre —dijo él, depositando un beso en sus labios—. Lo supe cuando estabais conmigo y un instante después de que me abandonarais.

Serena sintió que parte del placer que aún experimentaba se desvanecía, pero no trató de huir de los brazos de Darién. Si iba a sincerarse con ella, puede que necesitara tenerle cerca. Y si no, podría disfrutar de su proximidad un poco más antes de que el dolor y la ira les separaran de nuevo.

—Pero no fuisteis tras de mí —dijo ella tranquilamente—. No me detuvisteis.

—Bueno, me temo que no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo. A pesar de haber hecho el amor durante toda la noche (algo que sin duda alguna dejaría sin fuerzas a cualquier hombre), me pasé toda la mañana paseando. Creo que me ayudó a recuperar las fuerzas, aunque no por mucho tiempo. En ese momento apenas podía cruzar la habitación sin que se me doblaran las piernas. Estaba tan débil como un recién nacido.

—¡Oh! —Eso significaba que un beso fue lo único que pudieron compartir él e Beryl , a pesar de lo que aquella mujer quiso dar a entender al arreglarse apresuradamente su vestido, pensó Serena , enfadada—. Creo que dudasteis por más razones que vuestra debilidad.

—Puede, pero si hubiera podido, ese día nunca hubiera permitido que os fuerais. A pesar de mi confusión, estaba seguro de que deseaba que os quedarais conmigo.

—Por esto —susurró ella, señalando con un breve gesto de la mano sus cuerpos levemente entrelazados—. Queríais que me quedara con vos por esto.

—¿Me creeríais si os dijera que no? ¿Qué hombre no se aferraría enseguida a algo tan maravilloso como lo que compartimos? Desde el principio pensé que era lo más maravilioso que había tenido jamás, que nada se le parecía ni se le parecería nunca. —Él esbozó una sonrisa y le dio un beso en los labios ligeramente fruncidos, intuyendo fácilmente lo que estaba pensando—. Sí, pensé que era lo mejor que había tenido y eso me inquietaba profundamente. ¿Cómo era posible, me preguntaba, cuando yo...?

Darién se detuvo de repente al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir y sobre quién. Serena casi sonrió al ver la consternada expresión de su rostro.

—No, no os detengáis. Ahora estamos casados y ya no hay vuelta atrás. —Serena se pasó la palma de la mano de Darién por la mejilla—. Puede que me estremezca, pero haré caso omiso. Puede que digáis cosas que no me agraden o que no quiera oír, pero he pasado dos largos meses haciéndome un montón de preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta. No quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida así.

Darién respiró profundamente y prosiguió:

—¿Cómo podía ser lo mejor que había tenido lo que ambos compartíamos si se suponía que estaba enamorado de Beryl ? No soy capaz de describir cómo me sentí al averiguar que Beryl no era la virgen que afirmaba ser. Ésa fue la primera mentira que descubrí, y, como de costumbre, me esforcé por ignorarla.

—Amabais a esa mujer desde hacía diez años, Darién.

—Fui su juguete durante diez años..., un cachorro demasiado joven y estúpido para ver nada más allá de su belleza. Un necio tan preocupado por romper una promesa de juventud y por perder aunque fuera una pizca de honor, que nunca fue capaz de mirar detenidamente para ver que la mujer a la que honraba no lo merecía.

Había mucha ira en sus palabras. Estaba en su derecho, pero Serena se preguntaba hasta dónde llegaba esa ira y cuál era el verdadero motivo que la provocaba. ¿Se trataba sólo de la ira de un hombre con el que habían jugado o era el dolor de un corazón roto?

—Muchos hombres se convirtieron en sus juguetes, cegados por su belleza y su lujuria —dijo ella, mirándole muy de cerca.

—Pero ¿tanto tiempo como yo? —Darién hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando Serena no dijo nada; luego se tendió junto a ella para mirarla de frente y mesó sus cabellos—. Bueno, estaba sir Diamante, su amante, pero no está muy claro quién jugó con quién. Al menos él tuvo el juicio de descubrir quién era Beryl y aprovecharse de ella en beneficio propio.

—Lo cual les envió a ambos a la horca.

—Cierto. Lo que quiero deciros es que, desde un buen comienzo, vos me hicisteis dudar y cuestionar el camino que había tomado y mis verdaderos sentimientos por la mujer a la que seguía después de tanto tiempo. Todo lo que vos y yo compartíamos: una simple charla, hacer el amor..., me planteaba incluso más dudas, más confusión y más preguntas. En algunas ocasiones era tan necio que os culpaba por sentirme tan aturdido. Y luego me culpaba a mí mismo. Mi error fue que nunca llegué a culpar a Beryl . —Soltó una maldición en voz baja y se levantó de la cama—. Quiero un poco más de vino; esta conversación me está secando la garganta y empiezo a balbucear. Es evidente que aún tengo más cosas que decir.

Serena abrió unos ojos como platos mientras él se acercaba a la mesa donde ella había dejado el vino. Darién sirvió dos copas hasta arriba. Aquel hombre no conocía el significado de la palabra modestia. ¿Cómo podía esperar que una mujer se comportara con sensatez y hablara si él se exhibía de aquella manera? Cuando se dio la vuelta para volver a la cama, ella echó una detallada ojeada a su hermoso y musculoso cuerpo, dejó escapar un gemido y se tapó la cabeza con la colcha.

—Si lo que queréis es seguir hablando, sir Darién, vestios o meteos bajo las sábanas —refunfuñó Serena.

Darién sonrió mientras depositaba la copa de vino que le había servido en la mesilla que había en su lado de la cama y luego se metió bajo las sábanas mientras aún sostenía la suya.

—¿Os excita mi belleza, verdad, muchacha? _Chhiiit, _debéis aprender a controlaros un poco.

—¿A controlarme? ¿Queréis que veamos las ganas que tenéis de seguir hablando si me levanto y ando desnuda por ahí?

Serena se incorporó y cogió su copa de vino.

—¡Oh, por favor, ángel mío! —dijo él, con voz risueña—. Hacedlo. Estoy ansioso por ponerme a prueba.

—¿Acaso no estábamos discutiendo? —preguntó ella, mirándole levemente enojada mientras él sorbía su copa de vino.

—Así es, y mientras yo fui a buscar más vino, se me ocurrió algo. —Darién decidió que era mejor hacer caso omiso de sus ligeros aplausos—. Sé cuáles son los errores que he cometido, pero no sé qué es exactamente lo que os inquieta. Puede que si simplemente me preguntarais lo que queréis saber... Hacedme todas esas preguntas que os han tenido preocupada durante meses.

—¿Por qué la elegisteis a ella? —Preguntó Serena sin rodeos, con voz áspera al recordar el viejo dolor—. Después de todo lo que habíamos compartido, ¿por qué ni siquiera dudasteis?

—¡Oh, claro que lo hice, amor mío! —Darién le pasó el brazo alrededor del hombro y la atrajo hacia él—. Siempre que estaba conmigo yo me sumía en tal estado de confusión que dudo que hubiera sido capaz de recordar mi nombre si alguien me lo hubiera preguntado. Me sentía como si estuviera metido en algún juego, vomitando palabras..., las mismas que ya habían sido pronunciadas una y otra vez. Luego decía lo que pensaba que ella necesitaba oír para que me dejara. Quería que se fuera porque me aterraba que pudierais volver y nos vierais juntos y porque de repente sentía que todo era un error, un gran error, y necesitaba desesperadamente pensar.

—Y entonces llegué.

—Exacto. Incluso cuando Beryl se hubo ido y vos empezasteis a hablar, la mayoría de las palabras que salían de mi boca eran las que me había acostumbrado a decir. _Beryl ha tenido una vida muy desdichada. Beryl me necesita. Le hice una promesa a esa mujer y debo ser fiel a ella. _A lo largo de estos últimos meses de búsqueda interior me he dado cuenta de que me habían entrenado a conciencia. Ella me encontró cuando yo era muy joven e inocente respecto a las mujeres y se aprovechó desde siempre de la imagen de juventud que yo me hice de ella.

—En realidad, creo que se aprovechó de algo que está un poquito más abajo —dijo Serena , arrastrando las palabras.

—Sí, es posible, pero ¿acaso no es ahí donde empiezan todos los lujuriosos sueños de cualquier joven adolescente? —Darién soltó la copa, vio que la de Serena estaba vacía y la dejó a un lado antes de abrazarla con fuerza—. Yo no la quería, Serena, pero no sabía cómo había ocurrido eso, qué había cambiado o por qué. Necesitaba ver a Beryl y luego pensar con calma en todo lo sucedido durante nuestro largamente esperado encuentro. Necesitaba tiempo para darme cuenta de que todo lo que creía saber desde hacía tanto tiempo ya no era verdad. Por primera vez desde que juré no faltar a mi palabra, desde que juré que no todos los Chiba eran como mis tristemente célebres padres, me pregunté cómo podía liberarme de la promesa que le había hecho a Beryl. Quería abofetearla por haberos insultado. Estaba molesto por sus exigencias, y sólo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que se marchara por un montón de razones. Ahora, por necio que pueda parecer, sé que todo era un gran error.

Sin duda alguna lo era y Serena apenas fue capaz de disimular sus esperanzas y su regocijo. Darién hablaba como si su antigua amante le hubiera incomodado; no parecía un amante, sólo un hombre irritado. Ser consciente de que eso era lo que sentía, y que lo sentía antes de que ella partiera, con respecto a la mujer que había adorado, honrado y perseguido durante diez años, debía haber sido una gran conmoción para él. No era de extrañar que fuera incapaz de pensar con claridad.

—Yo sólo deseaba que hubierais decidido esto _antes _de oír su confesión y que hubieras venido a por mí _antes _de que ella estuviera muerta.

—Ojalá hubiera podido hacerlo, ángel mío —repuso él en voz baja, llenando su rostro de dulces besos—. Lo único que puedo hacer es juraros que yo ya adivinaba la verdad con respecto a ella y empezaba a sentir que estaba atrapado por esa maldita promesa. No podía seguir con la duda por más tiempo. Después de que os marcharais, me enfadé con Beryl por haber montado tanto alboroto y luego desaparecer, pero os echaba de menos. Cuando me quedé solo, tumbado en la cama, no pensaba en Beryl sino que me moría por estar con vos. Incluso me di cuenta de que había hecho el amor con vos más a menudo durante el breve tiempo que pasamos juntos que con Beryl a lo largo de diez años. Cuando me reuní con los Metalia y escuché la confesión de Beryl, supe que todo había terminado, que era el fin, pero no me sentía capaz de decirlo. Hacerlo habría supuesto reconocer que era un completo necio y que había malgastado todos esos años.

»Ya no quedaba nada. No sentí celos cuando la oí retozar a gritos con sir Diamante. Sólo sentí ira y asco cuando la escuché a ella y a su amante hablando de los crímenes que ya habían cometido y de los que estaban planeando. Ni siquiera soy capaz de describir lo que sentí cuando supe que me había ocultado la existencia de mi hijo y que trataba de utilizarle para que la ayudara.»

—Es un muchacho estupendo —dijo Serena, pasándole la mano por su ancho torso y disfrutando del tacto de su cálida piel.

—Su rostro tiene un aire al de Beryl , pero no me conmueve.

—Estaba un poco preocupada por eso —confesó ella—. Y no debéis tener miedo: nunca culparía al muchacho de los crímenes de su madre.

Darién cogió su diminuto rostro con las dos manos y lo volvió delicadamente hacia él.

—Lo sé. Mi único temor al traerlo aquí era que lo considerarais como una prueba de algún vínculo que aún pudiera existir entre Beryl y yo. Pero no lo hay; no lo hubo desde que os miré por primera vez a los ojos en el castillo de sir Rubeus. Perdonadme por haber sido tan terco y haber estado tan ciego para ver lo que sentía mi corazón, por tener miedo de reconocer que estaba en un error y haber actuado como un necio durante tanto tiempo. Os herí por ser fiel a una mujer que no os llegaba ni a la suela del zapato. Vos me habéis dado mucho, Serena. Sí, y yo me he aprovechado de ello como un bebé hambriento sin daros nada a cambio. Vos me habéis devuelto la vida —susurró él, depositando un reverente beso en la boca.

—Esa vieja deuda ha sido saldada con creces —repuso ella, a punto de echarse a llorar ante la dulzura de su delicado beso.

—No me refería a cuando me encontrasteis herido en las tierras de vuestro padre. Vos me salvasteis de Beryl. Con cada caricia, cada beso, conseguisteis arrancarla de mi necio y terco corazón. Me enseñasteis lo que era amar y eso me descubrió lo horrible que era mi relación con Beryl; la mandaron a la horca, pero, en realidad, para mí ya estaba muerta antes de que subiera las escaleras hasta el cadalso, antes de contemplar su ejecución.

—¿La visteis morir? —A pesar de lo que pensaba de aquella mujer y del largo romance que Darién había mantenido con ella, Serena sintió un poco de compasión por todo lo que él había soportado.

Darién asintió con la cabeza.

—Quise hacerlo por el bien de Armando; puede que algún día me pregunte por ella. Y cuando quedó claro que Beryl había sido abandonada por todos los suyos, también asistí a su entierro. Y también testifiqué en su contra. Esa es la razón por la que tardé en venir a por vos; tenía que verlo todo hasta el final.

—Mejor así; teníais que ver que todo había terminado de verdad.

—Y ahora, respondedme a esto, amor mío: ¿he destruido todo lo que sentíais por mí?

—No —contestó Serena en voz baja, consciente de que le debía la misma sinceridad que él le había demostrado, aunque no hubiera pronunciado aquellas dos sencillas palabras que tanto ansiaba escuchar—. Lo que os dije aquel día era algo nacido de la ira y el dolor. Lo intenté; a medida que pasaban los días, traté con todas mis fuerzas de matar cualquier sentimiento hacia vos. Lo único que quería era no sufrir. Lo intenté incluso con más ahínco cuando Seiya me contó lo de Beryl, porque eso me dio un destello de esperanza al pensar que podíais regresar junto a mí, y temía que mi flaqueza me permitiera convertirme en vuestra segunda opción. Pero no funcionó. Os llevo muy dentro de mi alma y mi corazón, Darién Chiba, y no os podía ahuyentar. Sí, aún os amo.

Darién la abrazó muy fuerte y experimentó tal sensación de alivio que se estremeció.

—¡Oh, muchacha! Tenía mucho miedo de haber hecho bastantes más cosas de las que seríais capaz de perdonar, de haber matado vuestro amor y que no pudierais corresponder al mío.

Serena tardó un momento en comprender el significado de sus palabras.

—¿Vos me amáis? —preguntó ella, con la voz quebrada por la emoción mientras retrocedía lo bastante para contemplar su rostro con claridad.

—Por supuesto. Ya os lo había dicho.

—_Nunca, _ni en una sola ocasión, me habéis dicho que me amáis.

—¿Y qué pensáis que decían todos los mensajes que os he mandado?

—No decían que me amabais; si no me creéis, puedo ir a buscarlos y mostrároslos. —Por el rabillo del ojo, Serena le vio sonreír y entonces le miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué estáis sonriendo?

—Habéis conservado mis mensajes.

—La parte trasera de las hojas no estaba escrita; pensé que podía guardarlas para hacer garabatos. —Su sarcasmo hizo desaparecer la sonrisa del rostro de Darién, aunque ella aún podía verla en sus ojos—. Creedme, Darién: en ninguno de ellos aparecen las palabras _Os amo, Serena. _Creo que me habría dado cuenta.

Darién la atrajo hacia él y le lamió el hueco de su oreja derecha, deleitándose en el escalofrío de deseo que recorrió su diminuto cuerpo.

—Una vez más os ruego que me perdonéis. Puse mi corazón en esos mensajes; quizás fui un necio, pero pensé que seríais capaz de leerlo, aunque no fuese muy directo. —Darién la besó después de pronunciar cada una de las siguientes palabras en voz alta—: Os amo, lady Serena Chiba.

Por un instante, Serena se dejó llevar por sus embriagadores besos. Su tacto resultaba incluso más excitante ahora que sabía que detrás de cada una de sus caricias no había sólo pasión sino también amor. Cuando él cubrió sus pechos con las manos, frotándole los pezones con los pulgares hasta que se pusieron duros, Serena decidió que debía detener aquel juego tan sensual. Había llegado el momento de revelarle su secreto. Sin embargo, descubrió enseguida que no era fácil liberarse del abrazo de su amoroso Darién. Finalmente, ella le dio un pellizco en el brazo; Darién soltó una maldición y se frotó la piel que le había pellizcado, lo que permitió a Serena escabullirse de su abrazo y sentarse en la cama.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —preguntó él, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y temiendo por un momento que sólo hubiera oído lo que deseaba oír y que aún no estuviera todo solucionado.

—He de deciros algo y me estáis distrayendo —respondió ella.

—Ésta es nuestra noche de bodas; se supone que debo distraeros hasta que ninguno de los dos sea capaz de dar un paso.

Darién alargó los brazos hacia Serena, pero ella le apartó.

—Y podréis hacerlo dentro de un momento.

Sonaba esperanzador, pero Darién aún se sentía inquieto. Serena parecía un poco nerviosa por lo que iba a decirle. Cuando ella le abandonó, se sintió herida, estaba furiosa y, sin duda alguna, pensaría que debía haber fracasado como mujer o como amante. Él sabía muy bien las dudas a las que alguien debía hacer frente cuando era dejado por otro. ¿Se habría entregado a alguien en busca de consuelo? Serena era una mujer muy apasionada... No resultaba difícil imaginarse qué forma adoptaría dicho consuelo... Darién apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas y descubrió que la mera idea de que otro hombre pudiera abrazar a su Serena era capaz de despertar en su interior más ira, celos y dolor de lo que Beryl había despertado jamás. Serena se había sentido arrinconada y Darién sabía que no tenía derecho a quejarse sobre lo que pudiera haber hecho durante ese tiempo. Deseaba desesperadamente ser comprensivo, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que sería lo más difícil que habría hecho nunca. Sabía, asimismo, que sería mejor que no le dijera quién era su amante si sentía afecto por él. Sin dudarlo, mataría a ese necio, y ciertamente eso no contribuiría a que su matrimonio comenzara con buen pie.

—Parecéis muy furioso, Darién —dijo Serena, un poco asustada al ver la feroz expresión de su rostro—. No se trata de ningún secreto inconfesable.

—No me hagáis caso —repuso él, tratando de que su voz sonara tranquila, aunque por la expresión cada vez más prudente de Serena era consciente de que no lo estaba consiguiendo—. Lo que ocurre es que ya estoy harto de secretos; no ha habido ninguno que fuera bueno, y la mera idea de escuchar otro ahora me aterra.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! Normalmente no guardo secretos, Darién, y no tengo intención de hacerlo con vos; al menos, ninguno que nos concierna a ambos. Los miembros más jóvenes de mi familia puede que necesiten guardar alguno de vez en cuando. Os lo habría contado enseguida, pero de la misma forma que no quería que vinierais a mí porque no podías tener a Beryl o porque vuestro honor os obligaba a hacerlo para casaros con la muchacha virgen con la que os habíais acostado, tampoco deseaba que lo hicierais a causa de esto.

—Serena, soltadlo ya.

Serena parpadeó, sorprendida, al oírle hablar en un tono tan brusco, aunque luego tuvo que admitir que estuvo balbuceando un poco. Respiró profundamente y, con el tono de voz más tranquilo del que fue capaz, dijo:

—Hace casi tres meses que espero un hijo vuestro. —Cuando la tensión abandonó por completo su cuerpo y Darién se dejó caer pesadamente de espaldas, echándose a reír por lo bajo, ella frunció el ceño—. De todas las reacciones que había imaginado que podíais tener al enteraros, debo confesar que ésta no era una de ellas; más bien esperaba que os mostrarais complacido —añadió, maldiciendo el temblor de su voz, que anunciaba lágrimas.

—¡Oh, y lo estoy, ángel mío! Pero si supierais cuál era el secreto que había imaginado...

Darién se rió entre dientes, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pensasteis que iba a decir?

—Que os habíais buscado un amante mientras estuvimos separados.

Darién la oyó dar un grito sofocado, ofendida, y la agarró con fuerza cuando ella intentó levantarse de la cama. Él gruñó cuando ella empezó a golpearle, hasta que consiguió inmovilizarla bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Cuanto más se ofendía ella, más excitado estaba él. Era obvio que era una mujer que creía en la fidelidad y que la consideraba como un asunto de honor.

—¿Cómo pudisteis pensar eso de mí? —preguntó ella, sintiéndose insultada y dolida más que furiosa.

—Por ninguna de las ofensivas razones que estáis pensando. Yo os herí y, bajo vuestro punto de vista, os abandoné por otra; y vos sois una mujer muy apasionada, Serena. Me daba miedo que hubierais buscado consuelo en otro hombre y que eso se hubiese convertido en algo más. Me decía que no tenía derecho a oponerme y que sería comprensivo.

Darién pronunció estas últimas palabras como si estuviera a punto de ahogarse, y Serena sonrió.

—¿Y lo conseguisteis?

Darién suspiró y apoyó su frente sobre la suya.

—No. Esperaba que no me dijerais quién era, porque seguramente le habría matado.

Ella le besó en los labios.

—Hubo algunas noches en que el deseo fue tan fuerte que me pregunté cómo podría aliviarlo.

—Os comprendo muy bien. —Darién sonrió cuando ella entrecerró los ojos—. Yo resistí..., solo; muy, muy solo.

—Y yo también, porque sabía que no tardaría en poder aliviarlo. —Serena alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla—. ¿Y qué me decís de nuestro hijo?

Él se arrodilló entre sus piernas, le dio un beso en su estómago, aún liso, luego colocó su mano sobre él y se quedó mirándola.

—Estoy demasiado contento para deciros nada, ángel mío.

—Con eso basta.

—¿Lo sabe vuestra madre?

—Sí, y no ve nada malo en mí. —Cuando él puso las manos sobre sus caderas y las extendió sobre ellas, Serena se sentó y le dio un beso—. Estoy hecha a imagen de mi madre: mi corazón y mi aspecto son los de la prole que tuvo; en mi familia hay un montón de mujeres que tienen un don para curar y todas van a estar aquí.

Darién cerró los ojos y la abrazó más fuerte, buscando consuelo en sus palabras, aunque era consciente de que dicho consuelo no duraría demasiado y que debería repetirlas a menudo.

—Os amo, Serena.

—Y yo a vos —susurró ella, y luego le besó—. Y bien, ¿no decíais algo sobre distraerme hasta que ninguno de los dos fuera capaz de dar un paso?

Darién se echó a reír y la obligó a echarse de nuevo sobre la cama.


	23. EPIOLOGO

Hannah Howell Promesa en las Tierras Altas

Epílogo

—¡Empuja! ¡Eso es, pequeña! ¡Empuja!

Serena levantó la cabeza empapada de sudor de la almohada y miró fijamente a su madre.

—¡Estoy empujando!

—Puedo ver la cabeza, pequeña —dijo Setsuna, dándole una palmadita en la rodilla—. Ya casi está fuera.

—No entiendo por qué tarda tanto, maldita sea —resolló Serena —. No es un viaje tan largo...

Serena oyó cómo Setsuna, su madre y Molly se echaban a reír mientras obedecía a su cuerpo y las órdenes de las tres para que siguiera empujando.

Molly le limpió el sudor del rostro con un paño húmedo.

—Pronto acabará todo, prima. Sé que ahora no lo creéis, pero Dios os ha bendecido con un parto muy llevadero.

—¿Llevadero? —preguntó Serena a gritos.

—Sí. Para empezar, aún sois capaz de hablar.

—¿De veras? Entonces traedme a Darién; hay algunas cosas que me gustaría decirle.

La risa de las mujeres fue lo último que escuchó Serena antes de que su cuerpo le exigiera todas sus fuerzas y toda su concentración. Unas voces hablando muy bajo que le dedicaban palabras de ánimo y sus desagradables gruñidos era todo lo que podía oír. Luego, de repente, sintió un dolor insoportable y gritó.

No fue hasta que cesó el dolor que Serena empezó a recobrar la conciencia de sí misma y de todo lo que la rodeaba. Su cuerpo se estremeció y de pronto se dio cuenta de que todo había terminado. Entonces, en el momento en que su agotada mente fue consciente del silencio y de sus crecientes miedos, escuchó el llanto de un niño.

—¿Es mi bebé? —preguntó, con la voz tan ronca que apenas fue capaz de reconocerla.

—Está vivo —dijo su madre—. Setsuna le está limpiando, y ahora Molly y yo haremos lo mismo contigo.

—Pero...

—Dentro de un momento vas a conocer a la hermosa nueva vida que acabas de crear. Si has esperado nueve meses, puedes esperar unos minutos más hasta que ambos estéis limpios.

Serena se resignó a esperar, aunque hizo un esfuerzo por echar una ojeada a Setsuna y al bebé que tenía en sus brazos. Su madre y Molly fueron rápidas y eficientes, moviéndola de un lado a otro de la cama mientras cambiaban las sábanas, la lavaban con un paño húmedo, la peinaban y le ponían un camisón limpio. Serena empezaba a sentirse como el bebé al que acababa de dar a luz. No obstante, se encontró mucho mejor cuando la apoyaron contra un montón de almohadones y le pusieron a su hijo entre sus brazos. Serena comprobó satisfecha que Setsuna no había arropado demasiado fuerte al bebé.

—Diez deditos en la mano, diez en el pie y nada de... —Serena abrió unos ojos como platos—. Es una niña.

Setsuna no pudo ocultar su entusiasmo.

—¡Sí, una niña! Una niñita preciosa con vuestro pelo rubio. ¡Oh, es una belleza!

Con la discreta ayuda de su madre, Serena amamantó al bebé. Aunque aún no tenía demasiada leche, por el momento saciaría el hambre de su hija y le enseñaría dónde podía encontrar su alimento. Le dolió un poco, pero su madre ya le había avisado al respecto, de modo que se concentró en la alegría de tener a su primer hijo entre sus brazos.

—¿Queríais que fuera un niño? —le preguntó Molly.

—No, me daba igual —contestó Serena —. Entre los Tsukino y los Chiba hay niños de sobra. —Hizo una pausa y sonrió a Setsuna—. Todos sabemos lo que habéis rezado durante estos últimos meses; será mejor que vayáis a buscar a Darién .

—Dejad que me lleve a la niña, muchacha —dijo Setsuna, cogiendo al bebé—. Darién os la traerá de vuelta; si la enseñamos, aunque sea un instante, evitaremos que todo el mundo irrumpa aquí para verla.

Setsuna se fue, arrullando al bebé sin parar. Tras otra tanda de besos y atenciones, su madre y Molly también se retiraron. Serena bostezó, esperando que Darién no tardara en ir a verla o, de lo contrario, se quedaría dormida.

Darién se puso tenso cuando vio que Setsuna entraba en el gran salón. Había saltado de la silla cuando los gritos de Serena resonaron por todas las estancias, pero al final sus hermanos consiguieron que se sentara de nuevo. Desde entonces había permanecido en silencio, y cada minuto transcurrido sin oír a Serena ni saber nada de ella no había hecho sino aumentar su temor. Cuando Setsuna se le acercó, se dijo que la mujer no parecería estar tan contenta si algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a Serena, aunque su miedo hizo caso omiso a la razón.

—¿Cómo está Serena ? —preguntó Darién con la voz quebrada cuando Setsuna se quedó de pie junto a su silla.

—Ella está bien —contestó Setsuna—. Sólo cansada. Al verla no lo diríais, pero ha nacido para daros muchos hijos.

—Ha gritado.

—Sí, y vos también lo habríais hecho de haber tenido que expulsar esto del interior de vuestro cuerpo. —Setsuna desenvolvió al bebé y lo sostuvo en alto para que Darién pudiera verlo bien—. ¿Veis? Un montón de pelo rubio, diez deditos en la mano, diez en el pie, ¡y ningún colgajo!

—Una niña. Tenemos una niña. —Darién acarició el suave pelo del bebé con un tembloroso dedo y luego vio cómo su hija desaparecía en un círculo que formaron sus tres hermanas y Setsuna.

Nicolás frunció el ceño ante las cuatro mujeres que arrullaban al bebé.

—Setsuna está demasiado contenta por la falta de apéndice del bebé...

Darién se echó a reír nerviosamente, apuró el último trago de cerveza y se levantó.

—Setsuna, ¿puedo ver a Serena ahora?

—Sí. —Setsuna volvió a envolver al bebé y lo puso en brazos de Darién, sin hacer caso de su expresión de sorpresa—. Devolvedle la niña a su madre —dijo mientras tiraba de él y le empujaba hacia la puerta—. Muchacho, a pesar de ser el primero, vuestra esposa ha tenido un parto muy llevadero y es evidente que tanto ella como vos sois fértiles. Aunque Serena parece estar hecha para procrear, a ninguna mujer le conviene dar a luz con mucha frecuencia. Sé que no os sorprenderá, teniendo en cuenta a quién serví, pero conozco algunas formas de evitar que aumente vuestra familia...

Darién besó a Setsuna en la mejilla.

—Y lady Selene también. Ella también habló con nosotros. Quiero tener hijos, pero necesito a Serena. Los niños son una bendición que siempre recibiré con los brazos abiertos, pero Serena..., bueno, Serena es mi vida. No quiero que se pase la vida en la cama de una parturienta. —Mirando con recelo al bebé que sostenía, añadió—: ¿Estáis segura de que no se me va a caer?

—Lo estoy. Ahora voy a darles la buena nueva a Armando y al pequeño Alexander. Y vos id a ver a vuestra esposa antes de que se quede dormida.

Serena parpadeó al notar que la cama se movía. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, abrió los ojos y vio que Darién estaba junto a ella. Cuando él le sonrió y le puso a su hija en sus brazos, Serena sintió que una pequeña parte de ella se relajaba. La expresión del rostro de Darién le confirmó que a él no le importaba en absoluto que no le hubiera dado un varón.

—Setsuna está loca de alegría —dijo él, besándola en sus sonrientes labios—. Y mis hermanas también.

—Esto ha igualado un poco el número de hombres y mujeres —repuso Serena.

—¿Estáis bien?

Darién se sentó a su lado, le pasó el brazo por el hombro y la atrajo hacia él.

—Sólo estoy agotada y un poco dolorida. —Serena bajó los ojos, se quedó mirando a su hija, que estaba durmiendo, y añadió—: Pero por ella ha merecido la pena cada punzada de dolor.

Darién le acarició la mejilla al bebé con uno de sus largos dedos.

—Sí, así es. Merece toda la angustia y el miedo que he sentido durante las últimas horas; no sabía si permanecer en el salón, rezando hasta quedarme ronco, o subir aquí para estar junto a vos, por si podía ayudaros de algún modo.

—Me alegro de que hayáis permanecido en el salón. Dar a luz es algo muy sucio y feo —añadió, sonriéndole—. En varias ocasiones tuve ganas de referirme a vos con nombres muy desagradables.

Serena se unió a las carcajadas de Darién.

—Y bien, ¿cómo la llamaremos? ¿Sery o Serenity?

—Serenity.

Darién besó la suave mejilla del bebé.

—Bienvenida, Serenity Chiba.

—Sabiendo cómo son, sé que los hombres de la familia estarán abajo celebrándolo como si ellos hubieran hecho todo el trabajo. Podéis uniros a ello, no me importa.

—No, me quedaré para celebrarlo con vos.

—Creo que pronto no haréis nada más que contemplarme mientras duermo.

Darién le cogió la mejilla con la mano, levantó su rostro para que le mirara y luego la besó con mucha ternura.

—Eso es cuanto necesito. Para mí es una fiesta cada vez que os veo, cada vez que os oigo hablar y cada vez que os toco. Sois mi alma y mi corazón, el aire que respiro. Os amo, Serena Chiba, mi pequeño ángel de ojos celestes. Prometo amaros hasta que no sea más que polvo bajo tierra.

—Y yo os juro que os amo, Darién. —Serena sonrió contra su boca, medio adormilada. Mientras él la besaba—. Y que os amaré. Eternamente.

—¿Eso es un desafío?

—Sí, eso creo. ¿Lo aceptáis?

—Con todo mi corazón, ángel mío. Con todo mi corazón.

**FIN**


End file.
